


Shadows of the Heart

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, Tokyo Ghoul References, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 86
Words: 153,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34
Summary: A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916

_ **3 Years Ago** _

_ **Taiga,** _ **_Siberia:   00:45 (12:45 a.m.)_ **

**_ December 14th _ **

_The thick forests of Siberia rushed passed, as two figures darted through the thickets and knee-deep snow. The crunching of untouched snow and long-dead plants echoing out, along with their mingled breaths._

_Long behind them, sirens wailed into the starry night sky, as hounds howl their haunting tunes for blood. Before the sound of mobs forming caused their speed to double in efforts._

_"Toropit'sya! (Hurry!)" The elder of the two hissed in a deep and reverberating tone; causing the younger one to nod and push themselves to their limits._

_However, it was only a few steps ahead that the younger child's foot got caught on an unearthed root from a nearby tree. Their grip slipping from the elder as they crashed harshly into the snow, scattering the powdery substance around them._

_"Der'mo! (Shit!)" The elder one hissed, as they stumbled to a stop two steps ahead; turning their body to see their young companion struggling to find purchase in the deep snow._

_Suddenly, the older of the two's head snapped up; easily picking up on the sound of snarling dogs and shouting men. The beams of light easily cutting through the darkness, only to grow brighter as they neared their location._

_"Chert voz'mi, vse v ad. (Damn it all to hell.)" The elder whispered._

_Soon, wisps of shadows began secreting from the elder's body, wrapping around themselves and the younger child. Soon vanishing from sight._

_Not a moment longer and the mob of people had stopped before the sight of roughly disturbed snow. Their assault rifles fully loaded, as they scoured the area for any more signs of escape._

_"Kazalos', chto mutanty poteryali svoi zapakhi. (The mutts seemed to have lost their scents.)" A burly male with a well maintained beard stated, tugging harshly on the leash of one of the hounds; earning a snarl from the beast._

_However, before any of the others could reply to the burly male's statement; a hound had begun barking and growling to the right of their location; soon enough the other dogs began to copy the action as well._

_A masculine female next to the burly male allowed a smirk to appear, as she stated,_ _"Kazalos' by, eto ne tak_ ,  _na etot raz. (It would appear that isn't the case, this time.)"_

_The burly male scoffed, before pointing in the directions that the dogs pulled in; shouting, "Khorosho! Dostatochno tratit' vremya, davayte vysledim etikh predateley! (Alright! Enough wasting time, let's hunt down these traitors!)"_

_The mob let loose a roar of approval and laughter, before following the dogs._

_A minute passed._

_Then another._

_After five more had gone by and the lights and shouts and snarling had long since gone silent in the forest, a small gasp is heard from high above. In the upper level of a large tree, where the barren branches overlap each other and provide cover; the two figures from before hiding with the elder's back pressed tightly to the trunk of the tree, while they hold the younger to their chest. The face of the youth stuffed into the well-muscled chest of the other._

_"Eto bylo slishkom blizko. (That was too close.)" The elder whispered, barely loud enough to be heard over the winds that brushed passed._

_"Sozhaleyu. (Sorry.)" The younger chattered, their coat far to worn down to be of any use in the harsh winters of Siberia._

_Sighing, the elder proceeded to remove their own jacket. Long since warm with their excess body heat, before wrapping the child within its warm embrace, while the elder stated, "Vse normal'no. Poka ty. (It's fine. So long as you are.)"_

_The younger snuggled further into the warm jacket, while saying, "Za obeshchaniye? (For the promise?)_

_"Da. Potomu chto, nesmotrya ni na chto, ya vypolnyayu svoi obeshchaniya, verno? (Yes. Because, no matter what, I keep my promises, right?)" The elder one asked._

_"Mmm. YA ustal. (Mhm. I'm tired.)" The young one yawned and quickly snuggled back into the chest of the elder one._

_"Ostavaysya seychas. Eto ponadobitsya vam dlya sleduyushchego pryzhka. YA obyazatel'no razbuzhu vas, kogda pridet vremya dvigat'sya. (Rest for now. You'll need it for the next jump. I will be sure to wake you when it is time to move.)" The elder one muttered gently, as they wrapped their arms around the child to ensure they would not fall from the branch. Not even slightly bothered by the cold, harsh weather; leaning their head back against the bark with dull 'thunk', while they stare up at the star-littered night sky._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_ _

**(Background Music: Please Listen)**

 

_** Present Time ** _

_**Arizona, USA:   15:45 p.m. (3:45p.m.)** _

_** July 9th ** _

\---------------Your POV---------------

Smoke billowed out from the cigarette that you lit, flicking the worn gold-colored zippo-lighter shut with a small 'chink'. For a moment, your (E/C) eyes scanned the scripture on the flat surface: 'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil...for I am the baddest son of bitch in the valley'. Sighing out a puff of toxic vapor, you leaned against your [motorcycle](https://cdp.azureedge.net/products-private/prod/ac57264a-d8da-4109-a597-3f6ab3f11af0/4d540953-7484-45a1-91fc-a61801172a8f/00000000-0000-0000-0000-000000000000/02012701-440e-484c-aaf0-a52b004a73d4/fb39f829-b1f3-40ef-a05e-a625003b2035/6000000001.jpg). Your black shades protecting your eyes from the harsh Arizona sun. You took a long drag of your cancer stick, while adjusting your leather jacket that covered your broad shoulders and muscled arms and chest. Soon, you stood to your full height at six foot, three inches; you took your half-smoked cigarette and dropped it to the ground. Your black military combat boots scuffing against the pavement of the parking lot, as you put the remaining lit tobacco out.

Rolling your shoulders and neck, you successfully managed to get the kinks out that resounded with a loud snap. That was when you see a young [girl](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/39/07/16/390716af584080b7ea0bed737f92c611.jpg) wrapped in bandages. Her black, hooded dress with cat-like ears had stopped above her knees; allowing the frayed edges to sway along with each skip she took. Her childishly colored-framed sun-glasses sitting haphazardly onto her covered face, barely covering the black sclera of her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. Ya finished eatin' already?" You asked, causing the eight-year-old girl to nod energetically; while you quickly adjusted the glasses.

"Yup. The meal was good. They weren't a drinker this time!" She said happily before you helped her onto the back of the bike.

"That's good. Be bad if ya got indigestion like last time." You teased lightly, earning a small slap to your back, while the kid whined about it not being their fault.

"Anyways, best leave now before someone finds the remains." You mutter as you started the bike.

Revving the engine, before taking off down the road and away from the abandoned gas station. As you sped down the road, you asked, "Mind if we stop by the diner, Lilia (Lee-lee-ya)?! I'm starvin' myself!"

"I don't mind! You need to eat too in order to be big and strong!" She yelled back.

A low rumble of a chuckle torn itself from your throat, as you revved the engine once more; speeding up.

When you finally reached the nearby town's diner, you seated yourself at a booth. An elderly waitress, who seemed a bit frazzled in appearance, quickly came by and placed down the menus.

When she placed a smaller menu down in from of Lilia, she raised an eyebrow and turned to you for an answer.

"She has a rare skin condition. She can't be under the sun without being covered like that." You say, forcing a look of pity to adorn your features, as you flashed a small, 'reassuring' grin towards Lilia. 

"Oh, the poor sweetheart. I'm so sorry. What can I get for ya to drink? It'll be on the house." She said.

"You don' have ta!" You say, layering the southern accent thick.

"Hush now. It'll be no trouble for me. I'm the owner of this lil' diner aft-a all." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, bless your mighty kind heart." You say, laying a hand over your heart. "I'll have a coffee; black." 

"And for the lil' lady?"

"Water, please and thank you." She said, her voice slightly pitched to make her sound more innocent.

"Aw! Such a well-mannered child. You teach your daughter well." The waitress cooed.

"Sister. She's, uh, my sister." You corrected.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. It's just-" Before the woman continued, you interjected.

"No worries about it. Happens all the time, I always had an older look to me, ever since high school." You laughed, causing the woman to chuckle, before excusing herself to fetch you your drinks.

Suddenly, a powerful kick was sent to your shin, wincing at the impact, as you say, "Ow! Okay, what the hell was that for, Missy?"

"Your flirting is abominable." She muttered.

"Yeah, well, your whole 'I'm a cute angel' act isn't exactly great either." You whispered harshly, followed by another kick.

"Bitch, I am." She muttered back, before putting on the innocent smile again, when the waitress returned.

"Here ya are, sweetheart. Water is a mighty healthy choice fer a growin' child like you." She said, placing the drink in front of her, before giving you your coffee.

"Now, what can I get ya ta eat. A strong boy like you must be starvin' up a storm." She laughed.

"I'll have your lunch special, please." You say politely, causing the waitress to scribble down your order on a notepad.

"And the young-un?"

"Oh! I had a really big meal not too long ago, so I'm still full from that. But, thank you for asking." Lilia explained flawlessly.

"Yeah, unfortunately, the kid was supposed ta split it. But, well, what can a do with a growin' child." You laughed, giving a small wince when the kid gave a subtle, sharp kick to your leg.

"Well, kid needs all the food they can get to grow big and strong; just like their big brother. Well, holla if ya need somethin'." She said, before leaving to deliver the order.

When you were waiting, the nearby box-television began playing some news station. You were opting to ignore the damn thing until it said something that caught your attention; causing you to turn to see a woman standing in front of a national forest of some kind.

 _"That right Matthew; barely eight hours ago, a body was found in the Prescott National Forest. Reports have stated that the victim had received numerous ax-like lacerations around the torso. It has been confirmed that some limbs have been removed and are currently missing within the forest."The news cuts to images of police men and women with German Shepherds sniffing the ground, "The police are currently using search dogs to locate the missing limbs, which unfortunately, have yet to be found. This is to be the eight murder this week and the_ fourteenth  _this month." It cuts back to the anchorwoman, "Police suspect that it has to do with the notorious murderer "Jeff the Killer" and his fellow posses."_

"Oh dear, I should change that. No child should have to hear this." The waitress stated; quickly setting the food in front of you, before changing it some soap-opera.

 "I swear, sometimes I wish we still had a public hangin'. Monsters like those deserve it." She stated, shaking her head, while saying, "Sorry. Don't let my sour mood ruin yours. Enjoy your free meal."

Once she was out of hearing range, Lilia turned to you and asked, "We heading there?"

A smile with too many teeth was your only answer before you began to quickly eat. It only took you fifteen minutes flat to finish the meal, before you were out the door. Leaving behind a twenty-dollar tip, as you and Lilia got onto the motorcycle and began your two-hour drive to the Prescott National Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------Your POV---------------

It had taken two hours to enter the 1.25 million acre forest and an additional four to locate the area in which the corpse was located in. As a result, it was nighttime, and had long since cleared out, when you finally parked the bike; the single beam of light slowly dimming down until it was out completely.

There was a brief period of silence, as you surveyed the area; the only source of sound is coming from the crickets, owls, and other wildlife that inhabited the large expanse of land.

"Now I understand why they chose this place." You muttered lowly, as Lilia slid down from her seat and began brushing her dress out.

"Why?" The young girl asked curiously.

"The animals and insects are a perfect way to dispose of any ol' corpse...at least, for an amateur. Either that or they  _wanted_ to be found." You chuckled, as you pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"Still a disgusting habit you picked up on." Lilia murmured, jerking her chin to the small box clasped within your hand.

"Say what you will, but you know it doesn't do anythin' to people like us." You say, tapping the bottom of the box against the palm of your other hand; forcing a cancer stick free from the small opening.

"I'm gonna look around." Lilia huffed indignantly, before marching off and into the thick fray of trees and bushes; having no trouble seeing within the darkness with the sight she possessed.

You sighed, as you lifted the box to your face and proceeded to take the cigarette from its place with your teeth; putting the box back into the rear pocket of your jeans.

"Troublesome kid." You grumbled around the cigarette in your mouth, while you patted your jacket's pocket for your Zippo lighter. Once locating it, you snapped it open; the 'ching' sounding louder now that there weren't any bustling noises of the towns or cities.

Flicking the flint-wheel a few times, only eliciting sparks to spurt out the top of the windscreen, before you finally managed to get the flame going. However, you paused lifting the lighter only inches from igniting the cancer stick. The fire allowing its flickering lights to cast over your face, while you watched it move with the barest signs of wind. Your head tilted down and slightly to the side, while your free hand shielded the fire from being put out. Finally, after a beat of silence, you allowed a grin to stretch your lips; continuing with your ministrations of smoking.

Snapping the base lid shut and extinguishing the flame, you leaned casually against the motorcycle. Looking up at the forest in front of you, it was easy to pinpoint the situation at hand.

_It was too quiet._

Only moments ago did you hear the cacophony of nature and, now, there was only the slight breeze that rustled the leaves. Inhaling a long drag and allowing the tip of the cigarette to burn with embers, you allowed your eyes to change.

The once calm (E/C) of your eyes, being taken over by the black of your [pupils](https://media.giphy.com/media/88BtMrvc71VVC/giphy.gif) and even expanding to the sclera. The change dyeing your eyes to a more demonic look. When the change is finally complete, you blinked a few times in order to adjust the infrared colors that surrounded you.

Once everything took shape, you scanned your surroundings, once more, to see that Lilia had only been a good yard out. Though, what caught your attention is another heat signature.

'No-' You thought, eyes flickering to the corner of your vision, 'not just one. There are three.'

Rolling your shoulders and cracking your neck, you stood to your full height; before shouting out in the direction of the figure that stalked a good distance away from the girl.

"Hey! I wouldn't go after that kid there if I were you. In fact, you and your two buddies behind me should just go on home."

You saw them jolt, as they snapped their head in the direction of where your voice sounded and, judging from the rustling of the bushes behind you, it seems pretty clear that you startled them just as bad.

"Now-" You began, voice low in warning as you turned to face the direction of the two would-be assailants, "I highly suggest you turn tail an' run."

There was only silence, before a small rustle and a 'shing'. Quickly, you snapped your hand up and caught the item that was thrown at you. Your black eyes narrowed when focused on the tip of a blade barely an inch from your face; while crimson began to dribble from the sliced palm when preventing it from making contact with your skull.

You felt your eyebrow twitch, as you say, "Alright. I tried playin' nice guy, but you wanna be a dick about it, you ain't getting this-" you waved the knife from its blade by your thumb and index finger, "back. So, with that, I'll be givin' you another chance. _Leave. Now._ "

This time, there was a rustle from the brush as the two figures emerge.

One wielding duel hatchets, one seemingly newer than the other. The second held another knife within his grasp; carefully positioned to be ready in use at a moment's notice.

You pursed your lips tightly, as you flipped the knife between your fingers. Taking a moment to hum a tune, as you took the last few drags from the cigarette, before removing the remains and dropping them to the ground.

Stomping on the filtration of the cigarette, you began to sing in a deep and foreboding tone, "There's a train comin', rollin' down the track, comin' to take me home. There's a train comin', rollin' down the track, comin' to take me home. When I meet Saint Peter at those pearly gates, there'll be no forgiveness, it'll be too late. There's a train comin', rollin' down the track for me."

As you sang, you kept your sights on the pair; watching every cautious step they took. When you finished the verse and the duo are merely a good five and a half feet away from you, you quickly threw the blade at the one with the dual axes. Taking the momentary distraction between the two to throw your leg over the seat of the motorcycle and starting it within a single motion.

Revving the engine, you kicked up dirt and rocks as the back tire skidded a few seconds against the ground before it lurched forward. One of the attackers barely managing to brush their fingertips against the back of your jacket, when you took off.

You turned violently when the pair were a good few feet behind you; the tires tearing through the shrubs and other vegetation, while you dodged the trees. You throttled the motorcycle, making it push by even faster; as you caught sight of the third and final assailant. He managed to avoid being run over by just millimeters. When passing by him, you gave him a quick wink, before focusing on getting the Lilia.

When finally catching up with the kid, you saw that she had her hand outstretched. Following the same motion, you reached your hand out and caught her own; quickly and flawlessly pulling her onto the back seat of the bike. Unfortunately, however, it didn't last as something darted out from the darkness; causing the front tire to burst.

Quickly, you twisted around to wrap your arms around Lilia, as you and the bike crashed to the ground. You landed roughly on your back, causing you to clench your jaw against the sudden jolt. When you finally stopped with the motorcycle mere feet from you, you looked down to the kid.

"You okay?" You asked, receiving a nod of confirmation in return.

Standing up, you straightened your jacket as you looked up to face against the three attackers; the sunglasses have long since been discarded and revealed your and Lilia's inhuman gaze.

'Though-' You thought distantly, 'I guess it wouldn't matter all that much under this moon-less night'

Shaking your head lightly, you decided to turn your attention to the trio in front of you.

"My, my. You certainly must maintain a rigorous training method to keep up with a vehicle goin' about forty. Either that or you fellas are cheatin' somehow." You chuckled, though the glare you sported was far from friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------Your POV---------------

No one had opted to move, so far. The three infrared figures dyed in various shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and violets. They stood in front of you and Lilia, all armed with various weapons that are in the shades of darker hues of blues and purples.

However, what caused your sight to jump from person to person, were the same dark azure color that only seemed to infect a certain marking. Thus, prompting you to raise an eyebrow, asking, "Are those some kind of new gang-sign you kids are putting together? Or, perhaps, some kind of cult?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" One stated, slightly distorted.

'Most likely from a mask of some kind.' You noted distantly; letting a deep, empty, chuckle rumble through your chest as you replied to the question with a casual shrug.

"What can I say? People don't appreciate such a lovely voice such as mine."

"Enough!" Another boomed, voice seemingly muffled by a more cloth-like mask, while they brandished their weapon; which distinctly resembled a gun through the blending of infrared colors, before continuing with their monologue, "We've wasted far too much time playing cat and mouse."

"Why's that? Wasting time means you have somewhere else to be. That mean you work fer someone?" You question, placing a hand on the back of your head; making it look like your scratching your scalp, as you subtly gave a small gesture with your index finger for Lilia to close the final few inches of space.

"W-We have no obli-ligation to answer you." The final one stuttered.

A dangerous smile stretched at your lips, as you wrapped a hand around Lilia's small shoulders; stating, "Not giving a clear answer, huh? Mighty suspicious~, if you ask me."

You watched as the three stiffened, no doubt ready to lunge and attack simultaneously.

"Welp. Its been fun, but I think its passed this lil' un's curfew. So, with a great 'fuck you', I'll be seein' ya never." You say, giving an over-exaggerated bow; [shadows](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdlh7xTE571rzxujso3_500.gif) soon leaping up from underneath your feet to engulf you, the kid, and the destroyed bike.

When the last tendrils were about to obscure your vision, you took great sadistic pleasure in watching them scramble forward to try and stop your escape. However, it was futile when you felt the usual sudden drop.

It felt like you were free-falling, while also remaining completely stationary. It would be extremely disorienting for anyone who decided to tag along for the first time. Thankfully, however, you have long since desensitized to the sensation as well as Lilia.

When you sensed that your feet were no longer on soft, plant infested soil, but instead, hard, cold linoleum floors; you let out a sigh as you cracked your neck, already knowing you made it back to your 'safe-house' back in Arkansas. 

Releasing your grip on the girl's shoulder, you blinked your eyes back to their normal colors while turning your attention to a long-time acquaintance. With a flourish of opening your arms wide, as if you're about to hug the gruff male, you speak fluent Italian with mock-enthusiasm, "Ey, [Manny](https://static.zerochan.net/Kaburagi.T..Kotetsu.full.1093282.jpg)! Come va? (Ey, Manny! How's it going?)"

"What did you do this time, deficiente (moron)?" He spoke with a thick accent.

Your smile dropped, as you crossed your arms. Sighing through your nose, you leaned against the corner of the nearby counter, stating, "The murder in Prescott National Forest."

"Yeah, what about it? You went searching, I presume?" Manny asked as he leaned his arms on the counter-top opposite of you.

"Yep. Gonna need that computer of yours; I have homework." You say before you shot your hand up; catching a set of keys easily.

"Take your time. I have something for you to do later."

"Yeah, fuck you too." You grumbled.

"Careful now, I have leftovers from Lisa. I may just 'accidentally' eat those." Manny laughed, as you froze.

"Time, place, and send the food in an hour. Also, I need that bike fixed!" You called over your shoulder, while you continued on your way to the '[research room](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/29/71/10/297110b23962ca1dd4c5ccdaececb373--gaming-setup-desk-setup.jpg)'.

When entering, you fell heavily into the cushioned chair and caused it to roll back a few inches. Staring at the triple monitors, you cracked your knuckles, before rolling your neck; muttering lowly, "Time to get to work."

You began researching through the various murders of Arizona. Looking into the many patterns that they produced and which killer belonged to the 'cult' of the people who have the markings. Unfortunately, you found little information dealing with the three you had just previously encountered.

You began using the large T.V. plastered on the wall above you, to play any news stations that covered any 'supernatural killings'; it soon became white noise when you decided to look more closely under the name 'Jeff the Killer', only to find gruesome images of severely mutilated corpses with carved smiles extending from the corner of their lips to their cheeks. That was a big clue to his 'signature'.

"Can't believe the police think it's him, glupyye ublyudki (stupid motherfuckers)." You grumbled, allowing Russian to slip into your vocabulary.

You began playing a grainy and blurred video of an alleged 'sighting' of the killer. Doing a play by play, you paused on a pose of him turning just barely enough for the camera to catch a sight of a small portion of the face and neck that wasn't covered by the shadows of the night or by his, obviously, blood-soaked hoodie.

Though the face was completely useless with how shitty the quality of the video was, you did, however, notice something interesting.

You narrowed your eyes slightly, before zooming in on the corner of the exposed neck You suddenly allowed a smirk to appear; thinking, 'Well, I'll be damned.'

Quickly, you screenshot the image and had it printed it out. When you practically tore the paper from the printer, you carefully observed the marking. You barely had time to study the damn thing, before Manny came through the door; a steaming dish of risotto in his hand.

"Mmph! Your wife is a fucking goddess among us." You groaned as he handed you the plate. 

As you took your first bite, Manny began looking through all the information you had managed to gather in just under an hour. When you swallowed your bite, you gestured to the picture you had placed atop the coffee table when the Italian male came in; asking, "Have you ever seen that mark before or, at least, know the meaning behind it?"

Upon prompting, Manny took the picture before scoffing, "Yeah. Caused a big mess when I was dealing with the Mexican Cartels."

"Why? What happened?" You asked as the Italian handed the picture of the circle with an 'X' through it back to you.

"Apparently, one of the crates we had when...'trading', had it on the side. Black spray paint. At the time, I thought it was just a bunch of punks trying to start a new gang. Unfortunately, one of the lower henchmen saw the damn thing and began spewing out things like: 'El Diablo', 'El Maldito', and shit like that."

"Not very helpful, Manny~." You sang monotonously; your expression matching the tone.

"I know, but it wasn't until I heard a certain thing did it suddenly spice things up. The head honcho that I was there to deal with, paled as he kept repeating 'El sin rostro. El que gobierna el Bosque Negro... El Slenderman. (The faceless. He who rules the Black Forest...The Slenderman).' Thought it was some stupid omen the guy believed in. But-" Manny trailed off, causing you to roll your hand as you say, "Buut?"

"The next day, when we went back to see if we could strike another deal, everyone was dead. Slaughtered is the actual term I would use, though. Limbs torn apart, bodies crushed, and blood everywhere. It didn't matter who either, both my men and theirs that were stationed there to guard the goods were all killed. But, the oddest thing that I noticed was that none of the money or the other crates were touched. All but one."

"The one with the symbol." You finished, earning a nod from the man.

"So, what was in the crate worth massacring for?" You asked after a beat of silence.

"That's the thing. They weren't anything interesting, just some low grade and unmarked guns. Y'know the usual stuff." Manny shrugged.

"Hmm. That so? Well, thanks for the information. I'll let you know what I find afterwards." You say, giving a lazy wave of your hand.

"Be careful, kid. Dabbling in the unknown always leads to trouble." He mutters. as he pats your shoulder.

"But, isn't that how you found lil' ol' me?" You say, pitching your voice higher while batting your eyelashes.

"As I said, 'always leads to trouble'." He laughed, before heading back upstairs.

"Also!-" You called out, causing the well-trimmed male to pause, "tell Lilia to go the fuck to bed. I can hear her on the T.V."

Manny shook his head, giving a short 'will do'; continuing his way upstairs.

Turning back to the many monitors that sported different news articles and pictures of corpses, you immediately sighed as you said, "Well,  _El Slenderman,_ let's just see who's been a tad naughty."


	4. Chapter 4

\---------------Your POV---------------

You let out an annoyed and muffled groan when a foot nudged harshly at your side. When the shoe retreated, you snuggled your face further into the small throw pillow and releasing a sigh of contentment; until the sharp toes jabbed more forcefully into your side.

You barely flinched as you turned your head just enough to allow one eye to pry open and glare at the offending brute, before continuing to bury your face into the soft cushion with a severely muffled, "Fuck off, Manny."

The mafia-boss let out an annoyed sighed, "Get up, jackass. You have a job to do."

"Do it later, rest now." Came your muffled reply.

"I'll let you have the made-from-scratch pannacotta that Lisa made." Manny bribed.

There was a prolonged, muffled groan before you forced yourself to push up from the couch in the research room. Blinking away the tiredness, as you scratched the back of your head with a wide-mouth yawn while saying, "Fine, I'm up."

When you finally got your bearings together, you looked up to the male with a tired glare, "You're such an ass using your wife's cooking to bribe me, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Allow me a second to recover from such a tragedy." Manny snipped, earning a middle finger from you.

"So, what's up?" You asked.

"I need a contract to be...terminated," Manny spoke, as he handed you a manila folder.

Flipping it open, you easily skimmed through the gathered data, while the well-trimmed male explained further, "Mr. Max Torres has been causing a bit of an issue within the 'guarded area'. He has already harmed one of my men and now has a taste to insulting everyone with the threat of, and I quote, 'calling the boss on their asses'. Now usually, I would give fair warnings to drop him down a peg, but he's too much of a liability at this point. Especially with the fact that he's, not only missed eight payments, but he likes to flaunt the fact that he's immune with our paid 'protection'."

"Come on, Manny. Give me somethin' better to do than deal with these sleazy fucks." You grumbled, snapping the folder shut and tossing it onto the coffee table in front of you.

"Well sorry for not giving you the mission to steal the crown jewels, princess." Manny scoffed.

You shrugged as you stood, "What can I say? I'm a needy slut for the dramatics. Besides, not too bad considering I needed to head down to Louisiana anyways."

"Why's that? Found something to keep you busy?"

"Somethin' ta that degree. I was searchin' for our good friend, 'El Slenderman', and found out a supposed 'sighting' is in the same area as the sleazy shithead." You said, stretching your arms over your head, while your torso turned left then right then left again; relishing in the pops and cracks they elicited. When you finished your stretches, you handed Manny your own set of data you found.

"Deal with Mr. Torres first, then do what you will. Just...don't cause too much trouble. I can only do so much." Manny muttered, roughly slapping your shoulder, before heading back upstairs.

"Yeah." You mutter softly while rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly before you suddenly realized something.

"By the way!-" You shouted up to the well-dressed man, "You better have fixed that bike! I ain't walking everywhere down there!"

Your only response was a boisterous laugh, causing you to scoff as you pick the folder back up. Looking down emotionlessly at the picture of your next assignment, before sighing and plucking it from the paperclip; stuffing it into your back pocket and made your way to the stairs, snatching your jacket along the way and began shrugging it on.

Halfway down the hallway of the safe-house, you met up with Lilia; easily taking note of the new pair of sunglasses that she wore. Ruffling the girl's hood as you passed by, and earning a disgruntled whine from her, you began explaining what's happening.

"Have an 'extermination of contract' assignment, kiddo. But, after that, I have a little investigation to do."

"Dealing with those three guys, right?" Lilia asked, as she practically jogged to keep up with your long-legged strides.

"Kinda. Point is, its best if you kept your guard up on my lil' inquiry." You say as you flicked an ear on Lilia's hood; earning a sharp jab to your side, causing you to let out a small chuckle.

When you got to the lobby-like area, you let out a low whistle when seeing that your motorcycle standing in pristine condition.

"Tell the guys and gals in the workshop that I appreciate them takin' care of my baby." You called out to Manny, who was behind the counter; leaning against it as he waved a lazy hand around while muttering about you at least sending them a fruit basket.

"I'll do it next time." You say as you situated Lilia on the backseat. 

When you got on the bike yourself and started it, you turned your head to Manny, shouting, "And you better not eat a single damn bite of that pannacotta, stronzo (asshole)."

"Just get going, asino (jackass)."

You flipped him off before shadows engulfed you. When in the midst of the strange sensation of 'falling', you revved the engine; causing the back to start spinning rapidly. As soon as the rear tire hit solid ground, once more, the rubber squealed as it hit asphalt; leaving behind a trail of smoke. Thankfully, you had appeared on a deserted road.

"Seems like some plot convenience shit, if you ask me." You grumbled as you moved down the road.

"What was that?" Lilia called out.

"Nothing. The guy we're here for is at a bar in Lafayette called 'Somewhere's Else Bar and Grill'. He frequents is daily to get 'free meals' by threatening the staff with Manny's protection service." You explained. 

"This guy sounds like a real moron if he thinks a mafia boss is at his every beck-and-call." Lilia scoffed.

"Tell me about it." You grumbled as you pressed the motorcycle to go faster down the road.

-

-

-

It had taken about two hours, before finding the bar and grill. Despite it being only two in the afternoon, the parking lot was already populated with various trucks and cars. When you found a parking space, you kicked the stand out and allowed Lilia to hop off first, before you got off as well.

When you got to the door, you could hear loud shouting from inside the establishment. Scowling, you gave a simple tap to Lilia's shoulder; causing her to move from your side to directly behind you. Giving a roll of your shoulders and neck, eliciting loud cracks and pops to be heard, you give a firm kick to the door.

When it slammed against the wall harshly, both sides of the bar and grill went silent; the customers and employees eyeing you cautiously, as your eyes roamed over the split rooms. You stopped your gaze upon a certain individual with receding, greasy, dark brown hair. His poor excuse of a suit is made of a blue shirt with a black coat thrown over it; the shirt is opened by three buttons as the suit jacket remained unbuttoned, giving visage to his obvious beer-belly.

"And who would you be, punk?" Max Torres snarled, as he stood from the stool that sat three seats away from the end of the bar closest to you.

"Max Torres, I presume?" You asked, easily ignoring his question, as you bring up a hand to idly pick the dirt from underneath the nails; Lilia going towards the restaurant section and away from the inevitable 'terminated contract'.

"Depends who's askin', jackass." He growled, marching up to you like he owned the damn world; even though he was a head shorter than you.

You paused your ministrations when his cheap dress shoes entered your vision. Your eyes flicked up, unimpressed by his attitude; saying, "I'm here under Manny's orders."

The bastard had the audacity to smirk, as the crowd of pedestrians began to murmur worriedly from behind him. Max spun around, pointing a finger and sweeping it through the rooms as he shouts, "See! I told ya what would happen if anyone disrespected me!"

You let a feral smile curl your lips, as you dropped your hands, saying, "Oh no, Mr. Torres. I believe you have  _gravely_ misunderstood our intentions. I'm here-" you pulled out Max Torres' picture from your back pocket and showed it to him,  _"f_ _or you."_

You enjoyed the way his eyes widen and his complexion paled severely, as he stumbled back into the podium stand; a white-knuckled grasp constricting the edges, while he stuttered, "Wh-What? B-B-But-!"

Before he could finish, you interjected with the proper explanation, "Our  _'protection'_  is not some game, Mr. Torres. We run a professional establishment. As such, we expect the other's to show just as much professionalism. You, however, are becoming the very bane of what we stand against. The mafia is not some mutt for your every beck-and-call. But, you didn't just sully our organization's name, Mr. Torres, you have decided to go against our  _terms of services_ by not keeping up with payments. But, to add insult to injury, you have also disrespected our friend, Manny, by attacking the very people who come here to provide our end of the deal and, quite frankly, anyone who disrespects those  _I_ consider friends, well-" You gave a deep frown; shaking your head in mock sadness, as you continued, "I don't think that's somethin' I could forgive."

When you took a step forward, Max stumbled back; knocking over the podium and everything atop of it to the floor.

"W-W-W-Wait, I'll pay! _I'll pay!_  But, please, just let me go." He cried, tripping backward and began crawling away pathetically, as he maintained eye contact with you.

You stopped, tilting your head to the side slightly, as if in thought, before allowing the vicious smile to return, "Sorry,  _Mr. Torres._ But, I'm under strict orders to  _terminate the contract._ "

The man let out a scream, as he scrambled to his feet. Trying to make a run for it, but you easily caught onto the collar of his shirt and jacket. Holding it in a tight fist, as he tried to squirm away; flailing his limbs, before his enclosed hand caught your face.

Everyone froze. You could hear a pin drop in the silence, as you kept your head turned from the sudden blow. Your (E/C) eye looked down coldly at the male, as a dribble of crimson dripped from the corner of your split lip. Darting your tongue out, you lapped up the blood; the taste of copper overpowering your taste buds, while your hand tightened further on the pig.

Slowly, your head turned back to look directly down your nose and to the terrified  _prey._

You didn't say anything, you didn't have to, as you began dragging him away and through the busted door. On your way out, you grabbed a black [umbrella](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81W-m-6-PyL._SL1500_.jpg) from the small stand that resided next to the entrance.

"Please! Please, somebody! Anybody, help me! Help me, please!" Max squealed, as he doubled his efforts to get your grip off of him.

\-----------3rd Person POV-----------

When the begging grew distant, the young girl that followed the (H/C) haired male in, quickly jumped up from her seat. Skipping to the threshold of the door, she spun on her heels. Clasping her hands behind her back, she leaned forward while balancing on her heels, saying, "Don't worry about the damage. Manny is a nice guy, he'll get it all fixed up! He'll also be paying for any of the bills the piggy didn't pay for. Also-" The girl's voice lowered in warning, "You all best keep your mouths shut about this unless you wanna be next."

With a giggle, the child gave a short wave of her hand, before continuing to skip her way out of the door. The remaining customers and employees stared at the spot where the girl once was...

No one had bothered to notify the authorities of what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

\---------------Your POV---------------

You gazed up at what was left of the swine, the umbrella that you stole providing protection from the steady 'drip', 'drip', 'drip', of crimson rain.

His body is barely recognizable, beyond the mush of flayed flesh and pulverized innards. Organs tore out from both his stomach and chest before you had thrown them to the side to continue your carnage. His limbs broken and somewhere an ample distance away from the lump of meat that rested above you. His teeth smashed in; the fragmented shards forced down what was left of his throat.

The remains of his torso hung, impaled, on a high and sharpened branch of some tree that you could care less to identify. The leftovers that were removed from the body laid in scattered heaps of pulp.

Looking down next to your right boot, you saw the sleazy fuck's head; perfectly intact. Grabbing it by the stands of hair, you lifted it up to meet you face to face. Curling your lip, as the sight of lifeless grey eyes met your own (E/C) ones. 

Internally, you wished you could gouge them out. But, unfortunately, you had to keep it preserved until delivered. The only thing you were allowed to do was knock the teeth out and that was purely for the sole reason of destroying any hope of finding dental records.

"Aw~, you didn't leave anything for me," Lilia whined out from behind you, sitting on a log as she swings her legs back and forth. Her sunglasses hooked onto the neckline of her dress and allowing you to see her black-sclera; the eyes a bright scarlet color. Meanwhile, your motorcycle rests behind her.

You scoffed, as you wiped away a clump of congealed blood with the back of your hand; only to spread more crimson across your cheek, you say, "This  _maggot_ wasn't worth becoming a meal."

"Hey, food is food for me. I still need something to eat." She sighed in mock agony.

"Manny'll probably have something for you. Usually does anyway, spoiled brat."

A pebble smacked the back of your head, but you didn't flinch; deciding to nudge the toe of your boot against some chunk of organ, as you allowed the hand clutching the head to fall by your side carelessly.

'I think its what's left of his stomach.' You think eyes narrowed as you tried to identify the mystery glob. Soon opting to give up and return your attention to Lilia, as she places a chin in her hand and her elbow atop her knee.

"We're in the Atchafalaya Basin portion of Louisiana, right?" You asked as you began walking towards your bike.

"Yep." The girl says, popping the 'p', before adding on in an exasperated tone, "Don't tell me you were so angry that you didn't notice?"

"I wasn't angry. Besides, sometimes my...'abilities' mess up from time to time and send me a few miles out from where I want to go." You informed, as you opened the under-seat storage section and revealing it lined with thick plastic; lifting the protector slightly, you grabbed a trash bag from underneath and began whipping it open.

"Right~." Lilia drawled, causing you to roll your eyes at her antics, while placing the head in the bag and began wrapping it up tightly, before tying off the end in a triple knot.

When you finally closed the compartment with the bagged head inside, you turned to the girl, "The gators in this region should easily take care of the remains that are left on the ground; while insects, snakes, and birds eat the ones hangin' in the tree."

"But, first, you should probably clean your face and hands," Lilia states before she sat up straighter.

Catching the behavior, you asked, "What's the matter?"

"Just realized; how the hell did you get blood on your face and hands, however, your clothes are practically in pristine condition?" She asked incredulously, gesturing wildly to your clothes.

"We've known each other for a good few years now and, suddenly, you ask me  _that?_ " You chuckled, slowly shaking your head.

"I've asked before, but you never tell me." She whined.

"How do you keep  _your_ clothes clean when eating?" You asked.

"You know why. I'm actually quite proper when I eat. You, though, do  _that_." Lilia mutters, gesturing to the mess behind you.

You shrugged, giving a shit-eating grin, "Then, I guess you'll never know."

Another pebble is thrown at you, but you decide to catch it this time with a low chortle.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go wash up with that nearby river." You say, jabbing a thumb over your shoulder.

However, as you began making your way towards the water source, you hear Lilia call out, "You mean the one that's infested with alligators and gods-know-what kind of bacteria."

You gave a lazy wave of your hand as if to say, 'Ah, whatever.'

When reaching the large river, easily discarding the closed umbrella as you kneel down at the bank and began scrubbing the blood off. When you heard splashing, you looked up to see three gators coming towards you. You frowned for a moment, before bearing your teeth with a snarl. Wisps of darkness peeling off your shoulders and into the air, before evaporation like the smoke from your cigarettes.

A low growl came from the animals, instincts telling them that they were dealing with a predator that is higher on the food chain. With one last hiss, they dispersed to look elsewhere for food. Soon after, the black shadows cascading off of you ceased.

Cleaning the last smudges of blood from your face, you stood. That was when you stiffened.

Pursing your lips, you narrowed your eyes and carefully began looking through the foliage on the other side of the river. It wasn't until a tall, black, mass moved from behind a thick trunk of a tree.

Your look gave way to confusion for a fraction of a second before realization dawned on you.

The feral look you had at the bar and grill returned as you kept your eyes locked on the faceless image of Slenderman.

After what felt like an eternity of staring each other down, you let out a soft scoff; giving a mocking two-fingered salute, before you turned back around and made your way back to Lilia. The feeling of being watched still following you every step of the way.

The kid perked up upon your return, asking, "What's got you so giddy?"

Your smile only widened, earning a wide-eyed look from her, as she asks, "Are  _they_ here?"

"Nah, well, not sure if you mean the three males from last night or  _them._ But, one thing's for sure, I found something quite interesting." You say, passing by Lilia to get on the bike.

The kiddo followed behind you, helping her get situated onto the motorcycle safely. When the familiar shadows engulfed you, you caught sight of a parchment white, faceless, head peeking through the shrubs and trees a few feet out. Both observing each other, once more, before you lost sight of the creature through the smog of darkness.

You were soon back at the 'safe-house' in Arizona.

"Any luck?" Manny asked from behind the counter.

"I'm gonna go back." You say as you and Lilia got off the bike.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." The godfather muttered; while you opened the compartment to get to the bag.

"By the way-" You tossed the bag onto the counter and in front of Manny, "special delivery."

Manny rolled his eyes, as he picked the bag up carelessly; asking, "You takin' the kid? I have a good meal for them."

Lilia looked to you for a moment, causing you to say, "I can wait. Might as well enjoy Lisa's food while I'm here."

"Yes!" The girl cheered, earning a laugh from the mafia-boss and a deep chuckle from you.

With that, Lilia followed behind Manny, while you made a bee-line for the fridge in the staff's room that is down the hall on the left and third door down.

After a beat of silence, you shouted, "Who the  _fuck_ ate my pannacotta!"


	6. Chapter 6

\---------------Your POV---------------

You sat, slumped, on the couch waiting for Lilia to finish eating. Meanwhile, Manny sat next to you, failing miserably to hide his snickers.

"Your kids are fuckin' menaces." You grumbled.

He laughed, "Hey, don't blame Noah and Emily for enjoying their mother's cooking while you were gone."

You only slumped further down in your seat.

It was another ten minutes before Lilia appeared in the lobby; happily skipping towards you and the mafia boss without a care in the world.

Sighing, you got to your feet, "Ready, kiddo?"

"Yep. Now I have the energy to face whatever comes our way!" She exclaims, sending a round of mock punches to the air in front of her.

"Right." You grinned, ruffling the girl's hood and immediately getting a distressed whine.

"Hey, ({M}ale/{N}ame)," Manny said, causing you to immediately stop in your tracks.

You didn't bother to turn around, as he continued to speak, "Just be careful. Don't want you to be bleeding all over the floor like last time. It's always a bitch to get it out of these tiles."

You scoffed, but gave a small wave of your hand in a gesture of nonchalance; you and Lilia soon disappearing in a flurry of ebony.

When the darkness cleared, you were at the edge of the thick woods. This time, however, fog covered the area; giving it a more apprehensive vibe.

"I think you accidentally sent us into the makings of a horror movie." Lilia joked as she began to walk.

"Yeah, and we're the stupid teens looking for the creature." You muttered as you began trekking after the kid.

"Just don't be the one to antagonize it. I know you just  _love_ doing that." The young girl says, her bandaged feet making less noise than your thick, military-grade, boots; as you and she made your way through rotting leaves, branches, and plants.

"Who me? I don't antagonize." You began in mock-offense, " _This_ is me antagonizing-" you cupped your hands around your mouth, as Lilia let out an annoyed groan, "Hey, dandy-dick! I saw you here last time, why not meet face to face!"

You snicked, lowering your hands, while saying, "Its funny, cause he doesn't-" you suddenly cut yourself off, as you pulled Lilia back.

A hatchet embedded itself in the trunk of a tree.

"Well, well, well." You say, turning to watch as the nearby thickets rustled before three people emerged. "Funny seeing you here. Let me guess, paid vacation?"

"D-Don't you ever shu-ut up?" One stuttered.

Now that the sun was still up, you could clearly see what he looked like. He appeared to be, perhaps, a year or two younger than you. The lower portions of his face covered by a mask that had black and grey vertical lines; creating an animated-looking smile. Tinted-orange, steampunk-style goggles make it difficult to pinpoint the natural color of his eyes, between the sunlight glinting off the lens and the artificial coloring of it. Tufts of chocolate brown hair peeking out from underneath a blue-grey hood. The body of the hoodie a shabby grey, while the sleeves had various hues of the ashen color to form stripes. His jeans were well worn and so were the black and white converse shoes.

"No. Not really. But, hey, if you weren't tryna kill me, I would  _so_ pin you as my type." You sighed dramatically, before looking to the guy and giving him a quick wink.

The male growled lowly, before brandishing his remaining hatchet. The one with a white mask, quickly intervened, "We aren't here to fight. Slenderman sent us to bring you to him."

"Excuse you? If Dandy-dick wants to talk, he meets me in person. I don't do meeting through friends bullshit." You say, crossing your arms tightly over your chest.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Come with us or we  _will_ force you." The final one spoke, wearing a cloth mask that had two oval red eyes with a similar-in-color frown.

You let out a small scoff that turned into a quiet chuckle followed by full-blown laughter. You doubled over, clutching your stomach, as you asked, "What? You think you small fries can actually get me to join along,  _with force."_

Another bout of laughter took over, before you righted yourself, wiping away an invisible tear with your finger, as you continued in an unimpressed tone, "That's the funniest shit I've heard in a long time. But, seriously, the big 'boss-man' wants to meet, fine; just tell him I do enjoy a simple cat and mouse game."

With that, you grab Lilia around the shoulders, as you say, "I'll be stayin' in New Orleans when he decides to grow a pair."

The shadows quickly engulfed you and the girl, giving the trio of males little time to make a grab for you. 

When the dark mass evaporated, you were in the back-alley of some motel.

"I thought I said not to antagonize them," Lilia grumbles.

"No. You said, and I quote, 'Just don't be the one to antagonize  _it_.' You said nothing about messing with those three guys." You say, grinning when Lilia rolled her eyes.

"Oh right. Should probably get you glasses to cover up those eyes of yours." You say, causing Lilia to groan and mutter about forgetting her favorite pair at Manny's.

"Don't worry, we're in  _New Orleans._ They basically have sunglasses at every store. So, be a good lil' girl and stay here." You say, patting her head and receiving a punch to the gut in response.

You only wheezed a laugh, as you turned and began making your way down the street. You quickly spotted a little stand with numerous, cheap, sunglasses. The streets were populated with crowds of people. It wasn't much of surprise to you, given that its the middle of 'happy hours'.

As you made your way towards the rack, you made sure to 'accidentally' bump into someone. Letting out a surprised yelp, as you stumbled back into the stand. You began stammering out apologies, as you caught it before it could hit the ground. Righting it up, you let out one last apology, before going back on your way.

When you were a few yards down the street, you turned back around and began walking on the opposite side; being sure to blend in with the swarms of people. Soon enough, you were back in the alleyway, tossing a pair of blue-framed sunglasses.

Lilia easily caught it and put it on, "So, what comes next?"

"Now, we're gonna get a room at a cheap ass motel. Then, well, that's when the fun really begins." You informed, shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket.

"Ah, we're gonna do Plan Ladybug?" The kid asked as she walked to stand next to you.

"Perhaps." You grinned widely, before heading off to enter the motel just around the corner.

However, before you entered the lobby of the small, three-story building, you leaned down to Lilia and muttered, "Clumsy parent."

The young girl only nodded, understanding the short message you gave her. Soon, you walk through the establishment and to the front desk.

"Why, hello there. How can I help you two?" A young male with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair, probably in his late teens to early twenties, asked.

"Ah, good afternoon. I'm here to check into a room. You see, my bike's in the shop and it won't be ready until tomorrow." You laughed lightly, rubbing the back of your head in a sheepish gesture.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He mutters, as he types something into the computer, "But, lucky you, there's still some rooms open that have two beds."

"That's good. Seems like its getting a bit busy out there." You say, jerking a thumb over your shoulder to the double, glass doors leading outside.

"Yeah, usually does during this time of day. Anyways, your stay will be seventy-five dollars and fifty cents. Will you be paying in cash, credit, or debit?"

"Cash." You smiled, reaching into your back pockets.

You let a deep frown etch into your face, as you pat your pockets, muttering, "What? But, I just had it on me."

You looked through your pockets one more time, before looking in distress at the young man, "Oh no, I think someone just stole my wallet."

"What? When did it happen, maybe they're still around?" The front desk worker asked.

"I-I don't know. Oh man, I'm such an idiot." You say, smacking yourself in the head.

"Now don't say that. It'll happen to anyone. Unfortunately, though, I can't let you stay the night without paying." The male said in a genuinely solemn tone.

"I know. I wouldn't expect ya to. But, I'm more concerned about her." You say, looking down at Lilia, who has been latched onto your arm the whole time.

"Think you can make it a little further?" You asked lightly.

"I don't wanna. My skin is starting to hurt again." She whined, letting go of your arm to begin rubbing at her bandaged shoulder.

You turn to the lad behind the desk, explaining, "Its a rare skin disorder. She can't be under the sun too long, otherwise, she'll begin hurtin'. It's also why she has to wear those bandages."

The man made the most distressed face you've ever seen anyone have before, it almost made you feel guilty.  _Almost._

"I-I'm so,  _so_ sorry, dude. But, it's the rules here." He said, moving from one foot to the other.

"But, it hurts." Lilia 'sobbed'.

"Oh, I know, kiddo." You picked her up rested her on your hip, as she wrapped her arms around your neck and began 'crying', "I know it hurts, honey. But, you also have to know the rules are the rules."

You turned your head to the guy, saying, "Thank you for the help. I'll just wait in a cafe or something until it gets dark, then we can go back to the auto shop. I saw a couch in the waiting room, so at least this lil' 'un can have somewhere to sleep."

With that, you began carrying Lilia back outside. Before you were able to reach the doors, however, the guy let out a groan, saying, "Just don't tell my boss I'm doin' this, alright? This job pays decent and I don't want to be the jerk kicking people in need out."

"Are you sure? I won't mind any if you change your mind." You asked.

"I'm sure. Here's the key. I would recommend gettin' out early." He said, placing the key-card on the counter-top.

"Oh, bless your mighty heart, sir. But, don't you worry none, we'll ship out before daybreak. That way I can rest her skin, she's a princess after all. She needs all the beauty treatment she can get." You laughed, as Lilia dug her nails into your shoulders. You're pretty sure she just drew blood, but it was well worth it.

"Yep, a princess only deserves the best." He laughed.

Lilia didn't bother to turn her head to the man, probably to hide her obvious scowl; causing you to say, "I'm sorry, she's a little shy."

With that, you set Lilia down and grabbed the key-card. Giving a final thanks to the lad, you began making your way to the designated room. It was on the third floor, labeled 224B.

Once inside, you flopped down onto one of the two beds; not bothering to remove your jacket or boots.

"You such a jackass," Lilia grumbled, as she made herself comfortable on the second bed.

"Got us a free room, didn't it?" Came your muffled reply, burying your face deeper into the soft pillow.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence.

You sighed, as you flipped onto your side, "The three stooges will no doubt be trying to find us. Chances are, they'll sneak into the motel. When that happens, we get to somewhere more...secluded to initiate Plan Ladybug."

"Got it." Lilia nodded.

"Now, get to sleep. I'll act as lookout. From my estimations, should be here by Witching Hour." You say, rolling onto your back while grabbing the nearby remote to put on something that'll drown out the silence.

After an hour, you heard Lilia's soft breathing. You reached under the neckline of your shirt and pulled out a metal chain, at the end of it there are two dog tags clicking gently against each other. Both written in a foreign language you know too well.

Scoffing gently, you placed them back underneath your clothes; soon turning your attention back to the small television that played some comedy show.


	7. Chapter 7

\---------------Your POV---------------

It was a bit past three in the morning when you heard hushed arguments from outside your room. It took you only a second to identify the owners before you quietly moved from your bed to Lilia's.

Shaking the girl awake, she immediately bolted upwards as you placed a finger to your lips; head jerking towards the door where the muffled sounds of talking could still be heard. Understanding immediately, you made your way to the large window and pried it open. Just below is the emergency fire escape staircase, you allowed Lilia to go first. However, as you were halfway out, the door let out a small click. 

As soon as the three assailants had successfully hacked through the key-card lock, you were already climbing the ladder to the roof; Lilia already running off in her own direction, while you went a different way.

You heard the muffled shout of, "Quit standing around! Toby, Masky, go after the guy; I'll get the kid."

With that, you launched yourself onto the roof; the sounds of clanging metal from the two of the three attackers echoing in the somewhat silent night.

You ran across the small roof, the lights of the city easily giving you enough illuminations to use for watching what you were doing; before jumping onto the side of a larger building and easily scaling up the wall. Continuing to run, you briefly looked back to see that it's the one with the hatchets and the white-masked fella.

You turned around in time to see the upcoming gap between the two building. You ran faster, before jumping; arms and legs briefly flailing, before you quickly righted the position. Your arms covering your face and head, while your legs straightened out to land. Once your feet hit concrete, you forced yourself to roll along the ground and into a crouched position. Twisting your torso around to see your two pursuers still on the other building, before they quickly ran away to find another route to take.

Not deciding to waste anymore time, you began to run again. Jumping and hurtling yourself over ventilation ducts, wooden planks, and other such obstacles. It didn't last long, as the next roof you jumped to didn't have another one after it and forcing you to quickly jump down onto the balconies below. Cautiously, you looked to the street below to see the two masked males are still following you.

"Gotta give 'em credit, they're persistent." You scoffed, before continuing to run.

You moved from platform to platform; soon having to jump to ground-level when you ran out of any higher escape routes.

Even when its three in the morning, a good amount of people were still out and about; no doubt to party and drink away the night. Though there were a few that looked to be homeless. Whatever the reason, it gave you enough room to brush passed them and use them as a means of slowing the two behind you down.

You launched yourself over a high stack of boxes, earning a few cheers from people whom had spotted you. Hearing the sounds of both thick work boots and converse making contact with the ground below them, you decided to take a short detour down an alleyway. A chain-link fence acting as a blockade rested in front of you, though you were barely fazed as you jumped and balanced perfectly along the top of it before leaping down on the other side.

This game of cat and mouse lasted a few moments longer; only stopping when you reached the dead end of a narrow alleyway.

You had barely broken into a sweat, as you slowly turned around to see the two males panting slightly. You tilted your head slightly, "Looks like you caught up."

"End this game.  _Now._  You no longer have an escape route." White-masked demanded.

"I said you caught up, never said I was finished." With that, you took a running start towards them, before planting your foot along the wall; jumping between the two walls, before reaching the roof. Looking over the edge and down to the two below, you gave a two-fingered salute; soon continuing your 'game' once more.

It took a bit of time to lure the two into Couturie Forest; considering the amount of distance you had to endure from where you were, it was nearly an eight mile running and dodging session.

Even as sweat beaded at your temples, you forced yourself to take even breathes. You were long since used to pushing your body beyond its limits and this was nothing compared to  _back then._  You easily caught up to the meeting point; a small clearing away from the beaten nature trail. The waning crescent moon was out tonight with stars speckled across the dark skies, as you came upon Lilia; already present and dodging the annoyed masked marauder that decided to try and take her on his own.

"Ah, there you-" The young girl bent forward and ducking underneath an oncoming fist, her hands neatly clasped behind her back, "are. I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long." She landed a kick to her attacker's outer thigh, causing him to crumple to his knee.

"Hey, I had to deal with two of them. More than once they thought by splitting up and cornering me would work; caused me to take a longer way around." You defended as you and her went back to back.

You watched as the two that were chasing you emerge from the behind the thick tree trunks, while their third companion recovered from the bruising blow. The three circled you and Lilia like predators to prey, severely unaware of how much of a role reversal there is.

Your eyes changed to black, their body signatures easily seen through the darkness of night. A large, manic grin etching across your face, as Lilia crouched forward. You could already picture of what she was doing; her mouth wide open and tearing the cloth bandage apart at the corners, as trails of saliva connected between her upper and lower teeth. Her glasses long forgotten at the motel and giving visage of savage, bloodthirsty, red eyes that swam in onyx scleras. You could hear the tearing and crunching and squelching of flesh opening and bone shifting to give way to what the girl really was.

You looked at the corner of your eye to see the cloth-masked attacker frozen on the spot in either surprise or fear, though you were sure it was the former. You watched as Lilia's purple [kagune](http://pre00.deviantart.net/b2c0/th/pre/i/2015/141/c/6/koji___meowfish_kakuja_by_kanoir-d8u3mtp.jpg) flailed violently in warning; creating indents and deep grooves within the hard soil. 

Focusing back on the one in front of you and the one that's slowly making his way to your side; you reach into your pocket and causing the two to brandish their weapons.

You scoffed, "Relax. Only want a smoke."

You speak in a relaxed manner, as you pull out a box of half-filled Marlboro cigarettes and waving it carelessly around. Tapping the bottom of the box and allowing the end of the cancer-stick to pop out, you bit into it and pulled it free; getting what you wanted, you returned the small box back into your pocket and soon reached into the opposite one and retracted your inscribed lighter.

Flicking it open and bathing your face in its warm glow, you lit the tobacco filled end and deeply inhaled. The white mist flowing out of your nose as you exhaled. You quickly flicked the lighter shut and placed it back into your pocket; returning your black-eyed gaze onto the other two, "Sorry, did you want a smoke, too?"

It was a mocking question that neither bothered to entertain you on, but you insisted, "Come on. I mean, one of ya has to smoke, right? A good stress reliever before the cancer sets in."

A low chuckle vibrated your chest, as you held up your hands in mock-surrender, "Fine. Tried to be hospitable and this is how I'm treated."

"You really need to learn to shut up." White-masked snarled.

"Nah, love my own voice too much to just stop, y'now?" You shrugged, the cigarette dangling between your lips in a loose hold.

"The-en maybe I should just c-cut your fuck-king tongue out." The one wielding duel hatchets spoke.

"Oooh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." You say, bringing up a hand to take the cancer-stick from your mouth and flick away the ash; only to place it back.

"Why's th-that? Might save a lo-ot of people from your t-tal-alking." He growled.

"Maybe, but I really don't wanna ruin that cute face of yers." You say, sending a cheeky grin his way.

Just as he was about to throw a hatchet in your direction and causing you to lean your body forward in preparation for a duel of three against two, a loud burst of static rang in your ears.

You barely flinched as you righted yourself, Lilia letting out a low groan of annoyance at the sound; an inhumanly tall figure dressed in a familiar black suit with a crimson tie walked out from behind a nearby tree.


	8. Chapter 8

\---------------Your POV--------------

The closer Slenderman got, the louder the static-like ringing became. Pursing your lips tightly together around the cigarette, you glared at the approaching creature, "Yeah, okay, we got it. You're here, big whoop-dee-doo. Now, if ya don't fuckin' mind, I'd like to maintain my goddamn hearing, jackass."

Thankfully, the ringing lowered to a dull thrumming and caused you to begin rubbing your right ear at the sudden volume change. When Slenderman stood only five feet away from you, you could still easily tell the severe height difference; from your estimation, he appeared to be around the range of eight to ten feet tall. 

"My apologies, it was the only solution I saw fit to prevent a fight from occurring." It disturbed you greatly at how his voice seemed to resonate from within your consciousness rather than aloud in the physical plain,

However, you quickly brushed away the discomfort in favor of scoffing at the poor excuse of an apology, "Yeah, but mind tellin' me why the fuck you decided to waste everyone's time by sending these three stooges?" You swept your hand in the direction of the three assailants. 

"You seemed to be a reasonable person, I thought by sending my proxies, you would accept to follow them in order for us to meet."

"Now that-" you began, taking the cancer-stick from your mouth to flick away the gathered ash; holding it between your index and middle finger, as you continued, "I call bullshit on. If I didn't know any better, it would look like you were trying to see my abilities in action. But-" you gave a lazy shrug of your shoulders, "that's just me guessing."

In your peripheral view, you could see the 'proxies' move to stand behind the tall, faceless, creature.

He remained quiet for a moment, before asking, "Who are you?"

"By societal standings, I am no one. I simply don't exist. Though, by  _your kind's_ standings, I'm not supposed to." You muttered cryptically, placing the cigarette back into your mouth and inhaling; the end a burning ember before quickly dimming underneath excess ash. You exhaled, pushing the smoke from your lungs and back out your mouth; allowing it to swirl in front of your face like a spectral dancer, only to then evaporate towards the star-littered sky above. 

"But-" You say, after a pause, "I suppose you aren't here to exchange pleasantries, right?"

He seemed to quickly understand that you were not going to introduce yourself properly, nor were you going to beat around the bush, as he spoke, "You would be somewhat correct. I am here to offer a...proposition of sorts."

Your lax stance, which composed of placing most of your weight on one leg while your arms remained crossed loosely over your chest, stiffened. You straightened to your full height, as your arms fell to your side; stating in a cold tone, "Sorry, pal. I ain't up for auction, go look someplace else."

"I fear you misunderstood, I am offering you a place to stay in exchange for your cooperation," Slenderman says, as he clasping his hands neatly behind his back.

Your eyes narrowed dangerously, as Lilia shifted behind you to maintain a vice-like grip on the back of your jacket; you didn't look behind you to know the deadly glare the kid sported while you asked, "What kind of cooperation?"

There is a slight pause, before he said, "You kill the people that you are told to kill."

Faster than one could blink, elongated spikes shot out of the shadows beneath Slenderman's feet; surrounding him in a ring of sharp barbs that pointed merely centimeters from his parchment-white skin and sleek onyx suit. You fashioned each pike in various positions near his body, so that no matter which way he moved, he would be impaled on the solid mass of darkness.

Lilia covered you, as the three males tried to dive towards you. Her kagune swiping at the ground in front of their feet to create a small trench; a warning for them to not intervene.

"You see, I have a problem with that. I've met people who do what you do. They collect those who're different and try to pass it off as some grand scheme. So, that got me curious if you work for 'em." You say, tone malicious and promising of death.

Slenderman seemed to remain calm as he spoke, "I do not work for anyone."

"Funny. That's what all the other ones said too." You growled, crushing the filter of the cigarette between clenched teeth; the shadow stakes protruding further from the ground, threatening to tear his well-tailored clothing.

Your eyes widened when, in the next moment, he vanished from the spot he stood in only seconds prior. Before you had the chance to look around, you were knocked off your feet. The three proxies taking their chance to go after Lilia.

You cursed as you righted your posture, causing your boots to skid across the ground and kicking up a trail of dust. Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you scanned your surroundings; soon dodging as something long and thin launched itself from your left. You watched cautiously as it retracted from the ground, before returning to flail behind Slenderman whom slowly made his way towards you.

"As I said before, I work for no one other than myself. I bring refuge to the ones labeled as monsters and they always have a choice in either accepting or declining my offers. Those you think I work for, I have no knowledge of." The creature explained, as eight, long, ebony, tendrils thrashed violently from behind him.

You straightened yourself, pulling harshly at the lapels of your jacket as black mist curl off your shoulders, arms, and hands; saying, "And if I don't believe you?"

"I will be forced to put a stop to your behavior." 

You rolled your shoulders and neck, eliciting a series of cracks, "Let's see you try."

When he disappeared, you were prepared this time; turning sharply on your heels, you curled your hands into tight fists as the shadows enveloped them. At the last second, he vanished again; before your fist could come into contact with the tree that had stood behind the faceless creature, a small shock-wave of darkness had blasted a large, crescent-shaped, hole in the side of it. Sending chunks of wood and splinters to spray outwards from the unfortunate plant.

You barely had time to dodge another blow from the thin appendage that protruded from Slenderman's back. Jumping backward to avoid the second one, you heard the familiar 'bang' of a gun unloading a bullet followed by a pained yelp from Lilia.

You knew damn well of how extensive her healing capabilities are and that no mere bullet could cause any severe injury. However, it came as a trained instinct to check to see how badly she was wounded and now was no different. But, that quick glance out of the corner of your eye to see the bullet being pushed from her arm to allow the skin to stitch back together had also given a split-second opening.

You felt the first tendril tear through the muscle of your right pectoral, the second tore into the right side of your abdomen, the last had entered the left thigh.


	9. Chapter 9

\---------------Your POV--------------

The cigarette that has been in your mouth during the short fight, fell to the ground. It scattered small sparks of smoldering remains like a miniature fireworks display. 

Your mouth hung slightly agape at the sudden barrage of pain. You could taste the sharp tang of blood already coating your tongue, forcing you to swallow it down. Gripping tightly to the tendril that had gone through your abdomen, you simply glared up at the tall creature, "Took ya fuckin' long enough."

A portion of its bleach-white skin above the divots that acted as 'eyes' seemed to raise, giving you the impression of someone lifting an eyebrow. You scoffed, "Wasn't talkin' to you, Dandy-dick."

You shifted slightly, wincing at the blood that had gushed from the wounds before a small 'clack' could be heard.

Slenderman looked down and next to your left boot is a small, rectangular device that was all too familiar. The burner phone had landed with the screen facing up, showing the contact number still in the middle of calling and the numbers above the name had continued to count away; revealing that it had been active for the past hour or so.

Before the faceless cretin could make any comments, a wall of shadow appeared just inches away from you and sheared away the appendages; they thrashed violently from having been cut off, it reminded you of a lizard's tail whenever they fell off.

Rolling your neck, you began tearing out the whip-like limbs. The holes left behind already dyeing your jeans and shirt red; though, your black, leather, the jacket had hidden away the mess of crimson currently soaking your shirt underneath. You returned your gaze to Slenderman, just in time to witness his severed tendrils regenerate back to their former appearance. You only scoffed, as you placed your hands in the confines of your jeans' pockets.

As you turned your head to spit out a mixed glob of saliva and blood, the deafening 'bangs' of duel guns going off stilled the movements of the raging battle. Turning your head over your shoulder, you saw a [woman](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/95/c4/35/95c4359122daba0696437430e3d12f64.jpg) walk out from the nearby shadows. The undergrowth being crushed underneath her own military-grade boots. Her twin amt, hard-baller, [long-slides](https://img00.deviantart.net/b0bb/i/2011/082/e/8/amt_hardballer_longslides_by_aptom-d3c9pea.jpg) raised in the air, the barrels still smoking from having been recently shot off.  

"Well, excuse the fuck outta me. I just happened to be in the next city over when I got the fuckin' call; so be happy that I, at least, showed up, sunshine." The woman scoffed.

"Well,  _Ladybug,_ I just wanted you to be here  _before_ I got fuckin' impaled." You snapped.

"Yeah. You got fucked up quite nicely. Next time, I suggest dodgin'." 'Ladybug' quipped, causing you to flip her off.

"N-Now, who the fu-uck are you?" Hatchets growled as he brandished his weapons.

"The voice of reason, apparently. I expected you to be better at observin' then that, sunshine." Ladybug snipped, causing you to glare, "He-!" you pointed at Slenderman, only to have the newly arrived member interrupt you, "Has absolutely no fuckin' ties with  _them_ _."_

You went to protest, however, that was when Ladybug stepped closer, placing a hand over her mouth and your ear; whispering, "Trust me. These guys are only low-level murderers; otherwise, don't you think I would-a warned you about them by now?"

"And the collection of the supernatural?" You murmured lowly, being sure to only have her hear your words.

"I mean, not too suspicious if you actually take a step back to see the bigger picture; a supernatural being helping other supernaturals."

"What of the 'proposition'?" 

Ladybug shrugged, "Any different than what Manny does?"

Your mouth fell agape, trying to come up with a retort as she holsters her guns and proceeds to cross her arms over her chest; saying, "This is why you don't go in guns blazing, dip-shit."

You only brought up an enclosed hand to cover your mouth, clearing your throat as you turned to the tall creature, "My mistake then. My...precautionary measures-" Ladybug interrupted, "You mean paranoia." You glared at her, causing her to scoff and raise her hands in mock surrender, while you continued, "can get out of hand most times when I believe that a certain...' _group'_ is active around where I am."

"So, just like that you aren't gonna kill us." White-masked scoffed.

"Piss off, jackass. He ain't usually this nice, I'd take the fuckin' apology if I were you." Ladybug said, moving her weight from one foot to the other.

"I am forgiving the misunderstanding. My words were poorly chosen within the circumstances." Slenderman slowly stated, cautious if this were a form of trap.

"Yeah, no shit. Next time, buddy, give him a fuckin' business card; I ain't comin' back out here in the middle of the goddamn night to clear up some 'misunderstandings'." Ladybug sneered.

There was a slight pause before you decided to speak up, "So, about that offer. Still stands?"

"Are you willing to accept?" Slenderman asks.

"Depends. How well is that 'protection' shit?" You asked.

"Depends, child. Who is after you?" He asked.

You saw both Lilia and Ladybug stiffen, but you simply shrugged, "Rather not say now. Too...open for my tastes."

"Very well. If you were to follow me, you could discuss the matter in a more private setting." Slenderman states, straightening his red tie.

You looked to Lilia from the corner of your eye, saying, "The girl stays. Ladybug can take her to a friend of ours. If you turn out to be as you say you are, then we can discuss more of your propositions."

There was a moment of silence, before Slenderman gave a shallow nod of his head, "Understood. I'll give you a moment to say your farewells for the time being."

You walked over to the girl, Ladybug following you closely. You didn't flinch or move when white-mask tried to shoulder passed you; only resulting in him cursing under his breath and gripping his own shoulder, as you tried not to let out a laugh at the fail.

When you got to Lilia, she was sporting a glare that could kill, "Hey, now. I ain't gonna be gone that long."

"Don't care, you're doing something stupid." The kid hissed, sending a harsh punch to your stomach.

You let out a small grunt at the sudden hit, rubbing at the sore wound, "Careful, kid. I don't have that instant regeneration shit you have, my healin' still takes time and it ain't stupid."

"Do you even have a plan?" Ladybug asks.

"...Maybe."

"That's a no. I'm telling Manny you're doing something reckless again." Lilia warned.

You sighed, kneeling down to meet the girl face to face, wincing slightly as the drying blood peeled and tugged at your clothes in all the wrong ways, "Lilia." that got her attention right quick, "I  _will_ be coming back. Be it hell or high water."

You paused a moment, before muttering quietly so that only she could hear, "I promise."

You watched as she pursed her lips, slowly nodding. Smirking, you say, "That's the brave kid I know."

You ruffled her head and forced the hood to come down over her eyes, eliciting an annoyed whine; soon pushing off your knees to stand, before you turned to Ladybug and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "I'm trusting you with this. Take care of Lilia while I'm gone."

The duel-gun wielding woman returned the gesture, roughly gripping your shoulder as she replied in a serious tone, "I will. Do what you gotta do, but you better be back."

You titled your head next to hers, speaking quietly so that Lilia didn't have a chance to hear what you were going to say, "Hey if there's an even slight possibility that this means I can get protection for the kid, then it's gonna be damn-well worth it. We can't keep running and we can't keep hidin', you  _know_ this. Time is no longer on my side, Ladybug."

"And if they don't turn out to be your saving grace?" She mutters.

"Then I do what I do best. I keep killing until  _they_ get the message to quit." You shrugged.

Ladybug gave you an unimpressed look, "But, that's the problem.  _They_ don't quit."

"Then I'll take as many to the grave with me before Lady Luck decides to side with someone else. But, that ain't gonna happen in a long,  _long_ time." You said, sending a cocky grin her way.

She only rolled her eyes, before grabbing Lilia's shoulder and began guiding her away from you, Slenderman, and his 'proxies'.

Turning on your heels, you shoved your hands back into your pockets and began making your way towards the waiting figures. You shrugged your shoulders and tilted your head slightly to the side, "Well, we best get movin'. I'd hate to continue bleedin' out on my favorite jacket; always a pain in the ass to get blood out of leather."

"You really don't shut up, do you?" White-mask mutters coldly.

"Get used to it, sweetheart, cause I ain't stoppin' anytime soon." You said as you gave a half-hearted grin.


	10. Chapter 10

\---------------Your POV--------------

When you walked back towards Slenderman and his proxies, the faceless creature held out a hand towards you. You raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Well, you know what they say: in for a penny, in for a pound."

You placed your hand in his, as the white-masked proxy took out a pocket knife and began carving the familiar marking of a circle with an 'x' through it. When he finished, Slenderman placed his other hand over it; you felt a quick jolt before a similar feeling to how you transport sweeps over you.

Not expecting the sudden feeling, you take a solitary step forward when you 'stopped'. You looked around you to take note of the thickly wooded area. But, it held a more...dangerous feeling to it. You looked up and the once waning crescent moon was now completely full; bathing the fogged area in moonlight.

'So,  _that's_ how they get around.' You thought absentmindedly. 

"Certainly not in Kansas anymore, Toto." You mumbled as you began following behind the tall creature and his three lackeys.

After five minutes of walking, you leaned against a nearby tree, "Gotta give me a second."

White-masked scoffed, "What? Walking too much for you, princess?"

"How about I punch a few holes in you that are roughly the size of my fist? Think you'd be all sprite and peppy afterward?" You growled as you lifted your jacket and shirt to see how far the damage is.

You watched as the wound pulsed, slowly mending and stitching back together; pulling your shirt and jacket back down, grumbling, "Stupid, fuckin', slow-ass regeneration bullshit."

Pushing off the tree, you continued your way past the trio. However, when you tried to walk by Slenderman, he held an arm out in front of you.

"What?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't until you heard warbled growls that you looked in front of you. It was an odd [creature](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/63/62/e96362fcf789e5741e6c36edbe9f9bff.jpg) of sorts, crouched down on its haunches, as it looked straight at you. Its long spindly arms trail down to large, blade-like, claws.

You didn't break eye contact, as you simply pushed away Slenderman's arm. You could feel the shadows peeling off your shoulders, as you continued to walk straight towards the strange creature. It sent out a low, garbled hiss; before charging at you. You stopped and stood in place, as the claws stopped mere centimeters from the flesh on your neck; you glared down your nose at the beast before you, baring your teeth like a rabid dog. 

The creature let out another warbled growl, before slowly retracting its claws and backing away into the nearby shrubbery. Its gaze never leaving yours, before its spine-visible back touched the thickets; that's when the beast turned and ran off. The shadows on your shoulders slowly dissipating, before stopping altogether. Turning your head over your shoulder, you raised an eyebrow, "Well? I haven't got all night."

"W-What the fuck did you d-do?" Hatchets asked.

"Well, sweetheart, guess you could say I showed it that I'm higher on the food chain." You shrugged, as Slenderman and the trio continued on their way; albeit a bit hesitantly.

It took another three minutes before a large [mansion](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR42_rwFGg95g6eF9c1JKO3RCafNaf6OGq2NDOO-5A8Hr_5Khzocg) had finally come into view. You paused slightly to observe the large structure; only to continue on your way when Slenderman and his proxies were already making their way up the steps. When you caught up, Cloth-Mask had opened the door; soon dodging out of the way when something, gleaming from the lights inside, came hurtling towards him and right to you.

Everyone turned to look your way when a distinctive 'thump' of a blade making contact with something is heard. Sighing, you made your way around the arc of solid darkness. Grabbing the hilt of the blade, you tore it out and inspected it; a simple kitchen knife.

"Cool knife. Think I'll keep it as a welcoming gift." You said loudly enough for the people inside to hear you.

"Fuck off. It's mine." A harsh voice yelled.

You brushed passed Slenderman and the three other males, making your way inside to see a comfortable looking living room-type space. A large couch situated in front of a flat-screen television; someone already playing an army-style game while others watched. Chairs and small tables were placed in the opposite end of the room, one of them had a half-played through chess match on top of it. However, you barely registered the other residents of the room as you focused on the only one marching towards you.

He had messy, short, coal-black hair; matching the color of his inhumanly wide eyes that never blinked. His carved smile beginning to have bead-shaped blood near the corners, as some already began leaking down to his already bloodied white hoodie.

You grinned, as you twirled the knife carelessly between your fingers, "Very generous of ya. I already feel welcomed." 

"Well, wouldn't it be a shame if ya didn't?" The killer growled.

You caught the sharp blade between your index finger and your thumb; handing the knife back handle first, "Yeah, real shame."

He didn't break eye contact with you when he retrieved the knife. However, before either of you could continue your...conversation, Slenderman spoke, "Jeffery, I have told you many times not to throw your knife within the confines of this mansion."

"Don't fuckin' call me that." 'Jeffery' growled, snatching his knife back from your grip and proceeded to vault himself over the couch to sit next to...a pixie?

You shook your head and tore your gaze from the green tunic wearing boy, opting to listen to Slenderman instead, "If you would follow me, we can-"

You cut him off mid-sentence, "I ain't doin' nothin' until I can get some fuckin' clothes that aren't soaked in my own blood and have fist-size holes in 'em."

Slenderman looked at you a moment longer, before turning to one of the many nearby residents, "Liu, can our...guest borrow some of your clothes? You seem like a close enough fit."

You looked to the one called 'Liu' and saw that he matched your height, but looked a tad slimmer than you. He seemed to be around your age range, as well; perhaps even a year older given his physique. He had short brown hair, he also had stitching on either side of his mouth that stopped just below his cheeks and another that went diagonally across his face. It started below his right eye and went across the bridge of his nose to the contours of the left side of his face.

Liu seemed to hesitate for a moment, before nodding his head and began making his way up towards the nearby staircase. After a few minutes of awkwardly standing around and having the others 'discreetly' look at you (with discreetly meaning that they think you don't notice them looking, but are obviously aware of it and haven't said a word about it), you finally see Liu coming back with a pile of clothes in his grasp.

"Thanks." You mumbled as Slenderman gave you directions towards the nearest bathroom.

When you closed the door, you could hear muffled talking. No doubt them discussing who you were and the explanation of your current injured state. You only rolled your eyes at the gossip, while you began peeling away your clothes; winching when the dried blood pulled around the still-healing wounds. Though, once you finally were free of the stained material, you had better lighting for viewing the extensive injuries. 

You saw that most of the skin had grown back and was only severely scabbed-over spot. Turning to grab the nearby washcloth, you caught sight of the dog-tags dangling from the chain around your neck. Tearing your gaze from the pieces of metal, you turned the sink on and began washing away the caked on blood. Once you finally cleaned up, you had put on the clothes given to you; which consisted of your black, military boots, a white T-shirt, and jeans.

When finally dressed, you frowned at your unsalvageable clothes; including your jacket which you had emptied the pockets of to place into the pockets of your new jeans. Looking back into the mirror, you looked at the swirling, black [tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bb/af/ca/bbafcaf4b7c55dac90a8c62e81b55889--tribal-sleeve-tattoos-tribal-tattoos-for-women.jpg) that adorned your arm and is now in plain view for everyone to see.

Straightening out your shirt, one last time, you opened the door and made to follow behind Slenderman to his office. The feeling of being watched following you all the way up the steps, until you were out of view of the inhabitants on the first floor.


	11. Chapter 11

\---------------Your POV--------------

When you entered the 'office' it was a spacious room with bookshelves lining the walls, holding various scripture packed neatly together. The mahogany-colored floors are wooden with a large, patterned red rug underneath a cherry-wood desk that seemed to be customized for the tall creature; the cushioned chair resting behind the desk seemed to have been made in a similar fashion. In front of aforementioned desk were two, normal sized, wooden chairs with cushioned seats.

There were large, balcony-style windows that rested to the right of the desk; allowing visage of the moon casting moonlight over the large trees.

Cautiously, you walk in as Slenderman takes his seat behind the well-maintained work-space; a small, organized pile of papers and folders being the haphazard items, only to soon be straightened out and put in one of the drawers. The supernatural being folded his hands atop the desk, as you sat in the chair that is on your right.

There's a tangible and tense silence between you and the faceless creature sitting just across from you. However, before either could begin to speak, a knock at the closed door caused both you and Slenderman to turn your attention towards the perpetrator of the noise. The door slowly opening with a creak, before a young girl the same age as Lilia peeked her head through.

"Sally, what is the matter?" Slenderman asks stiffly, no doubt because of your unpredictable presence.

You simply raised an eyebrow at the girl, as she says eagerly, "I heard that there's a new resident."

"We are just to start discussing something important." The tone the tall creature used was that of a parent lightly scolding their child for doing something they shouldn't.

"Sorry." 'Sally' apologized, ducking her head sheepishly.

"Ah, its no trouble, kid. Maybe if I decide to stay, I'll bring by a potential friend. I pretty sure she's the same age as you are." You say, giving a mischievous grin as you shrugged your shoulders.

"Really?!" She asked hopefully.

"Well, that is, if we could begin our discussion without interruption." You say in mock-exasperation.

"Right. I'll make sure you won't, don't worry about a thing." Sally eagerly states, before quickly closing the door.

You turned back around in your seat, you saw that Slenderman was facing you; causing you to shrug, "I may be a jackass most of the time, but everything has a time and place. Besides, I now know that you really aren't apart of  _that group_."

"...and what convinced you?" He asked.

"Simple, most of the activities that those residents were doing would warrant death." You said indifferently.

Slenderman seemed to have opted to ignore that comment, "Now that we are in a more secluded place, I would like to have additional information about this  _'group'_  that you believed us to be apart of."

"Ich habe gelesen, dass Ihr 'Mythos' ursprünglich aus Deutschland. Neugierig, wenn Sie sie tatsächlich sprechen. (I read that your 'myth' were originally from Germany. Curious if you actually speak it.)" You say fluently and jadedly, nonchalantly picking at the crusted blood underneath your nails.

"Ich sprechen viele Sprachen, Kind. (I speak many languages, child.)" He responded back just as smoothly.

Your (E/C) eyes flickered up to meet his sightless gaze, as you say, "Gut. Möchten nicht die Lauscher zu wissen, jetzt wir haben? (Good. Don't want the eavesdroppers to know, now would we?)"

"Ich könnte um sie zu verlassen. Es wäre viel einfacher, nicht wahr? (I could order them to leave. It would be much more simple, no?)"

You shrugged, tilting your head slightly to the side, "Es wäre. Aber ich finde es mehr Spaß, wenn Sie versuchen, und erraten, was die Hölle wir reden. Ich meine, die deutsche Sprache klingt wie sein immer wütend über etwas. Keine Handlung. (It would. But, I find it more entertaining when they try and guess what the hell we're talking about. I mean, the German language sounds like its always angry about something. No offense.)"

"Keine genommen. Nun, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, können wir wieder zum Thema kommen? (None taken. Now, if you do not mind, may we get back to the subject at hand?)" He asked, making a small, open-hand, gesture.

"In Ordnung. Die ...  _'Gruppe'_ , dass ich dachte, dass Sie abgesehen waren nicht unbedingt einen Namen haben. Ich meine, die einer illegalen Organisation; würde nicht intelligent sein, etwas Ähnliches zu nennen. (Fine. The... _'group'_ that I thought you were apart of doesn't necessarily have a name. I mean, its an illegal organization; wouldn't be smart to name something like that.)" You chuckled emotionlessly, before your tone went cold, "Und es ist nicht wirklich eine Gruppe per se. Seine mehr... Camp. Aber ... für uns. Für diejenigen, die fliehen konnten, dass  _Hellhole_ , wir nannten es "Adel s kiy pandemoniy'. Was ging es, würden Sie verstehen, warum es, die benannt werden würde. (And, its not really a group, per se. Its more of a...camp. But,...for us. For the ones that managed to escape that hellhole, we called it 'Adel'skiy pandemoniy'. Given what went on in there, you would understand why it would be named that.)"

"Dass Name, 'Adel s kiy pandemoniy', die Ihre Russische für Hell's Pandemonium, ist es nicht? (That name, 'Adel'skiy pandemoniy', its Russian for Hell's Pandemonium, is it not?)" Slenderman asked.

"Ja. Es ist. (Yeah. It is.)" You scoffed, as you moved around in the seat to grab the pack of half-filled cigarettes; soon lighting one up, before your eyes looked up apathetically, "Sorry, you mind?"

"Not at all." Slenderman said patiently, pulling an ashtray from on of the drawers on his left side and pushing it towards you.

"Was in diesem geschehen ist...'camp' von denen du sprichst? (What happened in this...'camp' you speak of?)" He asked after you puffed out a cloud of smoke.

You stared into space for a moment, brief flashes of memories best left forgotten resurfacing; you shook your head lightly, clearing it of the intrusive thoughts before you reached the neckline of your shirt and pulled on the metal ball-chain. When the two dog tags were free, clinking gently together, you carefully pulled the chain the rest of the way over your head and placing it on the desk; the flat metals revealing two different serial numbers and words written in Russian.

Slenderman looked down at the tags, gently taking them between his index and middle finger; while he looked, you began talking, "Seriynyy nomer (Serial Number): 1982290846. imya (Name): Zhnets smert."

"That is your call-sign? It is Russian for-" You cut him off, "Death's Reaper. And no, it wasn't my call-sign-" You lolled your head lazily to the side, as you slung an arm on the back of the chair; creaking from the sudden movement, "it's my name. Well, more accurately, it  _was_ my name."

"And the second tag?" He asked.

Your expression turned somber for a nanosecond, before it changed to a more callous look, "Seriynyy nomer (Serial Number): 7648832109. imya (Name): Grobovshchik. Translated, it means 'The Undertaker'. Never liked the 'names' they gave us; seemed a bit cliche." You gave a short and hollow laugh at the last comment.

There was a brief pause in the conversation, as Slenderman sets the dog tags down atop the desk, before you asked, "Sie telepathie haben, nicht wahr? Erklärt, warum Sie können ohne ein Mund reden und all das. (You have telepathy, don't you? Explains why you can talk without a mouth and all that.)"

He spoke slowly, almost cautious, "Bis zu einem gewissen Grad. (To a degree.)"

"Wie weit sind die Fähigkeiten von dir gehen? Sind sie in der Lage sind, wissen Sie, schauen Sie sich die Bilder? Genauer gesagt, Erinnerungen. (How far do those abilities of yours go? Are you able to, you know, see images? More specifically, memories.)" You prodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Vielleicht. Es hängt davon ab. (Perhaps. It depends.)"

"I  _really_ don't want to explain what the fuck is happenin' and its not me bein' lazy, I just don't have the proper explanation for it, s'all." You shrugged casually, "Just don't go rifling through some of the more private ones. I'd rather not have those niggling feelings back."

"Very well, all you have to do it put a small 'blockade' of sorts in place of the memories you do not wish for me to view and I will not bear witness to those moments." Slenderman relented.

"Just be prepared for what you're about to witness. I  _really_ don't want to deal with you being sick. Wait, can you even get sick? You know what, nevermind, let's just get this over with." You mutter, shaking your head at the sudden topic change.


	12. Chapter 12

\---------------Your POV--------------

You stared dully at the dog tags resting on the desk; the cigarette, that is in a loose hold between your index and middle finger, has begun to burn skin. The harsh pain doing nothing to quell your emotionless daze. Slenderman folded his hands atop the desk, slowly processing the memories that you had to, once more, relive. Although they weren't all of them, they had provided enough information to understand the general idea.

"Still think you can provide this 'protection'." You scrutinized, leaning back in the chair and filling the room with subtle noise of your shifting weight.

The faceless creature had made no move or indication of replying just yet, as you violently reached out and stubbed the burning cancer-stick in the provided ashtray; being sure to take the tags back afterward and placing them back around your neck, hiding them under the white shirt again.

It felt like hours had passed before the soft noise of fabric rustling caught your attention. Looking up, Slenderman has straightened his posture; "This may prove to have later consequences, however, it also cannot be ignored. I will contact others that may be able to help with this issue."

"I have contacts, too. You think I'm the only one that wants to take those sons-a-bitches out?" You muttered, crossing your arms tightly over your chest; opting to turn your gaze towards the window to view the moonlight casting its soft glow over the fog-ridden forest.

"You wish to wage a war?"

Your gaze snapped to the ancient creature, eyes narrowed in restrained irritation at the notion, "No. I want to fucking eradicate those rat bastards."

There was a slight pause before a sigh is heard, "Understandable. You and the girl will have refuge here until these... _threats_ are eliminated and afterward you are free to make your decision to either continue living here or to go on your own way. However, since it  _is_ rather late into the night, it would be best if you were to rest here until tomorrow evening. Then, you may leave and collect the girl and your belongings. I will provide one of my proxies to accompany you. While away, I shall have your rooms prepared and begin calling in my contacts."

Rolling your neck, you say sternly, "When working for you, I only have three rules."

"What would they be, child?" Slenderman asks, folding his hands atop the desk, once more.

"One-" You began holding up your index finger, "no matter what, and I  _mean no matter what,_ you protect Lilia before me. I don't care if that means leaving my ass for dead; she's first priority. Second-" you held up your middle finger next, "I will not kill innocent people under the age of sixteen. Those sixteen and up are considered adults, so I can handle those. If those under the age limit need eliminated, you can ask one of those henchmen of yours to do it; I don't give a solitary fuck, just keep me outta it. Lastly,-" you held up you ring finger, "if those part of the organization are in the area, tell the residents to give me a heads up and I will deal with them... _personally;_ I  _do not_ care,  _at all,_  if they think they can take them."

"I cannot permit that. You will be at risk if you are to be facing these opponents alone. I have given my word of protection, I cannot do that if you willingly throw yourself into danger." Slenderman declines.

"Then I'll assist them. Just be sure they know not to get in my way." You huffed.

"That I can do. While you are here, do realize that we will not be your enemies." He sighed.

You merely pursed your lips at the comment, before slowly nodding your head and standing to leave the office-based room. However, as you placed your hand on the ornate doorknob, you paused. Before the tall creature could question your sudden lack of action, you stepped to the side and swung the door open. Tumbling to the floor were the smiling killer from earlier and the pixie-looking boy.

You raised an eyebrow, as they both cursed at each other; blaming the other for being caught. You saw from your peripheral view that Slenderman was placing his face in his hands in an obvious display of frustration; saying in a strained and tired tone, as if he already had to ask this question time and time again. It wouldn't have surprised you if that was the case.

"Jeffery, Benjamin, what precisely are you two boys doing?"

"Just wanted to check out the new guy." The tunic wearing boy said, before quickly adding on, "It was Jeff's idea."

Jeff turned towards his companion, "Fuck you, Ben. This was all you."

"Then why join in, huh~?" He drawled, jabbing his elbow in his companion's side and earning a harsh punch to the shoulder.

"Well, good to know I'm so popular." You say, leaning your shoulder against the wall and crossing your arms; a smug expression adorning your face.

"Will you two make yourselves useful and show him to one of the temporary guest rooms until we arrange his and his companion's more permanent rooms." Slenderman grumbled as he pointed a finger out the door.

 "Fine, fine. We know when we're not wanted." Ben teased, before leaving out the door. Jeff had stared you down for a moment longer, before following suit. After a brief moment of not moving, you heard Ben call down the hallway, "Hurry up, new guy!"

Rolling your eyes, you began moving after them. The two waiting down the hall for you to catch up when you finally did they began walking on either side of you. Immediately, Ben began prodding to know more about you, "So, what's your name?"

"Name's (M/N), don't wear it out." You drawled.

"what is it you do?"

"Do what, Pixie-Stick?" You asked, earning a snort from Jeff as you placed your hands in your pants pockets.

"Like what's your specialty? Do you have a style of killing? Any powers?" Ben questioned, ignoring the nickname you gave him.

"Guess you could say I have erebokinesis. Don't have a style, just kill and get it over with. Well, unless they piss me off then that's a different story." You listed off.

"Erebo-fuckin' what now?" Jeff asked.

"Shadow manipulation." You muttered curtly.

"Is that why you got the tat?" Ben asked, gesturing to the black ink marring your arm.

"One reason, yeah. Enough about me, though, what about you Pixie-Stick? What's your gig? I know Jiffy's here is all smiles." You said, jerking a thumb at the killer to your left.

"Did you just named me after fuckin' peanut-butter?" Jeff growled, grabbing the scruff of your collar; despite having a good few inches on him.

"Better than naming you after a vine, isn't it? Oh, wait." You snickered, as Jeff pulled the kitchen knife from his hoodie pocket.

Your eyes flickered to the knife, joking, "My, my. Aren't you gonna look awfully silly with that knife stickin' outta your ass."

Jeff snarled, before the knife could plunge into your abdomen, you grabbed his wrist and twisted around. Pulling his arm over your shoulder, you lifted him off the ground and slammed him back down in front of you. Stepping on his chest, you used the position to twist his wrist to release the knife into your free hand. Once the weapon was out of his grasp, you took your foot off of him; twirling the blade between your fingers like before, soon passing it over to Ben. Reaching down, you grabbed his arm and easily hefted him back onto his feet.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Instincts and all." You mutter a tad more darkly than you intended; patting his shoulder, you turned your attention back to the other male, "So, you never answered my question."

"Viruses," Ben muttered slowly, handing the knife back to Jeff, as he tried to comprehend what he just saw; soon continuing the rest of the way to the guest room, while Jeff muttered swears and threats under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

\---------------Your POV--------------

_Red._

_So. Much. Red._

_Running, yelling, bodies; corpses._

_Can't move, something warm splattering against cold skin._

_Blistering warmth rapidly cooling._

_Screaming, darkness_

_darkness_

_d a r k n e s s._

Your eyes snap open, your arm instinctively swinging out and making contact with something; producing a sharp 'crack', before it thuds against the ground.

The groaning snapping you out of the daze of drowsiness, as you blink sluggishly down at the crumpled form of someone familiar.

'That's right. I'm in Slenderman's mansion.' You think distantly, before asking, after a beat of silence had passed, "You okay?"

"T-The fuck's that fo-or?" Hatchets growled as he clutches his nose.

"You startled me." You say as you moved from leaning over the ledge of the bed to sitting upright; swinging your legs over the edge.

"Star-startled  _you?_ " He grumbles, wiping away the small trickle of blood that's leaking from his nose.

"Yeah." You yawned while scratching the back of your head and proceeded to stand. The lent clothes you wore, wrinkled from having slept in them.

You extended your hand to help him up, only to have him bat it away and standing on his own; his glare trained on you as you held your hands up in mock-surrender. However, that only lasted for a second, before you leaned in close to his masked face.

"The f-fuck-ck you do-oing?" He growls, trying to lean away from your advance.

Placing a light grip on his chin, you stopped his attempt at backing away; your gaze narrowed on his facial features, while the neck down seemed to twitched and jerked violently. You could hear the popping and cracking of joints, as you mutter, "Well, it doesn't look broken."

"Wh-hat?" He squawked, as you released your hold and taking a step back.

"Your nose." You stated, raising an eyebrow, "What? You expected me to kiss you or something? If that's the case then-" Hatchets quickly interrupted you with a growled, "Fuck off."

You gave a quiet chuckle, as you said, "So, whaddya want? Unless you're into that Twilight shit of watching people sleep."

That tease had earned an attempted punch from the proxy, causing you to easily side-step the attack.

"I was told by Slenderman to wake your ass up for breakfast. Afterward, I am to accompany you to gather up your shit." He growls, before stalking off and out of the room.

You let a lazy grin etch itself onto your face, as you follow beside him and matching the pace he set, "I don't believe I got your name, Sweetheart."

"Stop wi-ith the fu-fuckin' nicknames." He snarled.

"If you tell me your name, I  _may_ stop." You hummed, keeping your gaze straight ahead and allowing your eyes to slip close for a moment in expectation of learning, at least, the name of the proxy.

"P-People call Ti-Ticci Tob-by." He mumbled.

Reopening your eyes, you looked down at him, asking, "That's...not a very pleasant nickname. You got it cause of the tics, right?"

"Wh-Whats it to you, fuckfa-ace?"

"Hey now. I ain't makin' fun of ya, Toby. Honest." You say, southern accent rearing its head, while you raised your hands in a placating manner.

Toby glared at you from the corner of his eye, growling, "Your shit-tting me, right? You? The j-jackass that doesn't kn-know when to shu-ut his fu-uckin' mouth?"

"Nope. Believe it or not, I do have some morals. Most of which  _are_ kinda fucked up, but I ain't-a big enough dick to make fun of things that people have zero control of." You say quietly before a large smile adorned your face; ruffling his mop of brown hair, you laughed, "Besides, I think you're too adorable to make fun of. Be kinda cruel of me too; like kicking a puppy."

You had a distinct feeling that he was scowling under that mask of his, as he smacked your hand away with a snarled, "Piss off."

With that being said, he began making his way quickly down the hallway to get away from you. But, you merely quickened your strides to follow only a step behind him; much to his displeasure.

It was when you got to what seemed to be the dinning room, did you stop walking. Your face scrunched up in mild confusion, as you watched Slenderman place down large plates full of bacon, sausage, waffles, and toast. All while wearing an obscenely pink apron.

Blinking a few times to make sure you haven't lost your few shreds of sanity, you shook your head before taking the nearest seat. Which just so happened to be in front of White-Mask and next to a woman with a clock for one eye. The other side of you free for only a moment longer, before the young girl from last night quickly took it.

You quickly observed the table, watching as everyone piled the various foods on their plate; all except one.

"That's E.J." Sally, you recalled her name, whispered loudly to you; her hand shielding her mouth as if telling you important information.

"That so?" You whispered, mimicking her action much to the bemusement of the woman sitting on your other side; White-Mask scoffing at you.

You opted to ignore him, as Sally continued talking, "Yeah. He eats kidneys, so try not to stare."

"Ah. Well, no need to worry about that then." You chuckled lowly.

"Why's that?" Sally asked, lowering her hand in anticipation of your answer.

"Well, remember the girl I was talking about last night? She can't eat normal foods, so she's kinda like E.J. in a way." You calmly explained.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape, before asking, "Is she coming here today?"

"Yep. From what I've been told, I'll be picking her up after breakfast." You say, dropping your hand from your mouth as you turn to begin collecting food.

Piling copious amounts of sausage, bacon, and waffles onto your plate with a single slice of toast; as you were adding the condiments to the designated foods, White-Mask asked, "Got enough food?"

"Make fun of me all you want, you're just jealous of my body. Besides, if you hadn't noticed, healing those fu-" You cut the swear short with a cough, " _freaking_ wounds I got last night takes a lot of energy. So, yeah, pardon me for having to regain some of that strength back."

White-Mask seemed to have a biting remark, before the woman next to you cut in, "Don't mind Masky. He's always like this with the newbies. The name's Clockwork, by the way."

"Pleasure. At least  _someone-"_ You shot 'Masky' a glare, "has some decent manners. (M/N) at your service." With that, you exchanged a strong-gripped handshake.

"So who's this girl you're talking about?" Clockwork asks as you munch on a piece of bacon.

"Lilia. She's about the same age as Sally, actually. However, she's also a little shi-" Again, you cut off the swear, "a brat at times. But, hey, I enjoy the little gremlin's company." You say, smiling.

"Is she your sister, then?" Clockwork asks.

You paused your eating, a large slice waffle drenched in syrup just inches from your open mouth. Lowering the utensil back to the plate, you mutter, "Not by blood. No."

Clockwork watched your change of mood, but before she could question it, you say, "But, anyways, I should hurry up and eat. Pretty sure if I keep her waiting she'll kick me in the shins and shatter something... _again_."

With that, you began to dig into your food, once more; Clockwork decided to shrug off your attitude and continue eating her own meal.


	14. Chapter 14

\---------------Your POV--------------

After you had finished your meal for the morning, the residents seemed to have time to themselves as they meandered about the large mansion; leaving only you, 'Ticci Toby', and a handful of other unnamed individuals behind in the large dining room.

"Well, the h-hell are you wai-aiting for? Lets g-go." Toby growled.

"I'll meet you outside, gotta ask somethin' real quick." You mutter, as your gaze scanned the room for Slenderman.

You heard him let out an annoyed huff, before stalking off. Once he had left, you finally saw spot the mansion's owner about to walk out of the room. Rolling your neck and shoulders to work out the kinks, you made your way towards him; once you got his attention by calling his name, he paused in the threshold of the doorway, as he says, "I had thought you to have left to retrieve the girl and your belongings."

"Before I do, I had forgotten to ask ya somethin' last night." You say, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning most of your weight upon one leg.

"What would that be, child?"

"Manny, my dear  _jackass_ of a friend, had dealt with the Mexican Cartels a while back. Funny thing about that is one of his crates carrying some....slightly unmarked merchandise had that symbol of yours on it. Was curious what was worth it to cause that hell of a mess." You explained, moving your weight to your other leg as you awaited a response.

"That had happened about a year and a half ago, no? I was in need of more munition for my proxy, Hoodie. I had told them to be inconspicuous about the ordeal, however-" You cut the rest of it off, "The Mexican Cartels and Manny's hench-people had a bit of a problem with that. Alright."

"I would assume you would be upset of having inconvenience your...associate." Slenderman stated curiously.

"Suppose I should. Had to clean up that damn mess, myself. But, upset about the people? No. Hardly knew them and didn't really care, still don't actually." You shrugged casually, waving a hand lazily around as if to accentuate just how little you cared about the ordeal; walking passed him to start making your way towards the door leading outside.

When you met up with Toby, he was leaning against a tree that rested a good distance away from the porch. His arms were crossed, as he seemed to look at the canopy of leaves above him; his brown hair that peeked out from his drawn up hood swayed lightly with the warm breeze. You could easily pinpoint the twitches of his muscle beneath the cloth, as your gaze lingered a second longer than it should have; shaking your head, you continued to make your way towards him.

"Thinkin' about how handsome I am, Sweetheart?" You chortled.

You heard him let out a low and annoyed growl, before saying, "Lets-s just go. The soon-ner I'm away from yo-ou the better."

"Aw. Don't be like that, hon. You'd miss me too much." You laughed lowly before you outstretched your hand for him to take.

He raised an eyebrow at the limb, before looking up at you with narrowed eyes that were nearly blocked out by the glare of sunlight on lenses; asking, "Wh-What the fuck are y-you doing?"

"First encounter, surely you remember. It's the fastest way of travel in my opinion." You grinned.

"You me-ean that demonic fog shi-it?" He mumbles.

You laughed loudly, "Never had it put  _that_ way before, but sure, its the demonic fog shit."

He seemed hesitant, so you decided to speed up the process. Grabbing his wrist, you pulled him forward; wrapping an arm around his torso, before leaning down slightly to do the same to his legs. Standing to your full height, you had him in a princess-style hold, as you looked down to see that his masked face is only inches from your own. You smirked, as you watched him stutter out curses while trying to get out of your grasp; you held tighter, saying, "Trust me, Toby. First time rides are always the worst and I don't want you heaving up a lung or somethin'. By the way, you may want to close your eyes; was told it helped."

Despite his mask obscuring his mouth, it was easy to tell that it was twisted into a vicious scowl; but you didn't mind as you adjusted your grip on him, once more, so that your hand gently pushed his head into your chest to avoid him looking at the void of darkness that would soon surround you. Though, he seemed oddly compliant with only growled curses regarding you and various insults. Taking a deep breath, you concentrated on the image of where you wanted to go as the fog of black mist seeped from underneath your feet and your shadow; encircling you within its unnaturally cold grasp, the familiar sensation of falling ensued.

When the ground changed from soft dirt to sterilized floors, you were about to let the duel hatchet-wielding male go; you immediately dropped to the ground, covering him with your own body. The distinct sound of a shotgun going off just seconds after, soon followed by the shattering of the wall behind you.

"Manny, the fuck?! It's me, dipshit!" You yelled as you looked up to see the mafia-boss pointing the [firearm](https://www.range365.com/sites/range365.com/files/styles/1000_1x_/public/winsuperxmarine.png?itok=SgYdVfF-) at the very person you were trying to shield.

Manny cocked the fore-end with a distinct 'cha-chink' and discarded the red shell; allowing it to clink hollowly against the linoleum flooring, staring directly at the foreign man. You felt the proxy shift underneath you, immediately you grabbed onto his wrist with a white-knuckled grasp; still maintaining eye contact with Manny, you muttered low enough for only Toby to hear, pressing yourself down lower and forcing him further to the ground, " _Don't._ "

Slowly, you released your grip in favor of raising your hands, "Manny, he's with me."

He didn't waver, as he asked, "They didn't threaten you or some shit? Lilia said you were stabbed."

"That was my fault, now put the fuckin' gun down. They're allies, we worked out a compromise." You huffed, as you gradually got up; after a moment, Manny finally put the gun down, saying, "Fine. But,-" he pointed at Tony, " _you_ step outta line and I'll pump your ass so full of lead you'll be shitting out pencils. Got it?"

Toby only gave a jerked nod of his head, causing it to pop and snap from the cracking joints; you grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. You lightly patted away non-existent dust from his hoodie, laughing, "Sorry, 'bout that. Manny runs a business on the far side of shady, so he tends to be a bit...cautious."

Giving a rough slap to his back, you made your way to the counter; Manny already shoving the weapon back under it, while you asked, "So, where's the kid?"

"Eating. Had some jackass from a job that I was originally gonna send you to take care of, but seeing as you  _didn't come back,_ I merely had a few of my guys sent out for quick retrieval." He explains, resting his arms on the counter-top.

"And my bike?"

"It's in your designated storage unit."

"Right. Gonna need that key then, we're gonna be staying at  _their-"_ You jab a thumb behind you at Toby, who remained defensive from the recent encounter, "place for a bit. At least, until certain things get... _resolved."_

Manny knew what you were talking about, despite not once being apart of or personally encountering the organization Hell's Pandemonium. He had earned enough of your trust to know about what happened, even some of the more private sections that you sealed off to Slenderman.

He sighed, "Such a pain in my ass, Figlio di puttana (motherfucker)."

"Hey, I'll get the jobs done. Just text me, È figlio di una cagna (you son of a bitch)." You snapped with no real heat to the words.

"Lisa verrà a mancare il culo. Essa apprezza i complimenti per il capo. (Lisa'll miss your ass. She appreciates your compliments to the chief.)" Manny muttered, gripping your shoulder tightly in a friendly manner.

"Dare a lei e i bambini i miei saluti. Potrebbe non essere in grado di visitare un po' di tempo. (Give her and the kids my regards. May not be able to visit in a while.)" You mutter before Manny released your shoulder with a light 'Farà. (Will do.)' and went into the back room to get you your locker key.

"(M/N)!" Lilia's voice exclaimed.

Tuning around just in time for her to punch your stomach, wincing you bent over slightly at the sudden attack, "Geeze, okay, nice seein' you too."

She went to punch you again, but you side-stepped, exclaiming, "Alright, I get it! I'm a jackass, but I would still like to have a functioning digestive system."

Her lips pursed, as she crossed her arms, grumbling, "You're late."

"I was enjoying a decent breakfast." You chortled.

"Whatever. So, what's happening?" She paused a moment, to regard Toby by pointing at him with a bandaged finger, "And why is  _he_ here?"

"Help. We're gonna be stayin' at their place until we can clear  _them_ out." You say, flicking her bandaged forehead, as her eyes widen at the prospect.

"So, they weren't lying." She muttered lowly.

"Nope." You say, popping the 'p', while Manny finally returns; dangling a small, silver key from its ring that is hooked onto his middle finger.

With a lazy toss, you easily caught the object; spinning on your heels, you went to leave out the front door and calling over your shoulder, "Come on. Not gonna wait all day for you two."

However, just as Toby went to move to, albeit reluctantly, follow behind you, Lilia jogged passed him and shoved him out of the way to walk beside you; earning a spat out 'brat' from the proxy.


	15. Chapter 15

\---------------Your POV--------------

Walking down the aisle of storage lockers, you came to a stop in front of one that had the numbers '564' viciously scratched out. Placing the key in the padlock, you quickly unlocked it and lifted the door; the screeching metal signaling that the damn thing desperately needed to be oiled.

Once the door is opened, you walked into the ten-by-twenty room. It was relatively empty in the unit; the only things in there are you motorcycle, three, full-length [duffel-bags](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61Mmmr-cJrL._SL1500_.jpg), two [backpacks](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71H76sbsInL._UL1500_.jpg), a portable [record case](https://studiospares.s3.amazonaws.com/p/l/470730.jpg) that is semi-open to reveal the vinyl inside, and an open [portable record player](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61oeo6zRSpL._SY355_.jpg).

"As you can see, I only have a few things to pack. So, you can just stand there and look pretty." You quipped, gesturing to all the items within your storage unit.

"Th-Thought you'd ha-ave mor-ore things." Toby murmured, opting to ignore your comment, as he looked idly around.

"Have to limit what we can have when on the run." You mutter quietly before you immediately began taking the duffel bags and backpacks and begun stacking them atop the motorcycle; being sure that their straps wrapped securely and correctly around the handles of the bike. Then moving onto the record case, closing it and snapping the locks shut; picking it up by the handle you moved it to sit beside the vehicle, as you moved to the record player. After closing and collecting it, you turned to see that Lilia is carefully holding the record case.

Handing the record player over to her, she placed it mindfully under her arm to latch tightly onto your left hand, while her other one gripped the handle of the bike. Turning slightly, you held your hand out to Toby, saying, "Might get a bit of motion sickness this time, but hey, better than what would-a happened the first time."

The proxy rolled his eyes at you, while he grabbed onto your hand. As soon as his hand made contact with yours, you had pulled him to your side; wrapping your arm around his waist, the shadowy mist began to surround you, Lilia, Toby, and the bike. 

When the miasma cleared, you stood in the exact spot you had left only hours ago. Releasing Lilia's hand, you turned towards Toby to see that he was slightly bent over with his hand pressing against his stomach; his cheeks and nose looking slightly pale. Your lips pursed, you gave him a rough pat on his back, before resting it on his shoulder saying, "It'll pass in a few minutes, just drink a lot of water and you should feel more lively than a fuckin' ghost."

You could hear the low growl emanating from the back of his throat, as he swiped your hand away. You only chuckled, as you turned around to begin collecting the baggage you brought along; Lilia shifting the boxes around to help carry one of the backpacks. You strapped on the second rucksack around your shoulders, before placing the straps of the duffel-bag over each shoulder; causing the straps to form an 'x' over your chest, the bags hanging by your sides. The last duffel-bag you had, had to be carried by its handles.

"Anywhere I can place my bike?" You asked, turning your attention back to the proxy to see that color has, at least, returned back to his face.

"I-In the shed ou-ut back-k. I'll take it the-ere." He says as he grabs the handles; kicking up the stand, he began rolling it towards the side of the mansion.

Once he was out of hearing range, Lilia muttered, "You don't usually let people you don't know touch your things."

You shrugged, looking down at the girl from the corner of your eye, "What can I say, I have a soft spot for the cute ones."

Lilia only gave you an unimpressed look, before shaking her head lightly and began walking towards the mansion's porch. It was when you were up to the steps, you decided to speak again, "I almost forgot, there's a girl here that's about your age, too. Her name's Sally, so do play nice."

"I'm always nice," Lilia says, voice portraying mock-offense.

With your free hand, you opened the door to see a few new faces you haven't seen before.

'But, then again, I haven't been here that long.' You thought absently, as you and Lilia continued your way inside; kicking the door shut with your foot when the kid passed by you.

"You must be the newbies." A slightly pitched and raspy voice giggled.

Looking up, you had to physically bite your lip to prevent the sardonic laugh from bubbling out of your mouth. Standing a good head or two over you is a monochrome clown.

"And you must be the Pennywise reject, right? Gotta say, that musta been a tough break." You say, feigning sorrow with the comment, as you tilted your head slightly to the left.

However, instead of taking offense to the comment, the clown had laughed instead. Slapping an obsidian-clawed hand down on your shoulder, he said boisterously, "Someone with a sense of humor. I think you and I are going to get along just  _great."_

You grinned at that, while you shifted the duffel-bag from your right hand to your left; extending the free limb out in a proffered handshake, you say, "Finally, someone gets my kinda wit; names (M/N). The girl's Lilia; careful, she bites."

"Fuck you, (M/N). I heard that." The kid snapped from a few feet away from where you and the clown, who laughed loudly at Lilia's comment, stood.

Once the clown calmed himself down to only snickers, he lifted his clawed hand from your shoulder to enclose it around yours in a robust handshake; saying, "I'm the one, the only Laughing-Jack-in-a-Box. Though most call me either Laughing Jack or L.J."

After retracting your hand, you ask, "Now ya wouldn't happen to know who's showin' us our rooms? These bags weigh a bit."

"That would be me." A deep and hoarse voice spoke from behind you; their breath wisps over the shell of your ear.

You gave a quiet scoff, as you roll your neck to crack it; slowly lumbering around, your head lolling from side to side with the movement. However, when you saw the person who stood behind you, you were mildly surprised. It was the same guy who had given you your clothes, yet you could sense that there is something... _different_ about him.

'Liu, I believe it was.' You think as you shifted your weight from one foot to the other.

"Well,-" You began, "isn't this surprising. Slenderman called you Liu, yet you seem like the complete opposite of him from what I've observed last night."

He seemed taken aback by your comment, so did L.J. After a moment, 'not-Liu', seemed to recollect himself; smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest, saying, "You're an observant little shit, aren't you? Names Sully, guess you could say you got the description right. I do things that little piss-ant can't."

"Well,  _Sully,_ nice ta meet ya; now, if you don't mind, I would like to get to my room. This shit has some weight to it." You say as you lift the duffel-bag in your hand to eye level; dropping it back to your side carelessly.

Sully scoffed, before taking the bag from your grip. However, judging by the way his body lurched slightly when the entire weight of the bag settled into his grasp, he wasn't expecting just  _how heavy_ it was.

"Motherfucker! What the hell do you have in here?!" He exclaims, hoisting the bag back up.

"Fun little toys you should be careful with." You say, a shit-eating grin on your face, as Sully decides to drop the thing and began to unzip it.

You made no move to stop him, as he openly gawked at what you've obtained.

"These are military-grade shit. How the fuck did you get these?" He said, kneeling down as he lifted a .45 handgun. Meanwhile, L.J. seemed to have gotten bored of what was happening and decided to meander over to Lilia, perhaps hoping to get a more entertaining conversation out of her.

"I know people." You muttered, as you plucked the gun from his hand and dropped it thoughtlessly back onto the pile of dangerous weapons, continuing to say, "And, as I said, may want to be careful. I have a grenade or two in there that likes to tic." 

Zipping the bag back up, you hoisted it over your shoulder; Sully stood, staring you dead in the eye and saying, "I just may be in fuckin' love." 

"Careful, sweetheart.-" You began, voice sickeningly sweet as a wolfish grin appeared, "I don't want to waste my playthings so soon."

"Goddamn." The 'alter-ego' breathed, before shaking his head with a deep chuckle. He then moved to guide you and Lilia to your designated rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

\---------------Your POV--------------

Sully had led you and Lilia up the staircase to the second floor, where he guided you and Lilia to the rooms that were assigned by Slenderman himself. Lilia's room happened to be right next to Sally's, much to the child's delight, while yours is to be on the opposite side of your young companion. It's also two rooms down from Sully/Liu's own accommodation; the rest of the closed doors were to be figured out to whom they belonged to.

When you entered your room, Sully had parted with a short 'enjoy' before departing to continue with his own activities. It surprised you to find that it already has the necessary items to deem itself an 'appropriate' [room](http://www.seeoc.me/wp-content/images/a-hint-of-black-undertone-to-bedrooms-1.jpg). Everything is an onyx colored theme, from the bed to the two dressers and nightstand. In the corner furthest from the nightstand is a small square [table](https://www.ikea.com/PIAimages/0248162_PE386652_S5.JPG) with chairs that looked to be a complete set. Though in the diagonal corner furthest from the mirrored-dresser is a computer [desk](https://www.ninevids.com/2/2014/09/Black-Modern-Home-Office-Desk-Design-Ideas-And-Black-Desk-Lamp-For-Home-Office-Design-Ideas-With-Upholstered-Chair-With-Brown-White-Curtains-Ideas-750x750.jpg) with a lamp that matches the rest of the aesthetic colors. However, what really caught your attention is the closed laptop that rested atop the sleek surface of the desk. 

Setting the bag in your hand down on the neatly made bed, soon followed by the rest of your luggage, you made your way to the portable computer. Stuck to the silver surface of it is a bright, sickly yellow sticky note with the sentence, 'A welcome gift. ~S.' scribbled in elegant cursive. Shaking your head, you looked around the room once more before a knock interrupted your observations. 

Your gaze snapped to the open door to see that it's Lilia carrying the two boxes that held both your vinyl collection and record player, her backpack most likely back within the confines of her own room as she made her way further in.

"Nice room. Mines pretty stylish too, it's all purple aesthetics." Lilia mutters, as she carefully places your belongings on the bed; taking one of the duffle bags that held all her clothes and slinging it over her small shoulders.

"Sounds neat." You say, walking over to ruffle her covered head.

She grumbled lightly, swatting away your hand; raising an eyebrow, you retracted your hand, asking, "Alright, what's up?"

Lilia avoided eye contact, as she muttered, "They're all so...different."

Your eyes softened, as you placed a hand on your hip while the other began rubbing the back of your head; speaking gently, "Yeah, guess they are. But-" your tone picked up, as you gave a sly grin, "so are we. So, nothin' new right?"

Lilia quirked a smile of her own, however, before either of you could continue idle chatter another knock on the still open door caught both you and Lilia's attention. Standing shyly at the threshold of the door is Sally.

"Hey, Sally. Come to steal Lilia away?" You teased lightly, patting the said girl on her shoulder.

"I wanted to introduce you and her to Charlie." The girl said excitedly, placing her hands behind her back to rock gently on the heels of her feet.

"Charlie?" You and Lilia questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, he's my friend. He said he wanted to meet you two." She continued with the same enthusiasm as she made a gesture to follow her, "C'mon, he's in my room."

You and Lilia looked at each other, after a second you shrugged before following the brunette-haired girl to her room.

When you entered Sally's room, it was filled with gaudy pink-themed items, however, it was when the girl directed you to her bed that you noticed it filled with many stuffed animals. When Sally picked up obviously well worn but cared for bear she began introducing it as Charlie.

Your gaze lingered on the toy for a moment longer, eyebrows slightly pinched together in curiosity, before shaking your head and dismissing the thought.

"That so?" You questioned with a slight smile, as you walked to stand in front of the girl.

You crouched down to level yourself with the child's height, before extending your hand, "Well, nice to meet you, Charlie. I don't know if Sally here told ya, but I'm (M/N)."

"He says it's nice to meet you too," Sally says after a quick moment of silence, soon picking up the bear's arm for you to shake gently.

Standing back up after the 'introduction', Sally went on about her other stuffed animals in the room. Although, your gaze always came back to the bear that rested in the young child's arms. It was only when Clockwork came and warned that lunch is going to be put on the table that Sally gently put Charlie back onto her bed and began pulling Lilia by her arm, stating that she wanted her to sit together for lunch.

When you went to leave, you turned to look back at the stuffed bear. It was sat upright, seemingly looking right at you, "Charlie, huh? Well, whatever's the case, keep doin' what you're doin', bud." 

You could've sworn that you saw a slight nod of the toy's head before you turned and walked out of the room and made your way to the dining room. When you finally made it down, you took the seat across from Lilia; which caused you to be seated next to the one who was introduced at breakfast to be 'E.J.' 

You looked at the array of sandwiches that are sliced diagonally perfectly, a giant bowl of tossed salad, another large bowl of pasta salad, and homemade breadsticks.

After you collected your large amount of food, you watched as everyone began helping themselves to the food before you looked to Lilia. She was chatting with Sally, who is grabbing half of what looked to be a ham sandwich. Turning to E.J. you saw that he had a plateful of kidneys that Sally had mentioned earlier today. His blue mask tilted just enough for you to catch a glimpse of ashen-grey skin with black sludge marring his cheeks and blindingly white, shark-like teeth as he bit into a kidney with a squelch.

"What?" E.J. growled lowly when he caught you staring at his plate. His voice sounding slightly demonic rather than the distortion you expected it to be from the mask,

"Nothin'. Was wonderin' if you would spare a few for Lilia." You stated as you jerked your head to the girl.

E.J. shifted his mask back into place, the same black liquid marking the contours of its face, as he questions, "Why?"

"She can't eat this stuff." You say, taking a bite from a breadstick as if to emphasize your point, "Makes her sick."

He stared at you for a moment, prompting you to raise an eyebrow. He finally let out an annoyed sigh, gesturing to the girl's plate. Reaching out, you took Lilia's empty plate and passed it to the masked male; as he filled the plate with five out of the eleven kidneys, you asked, "So, does 'E.J.' stand for somethin' or is that your actual name?"

"Eyeless Jack." He muttered in a bored tone, handing the plate back to you.

Giving the plate back to Lilia, who gave a quiet thanks, you say, "Huh, alright then."

You immediately noticed that E.J.'s gaze seemed to bore into you, as you asked, "What?"

"You seem rather impassive about that." He noted, turning back to his own food to continue eating.

After taking a large bite out of a sandwich and gulping it down, you utter, "Well, you're talking to someone who has seen quite a lot of weird stuff. Trust me, you're the epitome of 'normal' for me."

However, before the supposedly eyeless being could comment, a loud ringtone interrupted; you felt a slight stab of irritation as everyone seemed to go silent, watching you pluck a cell phone from your pocket. Not bothering to read the I.D. of the caller, you immediately hit the answer key and replied with, "Henderson's Morgue. You stab 'em, we slab 'em; this is Eight Ball speakin'."

You heard a few snickers coming from some of the killers at the table; however, that was when a familiar voice began shouting Italian at you and causing you to hold the phone away, as you paled slightly.

"Oh shi-" You were cut off with another litany of Italian.

After quite a few angry Italian sentences, you finally managed to interject with, "Va Bene! Ottengo, Lisa. Ci dispiace, non ho letto il documento di identità dannatamente bene?! (Okay! I get it, Lisa. I didn't read the damn I.D, alright?!)", only to flinch when she yelled back, "Non usare quel tono con me, ragazzo! (Don't use that tone with me, boy!)"

Sighing, you leaned back into the chair as you placed the phone back to your ear, asking, "Siamo spiacenti, signora. Ora, perché hai chiamato? Di solito si tratta di Manny. (Sorry, ma'am. Now, why have you called? Usually, it's Manny.)"

"Egli sta gestendo con alcune cose giù in Pennsylvania. Così, sto facendo le chiamate fino a quando egli ritorna. (He's dealing with some things down in Pennsylvania. So, I'm making the calls until he returns.)" She says, her voice back to its natural sweet tone.

"È importante? Io sono un po' nel mezzo di qualcosa. (Is it important? I'm kinda in the middle of something.)" You asked, picking at the dirt underneath your nails while the phone balances between your shoulder and ear.

"Sono consapevole. Io non ti ho chiamato altrimenti. Ma questa feccia della terra, ritenuto opportuno inviare una minaccia per i bambini. (I am aware. I wouldn't have called you otherwise. But, this scum of the earth, thought it wise to send a threat to the kids.)" That made you pause, hands lowering slightly before you took the phone and placing it against the other ear, asking casually, "Dimmi che cosa si desidera fare e lo farò. Lilia necessari la cena per questa sera, in modo gratuitamente questo tempo. (Tell me what you want to be done and I'll do it. Lilia needed dinner for tonight, so free of charge this time.)"

"Buono a sapersi il piccolo è andando essere mangiare bene. Io ti mando le coordinate. Buon divertimento. Avrò una scatola di caldo e casalingo cannolis in attesa per voi in quanto grazie. (Good to know the little one is going to be eating well. I'll send you the coordinates. Have fun. I'll have a box of warm, homemade cannolis waiting for you as thanks.)" Lisa remarked.

"Tu, signora, sei una dea in un corpo mortale. (You, ma'am, are a goddess in a mortal body.)" You say, before pushing your chair back and standing. Everyone looking at you curiously, before Lilia asks, "Another job from Manny?"

"Lisa, but yeah, have a job to do. So, I'll see ya later and don't eat anyone while I'm gone." You teased, earning some looks from the residents between you and your young companion, as she says, "No promises."

However, before you could do the 'shadow jump', Slenderman's voice echoed within your consciousnesses, "When you are to return from this 'job', I would like for you to come to my office."

You only gave a small nod of your head, before leaving to complete your assigned job.


	17. Chapter 17

\---------------Your POV--------------

It's only when an hour has passed that you returned, a body that's been hastily wrapped in garbage bags is slung over your shoulder as a smaller pouch is clutched in your free hand; droplets of dark crimson leaking from the bottom. Nobody paid any mind to you, as you looked around the large living room and seeing just the cannibal you were searching for lounging casually on the couch with a large book in hand.

You walked to the back of the couch and threw the smaller bag at E.J. who easily caught it without breaking eye contact with his readings, as you say, "Few extra goons there, decided not to let them go completely to waste and repay ya for earlier."

His masked face turned to you for a moment, before going back to his book while quipping, "There's a walk-in freezer downstairs. It helps keep the bodies and organs fresh. The door leading to the basement is to the left corridor first door also to the left, then it's going to be the third door to the right."

You raised an eyebrow at the remark but gave your thanks regardless and followed the given instructions. When reaching the freezer, you were barely fazed by the hanging limbs from the dangling meat-hooks. Finding a bare one near the back, you pierced the thick curved metal through the many layers of the cheap garbage bags and into the corpse's shoulder. Once you were sure the body was secured to the hook, you made your way back upstairs and towards Slenderman's office as per order.

As you trudged through the corridors, you looked down at the borrowed clothes to see a few speckles of blood. Clicking your tongue at the burgundy stain, you made a small detour to your assigned room. Quickly changing and allowing the stained fabric to remain in a crumpled pile next to your bed for later washing. Passing by Lilia's opened-door room, you peeked your head in to see her sitting on her bed with Sally; cards littering the bed in some form of a game.

"Dinner's is in the basement freezer. Third door on the right. It's in the garbage bags, can't miss." 

Lilia only waved her free hand at you, muttering a small 'thanks' and not bothering to look up from the cards within her other hand.

You simply rolled your eyes at her behavior, before continuing your way to Slenderman's office. When finally reaching the said room, you knocked once as you entered; looking up to see that the faceless creature was working on some form of paperwork before he placed his pen back into the holder and the unfinished papers into his desk drawer.

"So,-" You drawled boredly, sitting heavily in the wooden chair; "why am I in the principal's office today?"

"I wanted to inform you about warning the others about your... _pursuers_."

Shifting slightly in your seat, you leaned your head slightly to the side in mock thought, "That it? You can tell 'em whenever you want, just be sure the kiddos aren't in the room. Lilia doesn't need to relive that shit and I doubt Sally wants to hear the juicy details."

"I can agree to that." Slenderman concurs as he folds his hands on his desk, "Thus, leaving the only issue left to discuss: when would be the appropriate time to tell the others?"

"That's all on you. The sooner the better really." You shrugged lazily.

"After you properly settle into your room then?" The faceless creature proposed.

"Fine by me. Only have a few things to unpack and straighten out then everything should be hunky-dory." You say, sarcasm easily lacing through the sentence.

"Then you are free to do that. Afterward, tell me when you are ready and I shall host a meeting for the residents of this mansion." 

"Fine." You mutter as you got to your feet and made your way out of the room.

Walking through the mazes of hallways, you immediately perked up when you caught sight of a familiar figure.

Smirking, you strolled up to Toby's side and slung an arm around his shoulders; "Hey, sweetheart. Just the man I was looking for!"

You felt the proxy's shoulder jolt violently under you lax arm, causing you to pull it away. Spinning around to stand in front of the male, as he says, "Th-The fuck you wan-nt now?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Just need to know the basic construction of this place. You know the laundry room, kitchen, things like that." You say, placing your hands behind your head as you begin walking backward in order for Toby to continue forward.

"Ther-ere's a laundry room on e-every floor. O-On our floor it would be the las-ast door on the ri-ight. The kitchen is loca-ated behind the only other doo-or there is i-in the dining room." He supplied quickly before brushing past you.

"Woah, woah, woah." You say with a quirked smile, quickening your stride to keep up with the proxy, "You said 'our floor', which means-" Toby let out a low groan as you continued, "you're on the same floor as  _me_."

"Unfor-fortunately."

"So, which room is yours, sweetheart?" You purred, leaning down slightly so your mouth was only inches from the shell of his ear.

Toby let out a growl before shoving his elbow into your stomach harshly. The sudden blow caused you to let loose a small 'oof', as you stood back to your full height; rubbing at your abused abdomen. 

"Well, no matter. I need to return to my room to get my things organized, so have fun going wherever it is you're going." You say as you pass him by.

When you reached your room, you finally began unpacking your belongings. 

Your record-player rested on top of the mirrored-dresser and the records went beside it, which you easily unclasped the metal locks and opened the lid to view your collection. Flipping through the covers, you finally decided on one; gently plucking the vinyl up and easing it out of its protective casing, you placed it in the turntable and moved the needle to rest on the onyx disk.

Adjusting the volume enough to not disturb the neighboring residents, the soft tune of the instruments began to play.

Singing quietly along, you organized your clothes into the mirrored-dresser; being sure that everything is neatly folded and placed for easy picking, while the bottom drawer remained empty. The other dresser became home to the weaponry that you brought, each arsenal piece being separated by what the weapon does; the blades go into the top three drawers while the explosives take the bottom three. The guns and munition that your brought went into the nightstand's drawers for quick and fluid access in case of emergencies, though the much larger guns had been placed in the drawer that you had left empty.

Only when you placed the last of the box of bullets into the bottom drawer, did you stop singing; noticing the slight skip of words and light static undertone.

Sporting a very unimpressed look at the record player, you crossed your arms over your chest and said dully, "If you don't leave that alone, I  _will_ kill you."

You heard a distorted snicker emanating from the speakers before it turned into warbled words, "Lighten up. I wasn't planning on doing anything to it."

Green sparks of electricity began seeping out of the device and onto the floor, soon taking shape of a familiar elf. The record player had stopped the moment he exited the contraption.

"I'd appreciate it if ya don't mess with my stuff, Pixie-Stick." You mutter as you turned back around to shut the ammo drawer.

"Just wanted to get to know you better." Ben shrugged as he sat down heavily in your desk's chair and causing it to tip back for a second before it slammed back down on all fours.

"So, what's up with all the weapons?"

You raised an eyebrow as you turned to look at the glitch, not saying a word.

"Right. Right. Stupid question, but I saw a few much larger guns that don't seem necessary for those normies." Ben said while casually leaning the chair back so that it would balance on the back two legs.

"Has anyone ever told ya that you're a curious lil' shit?" You asked, throwing a look over your shoulder.

"All the time. You didn't answer my question, by the way."

You let out a sigh as you turned around to fully face Ben, "They're not for those 'normies', as you call them."

"Then what are they for? Live action Call of Duty?" He chortled.

"Call of what?" You questioned, before shaking your head, "Nevermind. And no, they're not for...whatever the fuck that is."

"First, you never heard of Call of Duty before? Have you been living under a rock your entire life? And secondly, what are they for then?"

"First-" You parroted, "I've never heard the name before, been busy trying to, I don't know,  _survive._ Secondly, you'll be finding out later. Now-" You glared at him, "get out, Pixie-Stick."

Ben was silent for a moment before he raised his hands in mock surrender, saying, "FIne, buut if you ever want to know what Call of Duty is, just ask and I'll show ya."

With that, he left.

Rubbing your temples, you mutter to yourself in Russian, "Gospodi, day mne terpeniye, potomu chto, yesli ty dash' mne sily, ya ub'yu yego. (Lord, give me patience because if you give me strength, I'll kill him.)"


	18. Chapter 18

\---------------Your POV--------------

You have your arms crossed over your chest, leaning against the nearby wall as you watch numerous oddities of people and otherworldly alike filing into the large living quarters. Slenderman stood next to you as the few that you had been introduced to have been giving you odd glances every now and then. The only ones that remained absent from the gathering are Lilia and Sally. As the supposedly last of the gathering finally arrived and found a seating arrangement in the, now crowded, room; Slenderman had spoken up.

"As you may know by now, I have gathered the majority of you to discuss some rather...alarming news."

"What is it this time? Did the Rake try to kill another one of us again?" Jeff muttered indignantly, picking the dirt from underneath his nails with his knife.

"Not quite." You say as you pushed off against the wall to stand at your full height, arms still crossed over your chest before Slenderman took over again.

"It appears that our newest residents have been on the run from an organization that is  _very_ dangerous. More so than the S.C.P institution. (M/N) will be disclosing further information about this specific... _group._ "

There were a few quiet murmurs before you spoke out, voice loud enough to echo slightly within the room and making sure that everyone would be able to hear you, "Among the  _very few_ who managed to escape this place, we've taken to the name of _'Adel'skiy pandemoniy'._ Now, for those who don't speak fluent Russian, its translation would be Hell's Pandemonium. This place and its residents  _are not to be underestimated._ They don't mess around, they have a target and they  _will_ find it and use whatever means to get the job done. Blackmail, massacres, corruption, even going undercover and framing people isn't something below them."

"If these guys are so dangerous, why hasn't anyone done anything about it, huh? Sounds to me that the government or some shit should be involved." Masky scoffed.

"Well, generally they would but-" You shrugged lazily, "Corruption in the government forces is still a thing. You think that they'll do anything when they're being bribed with high-quality soldiers? Let me inform you more on the matter, they don't hunt down just anyone. They go after those with... _promising qualities._ I'm talking about people like me or our dear Pixie friend over there." You jerked your head in Ben's direction, "Hell's Pandemonium has taken the taste of using bait tactics. Find some way to lure out those with promise, usually, they like to go for children; easier to manipulate and train, but they won't turn a blind eye to anyone whose pass the age limit."

Your eyes scanned the room, gauging the reaction of each individual before continuing, "They use trained kids to act as bait. Crocodile tears and all, whining about how different they are from other kids; usually, that gets a reaction from the intended target. If not, well,-" You give a quiet scoff, "more often than not, a stressful enough encounter will get the designed response. Kids have yet to learn full control of their abilities, it's easy to get them riled up in a fight. Afterward, when they're certain of their abilities, they'll slaughter the family and leave only the kid alive. Once the kid is seized, they'll transport them through a series of means to Taiga, Siberia in Russia."

Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out and placing the small box back into your pocket, you quickly lit it up; flicking the lighter closed, you kept it within your grasp as you thumbed over the carved-in text while continuing from where you left off, "Located in Siberia, there are quite a bit of Gulags left over from Stalin's reign. Any of you who aren't familiar with Russia's history here's a quick summary: Gulag stands for 'Chief Administration of Corrective Labor Camps'. The system of Stalin's labor camps was the most monstrous death factory in all of history, with ‘production’ exceeding even WWII Holocaust; around 40 million died in Gulag labor camps. Now, its back in use. Except, this time, its to 'enhance' one's abilities. The first stage would be experimentation, then teaching combatant skills, then camouflage. Most can speak up to eighty or ninety languages, if not more. People who survived living there can hide in plain sight and none would be the wiser."

"Okay, so, if these guys really are as bad as you're making them out to be and they, from your insinuation, can basically hide in plain sight; how the hell are we supposed to identify these people?" Clockwork asks, placing her elbows on her knees to lean forward.

"Good question. We share the same distinctive markings. I would show you the tattoo, but I got that covered." You began, lifting your tattooed arm to show the swirls covering from your wrist and disappearing into the short sleeve of your shirt; "This was what I did the first time I tried escaping, I think I was fifteen then. Hard to remember." You lightly shook your head to get back on track, "Not the point, but I still have another one of their markings I can show."

You quickly turned around and, with your back facing the crowd of onlookers, began to lift the back of your shirt. You could hear a few sharp intakes of air—mostly of a shock than disgust—as you revealed the branded flesh that covered nearly your entire back. The scarred and swollen skin revealed that the [dragon's](https://www.dhresource.com/260x260s/f2-albu-g5-M00-0E-B0-rBVaJFjbVV-AJVezAAKAyiw9-MI658.jpg/new-arrival-knotted-golden-dragon-embroidered.jpg) twisting and swirling tail covered the center of your back with the tip of the bottom triquetra ending above your thoracolumbar fascia as the dragon's body contorted to allow the head to rest of your right shoulder-blade. The left-wing arched so that the top rested on your left shoulder-blade while the ending tip rested just above the left-side latissimus dorsi muscle; the top of the right wing is lifted to rest a few inches away from the head with the ending tip resting on the right-side latissimus dorsi muscle.

"So, memorize what this shit looks like; cause if you see an image of this, get out as fast as you can. You  _will not_ be able to take these guys on your own and your best bet is to get me. Y'know, beat fire with fire." You say, pulling your shirt back down before giving a humorless laugh; "Except, I guess this would be more of beating a highly trained killer with another highly trained killer."

"I call bullshit on that. There is no way in  _hell_ will I ever back the fuck down to some low-grade Agent 47 shit." Jeff growls. stabbing his knife into the arm of the couch he sat on.

You raised an eyebrow as you removed the cigarette from your mouth to say, "I'm not joking,  _kid._ These people don't fuck around."

"Then prove it! I ain't gonna let some newbie come here and start bossin' me around with who I can and can't kill. _Fuck. That._ " The smiling killer snarls.

You placed the cancer-stick back into your mouth, inhaling the toxic smoke and releasing it through your nose; lips pursed tightly around the cigarette. After a beat of silence, you shrugged, tone light, "Fine. Let's go, then. Mano-e-mano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you wish to know more about the Gulags (yes, they are a real thing), then you can visit this site (it's also where I obtained most of the information about the Gulags):
> 
> hague6185.wordpress.com/2013/07/15/ghosts-from-the-past-abandoned-gulags-revisited/


	19. Chapter 19

\------------3rd Person POV-----------

Everyone had taken to positioning themselves along the porch; some sitting along the wooden banister, steps, or low-hanging portico roof that acted as a cover for the veranda. Others stand in clusters, silently scrutinizing the duo that stands a good distance away; facing each other only feet apart. The newest member to the oddities, (M/N), has his arms loosely crossed over his chest; smirking lazily at his soon-to-be opponent. The other, Jeff the Killer, has his hands balled tightly in his hoodie pocket; his permanent smile widening in his obvious lust for bloodshed.

"So,-" (M/N) began, snapping everyone's attention to him, "first-drawn blood or three-second pin-down?"

Slenderman, who has remained standing in the threshold of the door, spoke; "First to draw blood. I hope you can control yourself."

Whether the faceless creature meant that warning for the newest resident or Jeff, no one knew. Instead, they watched as the two take three large steps away from each other; never breaking eye contact.

"I do hope you don't hold back, Jiffy-Pop." The (H/C)-haired male snickers, earning a snarl from the smiling killer and a distinct 'I won't'.

The area is silent, no one makes a sound as the two refuse to make the first move. However, a young voice nearly startles the gathered killer.

"It'll be over faster than you can blink."

Masky, sitting on the top step and closest to Lilia, turns his head to see her seated on the banister with her elbows rested on her knees and her chin in her hands; "Really, now? He looks to be relaxed about the whole ordeal."

The young girl rolls her eyes at the snide remark, "You're an idiot." The group snickers as the masked man make an indignant noise from the back of his throat.

She continues to speak, "He's already predicted his movements. That guy stands no chance against him; too cocky for his own good."

Everyone remains silent, opting to turn back around to watch the building tension radiating from Jeff. Just as it reaches its breaking point; the killer charges forward, blade in hand. Jeff is quick, much faster than an average human, but it is as the girl says; faster than you can blink, indeed.

It makes little sense to those who weren't paying close enough attention and for those that were, they  _saw_ the changes of their newest resident. One moment, his position was lax and didn't show a single guard to be raised against his opponent. The next, a feral smile with teeth gleaming under the sunlight stretched his lips; it sent an involuntary shiver down a few of the other residents' back, reminding them of a rabid animal that found its perfect moment to strike an unsuspecting prey. In the final few seconds, (M/N) did not break his ground; with a twitch of a few muscles, Jeff's favored knife is in (M/N)'s hand and the smiling killer is on the ground with an angry line dribbling small rivulets of ruby down his neck. Upon recognition, it drew a precise cut straight across the neck; from right external jugular vein to left external jugular vein, the cut only being deep enough to slice through the layers of skin to reach the blood beneath. The wound able to scab over in an hour or so.

The newest resident remains standing in the same spot, never once moving; proven from the lack of his footprints ingrained in the dust, minus the ones needed to arrive in that spot. He twirled the knife between callused fingers in a manner that was both mocking and proving just how little effort it was to wield his signature weapon. Just like how the two first met, (M/N) caught the blade in-between his thumb and index finger; before throwing it down and allowing the knife to stick into the ground next to the stunned killer's head, who still refused to move from his position of lying on his back and staring at the sky above, still trying to process the quick movements of what happened.

"Told you." Lilia giggles, sitting upright to swing her legs back and forth childishly.

A few who have taken a seat quickly vacate it in favor of making room for the (H/C)-haired male. He quickly and quietly makes his way to stand in front of Slenderman; only crossing his arms and sporting the usual lazy grin. The two stare at each other and it's almost comical; with the height difference and the lacking of identifiable features from a certain faceless creature. After a beat passes, (M/N) spins on his heels and begins to speak and, this time, the oddities listen to his warning; now that he has proven his words to be true and then some, "As I said, don't underestimate these bastards. First chance they get,  _they will kill you._ They don't care about ethics or rules, they do this as a baseless instinct to survive and nothing more."

There is another moment of silence as the words finally sink in, that these people who come from different places. Who has been kidnapped and  _trained_ to be killers, unlike them; who go after people who do not believe in the supernatural or things that go bump in the night and who kill untrained and unsuspecting individuals. They are different and he, (M/N), has barely scratched the surface of his capabilities with a demonstrated prowess that ended faster than it began. And, if what the newest resident said was true, then they have been experimented on to increase those techniques by ten-fold or more so.

Once the tense silence of the epiphany has reached its breaking point; much like a rubber-band on the brink of snapping with the material beginning to tear holes. However, before it could fully snap, (M/N) broke it; a small muttering of, "As long as you got me on your side, you at least have a chance."

With that, he pushed passed the Tall-Man and made his way inside; continuing up the stairs. Everyone remains eerily silent. Lilia having long stopped with the childish antics and has taken on a visage that proves that she has more experience than she lets on; more knowledge than a child her age should be of how cruel the world is. But, with a deep exhale, she grins cheekily; stating in the same cheery manner as always, "You should leave him alone for a few hours. He gets grumpy when no one trusts him."

The words themselves carry a bit of hypocrisy to them. A man that has so little faith in the beings around then wishes to gain their trust. But, it is also a warning of how he works; you must trust him for him to trust you. It is almost hilarious of how that will work out, a murderous troupe of killers who once believed to have been trained only to find out that there are bigger sharks that can devour them in one bite; are asked to trust said predator.

Few look at the girl as she hops off the banister and makes her way inside. No doubt to continue her own ruse of being innocent for the sake of a dead girl who is. In the background, Jeff still remains in the same lying position from the battle. No, this wasn't even a battle, it was just an annoyance being put in its place.

That evening, everyone is oddly silent as they avoid the room where (M/N) stays in. The door is securely locked, while the continuation of Frank Sinatra's 'My Way' softly plays from inside; the music barely penetrating past the door.


	20. Chapter 20

\---------------Your POV--------------

There's a series of harsh knocks on your door, hours have passed since the fight had occurred. You sighed as you rubbed the towel at your wet strands of hair, placing the cloth around your neck as you opened the door. The beads of water that are still in your hair drip down your chest and stomach before disappearing under your pants that hung lowly on your hips. You displayed a smirk as you crossed your arms loosely; looking down at the proxy.

"You need somethin', sweetheart? Or do you just want to enjoy the show?"

You noticed the tint of pink barely brushing the tips of his ears, as he glared at you beneath his orange-tinted goggles; "Slen-enderman has a missio-on for u-us."

The corner of your lip twitched as you straightened yourself out, "Fine. Just gimme a sec to grab a shirt."

With that, you turned and made your way to the drawers holding said article of clothing, throwing the towel onto the bed as you pick out a simple black shirt. You turned your head over your shoulder, seeing Toby still looking at you or, rather, the branding. You gave a sardonic laugh, "Yeah, kinda fuckin' up my handsome good looks, huh?"

He gave a small jolt as if startled by your voice. Pulling the shirt on, you could hear over the rustling fabric; "N-Not fuckin' anythi-ing up if you weren't good loo-oking in the first p-place."

You gave a sudden loud laugh at the jab. Turning around and making your way towards him, while saying, "And here I thought you liked what you saw?"

"You w-wish, nar-arcissistic asshole."

You gave a wide smile, tossing an arm around his shoulders as you leaned close to his ear; lips brushing along the shell; "You sure, sweetheart? That heart of yours is beating awfully fast."

You felt his elbow jab sharply into your abdomen, you humored him with a flinch as you leaned away from him; raising your hands in mock-surrender, drawling, "Just kidding~."

You stood to your full height before you made your way down the corridor, turning your head over your shoulder and smirking; "You comin' or what?"

He mumbled something under his breath before following behind you.

-

-

-

"I can't believe this." You say, looking down at the slip of paper.

"Jus-st shut up alr-ready. You've rep-peated that for the past-t hou-ur." Toby grumbles.

"I am a highly trained mercenary with supernatural abilities and this-" You waved the list of needed groceries, "is my first mission?"

"You live with us, you go by our chore list," Masky mutters who, unlike Toby, is very cautious of your presence.

You rolled your eyes, shoving your hands into your pants pockets before shrugging; "Fair enough."

You walked into the 24/7 supermarket at 9:48 p.m., not bothering to check on the one that is accompanying you while the other waited outside. Grabbing a cart, you began to walk around the place; looking for the items on the list. You made sure to strategically avoid the security cameras and any reflective surface that may give away your identity, years of practice making it second-hand nature to you. When you were checking out the ripeness of a few peaches in front of you, you heard something breaking followed by yelling.

Looking up with a raised brow, you place down the sweet fruit and abandoned your half-filled cart to follow the sounds of yelling. Turning a corner, you paused to evaluate the situation:

Toby is sitting on the ground with a jar of blueberry jam laying in a shattered heap inches away from him. Standing in front of him is a middle-aged woman screeching about disrespect and heathens.

Stepping up to the proxy's side, you grab him by his arm and hauled him up before looking to the lady; "Somethin' the matter?"

She paused her tirade to look at you, her gaze narrowed in distaste when spotting the tattoo peeking out from the sleeve that ended just above your elbow. However, that was soon forgotten when she pointed a spindly finger at Toby saying in a pitched voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard; "This little tyrant is destroying products of this store!"

"Hm?" You raised an eyebrow, looking at the male that stood beside you, "Toby, what happened? This lady ain't helpful."

Ignoring the squawk of indignation from the woman, he stammered; "Han-nd twi-itched."

"You heard 'em. Can't help it at times, gotta problem with it?" You say, rolling your neck and shoulders.

"He is nothing but a disturbance. They should keep people like him out of public!"

"Excuse you, lady?" You snipped, the corner of your lips twitching into a frown.

"Well, look at him! The way he dresses, he looks like a serial killer! No doubt has a personality of one too." She sneers.

"I don't have a problem with it, lady. Neither do the other customers or employees. They're clothes." You snipped.

"What about the creepy mask?" She jeers.

"Personal reasons that have to do with none ya damn business." You snap, the woman oblivious to the slowly contorting shadows underneath your feet.

Taking a deep breath, the darkness stilled as you noticed that Toby's tics are much worse than before. His grip on his own wrist is knuckle-white; as he tries to quell the constant twitches. You look at the lady as you wrapped your arm around Toby, bringing him to rest against your side and blocking half of him from the woman's sight.

The lady's lip curled in disgust at the sudden display of affection, shrieking out; "No wonder you sided with him! Your kind are nothing more than the work of the devil!"

Oh, you were gonna have fun with this.

You already knew the layout of this place and where the security cameras are. So, with a quick look around to see if there would be any witnesses, you twist your lips into a wolfish grin and meander around to stand behind Toby; resting your chin on his head, wrapping your arms around his chest and stomach. Glancing up to see the woman stare in abhorrence, you allowed your eyes to shift to black while shadows curled off your form. You watched with deep satisfaction as she scrambled back as you spoke with a deep, menacing tone.

"Lady, you have no idea."

Her back slammed into the shelves behind her, knocking down the various flavors of jams and allowing them to crash to the ground; spreading shards of glass and jelly all over the floors. While she lets out shrieks for help, Toby tried to move but you held him back, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Trust me, sweetheart. You ain't gonna get in trouble."

A mob of both employees and customers came running into the aisle, observing the scene being made before a female worker of the supermarket in their vest came to your side, asking; "What happened here?"

You gave a hurt expression, crocodile tears threatening to spill; "I don't know, ma'am. One moment I was tryna help my boyfriend pick out his favorite jam for breakfast and the next this woman is screeching at us about being demons."

"Don't listen to him! He's a demon! The Antichrist!" The woman shrieked, pointing at us and brandishing a cross necklace that must have been hidden underneath her shirt.

You flinched at the accusations, holding tighter to the Proxy in a form of 'comfort'. You watched as they tried to lead the hysterical lady out, only to have someone call the police when she kept lashing out at anyone who got near. It only took the officers fifteen minutes to appear, cuffing the woman for public disturbance. When she passed you, you gave that same ferocious smile as before; waggling your fingers mockingly when no one had been paying attention to you while flashing your eyes to that demonic black before returning them to normal.

The woman doubled her efforts in trying to remove the officers' grip as her shrill voice goes to a higher pitch; trying to convince the people of the demons that stood amongst them. When she was out of sight and her piercing screams vanish, you release the proxy from your grip, while the female employee mutters to you about a ten percent discount on all your purchases. You thank you with a gentle smile before you grip Toby's hand and, as you walk out of the aisle, you grabbed a jar of blueberry jam from the shelf.

Reaching the cart, you placed the glass jar in the trolly before continuing to look at which fruits were more ripe for the picking.

"Why'd-d you do tha-at?"

"Hm?" You hummed, barely glancing up to see the proxy glaring at you; "She was bein' a cunt."

"But she w-wasn't doing anyt-thing to you." Toby spits out like venom.

"Course she was, she was botherin' you." You say, lookin at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He continues to glare at you, prompting you to stash the two peaches you were looking at into a bag before placing them into the cart. Turning your full attention to the proxy, you say, "Toby, I ain't as bad a guy as I seem. I'm fucked up, granted, but when people mess with people who aren't against me, you bet that sweet ass that I'll be intervenin' in some way. Besides-" You gave a smug grin, "I told ya before, I peg ya for my type. So, did I impress ya?"

You received a harsh punch to your stomach, causing you to doubled over wheezing with laughter as he took the cart to the next section of items on the list; leaving you behind to support yourself with the shelves of fruit, not missing the red painting his ears.


	21. Fan-Art 1

 

 

Shout-out to [IMMORAL](https://www.quotev.com/CumbersomeBody) on Quotev, who took time to draw the fan-art above. Thank you so much!


	22. Chapter 22

\---------------Your POV--------------

"Huh?" You ask, a single brow raised as you cross your arms tightly.

It has been three days since the grocery incident and it was too goddamn early for this shit.

"You fuckin' heard me. I want you to teach me how ta fight like you." Jeff states, having knocked harshly on the door that would've, no doubt, woken the other residents of the house.

"I understand that part, but what I  _don't understand-"_ You stressed those particular words vehemently, "is that it's four in the goddamn mornin'."

"And the sky is fuckin' blue. So, will you teach me to fight or not?" The smiling killer growls.

You let out a loud and irritated sigh, "You're not gonna leave me to my fuckin' peace until I do, so either way I am trapped with an annoying homicidal maniac trying to bug me for sparring lessons."

"Yep. The best way is to get over with quickly, like rippin' off a band-aid." Jeff sneers.

You roll your eyes, "First off, trainin' that I do, ain't quick nor easy. Second, out back."

"Now?" He asks.

"No, I wanted to take a fuckin' walk with you. Yes,  _now,_ so get goin'. Move, move, move!" You snapped, causing him to jog back to the stairs to do as instructed.

You let out an annoyed huff before going back to your room to grab the phone resting on top of the nightstand, pressing one of the speed-dial numbers. After the second ring, a tired and familiar voice bled through.

"The fuck you want now? Its three in the goddamn morning from where I am."

"Yeah, tell that to fuckin' Jiffy-Pop. He wants me to teach how ta fight." You mutter, sitting heavily onto your slightly disheveled bed.

"...You gonna do it?"

"Have no choice, ain't gonna leave me alone until I teach him somethin' and I ain't exactly the best candidate there is in patience for this kind of thing." You sighed, throwing your head back to look at the ceiling.

A tired groan greeted you from the speaker, "I'll be there later this afternoon. Don't bother me again like this unless it is a fuckin'  _emergency._ Got it?"

You allowed a wide grin to stretch your lips, replying in a sing-song manner, "Thanks, Ladybug~. You're my idol~."

"Better fuckin' be after the shit I've done for you."

With that, you hung up and got up from the bed and took the opportunity to look out the window to see Jeff's silhouette already standing outside; his knife glinting under the barely-there moonlight. You scoffed before you walked out of the room in a grey tank-top and a pair of black sweatpants, not even bothering to put on shoes; your black socks having helped in producing little to no sound as you made your way outside. You yawned as you turned the corner to see that Jeff is throwing and catching his knife.

"Okay, get into a stance for an offensive attack." You ordered, crossing your arms as you leaned against the house.

Jeff sneered but did as instructed. Shaking your head, you walked up to him and smacked his shoulder; sending him back two steps.

"What the hell-" Before he could continue, you hissed, "That is how weak your positioning is. Stand like so and place your arms here"

As you spoke, you moved Jeff to the proper positions; roughly placing his arms in front of his to guard his chest more, while saying, "You're also holding your knife wrong. You don't wanna hold it straight out."

"I know what I'm doing, jackass." He spat.

You roll your eyes, taking a few steps back and saying, "Then show me. Attack."

He did, charging at you and as he pulled his knife back, you caught his wrist and bent it back; causing his to let loose a string of curses as his knife drops to your free hand. Raising a brow, you say, " _This_ is how you hold a knife."

You flipped the knife around, the flat surface of the blade parallel to your arm, "This is called the 'reverse knife grip technique: edge out'. With it like this, the benefits to it are many.  First, unless the elbow is extended and locked straight, the blade's cutting edge always faces the enemy, no matter where the hand is located. When a fist moves as in a cross punch, the blade and cutting edge can be raked across the enemy in a slashing motion."

You gave a demonstration of the attack as you continued speaking, "Second, like an ice pick, tremendous force can be brought to bear on the point, not only when oriented downward, but when an enemy is behind or beside."

You chose a nearby tree as your target, slashing deep grooves into the bark. You took a step back and turned to Jeff, showing how you're holding the knife more closely, "Third, the grip technique allows capping. It's where the thumb, and thus force, is brought to bear on the butt of the knife handle; in this case at the rear bolster. This also increases the security of the knife's grip."

You watched him carefully observe the hold as you continued, "The fourth advantage of this grip technique is that the knife can be oriented with cutting edge to the enemy even when guarding with the forearm. Many of my...' _coaches'_  prefer this grip technique built into their handles. A fifth advantage is that the 'elbows bent' position that is usually assumed with this type of grip technique can be more powerful and defensive than an 'extended and reaching forearm', which is unprotected and may be easily trapped and fractured."

You flipped the knife around, catching it by its blade and handing it back to the killer. However, before he could take it, you pulled it away from him; "Now, I'm gonna be listing off disadvantages. So, listen and try and understand these limitations. Got it?"

He nods his head once before you hand the knife back, allowing him to take it. You crossed your arms and began listing the defaults to this particular grip, " One of the disadvantages of this grip technique is a more limited reach because the point and edge cannot be extended like a forward grip technique, the hold that you usually use. Therefore, the enemy must be handled at a much closer range. With me so far?"

He nodded, practicing the new grip procedure as you talk; "A second issue is that deep thrusting moves can usually only be made downward or sideways, not frontally, unless the knife user is on top of his enemy."

"But, that can be easily fixed if you just flipped the knife into a forward grip," Jeff states, easily twirling the blade between his fingers to catch the handle into the aforementioned hold.

You tilted your head, a small series of cracks and pops can be heard as you spoke; "If you're quick enough, yes. However, you're also assuming that someone will allow you the chance." 

A short pause, before you continue with the next issue with the grip, "The third and final issue is one of trapping; that since the blade is closer to the body, the knife and arm can be pinned with a foot, object, or enemy's hand. Of course, the object pinning the knife is subject to serious damage from the blade, and certainly, a bare hand will not be able to maintain pinning without being cut."

"Alright. Now what?" The smiling killer asks.

"You will keep attacking me until I say otherwise." You say and as soon as the last word passes your lips, you take a single step to the side as Jeff lunges towards you.


	23. Chapter 23

\---------------Your POV--------------

The sound of a dull thud of a fist making contact echoes throughout the backyard of the mansion. You watched, unimpressed, as Jeff falls to his back. His breathing is harsh and uneven, while his unblinking eyes are red and watering from both his continuous defeats and his lack of eyelids. You cross your arms, looking up to see the sun is at its highest peak; suggesting that it is sometime around noon. Returning your gaze back to the killer, you roll your neck to rid itself of the tension.

"You sure you don't want that break, Jiffy-Pop?"

"Fuck off." At his spitting remark, he nearly collapses when trying to regain his footing.

You only raise an eyebrow when another voice decides to make an input, "Yeah, Jeff. You've been at this for hours now and lunch is nearly ready."

Turning your head to see that Lilia is sitting in the shade created by the house, other killers that you both recognize and don't are also following the young girl's lead. No doubt taking some sadistic pleasure in watching their companion's ass getting handed to them.

"Go take a break. Anyone else wanna give it a go?" You asked, taking a side-step from Jeff's sloppy lunge before grabbing his arm and slamming him to his back and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Think I have a shot, sunshine?" A familiar voice mocks.

The other killers stiffen, eyes instantly locking on the newcomer that exits from behind the thick trunk of a nearby tree. However, you only wave your hand lazily through the air as you spoke in an equally carefree tone.

"Dunno. Wanna try your luck, Ladybug?"

She scoffs, her eyes flickering over your shoulder to look at the tense individuals in mild interest before her gaze returns to you; an eyebrow raised in question. You only give an askew smirk and a shrug of your shoulders before you duck, dodging the incoming knife and grasping onto Jeff's wrist tightly to pull him easily over you and slamming him back into the ground between you and Ladybug; his knife skittering away from him and stopping just out of reach.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess that this is 'Jiffy-Pop'." Ladybug comments, leaning slightly over the downed killer.

"Hasn't stopped since he woke my ass up." You grumbled, gesturing to your sweatpants and shirt; your socks lay in an abandoned heap next to Lilia after the three-hour mark of basically dodging, not wanting to tear any holes in the soft material.

You hear Jeff growl, but you barely react when Ladybug decides to plant her heavy, military-grade boots onto the killer's chest and dug the heel in ever so slightly. Turning around to face the others, you gave a quick explanation to the onlookers.

"This is a good friend of mine, she's gonna take over for any interested enough to get a real teacher for fightin'."

"How did she get here?" Masky snarls, pointing a finger in her direction.

"She finds people. Ain't so hard to do for her." You explain before a sharp pain slides across the back of your head.

You bared your teeth, turning to face the indifferent look that Ladybug sported and growling out, "The fuck's that for?"

"Stop with the lazy ass explanations. They always piss me off and you know it." She states, turning her attention to the rest with crossed arms and a glare that could scare of the devil itself, "My abilities are finding people. I can take one look at someone via in person or picture and I can sense where they are. I happened to be his tracker back in-"

"Ladybug."

Said woman stops talking, taking one look at the dark expression you wore. It's one that tells nothing but a promise of a full-fledged fight if any more is to be spilled. Though both you and Ladybug knew that you would never kill her, that doesn't mean you wouldn't seriously maim her. Her eyes flicked away from your gaze, admitting her submission and waving her hand idly through the air.

"Nevermind, it's not important. The point is, I'm a tracker by nature."

The masked proxy's gaze didn't waver from either you nor Ladybug, but he relented with a scoff as he leans to rest back against the house. The others are obviously cautious of the woman and still of you, but you rolled your neck and turned to look at Jeff, who remains struggling under Ladybug's foot.

"Go sit by the wall." You demanded.

The killer pauses his struggles for only a moment, before scoffing and turning his gaze away from yours. When Ladybug lifted her foot away from his chest, he stood and picked up his knife as he did as instructed. As he walks away, you glance up towards one of the many windows of the mansion, seeing the faceless creature observing you from the way his head remains slightly tilted in your direction. You give a crooked grin, a slight tilt of the head, and a shrug; after a moment's pause, he gave a slight inclination of his head before turning away from the window and disappearing further into the mansion.

When Jeff leans against the wall, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, you began to speak, "The reason she's here is to teach ya how to properly fight. I would, but I ain't as good as explainin' shit. I listen, get whatever it is done and over with, repeat."

"Besides-" Ladybug intervened, "I also have more experience with teachin'. I taught you how to not be a fuckin' child most of the time."

"Cute, real fuckin' adorable." You grumble as you kick violently at her ankle and causing her to stumble.

Ladybug scowled, sending a harsh kick to your side, but you easily block it by grabbing her leg. You pushed it back down and walked over to where your discarded socks lay, saying; "I'm gonna go get changed."

"Fair enough. Make it quick." Ladybug snaps, causing you to roll your eyes before disappearing into a cloud of darkness and reappearing into your room.

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

Ladybug rolled her eyes, giving an exasperated groan; "He is such a fucking show off."

"You're saying that like you just found that out." Lilia hums, pulling out clumps of grass and setting it into a pile next to her leg.

"Pardon the fuck outta me, but what the hell are you yammerin' about?" Jeff growls, arms tightly folded over his chest with one leg propped up against the side of the large mansion as he leans his upper body against the wall.

"He doesn't need all that smoke. He usually keeps it as a more, and I quote, 'dramatic flair'. I'm sure you're very much well aware that he is dangerous, so keep in mind that anything that sparks too much attention is done on purpose." Ladybug warns, balancing her weight from one leg to the other while tilting her head along in a silent display of laxity.

"Gee, way to spoil all the fun." (M/N) says, Ladybug turning slightly to reveal the shadow manipulator.

He wore a navy-blue muscle shirt and a pair of worn jeans that sported a few rips and holes along the legs. The only item that seemed to remain constant in his wardrobe would be the military-grade boots, the same style that Ladybug wears with only the color to tell them apart. He ran a hand through his (H/C) hair, mussing it up much more than it usually is.

"Yeah, well, you know me." She grins.

He hummed an agreement, his eyes flickered down to her boots before returning his gaze to the brunette's storm-blue ones; saying, "Your shoelaces are untied."

She raised an eyebrow, but when she tilted her head down to check, he gave a swift uppercut to her jaw. He heard a few 'oohs' from the small group of spectators as Ladybug fell back harshly; skidding away a few inches before coming to a complete halt. She scoffed, wiping away the small trail of blood that leaked from the corner of her lip; no thanks to a newly obtained cut from the inside of her mouth.

"Lucky shot. Won't happen again, though." She snarls, doing a [kick-up](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ArcticSoupyKudu-size_restricted.gif).

Back on her feet, she shifted just the slightest into a more defensive positioning. It would be impossible to notice if he weren't trained to observe such movement. Instead, he crossed his arms and gave a sharp grin that dared for a real challenge as he says; "Well, wanna try your luck?"

"Absolutely." She jeers before charging towards him.


	24. Chapter 24

\---------------Your POV--------------

The fight between you and Ladybug was far from genuine, it was more sportive than murderous. However, the looks from those watching or happened to pass by were the same; they looked on as if it were. Perhaps, for them, some of the technique that either of you sported would have, indeed, maimed them to broken bones and split skin. The movements proving to be brusque and ferocious, while each thrust of a hit, kick, roll, or dodge is met with equal brutality; it is much like a lethal dance that only a select few could ever hope to follow as you kicked up dirt and dust.

It continued like this for a good while; trading blow for blow and block for block, until a man in a mask with a blood-dripping smile came out to announce the prospect of food. With that, the spell for conflict ends with a fist poised in front of the other's face while only centimeters remained between a contact of the nose. Pulling away from each other simultaneously as if this has happened time and time again and, in most cases, it probably has. You roll your neck and shoulders, eliciting pops and cracks that cause the tracker to wince with an underlaid tone of sympathy. You only give a slight nudge of her shoulder with yours as a warning for the behavior and, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

You carefully watched as everyone began to file into the house, one by one; each chattering about the fight in hushed voices as if some kind of legendary secret with Lilia calmly correcting any deterrent or exaggeration of the truth. You roll your eyes, only beginning to move when the last had shuffled in with Ladybug at your side. You looked at her from the corner of your eye, still facing forward as your eyes flick back to look in front of you; tone casual as you speak.

"So, what do you think?"

"Trainable. Observation skills for some of them are better than most, but even then, they'll never be able to beat  _them_ single-handedly. Not like we can." Ladybug mutters.

"I'm not asking for that, just enough so that they don't get killed immediately." You say, voice dropping to hint at the more serious topic.

There is a brief period of silence, before she speaks, "Still a bleeding heart, sunshine. Thought I told you better than that when we teamed up."

You stopped, turning to face her with a blank expression. It was disturbing really, how so easily you can slip into  _that_ persona almost as well as your usual carefree one. Your eyes dull, but having a sharp edge to them that it could practically pierce diamond while you spoke in an equally curt manner.

"I'm not, Mary. Best remember that I'm just playing the part of the fool."

Another bout of silence spreads between you, neither breaking eye contact before she decides to break it, "Actions always speak louder than words, (M/N). I'm not judging you, I'm just asking you to be careful; you know what happened the last ti-"

"Enough." You cut in sharply, clicking your tongue soon after and turning your head away in dismay; arms tightly crossed over your chest, "I know. No need for the reminder."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around your shoulders before dragging you down to rub her knuckles harshly into your scalp; you hardly wince but managed to crack a half-hearted smile as she says, "Yeah, it better be enough. I'm fucking hungry, time for some food."

With that, she released you and began marching towards the mansion; humming a tune you were familiar with and giving a loud, exaggerated groan as you followed behind. When reaching the dining room, the table was mostly filled save for the seat across and beside Lilia. No doubt telling the others that you and Ladybug were friends that preferred to have close seating quarters. Taking the seat across from the kid, you quickly began piling on the assorted foods for lunch, Ladybug clicking her tongue when seeing your abhorrently large pile of food, but had yet to say anything otherwise.

"So, we get another new member? And she's a woman too, not bad." Ben purred from Ladybug's other side, leaning close.

You, however, choked on your first bite; quickly trying to swallow it down before you suffocated. Cleansing it with a large gulp of water as you tried not to laugh at the situation. Lilia, on the other hand, is shaking her head violently while making a slicing motion with her hand over her throat as Ladybug's gaze bore down on the entity.

Ladybug scoffed, "Sure, could say that; so that must mean you're the leprechaun, right?"

You physically had to bite down on the inside of your cheek as Ben's grin faltered before picking up again, "Why? You wanna search for my pot o' gold?"

Lilia groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead in silent frustration. Ladybug, however, only leaned closer to the idiot; grin light as she says, "Cute. You're  _real_ cute.-" Though, she cuts off mid-sentence to snatch the back of the chair and tip it back, causing it and Ben to topple over with a loud thud that drew the other's attention as she leaned down to look at Pixie-Stick's face again, "But, you aren't  _that_ cute." 

The only response she gets is a low groan from the fallen killer, a few other's are already trying to conceal their laughter while the rest barely hold any restraint on theirs. You quickly take a bite of your food, before saying, "Kid, number one rule when dealin' with Ladybug-" you swallow the bite down, "is you don't mess with Ladybug. Honestly speaking, she doesn't appreciate the whole-" you wave your hand around idly, "playboy thing. Trust me, I know first hand. Was outta commission for about a week with varying degrees of sprains and broken bones."

Another groan was all you got for your response. With that being said, you continued with your meal in peace as Lilia talked between Clockwork and Ladybug. However, you couldn't stop the nagging feeling like something was about to happen. You only shook your head lightly and ignored the pestering feeling for the time being.


	25. Fan-Art 2

 

Shout-out to [Zimrker](https://www.quotev.com/29708916) on Quotev for the amazing Fan-Art! Thank you  _so much_ for taking the time to draw this!


	26. Fan-Art 3

 

 

I would like to make a shout-out to [Kae](https://www.quotev.com/29708916) on Quotev for the awesomely drawn fan-art! Thank you so much for putting the time to make this.


	27. Chapter 27

\---------------Your POV--------------

After lunch had been served and everyone began to disperse into separate directions, you had guided Ladybug to Slenderman's office while Lilia went off to play games with Sally. You knock as you enter, finding that the tall creature had already been expecting you and your guest. Ladybug had taken the chair to the right, you sat in the one on the left; leaning back casually as Slenderman began to speak.

"I do not think you only brought her here for simple training methods."

You shrugged a shoulder as you lolled your head to the side, eyes slightly narrowed; commenting derisively, "How right you are."

However, as Slenderman continued to look at you without so much as a twitch of any contorting paper-white skin on his face, which has been an indicator for the emotions he felt. You leaned slightly forward with an arm thrown over the back of the chair; "I can't keep track of everything. I need more than one pair of eyes, someone that can be trusted to not-" You made a face, "y'know, be killed instantly. Also why I decided to give others the knowledge of proper fighting technique. I'm not so good at that, she is." You jerked your head in her direction.

"Trust me, he isn't. Can give the basic, sure, but the more in-depth shit is completely lost on him." Ladybug scoffed, earning the middle-finger from you and a harsh kick to your ankle in return.

Slenderman continued to remain silent before speaking in a low tone, "Will there be others coming, too?"

"Not in the near-future, no." You say, rolling your neck to pop out the kinks.

You could sense Ladybug glaring at you as she says, "You're hiding something. Spill."

You scowl at her, giving a scoff before relenting; "I didn't call you here just to play guard-dog and teacher. I've been having a feeling that something's about to happen."

"Oh, so you have precognition now, do you?" Ladybug says, a poor attempt at humor.

Though, when she caught sight of your bleak expression, she tensed; "That bad, huh?"

"What do you mean that 'something is about to happen', child?" Slenderman questions slowly.

You shrugged, placing both elbows on your knees as lean forward to clasp your hands together in-between your legs; staring intently at the laces of your boots with narrowed eyes, "It's kinda like how animals can sense danger or when a storm is coming. Don't know when just know that it's coming."

"Shit. Think it's gonna be  _them_ , then?" Ladybug asks.

"Most definitely. It's the same feeling as whenever they get too close for comfort." You quipped.

"I will contact some people that I know. As you have mentioned, this will be difficult to do on our own; it will be best to have others that can sense the presence of any unwanted guests." Slenderman adds.

"How long will it take to get them here?" You asked as you straighten your posture, allowing your hands to still be clasped in your lap.

"It depends. Though, I would estimate about a month at worst." The faceless creature informs.

"That's good then. Sooner the better, really." Ladybug states, leaning back in her chair while crossing her arms. The guns attached to her thighs clack dully against the wood.

Slenderman gave a shallow nod of his head as he says, "Very well, continue with the training. It will, indeed, help in the long run. That is if what you are suspecting is true."

"My instincts aren't usually wrong. Not to mention, I have Ladybug here to back me up." You yawn, gesturing to said woman.

Ladybug only rolled her eyes, saying, "What he means, is that I can tell you where certain members of Adel'skiy pandemoniy are. However, because I haven't been back  _there-"_ She spits out the word like a curse, "in a good few years, I can't track any of the newer pests. So far, though, I haven't sensed any of the older classes."

"Good to know. Will you be staying here, as well?" Slenderman asks.

"Nah, I have jobs to do for Manny, so that means that I'll be here off and on. 'Sides, I have my own place to crash." She says, balancing the chair on the rear legs.

The faceless creature nods once more before dismissing you and your companion. When walking out of the room and down the stairs, Ladybug decided to make a quick input; "These guys aren't so bad."

"And?" You ask, raising a brow in question to her odd deduction.

"Nothing, if we weren't so fucked up; would've been nice to hang here." She shrugs.

Your eyes became half-lidded, a rare expression of somberness taking place as you spoke in an equally fitting manner; "Yeah, woulda been nice to be a normie, too. But, here we are."

Ladybug only lets out a long sigh, the only indication for a silent agreement. However, as soon as you came into view of the other residents, your expression returned to its neutral smugness while your compatriot only rolled her eyes at the display in obvious annoyance at such behavior. Reaching the living space, you saw Toby sitting at the end of the couch with Ben on the opposite side; seeing the opportunity, you quickly vaulted over the furniture and landed perfectly between the two.

"Fuck! What the hell, dude?!" Pixie-Stick shouts, nearly dropping the item in his hands.

Meanwhile, Toby only gave a violent jolt of surprise before glaring at you beneath tinted goggles. You only gave a wink towards the proxy before turning to the tunic wearing male, saying; "So, about the 'Call of Duty' offer."

"Wait, you were actually serious about that?" Ben asks incredulously.

"Yep." You popped the 'p', staring at the screen of the large flat-screen before adding on as an afterthought; "Not much time for fun when runnin' from people who want you dead."

"Then you better be fuckin' comfortable, 'cause your in for a ride." He says eagerly, as he jumps off the couch to head towards the bookshelf filled with various cases for different consoles.

However, when Pixie-Stick left his seat, you heard a scoff from Toby. You grinned and turned your attention to him, "Aw, you jealous that I ain't givin' you attention, sweetheart?"

A sharp jab of his elbow connected with your side, you only laughed as he let out a low growl when Ben returned. You looked over your shoulder to see Ladybug leaning on the hallway's arched features; giving you a raised eyebrow in a silent question. You gave a wicked grin and a wink, earning an over-exaggerated eye-roll before she decided to take one of the cushioned chairs that were sitting next to the couch. You turn around as Ben began explaining the controls and the objective of the game; you nodding along absentmindedly, as you absorbed the information.


	28. Chapter 28

\---------------Your POV--------------

Two full days had passed when you had finally gotten a real mission from the mannequin-esque creature. You were standing in front of his desk, lazily flipping through a series of papers that held necessary information for the intended target. When reading the last of the pages, you flipped the manila folder shut with a solitary eyebrow raise.

"Why the three musketeers joinin'?"

"Teamwork capabilities." Slenderman provided.

You toss the folder onto his desk, crossing your arms and shifted your weight to your left leg. Your expression was less expressive as you say, "Fine. I can work with that."

You pivoted on your heels and made your way to your room. When reaching said destination, you began changing into a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt before finally putting on your boots and tying them into secure knots. You decided to bring along a [Bear-Ops bold action auto slack serrated pocket-knife](https://images.ontheedgebrands.com/images/var/A04-BC0234_240.jpg) that rests comfortably in your right pocket, a push-dagger that hides within the confines of your left back pocket, and a typical boot-knife that hides in the left boot.

When you finished with fastening the boot-knife into a snug position, you rolled your neck and left out the door. However, as you tuned to close it, you heard the one from across the hall open and prompt you to look up in mild disinterest. That is until you caught sight of who now stood just opposite of you.

You let a smug grin tug at your lips as you lean your shoulder against the doorframe; "Heya, sweetheart. Seems I finally found out, huh?"

Surprisingly, the proxy's goggles rested atop a mop of untamed brown hair; allowing you to clearly see that his eyes were a mocha brown. You ignored the way they crinkled into a glare as you simply shrugged, standing to your full height and saying, "Welp, best be on our way."

You heard him give a muffled scoff, placing the goggles back over his eyes and began marching in front of you. Or rather, he  _tried_ to as you matched his steps; easily keeping pace with him. When reaching the front porch, Masky and Hoodie were already waiting there with crossed arms and impatient auras. You ignored it as you looked up at the dark sky, noticing that the moon is in the waning gibbous phase.

"Do you always have various shades of black in your wardrobe or is it just the aesthetics?" Masky jeered.

"I have other colors, but the point of this is to remain inconspicuous." You say before adding on a few seconds later, "And because of aesthetics. I like to look  _glamorous_ , sue me."

You heard Toby snort at the added pitch of your voice when speaking, you grinned in silent victory as you shoved your hands into your pockets before asking, "So, what're our means of transport?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hoodie asks quietly.

You raised an eyebrow, "As in, my travel or your travel."

"Think you can take all of us?" Masky snarks, leaning his weight from his left leg to his right one.

"Oh hun, I  _know_ I can." You say, gripping onto his and Hoodie's shoulder as Toby's hand latched onto your own.

Without a warning to the two, you were overcome with the familiar sensation of the odd sense of falling. When your feet made contact with the asphalt of a deserted road, you released the two proxies' shoulder causing them to fall back while inhaling a sharp gasp while Toby took a step away from you. You only looked down at the two with a raised brow and a smug grin.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that first-time travels are always bumpy?" You asked, feigning innocence.

"Fucker." Masky chokes out.

"You should close your eyes next time, it helps," Toby adds, a choked laugh catching in his throat while Masky and Hoodie gave him and you the middle finger.

It took a good few minutes for the duo to regain their composure. When they did, it was Hoodie who spoke first, "How far are we from the target?"

"Well, I would suspect that we aren't too far from the suburbs. So, I'd say walk and find out." You say before walking in the direction of where the town is supposed to be.

The proxies looked to one another before following after you. The suburbs had been a ten-minute walk before you could begin looking for the house, your eyes scanning the numbers. The process of looking for the victim's home had taken about five minutes to properly locate. The house is two-stories tall, painted white with black shutters; the garden holding simple yellow tulips and marigolds.

"So,-" You began, looking up at the house, "the plan."

"Go in and get it done. I got the back door, Hoodie'll keep watch for possible witnesses, and Toby'll go with you to help with one of the two victims." Masky listed off.

"I'll s-switch with yo-ou." Toby says, causing the white-masked killer to look at him for a moment before his tone suggested that a scowl hid beneath the mask, "Fine, don't care how it's done, so long as it gets done."

"Fine by me, let's go." You say, jogging towards the house.

When you reached the front lawn, you observed the structure and noted the slightly open window on the upper window. You then switched your gaze to Masky and asked, "Think you can give me a boost."

"Can't you just teleport in there?"

"Need to picture what it looks like, I didn't get to see what it looks like inside the house." You explained.

You heard him give a click of his tongue before moving to stand beneath the roofing of the porch, interlacing his fingers together. He gave a nod towards you in a signal that he was ready, you ran silently before planting a boot on his locked hands. He gave a small grunt as he heaved you up, allowing you to jump up enough to grip the edge of the roof and heave yourself up. You then turned and lay on your stomach to reach your hand down for Masky to jump up and grab, bracing your free one on the roof as you pulled him up.

When he had gained his footing, you were already moving across the porch's roof and towards the cracked-open window. You sidle along the wall next to it before peering inside to see two lumps under the covers. You carefully opened the glass pane, the gap only wide enough to allow you and Masky to slip through. The plush carpeting of the bedroom floor mutes any sounds created by both your and the masked proxy's boots before closing the window back into its original position.

Looking at your chosen partner-in-crime, you jerked your head to the two sleeping individuals. Masky nodded, making a quick gesture that he will be taking the one on the right. You made your way towards the one on the left, easing your serrated knife from your pocket and, with a flick of your wrist, opened it. Your gaze flickered to Masky, who carried his own knife in his hand. He raised an index finger, then the middle, and as soon as the third finger went up; you grasped the corners of the blanket and pulled.

The moment you went to slash the victim's throat, you were met with a barrel of a gun. You stare at it, unimpressed, as your eyes went to Masky who is in the same predicament as you.

"Well, fuck me up the ass sideways with a cactus." You quietly mutter under your breath.


	29. Chapter 29

\---------------Your POV--------------

"Yeah, thought one of you fuckers would show up sooner or later." The woman, Julia Monra from what the files explained, says hysterically; her voice jumping in pitch.

Her dirty blond hair is frizzy and, obviously, hasn't been properly taken care of in days while her wide eyes were jumping from place to place. Suddenly, she jerks her gun to the side, saying, "Drop the weapon or my husband will be painting the wall with his brain."

You raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think he's my friend?"

"Jackass, you better not." Masky hisses, his hands are free of his chosen weapon and are currently raised by his head.

You rolled your eyes exaggeratedly, dropping the weapon while saying, "Listen, lady, coulda made this nice and easy; painless even. So, give ya a chance, you don't cause any more trouble and you may or may not be a fucking shishkabob. 'Kay?"

"What makes you think your in any place for demands?" She asks, the gun trembling violently.

You gave a toothy grin that seemed too sharp to be human, "Well, considering your  _husband_ -" You stressed the word with an even wider grin, eyes flashing black, "just lost his head, I'd say a pretty damn good one."

Her eyes widen almost comically, her gun still trained on you as she turns her head towards her spouse. It is as you said, his body lay slumped against the headboard; the neck still giving a few pathetic spurts of dark crimson, blood soaking the front of his body and down to the sheets covering his legs while his head lays in his lap. His dull eyes wide with fear, whisps of darkness permeates from the shadows behind the corpse before dispersing without a trace.

"Did you know-" You began, snapping Julia out of her paralyzed horror, "that the brain remains active a full seven seconds after decapitation. I  _always_ found that interesting. Don't you?"

She gave a muffled shriek and began to scramble away from you, knocking into the headless corpse of her husband, the head falling from his lap and onto the floor where Masky kicked it away and allowing it to roll underneath the bed. You watched from the corner of your eye as the proxy picked his weapon up from the floor before he began cornering the woman from his side. You stepped closer, corraling the woman closer to the masked-killer, though, that was when the woman turned her gun on him.

You gave a quick curse as the echoing 'crack' of the weapon going off resounds loudly within the bedroom. You gave a small wince when the bullet buried itself into your shoulder while the woman took the opportunity to try to run, glaring over your shoulder as you say to the motionless proxy, "Well, fuckin' get her."

Snapped out of his daze, he quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs; you could hear the struggle and a muffled scream before silence took its place. You scoffed as you walked around the side of the bed you had previously stood in, gripping your free hand to the bleeding injury. You pick your knife back up, grimacing at the sudden flare of pain, and flipped it closed. Walking downstairs, you saw that Masky had pinned down Julia and had slit her throat, the wound still spewing out the last remnants of life.

"Ready to go?" You ask, walking past him towards the door.

Before you had the chance to reach it, however, you felt a hand clamp down on your wounded shoulder; you immediately brushed it off, turning to face the proxy.

"What?" You hissed impatiently.

"Don't leave evidence behind." Masky snarled.

"I ain't in any systems, dumbass. If you hadn't realized, but when being forced under an organization at a young age with zero criminal records, it's easy to not exist."

"Fingerprints." He growls.

"What fingerprints? I got mine burned off." You snarled, raising you non-bloodied hand and wincing at the sudden jolt of pain shooting down your shoulder and arm.

You were  _not_ in the mood for this.

The proxy did not move, causing you to throw your head back and groan.

"Dude, c'mon. I literally just took a bullet for you, if you hadn't noticed the fucking  _bleeding_ , and it most definitely tore the rotator cuff tendon. Not ta mention the fucking bullet itself is still lodged in there and preventing my  _limited healing_ capabilities from doin' shit." 

"Fine. Let's go." Masky relents, gesturing to the door.

" _Finally_." You groan, unlocking the door and leaving through it; making sure to close it once the proxy passed you by.

When you met up with Toby and Hoodie around the back of the house, only to raise an eyebrow at a male with his wrists bound behind his back with shoelaces while a rag is stuffed into his mouth; Toby keeping one of his hatchets close to his throat to prevent any sudden movements. He seems to be in his twenties with shaggy black hair that nearly fell into his eyes; his cheeks wet with tears as a few whimpers and snivels broke free from his throat.

"What happened to you?" Hoodie asks, gesturing to your bleeding shoulder.

"Ah, nothin' much. Got a tad careless, s'all." You shrugged your good shoulder before adding, "But, it seems to me that you had a bit of fun."

"He had the unfortunate opportunity of walking out when he heard the scream coming from inside." Hoodie supplies, a small and muffled shriek tearing out from the guy's throat when Toby pressed the blade closer to the skin.

"Okay, hold it a moment." You say, waving your bloodied hand lazily through the air.

You heard a sigh of relief come from the guy as the hatchet-wielding proxy glared at you.

You crouched in front of him, eyes narrowed as you tilted your head to the side in thought. Your gaze falling onto his jacket. You smiled, nodding your head to the article of clothing, "Nice [jacket](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/617JycHWjkL._UL1500_.jpg). Before you kill 'em, sweetheart, mind saving the jacket? I would take it, but I don't wanna ruin it with my blood an' all."

You stood back up, turning to the other two as their covered faces remained staring at you. Raising an eyebrow, you simply said, "What? Dear Ol' Slenderman ruined my other one, it was a fuckin' nice one too."

They didn't reply as you rolled your injured shoulder, "Anywho, I need someone to do me a favor and penetrate me."

You gave a wicked grin as both Toby and Masky seemingly choked on air. Hoodie, however, still maintained an impassive aura around him.

"Explain," Hoodie says coolly.

"Got shot, need someone to extract the bullet for me." You grin.

You had the distinct feeling the proxy is rolling his eyes before he began giving orders, "Toby, Masky, dispose of the body."

You decided to interrupt, "Actually, mind savin' the body. Lilia's supply is runnin' a tad low."

"Fine." Hoodie growled, obviously annoyed by the whole ordeal, "Deal with him away from here, I'll play operation with our dear guest."

"Gee, thanks, honeybunch." You say in a poisonously sweet voice.

He gave you the middle finger as the other two proxies dealt with the struggling dude. You quickly and quietly called out, "Serious about the jacket."

When they were both gone, you tuned to the masked killer and retrieved the dagger from your boot; holding it out the proxy handle-first. He tilted his head at the dagger, almost questioningly.

"The pocket knife is serrated, it'll only sear the flesh more. The push-dagger is too short to dig it out." You explained curtly.

You could've sworn you heard an airy laugh escape the killer, but it sounded more of a scoff as he took the blade. You immediately plopped down into the grass, sitting cross-legged.

"Shouldn't we do this away from where people are, I don't think they'll be able to ignore a dude being stabbed." Hoodie mutters.

"First off, it's roughly two in the fucking morning. Everyone is either working graveyard shifts at some shitty job or they're asleep. Also, I don't scream." You shrugged, flinching at the jab of pain and quickly adding, "But, I'd appreciate if you got the fuckin' bullet out  _now_."

"If the police come for you, we ain't helping." Hoodie growls, digging the dagger into the hole in your shoulder.

The only indication that you had felt anything, would be the slightest twitch of your left eye. After a few seconds of burrowing the sharp blade into your shoulder, he manages to drag out the piece of lead. You caught it in your hand when it fell from the wound, pinching it between your thumb and forefinger to look at it under dim moonlight. You give a quiet and airy laugh as you place it into your pocket while you stood up; Hoodie handing you the dagger back.

"Thanks." You mutter, placing the blade back into your boot.

"Let's go. We wasted enough time as is." Hoodie mutters.

You grin, shoving your hands into your pockets and rolling your shoulders; the flesh and muscle already stitching back together now that the intrusion of the bullet is gone. However, when you caught up with the other two proxies, you instinctively caught the dark blur that had been thrown in your direction. Looking down at your hand, you smile as your gaze looked back up at Toby who was rummaging through the dead guy's pockets.

"Gee, thanks, sweetheart. Glad you took lil' ole me into consideration."

You laughed as you dodged the hatchet thrown at your head.


	30. Chapter 30

\---------------Your POV--------------

After returning to the mansion, your wound fully healed, you decided to spend some of the hours of the night atop the large residence. A leg is drawn up to your chest while the other is splayed outwards, your back is to a stone column that decorates the roof; which was probably used as a chimney at some point before electricity and heating existed. Your right hand is by your side, the other hangs loosely on your inclined knee; a cigarette suspends limply from between your index and middle finger. The smoke curling upwards before vanishing above your head, the burning embers crackling between the slowly gathering bits of ash.

You thump your head against the rough stone, looking up at the waning gibbous moon while the stars blinked in and out of existence. Bringing the cigarette to your lips to take a long drag before pulling it away, you flick off the gathered ash while exhaling the large cloud of smoke. You close your eyes, listening to the sounds of nature from the woods surrounding this place. 

"Didn't mommy ever teach you sneaking up on someone is rude?" You mutter.

Reopening your eyes to stare at the stars, you heard the slight rustle of fabric drawing closer before it's by your side. You flicked your gaze to the corner of your eye before lolling your head to look up at the individual.

Masky scoffs as he slumps down to sit by your side, his signature white mask still in place; saying, "Wasn't much of a momma's boy, anyways."

You give a smirk, a small huff of laughter before leaning to the side and grab the red box of cancer sticks from your pants' pocket. Tapping the bottom of it with the palm of your hand, your cigarette still balanced between lithe fingers; you allow one to pop free from its confines.

Holding out the box with the filter of a cancer-stick jutting out, you offer; "Want one?"

The abyssal eyes of his mask bore into your own before you roll yours, "C'mon, you tellin' me that you don't smoke?"

You had a feeling that he rolled his eyes as he took hold of the filter and pulled the cigarette into his own fingers. You watch as Masky tugs up his mask, enough to reveal just his nose and mouth before he places the cancer-stick between his lips and pulls a lighter out of the pocket of his jacket. When the flame sparked to life, it lights his mask and bottom half of his face into a flickering mass of oranges and yellows.

You watched with a raised eyebrow, earning a growled 'what' from the masked killer.

"Nothin'." You shrugged, returning your gaze back to the twinkling dots above; "Just thought you'd look like some kinda fucked up Freddy Krueger under that mask of yours." 

You received a harsh punch to your still-tender shoulder. You winced at the hit before laughing lowly, placing your own cigarette between your lips and inhaling the toxic fumes.

"You usually this much of a dick after getting shot?" Masky questions from around the cancer-stick.

You shrugged, smoke escaping from your nose and mouth as you talked; "You usually ask personal questions after near-death experiences?"

There was silence before you took another drag, exhaling with a sigh as you continued to look at the constellations, "Whaddya want, kid? You didn't come up here just to share a nice lil' smoke with me, didja?"  

"I can't get a fuckin' read on you."

"Excuse you?" You ask, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as you turn your gaze to him.

"You give mixed signals, jackass. One moment, you're the most dangerous fuckin' thing around. The next, though, you skip around like you ain't some monster like the rest-a us. What the fuck's your end game?" He growls, taking a particularly large drag from his cigarette.

Your expression turned impassive, lips set into a grim line around your smoke. You narrowed your eyes into a slight glare, saying; "Survival. Plain and simple."

"That it?" Masky jeers.

"What else do I want? Normality? A fuckin' white picket-fenced house, some All-American bitch, and a mutt runnin' around with two lil' brats? The whole apple-fuckin'-pie life ain't for me. Maybe once upon a time with some shitty fairy-tale endin', but not now." You growled, shifting around until your sitting ramrod straight against the stone column.

"Then why would-" Before he could finish, you interrupt; "Why put myself in life or death situations? Why save your dumb ass? Simple, I know my limits. Knew I'd survive something as inconsequential as some fuckin' bullet wound."

There is a deafening silence that follows, neither daring to break it just yet as you took a drag. While you looked back up at the cluster of stars, exhaling the smog from your lungs and watching it dissipate into the air; Masky finally decided to end the stillness.

"That kid 'o yours said something interestin'." He mutters, gesturing to the air in front of him with a hand; his cigarette held limply between his fingers, causing ash to fall from the eccentric movements. Almost as if that'll help paint a clearer picture.

"Yeah, what'd she say?" You ask, a hint of humor bleeding into your words.

"Was after the fight with Jeff. She said, and I quote, 'You should leave him alone for a few hours. He gets grumpy when no one trusts him.' Was wonderin' what that meant."

"Meant nothin'. She always thinks that whenever I get into a 'mood', as she calls it, it's because of trust issues." You mutter, rolling your neck and elicitating a few pops.

Masky hums at that before he asks, "And Toby? What you after with him?"

"Aw. You care about him." You drawl, smirking when a blade is placed at your throat.

Your eyes flick to the corner of your eye to see that Masky is still casually sitting in his spot; smoking away at the cancer-stick between his lips. You chuckled, the knife cutting into your skin and allowing a rivulet of crimson to drench into the collar of your shirt.

"Didn't answer my question,  _sweetheart?_ " He jeers, your grin completely erasing from your face as a distant memory surfaces. The details foggy and blend together, only giving a distinct shape of a boy, about eighteen or nineteen, smirking. The cheeky grin feels somewhat mocking. 

 _"_ _V chem_ _delo?_ _Ty_ _nazyvayesh_ _'_ _menya_ _imenami_ _vse_ _vremya_ _,_ _dumal_ _,_ _chto_ _ya_ _poprobuyu_ _,_ dorogaya. ( _What's the_   _matter? You call me names all the time, thought I'd give it a try,_  sweetheart.)" 

"-ey. Hey. Hey, shit-head!"

The muffled calls came out louder and clearer by the third try, causing you to blink languidly at your right hand clutching the sharpened blade in a white-knuckled grasp. Rivers of blood dripping from the sliced palm, streams of liquid ruby slicing down your wrist and soaking into the fabric of your sleeve. You blink two more times before the scene fully registers, accompanying the dull, thrumming sting of sheared flesh.

"Sorry." You mutter, slowly releasing the knife and allowing Masky to retract his weapon.

The visible portion of his face illuminated by the embers of his cigarette as he takes a small inhale, soon exhaling the smoke from his nose. Although you could not see his eyes, you could still feel his gaze trying to bore into you. To try and decipher the incomprehensible codes and walls you have long since set up. 

You lazily turned the wounded palm up, looking down at the pulsing flesh as it slowly fused back together. Tilting your head to the side, as if this were the most curious thing in existence, you say; "Don't call me that. The name isn't for me."

The words were dull, so deadened and numb that you heard the proxy flinch; even though the movement was restrained, it still held just the barest hint of trepidation. The smile that stretches your lips as you watched the blood flow is hallowed and ghostly, while your half-lidded eyes matched the set expression. The sudden change in appearance set Masky on edge, the atmosphere containing the stench of anxiety and slightest hint of adrenaline.

You brought your wrist up to your mouth, licking a strip up to the barely-there cut. Your own coagulating blood coating your tongue before the pink appendage peeked out from between your lips, clearing away a dribble of crimson that appears from the corner of your mouth. Lolling your head lazily to the proxy, you give the same hallowed grin.

"It's funny."

"What?" Masky breaths, you can hear his heart skip a beat.

Your grin widens, "My blood. It always tastes sweetly bitter."

You could hear his lungs seize as he swallows thickly.

You idly turned your head back to look at the stars, saying; "Relax. I'm kidding. My saliva has chemicals that numb wounds. It's really freaky, even for me."

The lie comes easy for you, believable to anyone who doesn't know you as well as yourself. It produces an audible gulp that isn't missed between either party before you spoke again, tone light and easy as it were before you had been lost in thought.

"As for your question, he reminds me of someone from both years and lifetimes ago." You shake your head before clarifying, "He's fun to hang around with. Nothing more, nothing less."

With that, you get to your feet and take the last drag from your cigarette before flicking it to the ground and harshly stamping and skidding it across the rooftop. Shoving your hands into your pants pockets, you roll your shoulders and give an easy-going smile before walking away. However, when you took two steps passed Masky, you stop.

Looking up at the moon and stars for one last time for tonight, you say, "Oh, and Masky-" He didn't say anything, though that didn't deter you from stopping, "I recommend that our little discussion stays with us. Y'know, like our own little secret."

Your indolent smile turns sharp before you disappeared into a flurry of shadowy mist that neatly blends into the darkness around you. You're back in your room, quickly gathering your sleepwear for tonight, then you head for the bathroom for a warm, well-deserved shower.


	31. Chapter 31

\---------------Your POV--------------

It has been three weeks since the night of your first official mission, only having received two other ones afterward. Both dealing with minor scare tactics of some pesky kid who kept doing home-investigating shit and disposing of any evidence that some other pesky kid had. Today, however, you were to go pick up some none-too-legally-obtained necessities from a shady black-market dealer for both E.J. and a man named 'Doctor Smiley' with Toby and, surprisingly, Ben while the others trained and took notes with Ladybug. Which left you with a slight disagreement.

"Don't care. I'm takin' my fuckin' bike. It's too nice a day." You argued, crossing your arms tightly over your chest as you glared down at Ben.

Pixie-Stick sported normal clothes for a change, a green shirt with three golden triangles that formed a 'triforce', according to the gamer, and a pair of faded jeans. The blood that drips from his eyes is gone and his black sclera is now white while his red eyes are a lively blue. He looked human, a perfect disguise to blend in.

"But, my way's so fun." He whines, blocking your path to the shed.

"Do not. Care." You bit out, stalking around him.

"But, it's a two-person seat. How will three of us fit?" Ben asks smugly, jogging to keep up with your fast-set pace while Toby only groans in annoyance from behind.

"Y-You can trave-el by pho-one." He bites out.

"See, sweethearts on my side." You say, sending a wink over your shoulder to the annoyed male.

"N-No. Just want b-both of you to sh-shut up." He mutters as you open the shed's door to see your motorcycle still in pristine condition.

Leaning against your ride, you dig into your pocket and brandish your burner phone to the entity. You only gave a smug grin as the killer gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes before disappearing into a flurry of bright, neon-green sparks that engulfed your phone.

With a crackle, the phone's speaker carries Ben's voice, "I hate you so much right now."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pixie-Stick." You say, placing the phone into the newly obtain leather jacket from your first mission.

You tossed a helmet to Toby, who easily caught it with one hand, as you placed yours on. Staddling your seat, you patted the one behind you eagerly. The proxy audibly growled at the prospect of being so close to you, but you only flicked your visor up and grin widely.

"C'mon, sweetheart, might as well get it over with." You urge, a snicker coming from the phone in your pocket.

Beneath his goggles, Toby rolls his eyes before reluctantly getting onto the seat. You grip his hands and place them securely around your waist as you say, "C'mon, gotta hold on tight otherwise you're gonna fall."

When you were sure the proxy has a well enough grip, you snap the visor shut as you start the bike; revving the engine before speeding out, a trail of dirt and dust lingering behind. You easily maneuvered around the trees before transporting the vehicle through the darkness for a split second. When light reappears, you were speeding out of an abandoned alleyway; the other drivers honking angrily as you cut in front of them with a sharp turn.

It takes another thirty minutes to find the deserted parking outlet of some long-since-shut-down mall for the pickup. Flipping up the protective eyeshade, you turned off the motor and left the keys in the ignition while you and the proxy got off the vehicle. 

"Forgetting something?" The muffled voice of Ben asks from the recesses of your jacket's pocket.

With a roll of your eyes, you removed the phone from your pocket and held it out in front of you. In the same series of electrical currents, Ben appears in front of you while looking around the abandoned parking lot. You rolled your shoulders to work out the tension as you leaned against your motorcycle, taking off the helmet and hanging it on the handles before you crossed your arms tightly over your chest.

"S-Something's not ri-ight," Toby mutters under his breath after nearly an hour of waiting.

You stood to your full height, arms uncrossing; "Whaddya mean?"

"This dealer may be a black-market sleazebag, but he's never been late." Ben clarifies.

"First time for everything." You shrugged, but you felt your muscles tense; ready for a fight as you look around idly at your surroundings.

Your ears perked up at the distinct sound of spurs jingling with each step, your eyes narrowed to near slits as you roughly shoved Ben behind you.

"Hey, what the fu-" You cut off his expletive with a near growl, "Shut up. Get on the bike and go.  _Now_."

You see Toby step up to your right side, demanding; "W-What's wrong?"

"Don't argue. Not now." You mutter, eyes refusing to leave the spot of darkness from around the corner of the abandoned mall.

You watched as [a man](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/19/2e/75192eefb676e03533310fc7c3c7268b.jpg) in a ridgetop-style cowboy hat emerges. On his right cheek is a tattoo of the dragon marking that you bare upon your back. Blood drips from his left hand, no doubt that it's the dealer's, while the other remains stuffed in his pocket.

However, instead of answering his question, you shoved the proxy away; leaning back afterward. Something zipped passed you, slicing a neat line into your cheek and underneath your eye. You took the chance to look behind you to see two playing cards embedded into the metal pole of a broken light-post fifteen feet away. One is a Jack-of-Hearts, the other is an Ace-of-Spades

Without looking at either of them, you demanded with bared teeth and a deep snarl; "Get on the fucking bike now. He's one of  _them_."

There was only a moment's pause before you turned to them, eyes a demonic black as you say; "Get back to the fucking house, dumbasses. Someone's gotta tell Slenderman and Ladybug."

That was all the more prompting needed. Ben took the initiative to drive the bike while the proxy clutched onto his companion before they sped down away from the parking lot; kicking up bits of gravel and dust. You didn't flinch as a few stray pieces of stone hit you, keeping your gaze locked onto the man. With a twitch of your index finger, a barrier of ebony shot up from the ground; only feet away from where the two were driving away. Three playing cards are latched into the thick shadows, an aura of luminescent blue surrounding the cards before they exploded. The hot breeze rushed over you, but you still maintained eye contact with the man.

You rolled your neck, a series of pops and cracks elicitating loudly from it. The shadow beneath your feet moved and swayed violently, ready to quench its bloodlust as an unnervingly wide smile graced your features. Your teeth seemed more jagged than what would be deemed 'normal' and your eyes took on a deeper pitch of onyx.

"Wanna try your luck, pal?"


	32. Chapter 32

\---------------Your POV--------------

You limped up the stairs to the mansion, shirt and pants torn and burnt as you clutch your left hand to your right side that is still recovering lost flesh. You barely registered that you kicked the door closed when you're swamped with questions from Ben. 

"Shut it." You snap, intermediately moving passed him as the other residents quickly move out of your way.

You can't necessarily blame them from the savage look you're sporting. Not to mention all the cuts, bruises, abrasions, scorched flesh, and you were pretty sure a few nice sets of broken ribs that added to your attitude. You were thankful that Lilia knew better than to bother you when you were like this, staving off Sally's attention to prevent any unnecessary backlash of your mood as you make your way to Slenderman's office.

The shadows of the corridors bend and twist as you walk by, contorting the hallway in a way that makes it look as if it were actually breathing. Ignoring the wreathing darknesses, you finally stand in front of the door to his office. You barely pause your stride as you open the door and enter the spacious office, the three proxies stiffen as you barge inside while Ladybug casually sits in the left chair; unfazed by your demeanor. The limp doing little to lessen the image of how threatening you currently are as you sat heavily down in the only free chair remaining, throwing a pack of blood-soaked playing cards onto the desk and causing them to spill from the packaging; though some of the cards stuck together from congealed blood.

"I'm sure you've been informed of a little run-in of mine." You scowled, teeth bared.

"Very much so." Slenderman acknowledges calmly, "Though I must feel to inform you that you have failed to maintain your end of the bargain."

"Yes, by allowing 'em to stay an' fight, I  _know_." You strained, however, before he could interject further on it; you continued, "But, it was within fuckin' reason. You think that they send in one guy at a time? They work in teams, I sent them back to warn Ladybug."

"I've done a perimeter sweep. Unfortunately, being out of commission doesn't bode well of for my powers. I can't sense shit for fresh meat." She adds.

"Then what's the plan?" Hoodie asks, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Hard to say. We ain't dealin' with normal people here. Assassins and hitmen are easy to predict, they got a routine to them. These guys, we have no way of knowin' of what powers they got and you know what that means? No ability predictability means no known weaknesses." You say as you cross your arms while leaning back in your chair, head lolling slightly to the side.

"I warned my contacts that the severity of the situation has risen given...recent events. They should arrive here by tomorrow night." Slenderman states.

"Good enough. Ladybug and I'll do round-about checks on the local area and perimeters until then." You say.

"I have full knowledge of this territory. I'll know if someone breaches it." Slenderman says, folding his hands atop the desk.

"Yeah? Well, hate to burst your bubble, pal, but you seemed to have a hard time trackin' me when I first arrived. Not until I was literally at your front door." Ladybug snips, imitating your pose.

"What she means-" You say loudly, breaking apart the argument that was about to happen, "is that I can as well. Manipulating darkness has its perks, sensory of the surrounding area included. However, it would be safer to do checks in-person. I've witnessed some who can go completely unnoticed in plain sight, so much so that even my shadows can't trace 'em. The only give-away is their heat signature that I can pick up thanks to demon-eyes."

As you spoke, you tapped the corner of your eye, allowing them to flash to their unholy counterpart for a brief moment.

"What ab-bout us?" Toby asks, irritation thickly lacing the words.

"Make sure the residents are accounted for and are well-aware of a possible intruder. We don't need this turnin' into a hostage situation, those never end well for either side." You say, flicking your gaze to the corner of your eye to look at the proxy.

"Right. Because a mansion full of supernatural killers can't handle themselves." Masky snarks.

You felt your lips twitch at the corner of your mouth in a sardonic grin, Ladybug rolling her eyes as darkness gathered underneath the white-masked proxy. With a startled yelp, he fell through it.

"Oops." You mutter, earning a scoff from Ladybug.

Turning your gaze back at Slenderman, he sports a very unimpressed 'look'.

"What? He's fine." You say defensively, just as angry footsteps stomped outside the office.

The door opens to reveal, as expected, an angry Masky.

"Jackass." He spits, taking his place back at Hoodie and Toby's side.

You only blew a kiss his way, earning a viciously shown-off middle finger.

 "Back to the main subject at hand, gentlemen." Slenderman sighs, obviously having dealt with this kind of behavior too many times in his long life.

"Right, dangerously trained assassins with abilities far beyond human understanding." You say sarcastically.

"(M/N)." Ladybug warns.

"Fine." You say, raising your hands in mock-surrender before your expression turns grim; "Like I said, in-person area and perimeter sweeps. Ladybug and I take outside, you and the three musketeers take inside making sure everyone is accounted for and knows what's happening."

"Very well. But, I surmise that you will contact me if you suspect something is wrong." Slenderman states.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance, only to sigh and do a two-finger salute as you got up from your seat; "Aye, aye, Captain."

However, just as you turned to walk away, Ladybug spoke up as her eyes remained fixed on Slenderman's desk; "By the way, (M/N), I'd go see E.J."

You scowled as you looked down at say casually, "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for the advice though."

"Do it. Or I'm gonna drag your beaten and bloodied ass there myself."

"Fuck off, ya poufiasse*." You growled.

Without lifted her gaze, she punched you. On your right side. Said right side that had been flayed apart like a fucking fish.

"You cocksucking, piss-ant of a mother fucker!" You wheezed, doubling over as one hand gripping your side while the other latched onto the back of the chair you had been seated in.

"Uh-huh. First, never call me that again, plouc*. Second, go see the fuckin' cannibal. I'll start lookout." She says calmly before getting up and walking away.

You bared your teeth as you stood to your full height, you ignored the snickers of Masky and Toby. Instead, you opted to grab Toby by the scruff of his jacket and hauled him behind you as you say; "Gonna need someone to show me where he is, might as well be you,  _sweetheart_ ,"

Toby grumbles as he reluctantly guides you down to the basement, turning a few corners and opening the far door to the left. He allows you to walk in first before following behind you, E.J. sits at a low counter with papers strewn all over it.

"Yo, Hannibal Lecter." You waved.

"What a surprise. What are you down here for?" He asks, spinning the wheeled-chair around to face you.

"Well, kinda have a problem with my skin not staying attached." You shrugged before allowing a sharp grin to take place as you lifted your shirt to reveal a chunk of skin removed from your side surrounded by charred skin on your right side, you were pretty sure you saw a rib or two while you continued; "And it currently seems to have attended a Jeffrey Dahmer's Barbeque."

"Okay." E.J. drawls, "Just-" He gestures to the medical cot sitting just a few feet away, "take off your shirt and go sit on that while I'll get the necessary supplies."

"Whatever you say." You say, shrugging off your shirt and tossing it beside you as you did as instructed.

Now that your decimated shirt has been fully removed, you took stock of the magnitude of your injuries. Deep cuts that have long since scabbed over to stop the bleeding, third-degree burns along your pectorals and stomach and sides. Though the worst is the blow that you received to your right side, wincing slightly when you poked the center of it.

"Oh yeah." You mutter, "That's definitely a piece of rib."

"Quit it," Toby growls, smacking away your hand.

"Aw, you care about me, sweetheart. How 'bout a date? I know this great place that has barbequed ribs." You chuckled.

"You're in-insufferable." The proxy scoffs.

You hummed, blinking your eyes harshly as your vision swam out of focus for a split second. Shaking your head, you grinned, "S'was serious 'bout the ribs, though. It's at an Irish pub."

You only got a heavy sigh in response before he asks, "You usually talk this much when you're injured?"

"Only for you, sweetheart." You wink, sending him a cheeky grin just as E.J. finally returns.

Your grin fades when spotting the large needle filled with clear liquids. You repressed a shudder, saying, "Got all my flu shots already, doc."

"Numbing agent." He says, pressing down on the plunger to release any air pockets.

However, just as the sharp tip brushes against your skin, you grab his wrist. Your grin returns, albeit a little sharper and more threatening, as you say; "Aw, it's nice of ya ta be so concerned. But, I don't need it."

Your gaze bore into the mask's abyssal eyes before E.J. relents, retracting the needle without another word.

"I'll be stitching and cleaning the wounds before wrapping them." He mutters.

"Fine by me, so long as my dearest sweetheart holds my hand." You grin, holding out your free hand to the proxy.

You can see him roll his eyes behind his goggles, prompting you to jut out your bottom lip and whine; "C'mon, I just went to war with some deadly assassin to let you escape. You could at least hold my hand as repayment."

With an exasperated sigh and a growl, he places his hand into yours.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"F-Fuck off, pervert."

"Aw, he gave me a nickname, E.J. Ow, ow, ow. Sweetheart, C'mon, be a little more gentle with me."

"Toby, don't dig your finger into the fucking wound while I'm trying to clean it."

"It's fine. I can now legally say he penetrated me. Fuck, ow, ow, okay, I give, I give!"

"Toby!"

"H-He started it-t." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poufiasse:  
> French for Bimbo or slut.
> 
> *Plouc   
> This is a French slang for a peasant. It’s like a country bumpkin or a hick.


	33. Chapter 33

\---------------Your POV--------------

As soon as you had been cleared to go with bandages wrapped snugly around your waist and chest, you began searching through the dense forest for any signs of unwanted guests. Your usual lenient walk that always announced that you were within one's vicinity had changed to a more tactical stealth that made no sound; blending your walk in with the noises of the nature around you. Stilling your movement for a fraction of a second before swiftly pulling out a serrated knife from your pocket and throwing it directly behind you.

"Jesus Christ, (M/N)." Ladybug hisses, the blade clutched tightly in her leather-bound hand; the tip barely an inch away from between her eyes.

"Notice anything." You ask as Ladybug tosses the knife back to you, catching the handle easily as you returned it to your pocket.

"No, but I got a read. It's incoming and should be here by tomorrow." She mutters lowly, her eyes trailing along the canopy of leaves that were barely lit under the moon's dull rays.

"That's convenient." You mutter, rolling your eyes as you ask; "Who?"

"You have to _promise me_  you won't go ape-shit." Ladybug warns lowly, her gaze finally meeting your own.

"Mary, who the fuck is it?" You growled, taking three long and silent strides to get into her face.

She winced, taking a solitary step back as her head turned with a click of her tongue, "(M/N), you have to promise me  _now_."

You bared your teeth in frustration, a low growl forming in the back of your throat before you swallowed it down and breathed a defeated sigh, "Fine. I give you my word that I won't go ape-shit. Now, tell me."

"It's Lannister."

As soon as your eyes widened at the name, you were slammed back into the tree; a hand over your mouth to muffle your vicious curses and shouts as your eyes changed to black, blending in with the darkness as the shadows around you creaked and groaned and distorted the trees and the branches surrounding you and Mary. Ladybug had you pinned to the tree, one arm is pressed harshly against your throat; nearly cutting off your air supply as the other's hand is being used to cover your mouth. Her knees pinning your thighs to the rough bark as you struggled. Only after the last remaining visages of your wrath drains out with your explicit language does she fully release you, gently backing away and ready to take an offensive maneuver once more.

You only released a harsh sigh, digging your nails into the back of your skull as you scrubbed at it roughly while the shadows retreated back into the neutral state. You were pretty sure that you left some deep scratches in its wake, though you showed little concern over the potential bleeding in your hair as you paced aggressively to and fro. However, before Ladybug could say anything, you stopped abruptly with your gaze locked in front of you like a deer in headlights.

Ladybug knew that there wasn't anything he was staring at, knew the thousand-yard-stare you usually got whenever you were too worked up. She also knew what follows after is nothing one should ever bare witness to. The deathly promise of one's suffering and demise. It's always brutal, no mercy and no reprieve from the torment. A soul trapped within a writhing vessel of carefully sheered flesh and cautiously picked bones and organs until he gets too bored of the poor bastard that wrought upon his wrath or until they are too broken that it is shown physically within their very soul. Usually, it ends up being the latter.

"YA sobirayus' ubit' yego. Delay, kak ya skazal, ya by ... (I'm going to kill him. Do as I said I would for...)

Ladybug flinched at the dull and catatonic tone you currently bore. She could never get used to it, it's as if you were only a container to some deranged monstrosity that yielded little understanding of the value of taking a life or what life was in general. Even the name you had wished to say would do no one good for it to be uttered aloud and for unwanted ears to hear it. You were always like this since _that time_.

And, for a fraction of a second, Mary allowed herself a moment to mourn the loss of both yourself and the deceased that held tightly to your long since rotted sanity.

"I know," Ladybug says, arms crossing over her chest as she looked away from you. It was better to entertain the idea to you even though the promise will be fulfilled, still sporting a scar underneath her left ribcage from when she first and lastly tried to snap you to your better senses. A permanent reminder that you will fight both friend and foe to reach whatever deranged pledge you've given yourself.

"Nikto ne sobirayetsya meshat' mne. YA tozhe ikh ub'yu, yesli eto proizoydet. (No one is going to get in my way. I'll kill them, too, if that happens.)" 

"Duly noted." She mutters, eyes still refusing to look at your inert form.

It's only with a blink that your eyes shifted back to normal and with another one, you had snapped from your murderous trance. Only then, when you finally take a deep inhale and exhale, that Mary turns her attention back to you; meeting your gaze to face Ladybug who is barely fazed by this behavior anymore. With a roll of your neck that echoes with a series of snaps, you ask, "Are there any others that are known?"

"So far? No. I can't get a read on anyone else besides him." She quips, opting to find more interest in picking out the dirt from underneath her nails.

"Keep me posted." You nodded, causing her to pause her movements as she looks up at you boredly and replies with a short, "Don't I always?"

With that, she walks away; humming that stupid song that always seemed to grind down on your nerves.

"Stop hummin' that fuckin' song, while you're at it!" You shout.

Flipping you off, she says, "You'll be singing it for me one day!"

"Over your dead body!" You called.

"If that's the only way to get you to sing it, sure!" She laughs before she began quietly singing the lyrics, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..."

You groaned under your breath as she got further and further away.

"Oh French people are so romantic, they'll swoon you over. Ah, fuckin' assholes, they are." You mocked quietly to yourself as you spun on your heels and continued your scouting duties.


	34. Chapter 34

\---------------Your POV--------------

It has approximately been twenty-two hours, eighteen minutes, four seconds, and counting since your detail duty. You have yet to sleep, but you've gotten used to it long ago. Back in the days of being at camp, you would get, at the max, half-an-hour of sleep in total with little to no food for a three-week surveillance detail. This is nothing to you as you walk through the forest, having watched the sun slowly drift across the sky until it was back in the cover of night. No one had come to bother you as of yet, probably thanks to Ladybug who gave a cautionary warning of disturbing you. 

You gripped the handle of your knife that rests in your pocket, turning to the source of shuffling feet. It's only when Toby emerges that you relax your grip, giving the proxy a cheeky grin and a wave of your hand as he draws closer to you.

"Th-They've arrived and a-are waiting for you in Sl-Slender's offic-ce," Toby mutters with hands shoved into the front pocket of his hoodie.

The grin eases away before your expression is set into a grim look, one that nearly has the proxy taking a step back as you brush past him. He has to jog to keep up with your widely-set stride, marching up the stairs to the mansion and past the residents that give you and Toby odd looks. Clockwork, you noticed, had decided to discretely guide Lilia and Sally away; something that you gave a small nod of appreciation to.

When reaching the door to Slenderman's office, you took a deep inhale and exhale before opening the door. Toby manages to slip by you, though you only to pause as you took in the new faces...or rather, the lack thereof.

"Tell me I didn't just lose my goddamn mind and am currently seeing three other Slendermans here." You groan, rubbing the bridge of your nose as you walked in; kicking the door close behind you.

"Fortunately for us, you're still sane.... _somewhat_." Ladybug scoffs from her seated position in the left chair, still facing straight ahead as she balances the chair on its back legs.

"Fine. Then, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say they're the contacts?" You question, crossing your arms as your full weight went from one leg to the other; refusing to take a seat just yet.

"Very much so." Slenderman: The Original, responds with neatly clasped hands atop his desk.

Suddenly, a shadow looms over you with a small chime-like noise and causing you to blink as you looked up to see one of the other three Slendermans. He adorned the only thing resembling a face, but the rest doesn't match. His outfit is a suit with multi-colored dots decorating the entirety of it and, behind him, are the same black tendrils that Slenderman has; only these one have small bells at the end.

"Uh. Can I help you?" You ask slowly, turning around to fully face the tall creature.

You stiffen as you are suddenly picked up into a very tight hug, Slenderman: The Remake speaks in a higher-pitched tone than his counterpart, "Oh, you poor thing! You don't have to worry about a thing, Brother has told us everything and we'll help any way we can!"

"Speak for yourself." Slenderman: Fifty-Shades-of-Grey scoffs from the background, wearing nothing but a trench coat that only seems to cover the... _necessary parts_  and a fedora. He sports a large, sharp-tooth grin that nearly seems to split across his face.

You can hear the three proxies trying not to laugh as you try and pry yourself away from the clinging creature. However, when that was proving futile, you decided to take a small 'shadow-step'; leaving only behind small wisps of ebony smoke in the creature's empty embrace as you appeared beside Slenderman: The Original.

"Okay, I would at least like to be on first name basis before touching of any kind is permitted." You say, crossing your arms over your chest as your eyes narrowed down on the three unknowns.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm Offenderman, sweetcheeks." Slenderman: The Fifty-Shades-of-Grey series introduces, giving a leering grin. However, before he could speak any further, Slenderman: The Remake smacks him across the back of the head.

"Hey, the hell's that for?" Offenderman growls, rubbing the back of his head before fixing the crooked hat.

"Don't be rude to the new residents." He admonishes, soon turning his attention to you, "Sorry, I guess I got so excited at seeing a new resident that I have completely forgone introductions. I'm Splendorman."

The last one, standing in the back corner of the room until recently, finally decides to step between Splendorman and Offenderman. Looking down at you with a featureless face that still managed to hold up a pair of glasses, because physics and gravity no longer existed for this creature that bore a judgemental gaze. With a scoff, he gestures to your clothes in a manner of distaste, saying; "Trenderman at your service...and by the look of things you seriously  _need_ my services. Your sense of styling is all in the wrong place."

"Excuse you?" You ask at the same moment Ladybug snorts out a laugh.

"No, hun, I think you mean 'excuse  _you_ '. Honestly, though, your form is perfect. The right height and the right amount of muscles all in the right places, you just have zero fashion sense." He continues, causing an eyebrow to twitch as Mary had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop the laugh that threatens to bubble forth.

"Well, do pardon me, Prima Donna, but survival is kind of a thing I'm more concerned with. " You scoffed challengingly, crossing your arms over your chest before you gave a mocking shrug as you continued, "But, hey, if you really want to criticize me; I'll pencil it down. How about between nobody asked you and go fuck yourself sound?"

"Okay, that's enough." Ladybug grins, slapping a hand over your mouth to muffle any other obscene comments, "Don't mind him, he's just being huffy given the circumstances of potential death."

You only glared at the woman before biting harshly at her palm.

"Ow! Okay, are we fuckin' five now?" Ladybug hisses vehemently, waving her slightly bleeding palm in the air.

"Only when you do that." You shrug, shoving your hands into the pockets of your pants.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we have more  _pressing matters_  to attend to." Slenderman stresses, rubbing the space where the bridge of one's nose should be.

You roll your neck and shoulders, eliciting a series of pops and cracks as you sat down heavily onto the chair; leaning back against it while asking, "Alright, where do we start?"


	35. Chapter 35

\---------------Your POV--------------

You tilt your head, looking at Slenderman as he steeples his fingers together; "It would be appropriate to know more about the given targets. I understand that you have given as much information as you had permitted, but we still do not know just how many targets or facilities of this nature there are."

You scoffed, "Unfortunately, the intended targets are limitless for them; one dies, they replace 'em with a new one and all is fair in the world." There was a split second pause before you continued with a sardonic laugh, "Well, all is fair for them, not so much for people like us. As for the main problem of how many facilities there are..." You trailed off with a slight shrug, your gaze flickering to the corner of your eye to look at Ladybug who is currently leaning back in her chair; eyes closed in what looks to be faux boredom. Though, you've seen the look many times before to know it as one of concentration.

"So far," You continued, regarding Slenderman with a mild look; "there's only one that exists. Looked for quite a bit of time after the escape, just in case."

However, before anyone could continue, Ladybug's eyes snapped open with a curse.

"(M/N), incoming!" She shouts, just as a blur appears above you.

You cursed between clenched teeth, bracing your feet against the edge of the desk before pushing off. Your back slams against the floor, but you use the momentum to roll to your feet into a crouching position. Looking up, no one is there; the only evidence left is the decimated remains of broken wood that was once your chair.

"What the fuck was that!" Masky hisses, knife already pulled as his head swivels around the room in evidence of the perpetrator. 

"Let me guess,-" You began, only to have Ladybug say it simultaneously as you; "Seo."

"Who-" Before Hoodie could input the next question, you spun on your heels and grabbed at a wrist that held a needle with blue, viscous liquid inside.

Reaching your other hand out, you wrapped it around the thin neck of the [woman](https://orig00.deviantart.net/6db8/f/2007/040/9/d/mystery_girl_by_sleepar.jpg) standing before you as she used her other hand to try to scratch and pry the limb from her throat. However, before it could last, you were gripping nothing but air as Masky tried to swipe his knife from behind her. You took a step back to avoid the blow.

You felt a hard kick to the back of your leg, sending you down to one knee with a viciously spat out curse. Letting out a curse, Ladybug barely took a step towards you before she had been sent flying through the window. Glass shards decorating the floor and with bared teeth, you lunged towards an empty portion of the room, hand latching onto a materialized arm.

Seo sent a rib-cracking punch to your side that you had ignored in favor of spinning her around so that her back pressed against your chest. You locked an arm around her throat as you glared over the top of her head to the proxies, snarling out; "Go check on Ladybug!"

They seemed hesitant as you took an elbow to your still stitched side, earning a bit off growl as you said; "Go, there's gonna be others! Back her up, morons!"

That got them going as they raced out of the room, you could hear the pounding footsteps and just as they left; Seo vanishes from your hold, causing you to take a solitary step to regain your balance.

You pursed your lips, rolling your neck and allowing a series of snaps and pops to be released. Your eyes surveying the room as you reached into your back pocket to retrieve the serrated blade before you took three wide strides forward when Seo reappears, you slashed the blade, aiming for her throat as she easily blocked the maneuver, pushing your arm away to send a haymaker punch. You took a step back, avoiding the attack as you used your other arm to grasp her long hair and pulled harshly.

She grabbed your wrist with one hand, the other staving off the knife before she sent a knee to your crotch. You released her hair in favor of jumping back from the blow before she disappears. When she appears, she sent a roundhouse kick that caused you to skid back a few inches as you blocked the hit with your outer wrist before twisting it to grab her ankle. Pulling her forward, she used the momentum to drop-kick you in the chest and causing you to remove your grip as you stumbled back to maintain your balance.

You blocked the blow for blow, forcing you to take a series of steps back before you were about to run into Trenderman. You easily kept your eyes on the target in front of you and to avoid any unnecessary casualties, you gripped the collar of his sweater and pulled him to the side with you in a dodge that allowed her to send a large hole into the wall before you sent the knife sailing towards her as she disappears again; the knife buried hilt-deep into the wall.

"Be careful! This is an Isaia cashmere sweater!" Trenderman squawks, causing you to grit your teeth in agitation as you stressed, " _So not the fucking time_ , Barbie!"

You took the split second opportunity to push him away and cross your arms into an 'X' formation above your head as she appears, sending her full weight into the blow and forcing your legs to bow before using the weight to your advantage and pushing upwards that sent her flying back.

Mid-air, she disappears and reappears behind you; sending a vicious kick to the center of your back that causes you to slam into the desk. You couldn't move in time to avoid the second kick to the back of your leg and sending you back down onto your knees. You barely registered the sharp pain emanating from the side of your neck as the needle dug in, baring your teeth, you gripped uselessly at her wrist as she quickly pushes down on the plunger and dispenses the liquid into your veins. 

As soon as the last drops enter your bloodstream, she disappears.

"Fuck." You curse as you glare at the wall in front of you before collapsing further to the ground, arm still braced against the desk.

You used your free hand to wrench out the needle still jammed deeply into your flesh. You began to breathe heavily, head bowing to the point your chin touched your chest as black began to show underneath your skin; beginning from the intrusion point of the injection and traveling down along your veins to your eyes, chest, arms, and [wrists](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/30/21/843021c5e6e235620c17cd1757f76b37.jpg). You heard Slenderman and his brothers begin making their way towards you. Taking a few deep breaths, you close your eyes; everything began to move sluggishly around you as you concentrated. The beating of your heart slowing down with your quick meditation procedure and when you opened your eyes, they were the familiar demonic black.

You felt the hairs on the back of your neck surge upwards and you allowed a wide grin to etch across your face, your bared teeth looking slightly sharper than what would be deemed 'normal' with your nails following the same appearance. Opening your eyes, you heaved yourself upwards with your right hand lashing out.

Your grin widens as you watch Seo glitching in and out of existence around your hand that's buried wrist-deep into her stomach. With a brutal jerk, you dug in deeper and causing the woman to finally maintain a solid appearance as she gasps while her hands wrap around your arm; fingernails digging into flesh and allowing blood to slither from the shallow cuts.

"Y'know, one never thinks that I would grow a tolerance to that sedative." You say as you brought up a free hand to tap at one of the thin onyx lines underneath your eye, grin widening as you watch her struggle feebly in your grasp while you continued; "Besides, even with a powerful enough tranquilizer, your pattern of movement became too easily predictable. It only took a few of your jumps before I figured it out. Thought you were taught better than that."

Leaning forward with a still too-wide a grin so that your mouth hovers just inches away from her ear, you dug your fingers further in, feeling something with ridges underneath your fingertips. The movement causes her to let out a wet cough that coated her lips in crimson as you spoke in a low whisper, "Oh, I think I feel your spine there."

With a savage twist, there was a dull snap before you jerked your arm free; splattering blood against the floor, yourself, and the desk. Shaking your hand out to rid itself of the larger chunks of gore, you then wiped it across your pant leg as you looked up at the four brothers; rolling your neck to release the built-up tension while the black veins receded back to the small wound in your neck from the needle. Once the black returns to that specific point, the hole heals and the ebony flowing through your bloodstream fades away, leaving no traces of the substance.

"If you'll excuse me, there are some more pests to deal with. Especially a certain _lab rat_." With that, you casually walk across the broken glass of the window; looking down at the three-story drop in bleak disinterest before you allowed yourself to drop into the shadows, leaving behind only the slight wisp of darkness behind as you began the hunt.


	36. Chapter 36

\---------------Your POV--------------

Walking up beside Ladybug, she was currently digging the heel of her boot into some corpse's throat that had a clean hole right through their head. The proxies were eagerly scavenging the remains of four other bodies, no doubt after their military grade equipment. Meanwhile, the carcasses of the unnamed retrieval team bore poorly placed lacerations or bullet wounds, that were no doubt caused by the three proxies, before a clean shot to the head took them out. The shot being the only fatal blow that seemed to have been done.

"That was quick." Ladybug mentions, looking up to show off a neat cut along her left browline that caused a ruby river to flow freely down over her eye and cheek before ending at her jawline where it dripped off to the collar of her shirt.

"Seo was always too predictable." You shrugged, the blood that clung to your arm, wrist, and hand has begun to crust and flake off.

She only hums in agreement before stomping harshly down onto the teeth of the deceased individual, they broke apart and fell to the back of their throat. The vicious action causes you to raise an eyebrow at the aggravation, pointing to the slash on her face and saying; "Let me guess, they're the one to get the drop on you?"

"Fuckin' coward's ability is to turn intangible. Pain in my goddamn ass." She snarls, sending another harsh stomp to the victim's nose and a loud crunch follows.

"That's great an' all, but you know why I'm here." You mutter lowly after she sends a kick to the corpse's side that caused a series of snaps to resound; their side becoming a concave mess. 

"Three kilometers to your right, heading north-eastbound. You can catch him at the only abandoned playground in that direction." She directs, not looking up from the body as she gave it a savage stomp to its chest; turning into a mesh of sunken bits of bones, cloth, and flesh.

Your grin widens, eyes melding into the darkness around you as you disappear.

\-----------3rd Person POV-----------

A man quickly runs through the woods, expertly jumping over fallen logs and tree branches; crushing smaller vegetation and sticks underneath his pristine, onyx shoes. His tie flapping over his shoulder with each step he took until his shoes landed onto more compact dirt with a dull thump. Breathing heavily, he adjusts his square glasses; pushing them from the tip of his nose to the bridge of it with his index and middle finger. Sweat glistens on his brow and temple, collecting in small beads before dropping under its own weight and onto his face, chin, and sharp jawline.

After gulping down a few needed breaths, he observes his surroundings. Only have a quick sweep of the abandoned playground before the silvery radiance dulls significantly as the full moon is covered behind thick, grey clouds. Cautiously, he begins to tread through the park. The small midnight breeze making the swings begin to sway ever-so-slightly while they creak and groan with unoiled chains and hooks.

He swallows thickly as he moves to pass by the spring riders shaped into horses; their white, red, and blue paint peeling off as some of the concrete that make the animal is chipped in most places. Though, just as he tries to pass them by, something moves from his peripheral view; causing him to jolt violently as he turns to see the culprit. The only thing that stands out, however, is the merry-go-round that resides beside the three horses has started to spin while the other two remain completely stationary. The man takes a solitary step back and away from the children's playground equipment and just as he did so, a voice speaks from his right; located directly where the swings are. The tone of the voice is lilted with false light-heartedness, carrying just beneath the surface a promise of unholy wrath that would make the devil himself quiver in freight.

"Y'know, I never had the chance to play at one of these things before."

The man swallows thickly as he straightens to his full height, adjusting his tie with the barest tremble to his hands. He turns to face the man that controls the darkness. As the man turns, the clouds finally decided to move and illuminate the park and the other male who casually sits on one of the rusted-hinged swings, his elbows on his knees while his hands are grasped together between his spread legs. He's bent forward, head tilted down to shadow portions of his face, but as he lifts his head the eyes are a demonic black; blending in perfectly with the darkness around them as he gives a large smile that seems to glint under the silvery light of the moon. Their teeth appear far sharper than what would be deemed standard for a human.

But the man on the swings was not human and the man standing only feet away knew that, too. Knew it far more than what the man who controls the darkness will let on as he continues to speak, completely ignoring the fact that the man who fidgets with his tie has yet to say anything.

"I honestly think I might've enjoyed these kinds of parks, shame that they're being abandoned and left forgotten."

It only takes a single blink of the man for the other to appear in front of him, the toes of boots nearly touching his pristine dress shoes. It takes another blink before he realizes he's on the ground and the man who controls the darkness is standing over him as his vision grows distorted before he loses all awareness completely. The last thing the man hears is the other's voice speaking in a low and warning tone.

"I think it's time for you to try your luck with death's reaper, Lannister."

\---------------Your POV--------------

You had tied Lannister to the remaining wooden chair in Slenderman's office, the seat situated to face the center of the desk. His arms remained secured behind him with rope provided by Masky, while his ankles are fastened tightly to the legs of the chair. A slight breeze passed through the shattered window, ruffling the curtains that were tied off to the sides as Masky and Hoodie looked over their newfound weapons. Toby, however, has taken the liberty of pushing his goggles up to his head and allowing springs of brown hair to spike up as he leans against the wall with the occasional jolt of his shoulders, arms, neck, or legs to jostle his movement. He was currently inspecting the newer one of his two hatchets, wiping away a smudge that is on the blade with the sleeve of his jacket.

Splendorman had taken the liberty of going downstairs to warn any of the residents that had stayed behind for the night of the current situation and to apparently bake some desserts for later consumption. Trenderman, after grumbling at you for ruining the carpet with blood and nearly stretching his sweater for the first five minutes of your arrival, remains quietly observing in the far corner of the room with Offender and Ladybug next to him; arms crossed tightly as his prominent smug grin is tempered off into something closely resembling seriousness. Meanwhile, Slenderman remains sitting behind his desk with his fingers steepled together atop the polished surface.

You, though, have taken to sitting in front of Slenderman; feet braced against the floor as your gaze never wavers from the man in the chair. Seo's body remains crumpled in a face-down position just to the left of your boot, blood pooling around her body. But, you barely paid any mind to it or to the butterfly knife that is currently being [twirled](https://i.imgur.com/VZWdiBS.gif?noredirect) about among lithe fingers, while a lit cigarette is clenched between your teeth with your lips pursed tightly around the filter.

"So, I take it that this...gentleman-" Both you and Ladybug scoffed loudly at the term before Slenderman continues, "is one of the leaders to the organization?"

"Close, no dice." You mutter, "His name is [Doctor Theon Lannister](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/08/5a/91085a53a22b4d6bdc78730b7d40e2c7.jpg) and he's the leading supervisor for any and all  _experimentations_ that are to take place. The right-hand man to the leader himself."

The proxies halted what they were doing, favoring to glance over at the still-unconscious man before looking at you; still spinning the knife around as if were nothing more than a toy.

"I think it's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up, don't you think? Can't ask any questions if he keeps snoring away like that." Ladybug calls, giving a bilious grin.

You hummed an agreement, snapping the knife shut and placing it next to you as you say, "Yes, but first we have to get rid of a pesky cavity."

You move to stand at Lannister's side, tilting his head back and gripping his jaw and forcing his mouth to open. Not sparing a single moment as you reached your thumb and index finger to the molar in the back; pinching it tightly between your fingers as you yanked it out. Once the tooth was free, you dropped it to the floor and crushed it beneath the sole of your boot; leaving only a white powder behind.

Looking up at the proxies, you warned; "If you ever manage to catch one of these guys, know that they keep a false tooth with cyanide inside. It's always the molar on the left side."

With that you turned and grabbed the large pitcher of water that Ladybug had the courtesy of bringing for you that rested on the left corner of Slenderman's desk. Standing to your full height, pitcher in hand, you tilted Lannister's chair and causing his head to roll back with the movement. Not sparing any civility, you dumped the water over his face; emptying the container out as he wakes up choking and sputtering before you roughly pushed the chair back into its upright position. You took your place back on Slenderman's desk, observing the man as he tried to expel the unwanted intrusion of water.

Coughing out the last bits of water from his lungs, he wheezes out a laugh; his eyes immediately locking onto yours, "Waterboarding? Thought you were better than that."

"Nah, that was me just being nice. Thought it was time for a wake-up call." You say, rolling your shoulders and elicitating a few dull pops and cracks.

"This is-" Lannister began, looking around the room as his glasses glinted off of the lights before you interrupted with a hand harshly gripping his mouth shut, directing his gaze back to you while you spoke lowly around the cancer-stick in your mouth; "This is not gonna end well for you, no."

With that, you leaned back to your full height before you walked around him; much like a predator stalking its potential prey. As you passed by the desk, you grabbed the knife before you come to a stop behind the doctor with a large and feral smile, taking a long drag from your cigarette before blowing the smoke into the doctor's face. As he coughed, you stumped out the smoldering embers with Lannister's cheek, causing his eye to twitch at the added discomfort before the discarded cigarette dropped to his lap.

"You and I-" you began, your hands patting his shoulders harshly before you ran them up and down his arms in mock comfort, as you looked down at him; "we have a  _great_ history together. You taught me the many different nerves that I had no idea existed at age ten, taught me about broken bones and punctured organs; even if I preferred it wasn't mine that you had been working on. Point is-" you laughed dryly, "you, my dear fuckwad, have taught me quite a lotta things. I think it's only fair that I  _repay_ you,  _right_?"

Lannister didn't say a word, only staring straight ahead at Slenderman as you flipped the knife open; trailing the blade downwards until it came to the open space for the lumbar section of the spine. Pressing the tip gently against the clothes that shield the skin, you brought your other hand up to cover his mouth before leaning your head down next to his ear, saying; "For example,-" you then roughly inserting the blade between L-3 and L-4 of his lumbar spine; twisting is savagely and snapping that portion of the spine in two as his muffled scream escalated in volume before continuing calmly, "severing the lumbar spine will cause paralysis to the legs."

You waited until he stopped screaming, only breathing heavily from flared nostrils before leaving the knife embedded in his lower back, leaning back up and returning to your position at Slendrman's desk; sitting at the edge of the polished surfaced as you crossed your arms.

You face remained passive as you tilted your head to the side, brows furrowed in concentration as you muttered, "Necklace or bracelet?"

"Pardon?" The doctor gasps out, but you shook your head before snapping your fingers in Trendorman's direction, "Okay, fashionista, necklace or bracelet. Which outta the two do you prefer?"

"How's this going to help?" He asks, before reluctantly sighing out, "With  _that_ outfit, I'd go for a necklace."

"Bracelet it is then." You say while clapping your hands together, grinning widely as you stood.

Looking to Slenderman, you only say; "I'll give you every tiny bit of information I'll wring outta this guy. In the meantime, don't bother me."

\-----------3rd Person POV-----------

With that, (M/N) began walking away; grabbing the back of Lannister's chair as if were merely a last-minute decision before dragging him out the door. Masky made a noise of protest, however, before he could follow him; Ladybug had grabbed him tightly by the arm. The proxy was about to complain, but it died in his throat when he saw the severe look on her face as she said threateningly; _"Don't."_

That simple command had him looking around the room to everyone else. It seems that they, too, understood that even if they had wanted to question the doctor further themselves; they wouldn't have been able to stop (M/N) from having free reign of his torture. With a defeated sigh, he raised his arms in mock-surrender; causing Ladybug to release him. The entire room agreeing on the silent order that they are to wait until (M/N) had gathered all the information he has managed obtained.


	37. Chapter 37

\---------------Your POV--------------

When you are a good distance away from the open door to Slenderman's office, you transported Lannister and yourself to E.J.'s medical room; startling the eyeless resident from his seat at the counter. Standing abruptly with scalpel drawn and pointed at you before he seemingly registered the given scene. The doctor strapped to the chair, gasping for breath that had been lost in mid-transport of your 'shadow-step', as you look around the room curiously.

"Is the room soundproof?" Is all you ask, looking at the pristine-white concrete walls that surrounded the room.

"They are. Even I have time to enjoy a simpler surgical routine, testing the limits for those special cases." E.J. nods to Lannister, returning the medical tool in his grip to his hoodie pocket.

"Mind if I borrow it for a few days? I have a special guest." You say, grin sharp and predatory as you look down to Lannister still tied securely to the chair; the knife still in his back.

E.J. hums before shrugging and gathering a few pieces of paper that he had been writing on previous to your arrival. However, he stopped at the threshold of the door when you called out his name.

"Mind doin' me a favor and grab some alcohol?" You ask, looking over your shoulder.

"It's in the bottom drawer."

"Nah, wrong kind. Vodka would be more my style." You shrugged, the humor dry and bitter on your tongue.

E.J. doesn't say anything, gives a single nod of his head and, as he closes the door, you ask at the last moment; "Left or right?"

The Eyeless demon pauses, already knowing of what you ask while the door remains open only a sliver for an abyssal eye of the mask to peek through; "Does it really matter?"

"Well, it's like those Twix commercials. Doesn't matter, but still have a favorite for it." You mutter lowly.

"Left. His right one seems stable." Is all E.J. says, closing the door afterward to grab what you have asked.

"Now, it's just you and me." You say, walking around the doctor to stand behind him and tear out the butterfly knife.

Your eyes narrow as your grin widens at the pained groan that emits from him, flipping the knife closed and looking around the medical room. As you went through the drawers and cupboards of the room, you began talking; "S'matter? Thought you would be more chatty with me after so many years? Ah-" you cut yourself off, grabbing some straps that were located in the bottom cabinet before moving towards the cot and fastening the one end to the metal frame as you continued speaking; "Or is it that you found a new favorite? They like being torn apart again and again? I sure as hell did, I mean, look at how well I turned out."

The laugh you gave is like bourbon and ice as you finished placing the last strap in place before returning to stand in front of him. His head is bent low to his chest, eyes refusing to meet yours as a bead of sweat gathered at his chin; it trembles under its own weight before dropping to his lap. You scoffed at his pathetic attempt at garnering any pity from you as you tore the restraints from his chair, watching with sadistic glee as you stepped back to observe his fall to the ground; legs uselessly limp behind him as he pitifully tries to drag himself towards you with a seething rage in his eyes. You only roll yours before grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him roughly over your shoulder as if he were only a sack of flour, slamming him so harshly against the bed that the springs whined and strained against the added weight.

You ignored his indignant shout of both surprise and pain as you held a tight hand to his shoulder, nails biting into cloth and flesh. Taking the strap nestled next to his head, you pulled it taunt to the other side adjusting it to prevent any slippage or loose spots; forcing the doctor to stare at the white tiled ceiling of the basement. All the while, you chatted away idly as if you were catching up with an old friend.

"Now I know you're just  _dying_ to be  _introduced_ to the many residents of this place, but I thought it well to stick around for a bit. Y'know, catch up like the good ol' days." You strapped down his forearms and chest next, the rough fabric rubs the skin raw from how tightly its pulled; "C'mon, talk to me. I missed that Russian accent that you have."

"He'll kill you." Lannister spits, his head straining and failing to look at you, but his gaze is like a snake's.

It pisses you off, but you only give a small grin with a light, teasing tone; "Now, now. That's a bit harsh."

You strapped his wrists and waist down next as he continues, seemingly ignoring the threat beneath the surface of your attitude; the broiling and writhing mass of wrath that lays barely contained underneath the shallow skin. Much like a shark waiting beneath the surface of the water before some unsuspecting fool breaches it and enters the beast's den, only to find awaiting teeth and snapping jaws.

"You used to be such a good little asset. Could have accomplished great things if it wasn't-" He hisses between clenched teeth when you strap down his thighs next, the coarse fabric creating friction with his pants that will ultimately rub the skin raw until it blisters and breaks to gives way to the lifeblood beneath before you move onto strapping down his shins as he continues; "if it wasn't for the fucking  _brat_!"

Your hands pause in movement, eyes widening just barely above a fraction as your pupils contract to near pinpoints while they stare at the space in front of you; barely registering what Lannister continues to say as he remains oblivious to the slowly tearing skin that hides the torrid fury and allowing it to leak through the thin rips. Your grin is wide and unsettling, seemingly frozen like the rest of you.

" _He_ began to make you question things. Made you disobey order after order, killing our soldiers to protect that stupid  _fucker_!"

Your smile sharpens, however, before you could do anything, there is a knock at the door. You inhale sharply, quickly tethering the last straps over his ankles then making your way to the door; schooling your expression to a neutral quirk of your lips. When you open it enough to reveal E.J. holding a bottle of Vodka, he doesn't say anything as he passes it over to you and leaving just as quickly. 

You walk to the medical tray with various sharp tools that are off to the side, carefully setting the alcoholic beverage on the metallic table without disturbing the instruments before wheeling it over to rest next to Lannister's head. After situating it into place, you walk over to the chair that E.J. uses and sat heavily in the cushioned seat, the chair wheeling back a few inches before you brace your feet against the floor and causing the soles to make an ear-piercing shriek against the waxed surface. You gave a childish spin of your chair, kicking your feet out to propel yourself next to the cot and stopping next to the tray to look over the tools.

"Let's see." You drawl, observing and naming each tool; "There are medical gloves, curved-locking forceps, straight-locking forceps, scissors, scalpels, tweezers, medical thread, and needles. Hmm,-" you hummed, rubbing at your jaw in mock-thought, "there's somethin' missin' here."

You snapped your fingers, "Ah-ha! I know just what it is!"

You got up from your seat and rifled through a drawer, grabbing what you were looking for and began making your way back to the chair; throwing the object up and down in your palm as you sat heavily in the seat. Catching it one last time, you presented what you had snatched, exclaiming; "Medical wire!"

You held the spool of thin wire between your thumb and index finger before placing it neatly on the medical tray by your side; opting to grab the scalpel next. Brandishing the sharpened knife up to the fluorescent lighting and allowing it to glint menacingly as you spoke, a Russian lilt to your words, dropping all formalities of drawls and Southern accents; "I don't appreciate you speaking of him like that. Fortunately for me, and not so much for you, I won't have to worry about such things for long."

You give enough pause to place the scalpel back onto the tray, grabbing the Vodka bottle and uncapping the lid before taking a huge swish of it; the burn a dull thrum as it slithers down your throat. Pulling the rim away from your lips, you mutter, "The worst thing about this, is that I can't get drunk anymore."

Lannister opens his mouth to speak, but you quickly gripped his jaw shut with your free hand and continued with what you were saying; "Ah! But, that doesn't mean that you'll get off the hook. No, no, no, that just won't do. Not one bit. You see, I want you to give me every juicy detail of the recent gossip there  _and_ send the 'big man' a message. Though, I also want you to repeat a certain list of numbers for me and, you're probably thinking, 'what so special about these numbers'?" You gave a humorless laugh, "Well, I'm sure you'll know when I begin to give them to you."

You shook your head, giving a meaningless grin and an empty apology as you removed your hand; "Sorry, getting a bit off track. The point is, we'll cover those things as we go along, alright?"

Lannister spat at you, the glob of saliva slowly trailing from underneath your eye to your cheek. The only indicator to your irritation is the barest hint of the twitch of your eye, opting to hide it beneath a vicious grin as you wiped it away with the hem of your shirt before you placed the bottle back down and picking the scalpel back up, deciding to roll down the side of the bed to pick up his hand in an almost gentle hold in one hand, while the other grasps tightly to the scalpel.

As you adjusted your grip on the hand to where you only held onto his index finger, you spoke in a reminiscent tone; "I'm gonna tell you a story." You bent the finger up to get at the perfect angle in order to begin, "It is a good story, but with such a tragic end." You look up only once to see Lannister's pale features and wide, fearful eyes; "Once upon a time, there were two boys." You placed the scalpel on the outside proximal phalanx of the index finger, "One had given up hope, cursed the world for his eternal damnation as a beast and decided to embrace his teachings as a murderer. The other, he shone with a brightness that the first one had not seen in a  _long_ time." You dug the scalpel in, careful not to cut or chip at the bone; "The first had ignored his existence, for the shadow cannot embrace the light. But,-" You moved the knife down the center and along the finger in a perfectly straight line, "the other insisted on bothering the first. It had not mattered if the first snarled or spat poisonous words that threatened to dissolve his light, he would continue to pester the first."

When you round the scalpel over the finger and down the other side, you placed the knife down; ignoring the screams that resonated from the man in front of you, "His pestering and horrible tactics he called 'flirting' slowly wormed their way into the first's dull and meaningless existence and the first-" you grasped the tip of the fingernail and pulled back, the skin and muscle coming away cleanly; splattering blood on the sheet and mattress underneath, "the first came to realize that he could not live without that light. So, when the other had been subjugated to torments by the doctor, the first could do nothing but watch." You repeated the process with the other half of the skin and muscle, the finger looking like a peeled banana as it revealed perfectly intact bone; "And one night, underneath a willow tree that was lit with the full-moon high above, the first had said, 'When I kill him, I shall fashion his bones into jewelry made only for you.' The other-" You picked the scalpel back up and placed it in the joint between the distal phalanx and the middle phalanx; "The other thought he was joking and laughed out a 'sure'. The first, however, is a monster and means what he says."

You dug the scalpel in and popped the first joint out, the pitch in Lannister's scream rising as you placed the small bone on the tray; "So, when the first's sunshine and warmth and hope fades; the first dedicates his life fulfilling the other's last remaining requests." The second joint follows, "The requests are all that is left of the first's life. He may take life after life without remorse, but he also has made a code to follow; the one his sunshine and warmth and hope had once followed with the utmost dedication." The final joint in the index finger pops out, "Therefore, the first is dedicated to the words of the other. Now, the first will continue on until it is time for him to be decommissioned. Until all his silent vows and promises are fulfilled to the utmost efficiency."

"Now, isn't that such a sad and tragic story? To be left behind in a cruel world without his hope and warmth and sunshine?" You mutter, eyes half-lidded that remain cold and sharp; your gaze locked on the hand, but remain unseeing and uncaring to the world around you as you grabbed the uncapped Vodka bottle; pouring the contents onto the flayed flesh before placing it back down and began working just as delicately on the next finger.


	38. Chapter 38

\---------------Your POV--------------

By the time you had removed the phalanges of every finger on his right hand, Lannister had taken to reciting biblical verses. You only give a lopsided grin as you glance over to the cleansed bones that lay in their neat rows, returning your sights on the man in front of you. Stands of hair are plastered to his sweat-soaked forehead, while his only functioning hand tightly balls the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp.

You kick your leg out to glide the chair back a few inches as Lannister gasps out, "So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand. Isaiah 41:10."

You took the metallic wire from the tray, unwinding it to a certain length before cutting it carefully; making sure to make the cut tip as dull and smooth as possible before working on the next one in the same precise and delicate manner. As you snipped at the metal wires, you listened to the doctor's deranged verses.

"Little children, you are from God and have overcome them, for he who is in you is greater than he who is in the world. First John 4-4." When he mutters this, you answer without looking up from your work; "You've said that one before. I believe you were rummaging through my intestinal track when you began ranting about it."

He ignores you as always, instead, he stays quiet for a moment. You know, by the heavy breaths that punctuate the air, that he is taking a moment to recollect himself from the throbbing and mind-numbing agony of flayed flesh that was once his hand. You take the opportunity to make a quip of your own to his verses, your tone bored and distracted as you carefully handled the wires in your hand and tenderly weave them together.

"My son, do not despise the Lord's discipline and do not resent his rebuke, because the Lord disciplines those he loves, as a father the son he delights in. Proverbs 3:11-12."

Your gaze flickers up for a brief moment to gauge his reaction of clenched teeth and eyes filled with disgust as you gingerly add in a proximal phalanx, twining the wires beautifully around the center of the bone. You treat each twist of your fingers and bending of wires with purposeful finesse. However, when Lannister lets loose a choked and wet laugh, your hand pauses their actions as you gently set the beginnings of your project in your lap to look up.

You watched on in disinterest as he continues, "Do not fret because of evil men or be envious of the wicked, for the evil man has no future hope, and the lamp of the wicked will be snuffed out. Proverbs 24:19-20."

Your eyes narrowed and turned black as you bared your teeth with a vicious snarl that causes your nose to crinkle in rage, your tone nothing short of pure and feral wrath that strikes fear immediately into him. You should feel a smugness at his cowardice or the scent of terror that fills the air, but you feel nothing, except the fury that seeps forth like infectious pus as you speak; " _You took him from me! My hope!_  "

You blink and your eyes return to normal, you inhale deeply and exhale in the same manner. You only give that unnerving smile again, returning to your diligent work as you talked in a reminiscent tone; "I must say, Lannister, I'm not usually as kind as this. I would rip out your tongue for the first insult you had said against his name, but I will take my time with you. I'll wring out each and every dark secret you have from that place since I've left. Afterward, I'll be giving you a-" you pause slightly, head tilting curiously as you searched for the right words, "I guess it would be called 'reconditioning'. Then, I will send you back. See, nice and polite, am I not?"

The doctor remains silent when the next five minutes pass of you dong nothing but weaving, coiling, and lacing. However, when twenty minutes pass, you allow your eyes to deter away from the project for only a moment before they flick back to it diligently, saying; "I thought you were rehearsing your verses."

Silence.

"C'mon, I'm starting to miss it. Reminds me so much of the  _golden days_ , does it not?" You mocked.

Silence.

You gave a sardonic laugh, "Very well. I'll start it again. This isn't really from any bible, but it does come from one of the religious figures."

When silence greets you again, your scornful smile grew as you recited what you once read; "You also rule a world, Morpheus. A world of sleepers and dreamers, of stories. A simple place compared to hell. I envy you. Can you imagine what it was like? Ten billion years providing a place for dead mortals to torture themselves? And, like all masochists, they called the shots. ' _Burn me! Freeze me! Eat me! Hurt me!_ '.......And we did. Why do they blame me for all their little failings? They use my name as if I spent my entire day sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. 'The Devil made me do it.' I have never made any one of them do anything. Never. They live their own tiny lives. I do not live their lives for them."

The doctor still remains silent, but you continue to speak nonetheless; "It's by Lucifer Morningstar and it's a comic series made by DC. I read it from some dingy little comic that I found by the dumpster of some alleyway. I had free time, so I read it from front to back and that particular quote stuck with me. I always wondered why, but I think it's quite obvious all the same, too."

Lannister continues to remain silent for the rest of the time you work, before you shatter it hours later with a taunting and obnoxious, "Ah-ha!"

Holding up the [wired-bracelet](http://cdn.wonderfuldiy.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Woven-wire-bracelet.jpg), in-between the three carefully crafted rings are the bones from Lannister's fingers. The pattern of it goes as such: proximal phalanx, three-ring wires, distal phalanx, three-ring wires, middle phalanx, three-ring wires, repeat. 

You smile dreamily at the crafted jewelry, gently placing it down next to the various tools and the half-empty vodka bottle before getting up from the chair and moving towards the drawers. You find a pen with indents of one's teeth, most likely E.J.'s, judging from the small and sharp punctures in it, then your rifle around to see a notebook that seems to be barely used. With the acquired items in hand, you move back to the chair and sat heavily in it with a sharp grin; speaking in a joyous tone, "Now, about that severely needed information."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The quote acquired is, indeed, from the D.C. comics 'Lucifer' and the video is a voice actor that had been practicing. I thought was pretty neat to add in.


	39. Chapter 39

\---------------Your POV--------------

You paused your writing when a series of knocks pounded harshly at the door, echoing within the room. You looked up at the nearby clock to see that it is nearly four in the morning.

"My, my. Time does go by fast when you're having fun." You give a small quirk of your lips as you set the notebook and pen aside, getting to your feet and looking to the bruised and bloodied doctor. You tilted your head slightly to the side when he began repeating a series of numbers under his breath.

"7-6-4-8-8-3-2-1-0-9. 7-6-4-8-8-3-2-1-0-9. 7-6-4-8-8-3-2-1-," 

You walked away before he could finish the serial numbers for the third time, heading towards the door that was nearly vibrating under the force of the knocks. You open it enough for your body to slip through, closing it securely behind you to prevent the person from seeing the work-in-progress you're doing.

"Hello, sweetheart. What brings you down here?" You ask, the southern drawl returning to its usual suave manner as you lean back against the door with loosely crossed arms.

"P-Piss off. You miss-sed dinner yesterday, br-breakfast this mor-morning, and l-lunch this afterno-on. I was tasked with ma-making sure you don't en-nd up killing your-yourself over something as s-stupid as star-starvati-ion." He snarls, holding up a plate of steaming food with a fork and knife stabbed into it to prevent the utensils from falling; you easily saw the strain in muscles from having to force them into stillness, lest he spills the meal.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart to me. And whose turn was it to cook tonight?" You grin, taking the plate from the proxy.

"You-urs, but consider-ering you're such a lazy a-ass and de-decided to play with your fu-fuckin' victim; it was p-passed down to m-me." Toby huffs, his shoulder jolting violently from a particularly harsh tic.

"A man after my own heart, I tell ya." You laugh, having to quickly jerk the plate to balance the food as Toby sent a particularly harsh punch to your sternum.

"Fuck off, pervert." He growls before storming off, however, when he is about to trudge around the corner that leads straight towards the stairs, you call out; "I'm not joking, I enjoy a man who cooks!"

You got the middle finger as a reply, causing a small chuckle to rumble deeply in your chest. Carefully, you carry the plate back into the room and sat heavily back onto the chair; being sure to balance your given meal to prevent dropping a single crumb to the floor. When you place the plate on your lap, you gaze at it with half-lidded eyes; looking at it with a small, almost gentle, grin.

You mutter over Lannister's repetitive numbers, "He reminds me of him, you know. Not just looks-wise, I mean attitude as well or-" You gave a breathy laugh, "almost. He seems more easily flustered than him, but that spark is there. Something that I have rarely seen in myself."

Your eyes flicker up from the slowly cooling food to the doctor, repeating the same litany of serial numbers; "7-6-4-8-8-3-2-1-0-9."

"Ah, I forgot, you don't really care for much of anything else right now, huh?" You scoffed, sending a vicious kick to the side of the cot as you take a bit of the warm food and grinning widely around the fork.

As Lannister's head jostled violently, you already took note of the small incision that is nothing more than a perfectly stitched line at his temple with an identical twin of it on his other temple. Luckily, the thread held the skin stubbornly together.

"A man after my own heart, indeed. He can cook almost as well as Lisa." You took another bite before stressing; " _Almost._ "

It took you roughly ten minutes to scarf down the meal, setting the plate aside when you were finished and picking up a syringe with a clear substance inside. You take the capping between your teeth, freeing the sharp point from its confines and flicking at the hypodermic needle before pressing down on the plunger, releasing any spare pockets of air and allowing some of the liquid to spurt from the hollowed tip of the metal. You rolled the chair down to the crook of his arm, tapping at it with the index and middle finger of your free hand before inserting the needle into the vein.

"Before I picked your brain apart with that tiny, insignificant lobotomy to make you a little more compliant; I'm sure you'd be more curious as to what I'm injecting you with. So, for old times sake, I'll tell you-" You say after spitting the lid onto the floor, allowing it to bounce and skitter across the pristine surface, "it's sodium pentothal. You probably have little understanding what that means now, so I'll use smaller words for you. It essentially weakens the resolve of a subject and makes them more compliant to pressure and suggestions. Although this is more homemade with the supplies I've gathered around here, so I don't know the side effects just yet, but I've made sure that it wouldn't kill you or anything. I'm, after all, nice like that."

After discarding the emptied needle and taking up the notebook and pen, once more, you began asking the valuable questions that you had yet gotten to. Between the incessant ramblings of numbers, he easily supplies the answers to each and every one of them. It takes about eight hours before all the possible answers were given, any and all information of the camp spilled, and all the newly performed experiments that took place in his lab were told in excruciatingly clear details. Halfway through the gathering of data, you had to find a new notebook to use as the other one was filled to the brim with the small and neat handwriting of what has been given. The one that currently rests in your lap only has a quarter of its papers left.

When you finished gathering information, you gave a wicked grin as you tore out a blank piece of paper and wrote on it. When finished, you neatly folded it twice over before stuffing it into the front pocket of Lannister's bloodied and torn vest; getting to your feet, you unstrapped the doctor from the cot and allow him to lay limply in the bed before grasping harshly at the scruff of his neck and allowed yourself to fall through the familiar darkness. Appearing for only a second to dump the body from the third lowest branch of a tall tree, bare of any leaves, before disappearing just as quickly.

When you arrive back in the labs, you carefully wipe away any evidence of your vicious escapades from the mattress, sheet, and tools used before delicately handling the bracelet of bones and metal, using a plain white handkerchief to wrap it neatly like a gift. You carefully keep it within the confines of your pocket as you carrying the two notebooks up to Slenderman for over-viewing.


	40. Chapter 40

\---------------Your POV--------------

You tossed the two notebooks onto Slenderman's desk as you sat down in the right chair. Luckily, the only ones that currently occupy his office would be the three proxies, yourself, and Ladybug. The aforementioned woman being severely displeased with being debriefed with the situation so early in the morning. The proxies, however, were in their usual spots by the wall; all of them seemingly glaring at you behind slightly askew masks that prove that they too were not happy with being woken in early hours.

You paid little mind to their glares as you say, "I got all the information outta the guy, all of it is recorded as such within the notebooks."

"And why does this have to be called to attention with your compatriot and my proxies present?" Slenderman asks, picking up one of the notebooks and flipping through the pages absentmindedly.

"Because I got intel on someone who could give us leverage on our biggest concerns." You inform, leaning back into the chair as you cross your arms loosely over your chest; tilting your head to the side to elicit a small pop and crack.

"Which would be what, precisely? If you hadn't noticed, (M/N), we have  _a lot_ of fuckin' concerns." Ladybug snaps from beside you.

"A supremely organized list for the recent 'members' of Adel s kiy pandemoniy." You say, causing Ladybug to straighten her posture as you continue; "Apparently, because of a large number of escapees that happened all those years ago, they like to keep tabs on them via codes and numbers."

"Hm. So I suppose this person has a name, then?" Slenderman asks.

"His name is Deyan Yoanov, but the underground world knows him better by 'The Rook'." You say, mimicking Ladybug's movement by straightening yourself out as Masky scoffed from his position. 

"The fuck kinda name is that?"

"First off, honey, yours ain't too clever, either. Secondly, it's based on chess, if you've ever decided to play it you would know how important the rook is." You began, earning an indignant grunt from the man and snickers from the other two proxies as you continue, "The Rook provides an important goal in the opening, because it serves two valuable purposes: it moves the king into a safer position away from the center of the board, and it moves the rook to a more active position in the center of the board. And, if played correctly it is even possible to checkmate with a rook."

"So, this is another important piece to their board?" Slenderman asks.

"Possibly. How they work is difficult to know; even by operating inside the game, I still have missing pieces on their end." You say, tilting your head to the side in thought, "But, it won't hurt to know who we're up against. Understanding the pawns are just as detrimental to knowing who the player is."

The faceless creature remains silent for a moment, fingers steepled together in thought before he finally asks; "So, you know where he is?"

"Yep, he frequents a nightclub down in Harlingen, the Netherlands called 'Envy'. Goes there about twice on weekends and once more on the weekdays."

"Then we'll have Ladybug seduce 'em, get the information, then come back. Easy in an' out." Hoodie mutters, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

You scoffed, "Sweety, you're thinkin' of the wrong nightclub."

Ladybug choked behind you, containing barely concealed laughter; "No fuckin' way, seriously?"

"Yep." You popped the 'p' for emphasis.

"If you don't mind explaining for the rest of the class." Hoodie snarls.

"It's a gay bar, sweetcheeks. The only one who gets to do any flirtin' would be one of the guys."  You grin, "So~, any volunteers?"

You turn slightly in your chair to look at the three proxies who now refuse to maintain any eye contact with you. With a quiet scoff, you say; "Relax, I'm joking."

Turning back around to look at Slenderman, you say; "Since they don't have any records on the escapees, I can do it. But, unfortunately, I'm gonna need a bit of assistance. The club is high end and is exclusive to 'members only', I can ask Manny to get a few of his connections to work somethin' out. However, there are two downsides to this. One: I can't bring too many people inside with me, Ladybug is an automatic response; given that it'll be easy for her to sneak into, but I know you'd like to have one of your guys on the inside too. So, I'd suggest you pick one quickly."

"And the second issue?" Slenderman asks.

"I'm gonna need a suit. But, I can just borrow one from Manny." You shrugged, however, before Slenderman could say anything, a voice piped up from behind you.

"You most certainly will not!"

Said voice caused Ladybug to immediately draw her gun, which caused you to jerk her arm down to fire the bullet into the floor; missing Trendorman's foot by inches. You glared at the Prima Donna as Ladybug growls, shoving the gun back into her holster; "A fucking warning would've been nice, jackass."

"Not important. What currently is, however, is your tasteless comment." Trendorman states, gesturing over your form.

You raised a single eyebrow in response, causing him to groan in annoyance; "You will not be 'just borrowing a suit', especially not when you're going to be out in public."

"Then, by all means, pull a luxury tailored suit outta your ass in the matter of-" You paused to look at the clock on the nearby wall, "eighteen hours, give or take a few minutes."

"Give me thirteen, honey, and you won't even recognize yourself," Trendorman scoffs, one hand on his hip while his head tilts down to observe his hand as if he were checking his nails.

Ladybug lets out a short laugh, "Sounds like your being issued a challenge, (M/N)."

You cross your arms, "If you think you can do it, then go ahead. However,  _I'm_  gonna contact Manny then I'm heading off to bed to get some rest."

Though, before you could move past him, Trendorman grips your shoulder as he says; "Sorry, hun, gonna need you for this one."

\-----------3rd Person POV-----------

"Wha-" (M/N) barely got through the word before he disappears with the fashionista.

Suddenly, Ladybug's eyes widen slightly as she says, "Y'know, I just forgot something-"

She gets cut off mid-sentence by (M/N)'s muffled yells; "-at the fuck do you think you're doing!"

The aforementioned muffled yells are soon followed by equally stifled thuds and crashes as Ladybug continues with what she had been saying; "He really despises being handled. Hence, why it's always a pain in the ass to get him to do something."

Everyone's gazes shifted when (M/N) appears, lacking his shirt, yelling; "Fuck off, will ya?! I still have other shit to do!"

This is soon followed by him disappearing with Trendorman appearing in his place carrying a measuring tape with him then saying; "I need to take your size, Sans-couilles*."

This is then followed by Trendorman disappearing after him. Ladybug doesn't even bother to hide the wide, shit-eating grin that spreads over her face as she gets up; saying, "Well, since those two are having a lovely bonding experience; I'm gonna go ahead and get into contact with Manny. Have fun~."

Slenderman, however, just puts his face in his hands and groans lowly. The three proxies leave, deciding that it's too damn early for this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans-couilles:
> 
> ~It's a French insult and it literally means without balls and is used to describe a person without courage.


	41. Chapter 41

\---------------Your POV--------------

You glare at Trendorman through the mirror you had been forced to stand in front of for the past three hours, adjusting the watch that had been provided for you; the fashionista begins to speak.

"Now, I'm not one who is so petty to say 'I told you so', but I told you so."

You roll your eyes, saying; "Yeah, yeah. Whatever manages to help you sleep at night, princess."

There is a knock at the door, shouting a short 'come in'; the door opens and Ladybug steps through. Clutched in her left hand is a folded piece of paper before she extends to you as she speaks in a slightly mirthful tone; "What a surprise. You actually managed to clean him up pretty nicely."

"Not my best work, but certainly not my worst," Trendorman says simultaneously as you mutter; "Piss off."

Taking the offered paper, you unfold it and read through it quickly. You peer over the top of the paper with a raised brow and causing the tracker to lift her hands in defense; "Hey now. Don't look at me, Manny did the best he could with such short notice. Like you said, the place is mostly for reserved members."

"Have to warm up the ol' vocal chords for this one, then." You scoffed, balling the paper up and tossing it into the trash bin behind you.

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

Meanwhile, the rest of the mansion has carried on with their day. Slenderman and the proxies have decided to wait within the lounge as (M/N) is prepared for the mission ahead. Lilia, who has been informed of the occurring events by both Slenderman and Ladybug, has situated herself next to Toby on the couch. However, the aforementioned proxy has been muttering curses under his breath for the last one and a half hours.

"C-Can't believe I'm s-stuck with him-im  _again_." He growls, arms tightly crossed over his chest as he slumps further down into the soft cushions.

"He isn't that bad." Lilia gives a toothy grin.

"S-Says you. He doesn't fu-fuckin' flirts with y-you every chance he g-gets." Toby scoffs.

Lilia blinks before letting out a small laugh, "If you want him to stop, it's easy."

The proxy shoots up and looks to the young girl, "H-How? I-I'll do fuckin-in' anything!"

**_(Background Music)_ **

However, before she could reply, loud voices resonate from atop the stairs; drawing Lilia's and the trio of proxies' attention to the two figures. Lilia looks to Toby from the corner of her eye; she could easily tell from his body language that his jaw was, quite literally, dropping from the scene.

(M/N) was dressed in a [tailor-fitted suit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12jjAkf2H8KJjy1zkq6xr7pXaw.jpg) and [polished, black, Oxford calf-shoes](https://partenope-shoes.com/99/oxford-polished-calf-black.jpg). On his left wrist, he carefully fiddles with a black [Rolex watch](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f2/e4/e4/f2e4e48310b41b3720cb8871d16782bc--sunglasses-outlet-oakley-sunglasses.jpg) before finally leaving it be to carefully run his hand over his slick-styled hair; making sure that the locks of hair remain in place.

Nudging the poxy out of his daze, his eyes lock onto the young girl's whose grin widens exponentially. Gesturing for him to lean down, which he reluctantly does so, Lilia cups her hands over his ear as she whispers; "Just compliment him. He may appear to be all smooth, but he can't take a compliment for shit."

Before the proxy could protest against the notion, Lilia jumps to her feet and makes her way over to her companion. Masky, noticing his compatriot's odd behavior, asks; "The fuck's the matter with you?"

"P-Piss off," Toby spits out, his glare never leaving (M/N)'s form; who merely continues to chat with Lilia, Ladybug, and Slenderman.

The proxy watches as (M/N) crosses his arms and moves from one foot to the other, discussing something that he cannot quite decipher over the other residents' talking and the droning of the television. However, when he abruptly stops speaking and glances over at Toby; that was when he sent a quick wink and a smug grin towards the proxy before being smacked upside the head by Ladybug and an exasperated headshake from Lilia.

Rubbing his head, the shadow manipulator glares at her for a brief moment; muttering something under his breath before looking to Slenderman once more to say something. When the faceless creature gave a firm nod of his head, (M/N) turns and begins making his way towards Toby with Ladybug in tow. The proxy gives a heaving sigh as he gets to his feet, his head barely reaching under (M/N)'s chin, crosses his arms with a glare that he will not be able to see as clearly thanks to the goggles adorning his eyes.

The shadow manipulator only gives a lopsided grin as he, too, crosses his arms; his head tilting ever-so-slightly to the side as he drawls, "So, you ready, sweetheart?"

"A-As I'll ever b-be." He scoffs.

"Glad to hear it." With that being said, Ladybug grips (M/N)'s shoulder and the proxy grasps his forearm before the trio disappears.

When they reappear, it's in a dingy alleyway. (M/N) lets out a harsh breath as he braces a hand against the rough texture of the brick wall, wiping away a sheen layer of sweat that beads along his forehead with the other. Ladybug immediately places a hand on his shoulder, asking; "You alright?"

\---------------Your POV--------------

" 'm fine. Haven't done a large jump in a long time, s'all." You slur before straightening yourself out, readjusting your tie.

With a smug grin sent towards the proxy, you say; "But, I'll be better if I can get some sugar from you, sweetheart."

Toby only stares at you for a moment before taking a deep inhale, the proxy manages to keep a neutral tone as he says, "You look quite handsome tonight, that enough sugar for you,  _honey_?"

Ladybug has to cover her mouth to hide the surprised laugh. You, however, inhale sharply as your shoulders stiffen to the point they nearly reach your ears while you quickly cover your tightly pursed lips with the back of your hand before turning your head away. You felt your cheeks heating up as your wide eyes remain in a state of both awe and embarrassment, refusing to look at the proxy. 

You internally wince at how your voice comes out in pitched and choked tone while cracking in certain places; "S-Shut up! S'not funny!"

Ladybug manages to speak in-between peals of laughter, "Oh God! Lilia told you, didn't she? Oh, this is priceless, I wish I had a fucking camera. You should see your fucking face, (M/N)."

"Let's just f-fucking go, already!" You stammer before marching off passed Toby, who looks on in smug satisfaction, while Ladybug has to take a minute to regain her composure.


	42. Chapter 42

\---------------Your POV--------------

"Seriously couldn't've 'ported us closer?" Ladybug huffs after the three-mile trek through the city, passing by a group of late-night partiers.

"For the hundredth time I have explained this, my abilities are still limited. You're lucky I've managed to even get us near the damn place." You groaned, taking another detour through an alleyway.

It takes  _an additional_ mile and a half before reaching the destination. The building is large, five equally spaced-out windows line across and eight stories high. Though from the information that Ladybug had gathered for the schematics of the place, there is a larger space downstairs that are for the more 'exclusive' members.

"You got away inside?" You ask, adjusting the cufflink to your right sleeve.

"Of course, even made it special for our guest," Ladybug says, eyes looking over the structure before continuing; "You know what the target looks like?"

"Got a detailed enough description." You scoffed before you began to make your way to the entrance of the building, looking back over your shoulder only once to see that both Ladybug and Toby have disappeared.

However, just as you were about the pass through the rotating door, a hand clamps down on your shoulder. You bite back the urge to break it as you turn to meet two of the security detail.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" You ask, looking between the two.

"Name and identification, sir. This establishment is for 'members only'." Bouncer One growls.

Before you could say anything, an accented voice that suspiciously sounds like it came from Brooklyn calls out; "He's with us!"

Turning your attention to a group of six men dressed in suits made their way towards you, the one who spoke has slicked-back, black hair and a blue-grey suit. He throws an arm around your shoulders as he continues speaking; "This guy is our leader to the who shebang."

"Our apologies, continue on." Bouncer Two states, allowing you and the group to continue down the large lounge room.

As you followed behind the group, you heard Bouncer One mutter a 'stupid Americans' under his breath. With a twitch of your finger, you heard a loud thud as he trips over seemingly nothing; missing the way his shadow had, for a split second, shifted upwards into a small mound before returning to its two-dimensional form.

"You must be (M/N), then. Names Scotty." The man in the blue-grey suit introduces.

"Yep. Thanks for the sudden help, especially at the last second." You say, looking around the large room before turning down a corridor.

"It's no problem. Heard what you're gonna be dealin' with tonight, so the fellas and I agreed on the helpin' hand. Good luck catchin' the bastard, by the way." Scotty mutters, opening a door at the far end to reveal a staircase descending downwards as he continues; "Let's just hope you have the vocals for this cover-job."

"Haven't had to do this in a while, maybe a tad rusty in that department." You say, passing him by.

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

Ladybug and Toby manage to crawl through the air-ducts, before stopping at the next vent to see a large room with a [stage.](http://extras.mnginteractive.com/live/media/site67/2013/0829/20130829__530e1412-9f73-459d-89f4-28959a85eaca~p3_500.jpg) The tables are filled and carefully positioned for the act as people meandered around, speaking to one another with idle chatter.

The tracker looks to Toby for a moment to say; "This is our stop."

Carefully, she lifts the vent from its resting place and set it aside with little to no noise before silently dropping to the rafters below with the proxy soon following after.

"S-So, how will we k-know who's the tar-target?" He asks, eyes scanning the various people underneath them.

"Trust me, we'll know when (M/N) sees him." Ladybug mutters, shifting around to sit more comfortably on the support beams.

Before the proxy and the tracker could continue with further discussions, the loudspeakers began blaring; "Gentlemen, we would like to introduce tonight's special entertainment, Andrew Watts!"

When the curtains lifted, it showed (M/N) in front of a microphone with a large number of band-casts behind him; each holding an instrument from guitar to trombone. 

"Th-That's his gig?" Toby asks, causing Ladybug to shush him.

\---------------Your POV--------------

You looked over the sea of people, taking a deep inhale and exhale before pointing to one of the band members next to you as you exclaimed, "Hit it!"

**_(The song that's being played)_ **

Immediately they began to play as you gripped the microphone and began singing, your eyes scanning the crowd as they became invested in your act. Lifting the mic from its stand, you began moving sensually down the stairs; pulling at your tie until it became loose as you made your way through the tables.

Looking up, you spot a man in a [white suit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2bc0b09b97b491837b4428adc0208d01/tumblr_mnnvjp3brr1s9ylt3o1_500.jpg) holding a champagne glass. You gave a wink as you made your way towards him and when you stood in front of him, you gave a smirk and held out your free hand. He mimics your grin as he takes it, while you continue to sing into the microphone; which earns a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls. When the instrumental begins, you began to dance a mixture of the waltz and the foxtrot with him; dipping him at the last second and pulling him up to plant a kiss to the corner of his mouth before you pushed him back into his chair, gently tugging his black tie and allowing it to flow easily between your fingers; allowing it to fall away as you continue to sing.

Slowly making your way back up the stairs with a sway to your hips and as the last notes are played, you blow a kiss towards the crowd, but you mainly direct it towards the man in the white suit followed by a wink. When the curtains drop, you give your thanks to the band for the last time before making your way towards the bar in the back of the room. You allow your gaze to flicker up for a split second to see that Toby and Ladybug were there, the latter sending you a quick thumbs-up.

When you make it to the bar, you lift your hand to call the bartender over. However, she is already placing a glass of whiskey down in front of you, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

"The gentlemen over there wanted me to give you this." She says, motioning over to the man in the white suit who only gives you a slight nod before making his way over to you; the bartender already leaving to deal with other customers.

"Now, how'd you know whiskeys my go to?" You ask, raising an eyebrow while bringing the glass up to take a sip.

"You seem like a whiskey kind of guy. Names Deyan Yoanov." He introduces, holding out a hand.

"Wow, and here I am with a common name of Andrew Watts." You laugh, giving a firm handshake.

"Common name, but unique talent." Deyan chuckles as you took another sip of your whiskey.

"Mph!" You began, holding up a finger as you hastily gulping down the alcohol and placing the drink back down, "Which reminds me, I really should apologize for that kiss. That is  _so_ not like me, I swear."

"It's fine, not like you aimed for the lips anyway." He shrugs, giving a smirk.

"Well, I could change that." You mutter, sending a sheepish grin his way.

There is a slight pause before he reaches into his suit's pocket and produces a slip of paper. Patting your chest, he places it into your pocket while leaning close to your ear and whispering; "Meet me there in roughly an hour. Don't be late, sweetheart."

You give a sharp grin that could easily be mistaken for being sultry as you mutter lowly, "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, darling."


	43. Chapter 43

\---------------Your POV--------------

You could already tell that Toby and Ladybug were stalking behind you, blending in with the night crowd that flows through the sidewalks of the city. Looking down at the card, you followed the address to [Mariana's Motel](https://www.eaglerivermotel.com/images/eagle-river-motel-350x209.JPG) that was in the more secluded downtown portion of the city. According to some rumors you've gathered in your half-hour long free time back at the nightclub, this place was known for turning a blind eye to some well-known crime rings; so long as you pay the right price, that is.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance as you look back down at the card, seeing the small letter and number that make up the room of 'B5'. Glancing up at the motel, you see the two levels before you began making your way up the flight of stairs, eyes flicking over the numbers that are screwed into the doors and coming to a stop at the one that matches your card. You shove the card into your dress pants, throwing a quick look over your shoulder to see your partners-in-crime meandering about on the opposite side of the street; looking like some young college students that spent the night partying.

With a roll of your eyes, you turn your attention back on the door before giving it three rough knocks that surely would've gotten anyone's attention from inside the room. You barely had to wait a moment before the door opens to reveal Deyan Yoanov in a loose black nirvana shirt and dark-grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips; his hair is still damp from a shower he must've taken as soon as he arrived back.

"Oh, you're still in those clothes?" Deyan asks, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorway.

You give a cocky grin as you say; "Give me a break, man. I like the style, makes me feel-" You lean closer to his face, " _empowered._ "

You straighten to your full height, giving a smirk when you watch him shift under your gaze as he swallows thickly before stepping aside and gesturing to the inside of the room; "Well, uh, anyways, welcome to my humble, temporary abode. Make yourself at home."

You give a small laugh, looking around the paid-for space; "Wow, it's a nice [room](https://www.vegas.com/traveltips/top-10-las-vegas-hotel-suites/xgoldennugget-rush-tower--jr-corner-suite.jpg.pagespeed.ic.s4maej9F8L.jpg). Really big and spacey, y'know?"

You sat on the mattress, bouncing slightly before looking towards the nearby coffee table with a laptop on it. Raising an eyebrow, you point to it asking; "Freelancer?"

"I beg your pardon?" Deyan chuckles uneasily.

"Like, are you an author or somethin'?" You ask, giving a small quirk of your lips.

"Or something, yes." He nods, matching your mischevious look.

"Ah, don't tell me, I'm good at guessing. You're an accountant, right?" You laugh.

"Something like that, yes. I do an...assortment of accounting." He shrugs.

You give a deep chuckle that vibrates your chest. The noise making the hacker squirm just the slightest, but you still caught the barely-there movement. So, to add to the growing atmosphere, you rub the back of your neck as you give a sheepish grin and half-lidded eyes; peering up at him through your lashes as you spoke in an embarrassed tone.

"Sorry, haven't done this in a while. I'm a tad rusty."

Deyan smirks, crowding over you by climbing onto your lap and throwing his arms around your neck; his nose nearly touching yours as his breath fans over your face, the scent of spearmint clouding your sense of smell as he speaks in a drawled out manner; "That is okay,  _sweetheart_. Can take it nice and slow."

"Mm." You hummed, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face into the crook of his neck; "Sorry,  _darling_." You stressed the endearment like it was made of venom before continuing with the same viciousness, "Not what I meant."

"Wha-" Before he could finish what he was saying or understood what was happening, you struck.

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

Ladybug and Toby waited outside for approximately ten minutes, the first three were watching (M/N) flirt with the victim before he was led inside, the next seven were directed to staring at the closed door. When it opens at the seventh minute of doing nothing, all the shadow manipulator does is jerk his head to signal them to come inside. Toby, with an involuntary twitch of his arm that almost whacked Ladybug in her left breast, began stealthily moving across the street, parking lot, and staircase with practiced silence and maneuverability that helped him to avoid his face being spotted by 'normies' or the stray security camera that he was nearly eighty-percent sure was a dud.

When reaching inside the room, the first thing he noticed was the lack of gore that he was certain would stain the interior of the motel suite. Ladybug, however, was less so as she closes the door and marches past him towards (M/N) without so much as a pause to look at the corpse of the hacker that lays sprawled out onto his side.

"Did you get it?"

"Shh, concentrating." He states as he sits nonchalantly at the cushioned chair, typing away at the computer quickly and efficiently; pausing briefly enough to dig a USB drive from his back pocket and into the port before continuing to type away.

"D-Didn't know you co-could hack." Toby grunts from his position near the window, drawing the curtain back only a fraction to look at the passing car he was sure had been going faster than the speed-limit had permitted.

There was a slight falter in the succession of pressing keys and space bars before (M/N) mutters, "I managed to pick it up."

" Cause that ex-explains so much-ch." The proxy scoffs and earning a snarky comment of 'it does.' from the man.

Turning away from the window, Toby curiously meanders lazily towards the corpse; looking over it for any signs of vicious attacks that the proxy has known (M/N) for. However, the only thing that seems out of place is the loose shirt that had ridden up enough to showcase two perfectly circular bruise the size of someone's fist on his lower back. Toby only raises an eyebrow at the wound, quickly glancing at the only plausible cause of it; only to see that Ladybug had taken to leaning over (M/N)'s shoulder, pointing at the screen before earning a quiet curse from the man as he continues to type away with his eyes never straying from the numerous sentences and numbers that quickly flash over the monitor. Ladybug quickly straightens out, her gaze meeting the proxy's for only a moment before they flicker to the bruise that Toby had been observing then back to the male who allowed his hand to jerk out because of a particularly bad tic.

Ladybug only gives a crooked grin and a shrug of her right shoulder as if to say; 'better figure that shit out for yourself, kid.'

After fifteen minutes of more typing, (M/N) abruptly pulls the USB drive out; turning to Toby and smirking as he says; "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Not ta-taking the laptop-p?" The proxy asks, crossing his arms and jerking his chin towards the device.

"Set to delete itself within the next five minutes. Won't be able to scrounge anything else once it does that. Besides-" He drawls, walking towards Toby and throwing an arm around his shoulder while brandishing the USB drive with his free hand, waggling it between his index finger and his thumb; "got everything important right here."

(M/N) quickly shoves the drive into his pocket before lifting the proxy into a bridal-style carry; Ladybug only rolls her eyes as she grips onto the shadow manipulator's shoulder as she mutters under her breath, "Your behavior can be so fucking appalling."

The only response she got is an eye-roll from Toby and an indignant shout from (M/N) as he quickly disappears from the room with his two companions.


	44. Chapter 44

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

A man, whose face bore lines that spoke of nothing but concentration and unattainable craving for more, looks down at the subject before him in mild disinterest. The subject's repetitive series of numbers had been informative at first before the man got quickly irritated and had long since placed a bullet between his eyes. The man's wrinkled hands are covered in blue latex that glistens with slowly drying crimson under the fluorescent lighting and on the bridge of a hooked nose is a pair of thinly-wired rectangular glasses that has speckles of flaking ruby over their lens. Looking over the bridge of the frames that balance precariously on his nose, he sneers at the two intruding figures that stand in the far right corner in front of him.

"Vy narushili moyu rabotu za eto? (You have disrupted my work for this?)"

"Ser, doktor Teon Lannister tozhe prishel s pis'mom. On adresovan vam. (Sir, Doctor Theon Lannister came with a letter as well. It is addressed to you.)" The figure to the left began, their voice is of a male prepubescent as the right figure held out the unfurled paper that had creased going perfectly down its center and across; allowing it to curl slightly inwards from the folds.

The man raises an eyebrow at the parchment, the letters carefully scrawled in neat handwriting of the Russian language. Snapping the gloves off with practiced ease, he ran a hand through the stands of brown hair that frames his face and continues until he reaches the nape of his neck where his hair is pulled into a low ponytail; placing stray pieces of hair back in their place. When he is finishes fiddling with his hair, he reaches for the proffered letter.

His eyes scan each word with professional scrutiny, his brows drawing together the further he read on as his lips purse tighter into a thin line. When he re-reads the paper eight more times, observing each and every curve of a letter before he allows a scowl to adorn his face and scoffing loudly. With a flick of his wrist, the paper flutters to the ground a few inches away from him as the man turns on his heels and begins to walk away.

Pausing at the threshold of the building, he looks over his shoulder to the two figures and speaking in cold professionalism that leeching mass of wrath that hid beneath the tone; "Seeing as they have sent this, I wish for you to return the favor."

"Understood, Sir." They spoke simultaneously, their tone like a double-edged sword.

It is only when the man leaves that the duo begins to as well, both pausing to glance at the letter for a final time before they continue on as one entity in two bodies. The written words addressing as such:

"Здравствуйте . (Hello, Sir.)"

Это, конечно, долгое время с момента нашей последней встречи. И вам лучше молиться, чтобы это было так. (It has certainly been a long,  _long_  time since our last encounter. And you best pray that it remains that way.)

Потому что я буду охотиться на тебя, как на чертову двоюродного брата, а потом, и поверь мне, когда я скажу, что обязательно найдется, когда я найду тебя; вам лучше быть на коленях, просящих все боги или богини. (Because I will hunt you down like the fucking mongrel you are and then, and believe me when I say there will definitely be a  _when_  I find you; you better be on your knees begging to whatever gods or goddesses out there.)

Единственный способ обогнать Тень Смерти - это если есть какое-то Богом данное чудо. Ибо, когда мое присутствие постигнет вас, даже сам ад не станет святилищем вашей проклятой души. (The only way for you to outrun the Shadow of Death is if there is some God-given miracle. For when my presence befalls you, not even hell itself shall act as a sanctuary to your damned soul.)

 

Я   приму свое время, чтобы убить тебя, и я   _буду_  наслаждаться каждой пропитанной кровью секунды. (I  _will_  take my wonderful time in killing you and I  _will_ enjoy each and every blood-soaked second of it.)

В конце концов, у меня есть большая часть моей жизни, чтобы поддержать вас,  _всего_  дерьма, который вы положили мне и всем остальным в этот долбанный лагерь. (After all, I have a good majority of my life to back to you,  _of all_  the shit you put me and everyone else at that fucking camp through.)

 

~ С уважением,                     

                                         Созданный монстр. 

(~Sincerely,  
                                                               The monster you created.)

\---------------Your POV--------------

After everyone has settled down again and have given Ladybug the drive to hand to Slenderman, you had warned her that you will be out for a few hours. She had said nothing at the time, only giving a shallow nod of her head and a quiet 'tell them I said hi'. You gave a twitch of your shoulders that was meant to be a shrug before disappearing with a soft whisper of a barely-there breeze.

That had been over two ago as you lay curled on your right side around a misshapen boulder that's been brushed of snow that lies beneath a frozen [willow tree](http://tree-pictures.com/icewillowtrees.jpg). Your head rests near the bracelet you had fashioned of bone and metal that remains at the foot of the rock. Near said jewelry are other such artifacts, remnants of who you had fought and won against throughout the many years; they also rested atop the stone in a neat orderly fashion that radiated unspoken care and dedication. Your index finger of your left hand traced over a series of carved letters and numbers as your expression remains in a catatonic bliss, eyes half-lidded as they carry the thousand-yard stare; aware, but unseeing as you spoke in hushed whispers only loud enough to be heard over the wind that continues to carry the thick, falling flakes of snow that added to the slowly gathering pile that tries to bury you underneath the freezing substance.

"Almost there. I'm almost there, dearheart."

You pause as if expecting an answer before you shifted your weight, your right hand coming up from underneath you to lay over your chest where your heart is; continuing to trace the carved stone as you spoke, "I've found good allies. They're useful and nice to Lilia, you would make easy friends with them." Another pause, this time closing your eyes to picture a bright and warm smile stretching across pink lips, "One reminds me of you, his name is Toby. You would've definitely gotten along with him, he's fun to mess with."

You open your eyes as you say, "But, I'm sure you already knew that." You pressed your right hand harder against your chest, "Wish I can stay here longer, but I have to get back. I'm so close, almost there."

With great reluctance, you got to your feet and, with a purse of your lips, vanished from the area.


	45. Chapter 45

\---------------Your POV--------------

"So, find anything?" You ask and immediately a gun pointing between your eyes is what greets you.

"Fucking Christ, you jackass!" Ladybug shouts, withdrawing the weapon and returning it to its holster, while the proxies and, more surprisingly, Ben regain their composure.

"Wh-Where the hell were-e you?" Toby questions.

"Visiting someone." You answered in a clipped tone, your gaze drawing to the glitch that stands next to a seated Slenderman; both of whom are concentrated to an open laptop that is resting atop the faceless being's desk.

"To answer your question, not yet. Apparently, we need to bypass the coding and firewalls that were set up." Ladybug answers, arms tightly crossing over her chest as she scowls at the device.

"Thought I already did that." You say, moving to stand by Slenderman's other side and bracing a hand against the back of his chair to lean slightly closer to the monitor that displays a random assortment of numbers and letters.

"For the most part, you did. However, whoever did this was no amateur and had established protective backups when transferring to the USB drive. These are mostly to use as a means of bargaining in case any deals went sour and needed a way to keep the information safe." Ben explains as he reaches over to type in a series of coding to try and break through the numeral and monogrammed barricades.

You clicked your tongue in annoyance as Ben decoded another firewall. You furrowed your brows in thought, head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly as you stood to your full height. That caught both Ladybug's and Slenderman's attention as you continued to think.

"What's going on in that head of yours (M/N)?" Ladybug asks lowly, making her way to your side.

"This is too easy." You say.

"Whaddya mean? Easy's good." Ben mutters, another firewall down.

"Not for us. The organizations trusted a fuckin'  _freelancer_ with important information that could easily bring down each and every one of their assets." You explained.

"So they fucked up, happens to the best of us." Masky inputs.

"No, no. This isn't right. There's always somethin' with them, always a form of backup." You say lowly, as another firewall and a set of coding disperses.

Your eyes widen before they flick over to Ben who is busily trying to bypass another code, snapping viciously; "Back off!"

Too late, Ben bypasses the final firewall and the entire screen went red before it began elicitating a loud screech that caused everyone to wince at the pitch. Ben cursed before spastically typing away at the keyboard exclaiming; "What the fuck's happening?!"

"Move it!" You snap, pushing Ben out of the way and as soon as you did, a long list of number began scrolling through the screen too quickly to read before disappearing and reappearing.

Getting to work, you immediately typed in a series of numbers that only muted the noise. The numbers continued to scroll rapidly through the monitor, no matter what codes or inputs you placed into the computer before it all suddenly stopped and the screen went black. You bare your teeth as you slowly stood upright while a pop-up asking in bold letters:

**Continue, Intruder?  
Y/N**

"What is happening?" Slenderman finally asks, sensing the tension that coils underneath your skin

"We're about to play a game. Currently this thing a ticking time bomb, one wrong move and 'ka-boom'." You scoffed, typing in the words 'Y-E-S'.

"Then why the hell are you agreeing?!" Ben whispers harshly, eyes remaining on the screen.

"It's a tactic. You disagree and shut this down, 'ka-boom'. You agree, you at least have a slim chance of coming out in one piece. Let's hope this one is at least the fun one." Ladybug replies nonchalantly, sitting heavily into the left wooden chair in front of the desk.

A series of pop-ups came up before anyone could continue.

**File Will Corrupt Unless Stopped.**

**Detonation Will Insue If You Fail.**

**Detonation Will Insure If Denied.**

**Detonation Will Insue If Detonation Does Not Recieve Deactivation Codes.**

**Do You Wish To Proceed?  
Y/N**

"Ben." You call lowly, catching the glitches' attention, "You can enter electronics, right?" 

"Yeah, why?" He asks, eyes flicking to you.

"Think you can you enter the mainframe and try and delete the file that this thing is on then go after the implanted bomb? I can stall the corruption, but this thing's a trap, soon as I clear it, its gonna explode." You say as your figure bent over the laptop.

"Can try. But if I die again, I'mma haunt your stupid ass for all of eternity." He threatens nonchalantly.

Before Ben transports himself into the device, you say; "Hey, if you win, I'll get you a prize for all your hard work."

"Oh, goodie." He replies sarcastically before dispersing in a wave of green electrical currents.

As soon as he disappears, you enter 'Y-E-S' into the system before a series of codes began flooding the monitor. You immediately began to get to work, after about five minutes of nothing but continuous typing and still nothing from Ben. It wasn't until the seven-minute mark that something changes, the green coding, pop-ups, and firewalls began to glitch before the computer shut off. You back off from the device, looking it over for an explanation.

"Ben, buddy, the fuck's goin' on?" You hiss, slapping the side of the screen lightly.

"HoLD oN." Came the static reply before the laptop snapped back on, this time it was a series of numbers counting down.

"Shit, Ben, you better hurry the fuck up with that bomb. We're working down to five minutes." You growl, watching as the seconds quickly ticked by.

"HeY, THis ISn'T EaSy, AsSHoLE. THe ScHEMAtics ArE aLL FUcKed, sO I GotTA SOrt THeM ouT." Ben complains.

"Well, I would encourage you to take all the fuckin' time you need, sweetcheeks." You mutter, trying to type in codes that could wither bypass the bomb or stall it as you continue; "But, y'see, it's down to less than three minutes. So, unless you want everyone in this room, including yourself mind you, to turn into E.J.'s dream cookout, I  _suggest_ hurrying the fuck up!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You chanted as the numbers came dangerously close to the red-zone.

"Just chuck the fuckin' thing out the window!" Masky snaps.

"Piss off." You growl, eyes flicking between keyboard and the ticking-down numbers.

"ALmoSt goT It." Ben replies.

"Twenty seconds." You inform.

"If your not gonna chuck it, then I will!" Masky snaps from his positon near the wall before marching over, thankfully Ladybug places a rough hand to his shoulder and whispers something you didn't manage to catch. However, whatever it was, has placated the proxy enough to grumble under his breath and return to his positon, thus, causing Ladybug to return to her seat; slouching almost boredly as the events unfold around her. Meanwhile, Hoodie's body language looks just as tense as Masky's.

However, you barely cast a glance to see that Toby had been staring intently at you during the cracking of the firewalls and the current prevention of a computer bomb being activated. Slenderman has remained in a neutral attitude, simply leaning back to observe what was being done about the situation. You also noted, somewhere from the back of your mind, that this kind of feeling were mostly to see where your loyalties would lie and, if proven false, will intervene when absolutely necessary. But, at the current moment, you brush it aside in favor of dealing with the fucking bomb.

"Eight seconds and counting down." You inform, you could feel a bead of sweat roll down between your shoulderblades as you continued to type.

The number, thankfully, were delayed by a mere one milisecond. It proved enough, however, when the screen went completely black exactly at the 00:00:01 mark before the laptop's logo appears as serene as ever. You back away a step, relief drawing an exhasperated sigh from your lips as Ben reappers in a flurry of neon green lightning.

"As far as I'm concerned, all the information is there. I did a double check just before leaving. The bomb's also fucked too badly to even reactivate and, even if it's possible, the wost it'll do is overheat the damn thing." Ben explains, before flopping uncerimoniously down in the chair next to Ladybug, who gives a a solitary pat on the glitch's shoulder.

"Okay. Yeah. That's-That's good." You mutter, clicking through links and, lo-and-behold, there were files upon files of serial numbers.

You averted your eyes from the sheer number of the list and you absouluetly refused to go near the barely-there list of 'Test-Results'. Finally having some peace of mind about the situation at hand, you began to walk away while flapping a hand linguidly around as if to express your point; saying, "Well, now that Mission Impossible bullshit is dealt with, gonna catch some z's."

Ladybug hadn't protested, instead, opting to turn back around to face Slenderman and began to speak about what to do next. Masky and Hoodie crowd around the desk to observe the newly obstained information, meanwhile, you could feel Toby's gaze bore into the back of your skull. You only ignored it as you exit the office and walk down the corridor and towards the stairs, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with fluid motions; the trail of smoke curling into the air behind you as you walk.

-

-

-

You lay on the couch in the lounge room, one arm behind your head and the other rests limply on your stomach. The area is bathed in darkness as its residents had long since turned in for the night or had gone out to deal with their own buisness. The only form of illumination came from the T.V.'s light, flickering with changing colors as the sound remains on mute to prevent others from knowing that you're awake. Watching as some late-night shows play re-runs and movies that you care little to watch at the moment. 

It was only when you heard the light padding of feet and the creaking of stairs that you bothered to move, extracting your arm from behind your head and placing it beside you to prop yourself up on your elbow to glance at the entrance to the stairwell. Sally stood at the bottom of the stairs, her stufffed bear clutched underneath one arm, with Lilia standing on the last step behind her; looking almost sheepish.

"What you guys doin' up? Should be in bed." You say, giving your usual easy-going smile.

"Sally had a bad dream and when she came to me for help, I told her you knew some lullabies." Lilia mutters, rubbing the back of her bandaged neck.

You blink once before sighing, "I know some songs, don't know any lullabies."

"Oh." Sally mutters, glancing down at her bare feet.

You rub your face tiredly, gesturing to the two girls as you mutter; "I know only one. But, you have to promise me that you don't go tellin' the others. They'll start thinkin' I'm goin' soft."

The joke worked as Sally gave a quiet giggle while Lilia gave a smile and a small nod before the two made their way over to you. You shifted around until Lilia rests against your side, balancing precariously on the edge of the couch, while Sally got to lay on your other side; her back pressing against the backrest while laying her head against your shoulder as she clutches her bear. Each of your arm rests around the girls to ensure that they wouldn't toss or turn in risk of knocking anyone to the floor.

"Now, let's see. Gonna have to give me a minute to remember what the lyrics were, I'm gettin' old." You chuckle deeply, causing the two girls to laugh.

When the two settle down again, you rest your head against the cushioned arm-rest and began humming the tune. Finally, after a few seconds of hummed notes, you sang.

"Tikho smotrit myesyac yasniy

f kolybyel' tvayu.

Spi mladyenec, moi prekrasniy,

bayushki bayu*.

Stanu skazyvat' ya skazki,

pyesenku spayu,

ty-zh dremli, zakryvshi glazki,

bayushki bayu.

_(Silently the crystal moon shines_

_On your cradle blue._

_Sleep, my dear, beloved baby,_

_Bayushki bayu._

_Fairy tales I’ll start to tell you,_

_Songs I’ll sing you too;_

_Eyes are closing, drift to sleep now,_

_Bayushki-bayu.)_

 

Po kamnyam struitsya terik,

Pleshchit mutniy val;

Zloi chechen polzyot na berig,

Tochit svoi knizhal;

No otec tvoi stariy voyin

‎Zakalyon v vayu:

‎Spi, palyutka, bud' spakoyin,

Bayushki bayu.

_(Muddy Terek River splashes_

_Boulders in the shade;_

_Evil Chechen creeps ashore while_

_Sharpening his blade;_

_But your father is a warrior,_

_Battle-hardened, too:_

_Sleep, my dear, and don’t you worry,_

_Bayushki-bayu.)_

 

Bogatyr tý budish s vidu

i kazak dushoi.

Pravazhat' tibya ya vydu,

ty makhnyosh rukoi.

Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi

ya f tu noch pralyu!

Spi, moi angel, tikho, slatko,

bayushki bayu.

_(You’ll look like a hero and be_

_‎Cossack through and through._

_I’ll go out to see you off—_

_And you’ll just wave, it’s true…_

_Oh, the bitter tears in secret_

_I shall shed for you!.._

_Sleep, my angel, sweetly, soundly,_

_Bayushki-bayu.)_

 

Dam tibye ya na darogu

obrazok svyatoi,

ty yivo, molyasya bogu,

staf' pyerid saboi.

Da, gotovyas v boi apasniy,

pomni mat' svayu.

Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasniy,

bayushki bayu

_(This small icon I shall give_

_To guide you on your way:_

_Place it right before you every_

_Time you stop and pray;_

_Think, when bracing for fierce battle,_

_Of your mother true …_

_Sleep, my dear, beloved baby,_

_Bayushki-bayu.)"_

By the time you finished, Sally had easily fallen asleep. However, Lilia is gripping your shirt so tightly that it was almost seems like it would rip under her enclosed fist. She spoke in a so quiet whisper that you nearly missed it.

"That was his song."

"It was. Told you, didn't know any other ones." You say, trying to keep your tone light as you stare at the ceiling; your fingers tapping gentle rythms into the young girl's back in hopes of silently soothing her.

"Thought you always ignored him when he sang it." Lilia says, voice slightly wet as her shoulder gave soft trembles.

"I did. Couldn't ignore him even if I tried, kid." You mutter before quickly adding in a slightly cheerier tone; "But, hey, nows not the time for memory lane. Get to sleep, it's way past your bedtime."

You recieved a gentle hit to your sternum in retaliation, but she was soon out like a light fifteen minutes later. Once you were sure both girls are asleep, you loll your head back and stare at the darkness of the threshold. Sighing, you quietly call out; "I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us, Toby."

When the footsteps began their tread up the stairs and the light ticking of snapping joints had finally faded away, you close your eyes in hopes of getting a few minutes of sleep at the most and praying that the terrors don't come; at least just for the night, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bayushki bayu:
> 
> ~ an expression that is meant to lull a baby to sleep in Russian


	46. Chapter 46

\---------------Your POV--------------

When you woke up, you felt the plush fabric of a blanket covering you and the girls that are curled comfortably into your side. You lift your head to stare down at the covers, only to wince when a loud pop emanated from your neck; no doubt from having to lean your head back into the cushioned arm of the couch all night. Looking from the blanket to the nearby window, the early morning sun is already shining; the streaks of light barely managing to reach the foot of the couch. It was still too early for anyone of this mansion to be up, yet.

Inhaling deeply in a repressed yawn, you maneuvered your body around, carefully avoiding waking Sally and Lilia as you were finally free to stand. Once replacing the blankets around the two, you made your way to the kitchen as you stretched your arms over your head and allowing yourself to finally let out a yawn. However, when reaching the threshold of the kitchen, you noticed that Toby is already standing in front of a steaming pot of coffee. 

"Mornin'." You greet, leaning against the nearby counter with your hip as your arms cross over your chest.

Toby only threw a glance over his shoulder at you before grabbing a cup from the cabinet above, filling it with the rich black caffeine and handing it towards you without a single word in exchange. You raise an eyebrow but take the cup nonetheless.

"What's all this is for?" You question, taking a sip afterward.

"Don't k-know what you're talking a-about." He scoffs.

"C'mon, kid. Don't play dumb with me, no one else is up and I highly doubt that Jiffy-Pop or Pixie-Stick are nice enough to pull a blanket over me when comin' back from last night."

"It's just a-a fuckin' thanks for n-not getting us killed." He grumbles.

You only give a light shrug and a nod, however, as you went to take another sip of the steaming beverage, you pause. Staring at Toby with a slightly surprised expression, the rim of the mug pressing lighting to your parted lips as the proxy looks back at you with a raised brow.

Pulling the cup away, you absentmindedly say; "Think this is the first time I get to see you without the mask up close."

Toby finally turns around to stare at you with a scowl, but you pay little attention to that as your eyes lock onto the missing piece of flesh; allowing visage of his [teeth](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/ed/09/dded09c6e6581bd7be2a558f64394654.jpg). You realized quickly the reason as to why he sat away from you with the left side of his face towards you. Tilting your head slightly to the side as you place the mug down without breaking eye contact with the scar, the proxy easily noticed your gaze and spoke in a mocking tone; "Y-Yeah, kinda f-fuckin' up m-my handsome good-d looks, huh?"

Your eyebrows shoot up in startlement before you allow a low chuckle to reverberate within your chest as you pick up your mug again to take a drink from. 

When the rim presses to your mouth, you say; "Now don't go copying my lines like that, I hear that scars are actually all the rage now. I'm sure you'll get all the ladies you want." You pause a moment to take the sip before continuing, "Or gents, I don't judge."

Toby scoffs as he turns back around to rummage through the cupboards to retrieve another mug and as he does that, you ask; "Get the bastard who did that to you?"

There was a slight hesitance, the silence filling the air for only a moment before he says; "Y-Yeah and half of th-that fuckin' t-town, too."

You grin behind your mug as you say, "Well, good for you."

There was a comfortable quietness, only a quarter of your coffee was left when you finally spoke in a low tone; eyes downcast and avoiding the proxy, "Thanks, Toby."

"T-The hell that c-come from?" The proxy asks, placing his cup down and right next to the coffee pot as he mimics your pose of leaning against the counter.

"For last night, not a lotta people I can trust to not blab that I have a soft spot for the kids." You give a laugh, though its slightly strained and you know you're not fooling anybody that you only told half the truth. The other half remaining a silent 'for not prying'.

"S-Still hardly believe t-that you turn-ned out to be a fu-fuckin' killer, seriously how  _do_ you s-scare anybody with-th t-that ugly m-mug?" Toby snaps, pointing a finger at you.

"Ow, you really know how to go for the jugular. My pride is ever-so-wounded." You sigh dramatically, clutching at your chest in exaggerated pain.

"P-Pretty sure you don't ha-have any prid-de. Also-" He pauses for a moment to set his empty cup into the sink before passing you by, "-you're m-making breakfast."

You smirk, placing your cup down on the counter and leaning against it with your arms across your chest, saying in a near smug tone; "I will if you'll go somewhere with me later this evening."

Toby raises an eyebrow at your declaration, "T-To where?"

"Guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?" Your grin widens slightly as you picked up the mug again to take a satisfied gulp from.

The proxy gives you a flat look before shrugging and saying in an equally arrogant tone; "Fine, b-better be prepared for th-the date then,  _honey._  "

You choke on the still hot coffee as Toby saunters out of the kitchen. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you hear a familiar voice drawl; "Wow, so smooth~."

You scowl at Ladybug before downing the remains of your drink and placing it within the sink next to Toby's abandoned mug, growling; "Piss off, Mary. The stupid brat ruins all my fun."

"She's eight years old and stuck with you, of course, she's gonna ruin your 'fun'." Ladybug chuckles, moving past you to grab her own cup of the caffeinated beverage.

You only flip her off as you begin scouring the fridge for the needed ingredients for today's breakfast, placing it on the counters as you began preheating the stove and pans. Meanwhile, Ladybug took to watching you move around the kitchen, taking a long sip of her coffee before asking; "What's for breakfast."

"Oladi* with warm cinnamon apples, Draniki*, Semolina Porridge*, and some Nalesniki* with a raspberry cream cheese filling." You reply effortlessly as you began chopping, stirring and cooking the ingredients with ease.

"Feeling a bit nostalgic, are we?" She teases, though you only purse your lips and give a half-hearted shrug; she doesn't push the topic further than that.

However, as you place some sliced apples into the heated pan, you spoke without breaking eye contact with the sizzling food in front of you; "So, what was it you  _really_ wanted to say, Mary?"

Ladybug gives a sigh and the slight clink of ceramic meeting the marble counter signals that she has placed the mug down, while she speaks in a serious tone; her voice dipping down a few octaves, "I need to go for a few days, most likely leave sometime in the afternoon. The information that we have is...concerning, to say the least. I need to go check some leads, see if I can find out why they hired a freelancer for this kind of work. It's all so easy, (M/N), and I don't like it. Not one bit."

You peer over your shoulder for a moment to gauge Ladybug's expression. Her brows furrowed deeply, lips pursed into a frown, and her eyes were sharp as steel. Looking back at the apples, you carefully stir them around as you say in an equally serious manner; "I ain't your captain, y'know. Can do whatever the hell you want. Just-" You pause to sigh deeply, "-be careful out there. I think they're biding their time just like we are and I don't know when shit's gonna hit the fan."

"Will do." Ladybug mutters and you turn in time to see her down the rest of her cup in one gulp before she continues speaking; "And you do the same, no reckless shit until I get back."

"You ain't my babysitter." You huff, turning back to continue cooking.

"No, but you sure as hell need one." She laughs, causing you to flip her off.

You glare at her when she begins to sing off-tune as she starts to leave, "Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men-."

You interrupt her by proclaiming, "Just because that song pisses me off, gives you little right to sing it."

Ladybug grins as she spins on her heels and points to you from the threshold of the door, "First: it's the song of my people, so leave me along. Secondly: I'll get you to sing the blasted thing even if it fucking kills me."

"Over your dead body." You grumble, earning a slight laugh from the woman as she flutters her eyelashes in exaggeration while asking, "Then can I make it my last request for this poor, poor soul?"

"Piss off, already." You snap, throwing up your middle finger at her again.

She gives a chuckle and a shrug before leaving. You click your tongue in annoyance when those two lines of the song begin playing on repeat in your head.

"Goddammit, Mary." You mutter under your breath and you could've sworn you heard her laugh from upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oladi:
> 
> \- Russian Kefir Pancakes
> 
> *Draniki:
> 
> \- Potato pancakes
> 
> *Semolina Porridge :
> 
> \- Is a porridge-type pudding made from semolina, which is cooked with milk, or a mixture of milk and water; it is often served with sugar, cocoa powder, cinnamon, raisins, fruit, or syrup.
> 
> *Nalesniki
> 
> \- Crepes


	47. Chapter 47

\---------------Your POV--------------

You lean your shoulder against the porch's wooden column, arms tightly crossed over your chest, gazing out into the forest that spans in front of you. Ladybug casually stands next to you with a pack slung over her left shoulder, her hands on her waist as she, too, stares out into the expanse of trees and thickets before slowly dragging her eyes up to the yellows and oranges of the sunset sky. The insects' cries and buzzes are undisturbed by your casual presence.

"I nearly forgot to ask how long a few days are this time." You comment idly, (E/C) orbs flickering to look at her from the corner of your eye before returning to the scenery.

"Hmm, hard to say." She hums, "You know how stubborn some folks are about their information."

"I'm getting that feelin' again, this one ain't good either. Think it's worse than last time." You mutter, head tilting to the side in faux curiosity.

"We have those phones for a reason, (M/N). Y'know, in case you need to contact someone from a distance for this very reason." Ladybug scoffs.

"I'm just givin' ya a warning that I might have ta interrupt your work at some point, perhaps a little earlier than expected." You warn with a non-committable shrug as you shift to stand at your full height.

"Should I stay, then? This can wait a day or two." The tracker asks, turning her attention away from the sky to stare at you.

"No." You say with a shake of your head, "It'll be best if we lure them out when they think they have an advantage."

"Too cocky and they lose the adjective. The first lesson that we're taught." Ladybug jeers, causing you to hum absentmindedly in agreement.

"Think you can give me updates every few days? I  _really_ don't like this feelin' I'm gettin'." You mutter, moving to face the tracker.

"I can. Can't guarantee that it'll be useful information a good portion of the time." She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.

"If anything happens on my end, I'll contact you." You mutter, turning around to head back inside.

When you reached the threshold of the door, you stopped as Ladybug began to speak, slightly angling your head to the side to prove that you were listening; "Don't do anything stupid, (M/N). I know you like to have your fun, but you must know that that kid can't be-"

You interrupt before she could finish, the shadows cast by the porch, yourself, and Ladybug begin to contort slightly. All wreathing to get closer to your form as you glare over your shoulder. Your tone, although lilted by your faux southern drawl, is nothing but malice.

"Mary, I suggest that ya stop there before I do somethin' I may or may not regret later."

She presses her lips into a thin line, raising her hands in mock surrender in hopes of placating the heated look; "Fine, fine. But, if you do something stupid, don't go blaming me."

Your attitude shifts back to your lax form, rolling your eyes as you say; "Ye have little faith."

"Only in your stupid ass." Was all she replies before slinging the pack up higher on her shoulder and began her trek down the stairs.

You stare after her for a moment before entering the mansion, the living room area being near barren except for Ben who is currently play Call of Duty; occasionally letting out a few curses whenever his character dies. You pass him by and begin a steady jog up the stairs to your floor. Though, as you turn the corner to enter the corridor that your room is located in, you hear a door open that prompts you to lift your gaze from your feet.

You grin when you instantly catch who it is, leaning against the nearby wall as he closes the door to his room and turns to leave; only to meet your arrogant stance.

"Seems I finally had the chance to find out which room is yours, sweetheart." You say, grin widening as he groans and leans back into the door; thumping his head against it.

"C'mon, it ain't that bad being right across from me." You chortle, eliciting another annoyed whine.

"Besides, now that I've found you, let's go on that date you wholeheartedly agreed to." You continue, ignoring the glare he sent your way beneath his tinted goggles.

"F-Fine, let me jus-st grab my jacket." He grumbles before disappearing into his room, once more, to grab his coat.

When he reappears, he immediately tries to move past you, but you easily match his quick strides. Your smirk growing as you walk next to the proxy, passing by a few residents who give you questioning glances, only for them to shrug and continue with what they were doing. The only other ones who were more curious to where you and Toby were going are the other two proxies, to which you only gave a wink as you give a short reply of 'a date', that cause Masky to choke on air and Hoodie to stare at your retreating forms.

When reaching outside, you walked around to the back of the mansion to grab your bike and drive it back to the front where Toby is waiting, arms crossed and looking discontent with the situation. You smile as you throw him your helmet and pat the back seat. The proxy sighs as he moves his goggles to rest around his neck, leaving the mask on as he carefully places the helmet over his face and head.

When he rests behind you, you turn your head over your shoulder with a wide grin; "Might wanna hold tighter than that, sweetheart. You know how I drive."

You give a small, wheezing chuckle when Toby decides to wrap his arms around your torso and squeeze to the point you can hear your ribs groan in protest. Paying little mind to his attempts at causing discomfort, you rev the engine before speeding off down the forest; easily maneuvering around trees and thickets. You throttle the motorcycle to go faster as you allow the shadows to twist around you, Toby, and the bike. When the darkness recedes, you free-fall for only a split second and causing the tires to squeal against the asphalt; leaving behind a black trail of skidding rubber on the backroad.

Over the harsh sounds of the wind, Toby shouts; "So, where a-are you taking me, an-anyway?!"

"Guess you'll just have ta wait to find out, sweetheart!" You reply back, throttling the bike to allow the front tire to lift off the ground.

You smile when Toby's grip on your waist tightens further as you press the breaks slightly to force the tire back down with an audible thunk; jostling you and Toby a bit as the proxy bites out; "A-Asshole."

Your laugh echoes over the wind as you push the bike to go faster.

It takes a half-hour to reach your destination, veering violently to the left to enter the nearly-full gravel parking lot. When you finally found an acceptable spot to park, Toby is the first to get off as he removes his helmet and places it onto the seat of the bike before he puts his goggles back on. When you kick the stand up and move to position yourself next to the proxy, he stares unimpressed at the building.

"Fuckin-ing really." He states dully, his head turning slowly to look at you.

You, however, only smile and give a lazy shrug, "Told ya, they have the best fuckin' ribs ya will ever have."

With that, you begin to make your way to the establishment with a sign that glints in the dying sunlight that says 'Dhonnaile's Irish Pub' with the neon-green sign blinking the words 'o-p-e-n' beneath it in the window. However, when you don't hear Toby follow behind you, you pause enough to look over your shoulder to say; "S'fine, Toby. These guys aren't gonna judge ya, trust me, the owner ain't exactly typical like that."

You wait a moment before you hear the shuffle of shoes against loose stones and when the proxy reaches your side, you wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him into your side with a toothy grin, saying; "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

You hear a low grumble of unintelligible words fall from the proxy's lips as you make your way to the door with Toby tucked into your side. You throw the door open and immediately the music stops as you're greeted with an artillery of clicks and chanks from various styles of guns being cocked and pointed towards you.

You, however, only wave with your free hand, saying; "C'mon, lads and lasses. Just me an' my date."

"Ah, (M/N)! Abou' fuckin' time ya showed your ugly mug 'ere!" The [female](https://78.media.tumblr.com/389846641ffbfb8c55236f24b1039ac6/tumblr_p54x6m0YxR1qjrzu8o1_500.jpg) standing behind the bar states in a thick Irish-accent, pushing the hammer forward and locking the revolver's safety which then causes the other patrons to follow suit, the customers returning to filling the bar with music and idle chatter.

You guide the proxy through the throes of the people crowded closely together before reaching the bar and as you sat Toby down in the free stool, you lean on the counter with folded arms, asking; "How's my favorite hitwoman doin'?"

"Ex-hitwoman." She corrects before her one good eye slides over to Toby, her gaze observing the proxy.

"Ah, this is Toby. He's my date for tonight, such a sweetheart, he is!" You exclaim dramatically as you throw your arm, once more, over his shoulders which causing him to jerk violently and elbow you harshly in the ribs.

Your grip doesn't falter as the woman raises an eyebrow before shaking her head and extending her hand to the proxy, "Suanach Dhonnaile. I'm the proud owner of this establishment an', as our dear arsehole here stated, ex-hitwoman. Now, I'm hopin' ya won't be causin' any trouble."

"He won't. Now, how 'bout we start the night off with a full rack of ribs an' a bottle of Jack Daniels." You say, reaching into your pocket and throwing down a few crumpled bills.

"Comin' right up." Suanach says, reaching under the bar and producing two glasses before turning around to grab a bottle of the ordered alcohol, slamming it down between the glasses as she warns; "Now don' be gettin' this un' shitfaced like the last un'. I'm still diggin' bullets from the ceilin'."

"Hey, Ladybug's fault she decided to try and drink me under the table!" You call as you picked up the glasses and bottle before making your way to an empty two-seated table near the far corner of the bar.

"So, c-come here often, I ta-take it?" Toby questions as he sits across from you, while you pour the drinks.

"The only bar around that won't tattle on us. This is a safe-house of sorts for people working in the dark if ya catch my drift. Hence, why it's so far out of cities or towns. An easy spot if a civvie comes along." You say, the glass of amber liquid pressed to your lips as you speak before throwing it back in one shot.

Toby, however, eyes the crowd surrounding him. You slam your glass down and quickly refill it, some of it sloshing over the sides as you speak; "S'okay, this kinda crowd will most likely respect that scar than sneer at it or they'll just ignore it completely. Gotta trust me on this."

Toby looks at you for a moment before sighing as he pulls the mask down and, as expected, no one bats an eye. The proxy quickly throws the drink back in a similar fashion as you, slamming the glass down and glaring at you challengingly. You laugh heartily at the defiant look that burns in his gaze as you pour him a refill, you raise yours in a mock toast and he clinks his glass against yours. You and Toby down the drink as quickly as it was poured before slamming them down simultaneously.

By the time the ribs are placed in front of you and Toby, half the bottle is gone. You take one of the two plates and take half of the ribs while piling the other half onto the proxy's dish. You watch as he rolls his sleeves up to prevent any of the barbeque sauce from staining them before he tears one and takes a large bite out of the meat.

"So, ain't it the best damn ribs you've ever had?" You question with a grin, leaning back in an arrogant manner.

"They're-re okay." The proxy mutter, albeit reluctantly as he takes a sip from his glass.

"Just okay?! How dare you!" You say in mock incredulity, dramatically placing a hand over your chest.

However, when you glance back over to the proxy, he's staring at you with an unreadable expression. You raise an eyebrow at the sudden behavior, as you ask; "What's up?"

"W-Why me?"

"Pardon?" You ask, giving a crooked smile.

"Why do you al-always bother m-me?" He clarifies, placing the glass down with a gentle thud.

Your expression goes blank as your gaze bores into the proxy, however, just as you open your mouth to speak, there is a whine of audio feedback from a microphone. Distracted, Toby glances at the front of the bar where a group of people is gathered with Suanach tapping at the microphone, speaking clearly; "This is your entertainment for tonight, so no bitchin' or whinin'."

With that, she steps back an allow the men to gather around the microphone.

You allow a large smile to stretch your lips as you abruptly stand, grasping Toby's arm and forcing him to stand with the other patrons of the bar. You throw a cheerful arm over his shoulder as you sang and swayed, you heard a quiet scoff before Toby seemingly joins in on your odd dancing. You look at him in mild startlement before throwing your head back in boisterous laughter as you continue to sing along with the patrons while you dance and sway with the proxy; sometimes smiling and laughing as Toby just rolls his eyes at your exuberance. However, you could've sworn that you caught a hint of a smile that pulls at his lips.


	48. Chapter 48

\---------------Your POV--------------

It was well past two in the morning when you decided to finally leave, the bottle of Jack Daniel's empty as you leave a few crumpled bills for a high-paid tip for the good night. Toby seems to have handled his alcohol pretty well as he sways on his feet, you laugh as you hoist his arm over your shoulder and balance him to the parked bike. Handing him the helmet, he places it over his goggles and mask; the clinking of his eyewear against the protective visor of the helmet has you flicking the piece of polycarbonate upwards to showcase the askew goggles.

You bite your bottom lip to prevent a laugh from spilling out as you carefully fix the tinted eyewear, pulling your hands back as you say; "There. Should be more comfortable now, sweetheart."

"I-I'm not any kind o-of-" He pauses, his body jolting whether from a tic or a repressed hiccup is to be debated before he continues; "-of s-sweetheart."

You give a soft smile, eyes half-lidded as you give a weak shrug; "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

With that, you climb onto the motorcycle, turning slightly to help Toby steady himself as he throws a leg over the seat. You gently grab each of his arms and wrap them around your torso, which causes an instant chain reaction with the proxy as he practically hugs himself against you back; the bulky helmet rubbing against the space between your scapulas. You pause, your hands loosely gripping the handlebars as you stare down at the bike absentmindedly before shaking your head with a small grin.

Looking over your shoulder, once more, you warn; "Ready?"

You got a tired groan in reply, causing a chuckle to vibrate your chest as you started the bike and speeding off out of the parking lot; bits of gravel, stones, and dust kicking up a trail behind you before you entered the asphalted road. As you sped off down the road, you felt Toby lean back slightly to gaze at the star-littered night sky.

"W-Why don' you jus' tele-teleport already?" The proxy slurs, an apparent buzz still lingering from the bottle even though you had drunk most of the alcoholic beverage.

You give a chuckle, saying; "For one, it might help with that buzz of yours. Secondly, I do like to drive around a bit at night, especially looking at the stars."

You hear the proxy hum in thought at your reply and a beat of silence passes before he says; "Big b-bad you, like s-stars?"

Your expression turns slightly somber as you mutter only loud enough to be barely heard over the roaring winds; "Yeah, somethin' I always did even back at that fuckin' place."

"W-Why?"

"Hm, s'up with all the questions?" You say, trying to lighten the mood.

"F-Fuckin' enigma, y-you are!" The proxy exclaims, lifting his arms over his head.

The action causes him to lean back slightly, which then causes you to hastily reach back and grab onto his arm; wrapping it back around your waist.

"Ah, well, if ya wanted to know more, coulda just asked." You laughed before continuing in a softer tone that you're unsure if Toby could even hear you; "I look at the stars cause I always feel like I'm well and truly free than. Just for a moment, I have no worries."

You sense that the proxy was about to say something, however, before he could get the chance to, you veer violently to the right; causing Toby to tighten his grip as he shouts; "T-The fuck are you do-doing?!"

Just as you went reply, your front tire explodes, sending you and the proxy careening forward. On instinct, you quickly turn yourself over to encircle your arms around the proxy and as you hit the ground, your head snaps back against the rough concrete. White blooms over your vision for a moment before everything goes black.

**_(Background Music)_ **

You feel yourself coming to with a blazing headache as you blearily open your eyes, something thick and warm coats the right side of your face while dull ringing echoes in your ears and blocking out any other sounds. You see things in three before it blurs into two then returning back to three as you observe your surroundings. You see your bike a good distance away, completely totaled as your gaze shifts down to your body. You take instant notice of the odd angle your left leg rests in, a small lump poking from underneath your jeans while the area slowly darkens with blood. The sight causes you to lean your head back as the pain throbs from the bone penetrating through your skin, that was when someone hastily kneels next to your prone form. You look at the individual in the oscillating world, before propping yourself onto your elbow while you close your eyes tightly to will your sights to return back to singular patterns.

When you open your eyes again, you see that Toby is kneeling next to you; his helmet lay abandoned a few feet away as he helps you sit up, it is without a doubt that the earlier buzz of alcohol is now long gone. You shake your head violently, an action you soon regret, as you try to push the proxy away. Your tongue feels heavy, weighed down by some unseen force as you try to speak; only to wince when it comes out slurred and muffled beneath the ringing in your ears.

"Ge' 'way. Sh-Shnipah."

You continue to weakly push him away as he lifts his head up slightly to see that the trees are over a stretch of some empty field with the woods more or less at a mile and a half away from the distance of where you and the proxy are. With Toby distracted by trying to locate the possible sniper, you immediately use your body weight to tackle the proxy to the ground and, not even a second later, a small 'thwack' lands just inches from where you and Toby are. 

You shake your head to try and straighten your vision and get rid of that goddamn ringing as you brace your hands on either side of the proxy's head, his stunned expression boring into your severely dazed one. You're finding it difficult to keep your eyes open as your slur out, "Ge' awa'. Fin' cov...Fin' cover."

Your arms give out, but you use your forearms to bolster your fall with your head dropping down between you and the proxy. Your breaths come out in ragged pants from the strain of remaining conscious, dark spots already speckling your vision. Taking a few deep inhales and exhales, you heave yourself into a semi-kneeling position as you ignore the excruciating pain of your broken leg while you drag Toby up with you before forcing your body to steady itself. The proxy seems to understand what your plan is as he, too, finally stands while wrapping your left arm around his shoulders. Your walk has a very noticeable limp to it as Toby tries to help you move faster.

You grit your teeth as your head bobs up and down in an effort to stay awake, you give another shake of your head as you say; "Le've. Godda m've wi'out me. Can't 'port."

"P-Piss off, jack-jackass. I'm n-not leaving wi-without y-you." He snarls, hoisting your weight further upon his shoulders.

"Godda go f'ster, 'm d'ed wei't." You murmur, eyes clenched shut against the throbbing pain while your damaged leg drags behind you and leaving a trail of crimson in its wake.

"Don't care i-if you're a fu-fuckin' corpse. Ain't l-leavin' you behind, asshole!" Toby bites out as he continues to heft most of your weight.

"Mor'un." You slur with a weak grin, fisting the shoulder of his jacket feebly into your hand.

However, just as you pass by the destroyed bike, you felt something tear into the right side of your back before it reemerges from the center of your right pectoral muscle; the sudden force causing your body to lurch forward. Toby maneuvers himself in front of you, his arms wrapping underneath yours as you drag him down with you. You felt a burn at the back of your throat, but as you coughed a spay of ruby liquid coats your mouth and chin while some speckles the collar of the proxy's jacket. You could barely make out the words he is saying, coming out as if you were submerged underneath a lake, as he lifts a hand up to pat your cheek roughly, the action causing you to blink languidly at him while he pulls his mask down and began speaking again.

You read his lips, 'C'mon, get up. Almos-'

Your eyesight became too blurred to read the rest of what he was saying. You shook your head as you tried to push him away, however, just as you reached out with your fingers barely a centimeter away from his shoulder, the proxy jerks back. Your eyes widen as flecks of blood spattered over your face, adding to the carnage as Toby falls back; a growing red patch spreading from his left shoulder outwards and, without his support, you collapse to the side inches away from him. Gritting blood-stained teeth, you force your hands underneath yourself and push up enough to slide your body over his. Taking a deep inhale, you allow yourself to feel the familiar fall through the darkness as you clung tightly to Toby. The last coherent thing you could remember is thumping harshly against cold, marble flooring and the distant sounds of someone shouting.


	49. Chapter 49

\---------------Your POV--------------

You barely maintained a semblance of consciousness, everything coming to you in flashes as you blinked.

Blink

Someone was shouting, yelling something that you could barely hear over the erratic beating of your heart and the blood roaring in your ears. Hands tugging at your shoulders as they move you onto your back, head lolling to see unrecognizable smudges of colors and undefined shapes crouching next to the proxy that lay on his back.

Blink.

You were being jostled, plastic being hastily placed over your mouth and nose as something fresh and clean rushes into your airways. A black and blue blot moves in and out of your vision as indistinct yelling continue to resound beneath the thick congealed liquid that seemingly drowns you. A bright light shines left to right over each pupil, blinding you and allowing small, colorful shapes to dance in and out of your peripheral view.

Blink.

Your eyes flicker, half-lidded, waking to bright lights that wash away the world around you. Froth-corrupted lungs allowing crimson both of fluid and foam to seep through clenched teeth. Hands, too many hands, grappling for your convulsing body on frigid steel; back arching off its sleek surface as the plastic is moved quickly away to prevent the thick and congealed scarlet from drowning you further in its metallic stench. In the far distance, the screeching of machines calms to a monotonous drone as you fall into a world of darkness. A world you have long since grown a comfort for.

Blink.

It takes a few moments before your blurring sights finally began to clear enough that you could identify your surroundings as that of E.J.'s medical lab. The demon himself has his back towards you, rummaging through a drawer that causes the sounds of glass to clink gently together. Blinking languidly, you turn your head to your right to see an I.V. bag hanging from its metal rod, the tubing flowing downwards before arching around to rest at the needle buried in the flesh of the crook of your elbow. Lolling your head to the left with a sluggish blink, you see that Toby is resting in a chair next to your cot; his goggles and mask are hanging around his neck while his head is tilted downwards with his arms loosely crossed over his chest, his even breaths that exhale and inhale past slightly parted lips gives way that he is sleeping. It takes you a few seconds to realize that he is lacking a shirt as white bandages wrapped around most of his chest and completely covering his left shoulder.

"He's been there since he got fixed up." A quiet voice quips, causing you to roll your head back to the right to see that E.J. had moved to stand next to the bed as he continues, "You, however, were a lot worse off. If it wasn't for your healing capabilities, I would've needed someone to raid a hospital to find a new lung; instead of suturing the hole blasted through it."

"How long was I out?" You rasped, groaning as you tried to sit up, only have a pair of hands push you roughly back down and elicitating another uncomfortable whine from the back of your throat.

"Toby, be more gentle. I'd hate for my work to come undone." E.J. mutters in exasperation before answering, "And to answer your question, about a day and a half; it's close to ten at night right now."

"Shit." You curse, rubbing at your eyes tiredly, "Gotta call Ladybug, this ain't good."

"S-She's been notifi-fied, came b-back about an hour o-or so ago and talking with S-Slenderman as we sp-speak." The poxy cuts in.

"I'll go warn them that you're up, then. Toby, do make sure he doesn't reopen the stitches, they're a pain to re-suture." E.J. sighs before leaving the room, the door shutting with a gentle 'click'.

You turn your head back to look at the proxy, whose arms are crossed tightly while his expression scrunches up in barely concealed irritation. You give a crooked grin as you say with a grating voice, "Shouldn't be crossin' your arms like that, could rip a stitch."

"Sh-Shut up!" He snaps and your eyes widen a fraction by the unusually harsh volume, grating the tone like stones gnashing against each other.

You, however, only give a sigh as you turn your head to stare at the ceiling. The silence between you and the proxy lasts for a good couple of minutes before you ask; "Does it hurt?"

"I-I have CIPA. C-Can't feel j-jack shit." He snips and you turn your head to look back at him, only to find his gaze directed away from you and to the far wall.

"Ah." Was all you could say, returning your sights to the ceiling before asking; "So, what's the doc's diagnosis?"

The room falls back into a tense quietness that only lasts for all but a moment before he speaks up, "Y-You suffered from a s-severe concussi-ion that caused s-swelling of the br-brain, punctured lung, and a sn-snapped tibia in two pl-places."

There is a pause before he asks, almost hesitatingly; "D-Does it hurt?"

You grin, turning your head back to face him as you give a small, airy chuckle; "Thought I told you to not steal my lines?"

Toby scoffs, "Stop a-avoiding the d-damn question, al-already."

You purse your lips before replying in a low tone as you turn your gaze back up to the ceiling; "No, I've suffered from worse."

From your peripheral view, you could see that Toby was about to speak, but was silenced as the door opens. Both you and the proxy turn your sights towards E.J. who has Ladybug in tow. The tracker's expression is set into a grim look as she stands over your cot with crossed arms, balancing her weight from one leg to the other.

"Not good, I take it?" You ask as you force yourself to sit up and lean back against the headboard, much to the protest of Toby while E.J. remains silent at your choice of action.

"No. They slipped under my radar, meaning that they're one of the new ones that I haven't had the chance to read about, yet. Did you, perhaps, notice anything that may be useful?" Ladybug inquires.

"No. But,-" You pause, looking down at your lap with furrowed eyebrows.

"But, what, (M/N)?" She pushes.

"This was a warning." You state, eyes flicking up to meet Ladybug's gaze.

"What?" The tracker asks.

"It was a fuckin' warning." You growl,  "They knew where I was gonna be. Coulda took us out anytime they wanted, but they didn't."

"So, you think they're like her, then? Have the ability to track down people?" E.J. asks, his arms crossing as he leans against the counter behind him.

"No, I don't think so. This was too cleanly executed to be just a simple tracker." You mutter, gently thumping your head against the wall as you close your eyes in concentration.

You hear Ladybug click her tongue in annoyance, "This is a mess, (M/N). The whole thing reeks of something more than a simple warning, maybe they're just fucking with us at this point."

"If so, we gotta figure shit out and fast. What's the closest lead you got?" You ask, opening your eyes to turn your attention to the tracker.

"About three states over." She informs.

"Did you tell Slenderman?" E.J. quips.

"Yeah, thought it might be a good idea to mention. He currently sent out the two other proxies to bring him in, should be here within the next hour or so." Ladybug nods, shifting her full weight from her right leg to her left.

"You deal with that. I'm gonna try an' rest, can't do shit with my body all fucked up." You say, making a languid sweeping gesture with your hand.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll go tell Lilia that you're getting your beauty rest." She shrugs before walking out the door.

"Try not to move too much, your healing capabilities are still at work at repairing some of the major damage." E.J. quips before following after Ladybug, no doubt to either hunt for more kidneys, supplies, or, perhaps, head off to bed.

"Fuck!" You curse between gritted teeth as you went to lie back down, pulling at the stitches that rest beneath the thick layers of bandages.

Toby is immediately by your side, hands hovering over your shoulders unsurely. You look at him in mild astonishment before giving an uneasy grin, a bead of sweat rolling down from your temple to the curve of your jaw; "S'fine. Ain't that delicate, just pulled at the stitches the wrong way."

The proxy clicks his tongue as he shoves you onto the bed, being oddly mindful of your wounds. You give a breathy chuckle, "Hey, now. If ya wanted to bed me, coulda just said so."

Toby clicks his tongue before he thumps a weakly balled fist against your left pectoral, turning on his heel and pausing enough to say; "G-Gonna grab some fo-food, I'm starvin' from w-waiting on your s-stupid ass to wak-ke up."

However, when he reaches the threshold of the door, you call out his name and causing him to stop, turning his head to look over his shoulder while you look away, muttering a quiet; "Thank you, Toby."

The proxy doesn't say anything as he continues on his way, something of which you are moderately grateful of as you pull the thin blankets up to rest under your arms while you stare at the blank ceiling in thought.


	50. Chapter 50

\---------------Your POV--------------

_Cold rain falling and sonorous._

_Frantic eyes and pleading words that fall on deaf ears._

_A name. A cursed name, a blessed name._

_A_ _cacophonous bang that causes the world to break into shards then crumbles to dust._

_Red, so much red it drowns the non-existence and paints everything with its toxic color._

Your eyes snap open with a sharp intake of air, your chest screaming in protest from disturbing the stitches. Sweat beads across your face and body, collecting into larger droplets that roll and drip off onto the sheets and blankets. You take a large, calming breath as you throw an arm over your eyes with the haunting images flickering beneath their lids like a nightmarish projection.

"Another nightmare, I take it?"

You scoff as you remove your arm a fraction to allow a single eye to peek through and glare at the mask-wearing proxy; "That's some freaky shit you're doin', creeping over someone who's not only injured but was sleeping as well. New low even for you, Masky."

"Hm." He hums around the cigarette burning from between his lips, his mask slightly askew to allow the lower portion of his face to show; "And here I was comin' down to show my eternal gratitude."

"Your sarcasm is for shit. Should take some notes from Ladybug." You grunted as you shifted to sit upright, leaning against the wall.

There is a slight pause in the conversation before you roll your head lazily towards the proxy, "Two questions. One, what time is it? 'Cause our dear discount Jeffrey Dahmer really should get, like, a clock or somethin' down here. "

"It's roughly fifteen minutes past four a.m." Masky drawls boredly, sitting back in the chair that once occupied Toby.

"Two, find anything with the lead Ladybug gave?"

"Yeah, Ehlii Bühler."

You wrinkled your nose at the name, asking; "Yeah, I remember that asshole."

"Did they torture you or somethin'?" Masky asks as he pulls the cigarette away to rest between his index and middle fingers, flicking the ash onto the floor carelessly.

"Dunno, so many of the bastards that I lost track. I just remember their name's meaning and thinking, 'a noble and brave-hearted person, my ass'. Other than that,...." You scoff before shaking your head, "Well, no need to go down  _that_ rabbit hole. What'd you find?"

Masky stares at you a moment longer, "They gave basic information, no names to the people who fucked you up."

"Yeah? What's considered basic?" You question, tilting your head back to stare at the ceiling.

"They gave an idea of who's after you. A new 'pet project' they called it." Masky scoffs, inhaling the toxic fumes of the cigarette before exhaling the smoke that trails out and disappears quickly.

You purse your lips tightly together as your eyes slid shut, allowing the proxy to continue talking; "From what we have so far is that they're very young and very dangerous. Have a kill count in the hundreds."

You hummed in acknowledgment as you open your eyes and lolling your head to stare at him; "And you came and pulled a next level stalker move on me for how many hours, just to tell me that?"

There's a pause, the end of his cigarette continuing to burn away and light the darkness in its dull, ember glow before the proxy speaks in a low voice; "I don't know what your actual end game is and I sure as hell don't care, but I am,  _somewhat_ , grateful for savin' him. He may be a pain in my ass most of the fuckin' time, but here, in this mansion, we're the closest thing to a family any of us got."

You stare at him, expressionless before you turn your gaze to your lap with a soft huff of air, muttering under your breath, "Family, huh?"

"But,-" He continues, voice low in threat; "You do anythin' that threatens our existence and I'll gut you and leave the carcass for the creatures of the fuckin' night."

You grin, face partially illuminated by the burning embers of the cigarette as the proxy inhales, showing a smile too sharp to be considered human; "I'll hold you to it, then, honeybunch."

Masky scoffs, the smoke exhaling through his mouth and nose before he flicks it to the floor and uses the heel of his boot to stomp it out. As soon as the cigarette has been neutralized, he gets to his feet with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

However, as he reaches the threshold of the door he pauses and looks over his shoulder when you called out to him; "I want those tags back, I'm sure you know which ones."

The proxy remains silent for a moment before nodding and walking out the door, shutting it behind him and leaving you in the darkness of the medical lab. You sigh, rubbing tiredly at your face as you sat patiently for who knows how long before you throw your legs over the bed and stood, barely wincing when your the creaking of the bones in your still healing leg threatens to splinter apart. You walked stealthily through the corridors, avoiding any creaking wood or the killers that were returning from their nightly hunt.

When you stepped out into the porch, barefoot and in only a pair of fairly loose sweatpants, a voice spoke out.

"Gonna go huntin' like that?"

You give a silent groan as your idly roll your head to the side in exaggerated annoyance, coming face-to-face with Lilia. She sits comfortably on the banister of the porch, swinging her legs back and forth in childlike glee before she throws something towards you. You catch it with one hand, your stitches threatening to tear in the process, but you pay it no mind as you stare at the object in your hand.

"Thanks." You mutter, throwing the leather jacket on and zipping it up.

"Shoes are at hidden to the side of the steps if you don't wanna go without them." She shrugs innocently.

You hummed your thanks as you began to trek down the stairs to locate the footwear when you slid the boots on and began lacing them quickly and efficiently, Lilia spoke again; "You had me worried, asshole."

You pause, looking up at her from your crouched position to see that her head was hanging before you stood, saying; "Unfortunately, takes more than some bullets to put me down. May take me outta commision for a day or two, but, y'know." You give a half-hearted shrug following the sentence.

"Asshole." She mutters before sliding off the banister and onto the porch silently and returning inside.

You sigh, rolling your neck and eliciting a few pops before you shove your hands into the pockets of your jacket and disappearing, leaving behind small wisps of darkness that vanish just as quickly as they had appeared.


	51. Chapter 51

\---------------Your POV--------------

You return just as breakfast is being served, walking through the entrance with your hands stuffed in your jacket's pockets. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a hand clamps down onto your shoulder and forcing you to turn around to face the perpetrator.

You raise a curious brow at the proxy as he snarls, "T-The fuck you d-doin' outta bed with th-that fucked up l-leg?"

You grin as you remove your hands from your pockets, unzipping your jacket to reveal that the bandages that once wrapped your torso to be gone as well as the stitches, crossing your arms afterwards and leaning against the banister as you explain; "Aw, sweetheart, nice of ya to be worried 'bout little ol' me, but I already healed. Leg's good as new, too."

"H-How?" He asks, glaring at the spot that only houses a barely noticeable scar from the bullet.

You give a shrug, "It takes some time for me to heal after certain injuries, but after a bit of R and R, I'm good as new."

Toby shifts his gaze from the scar to your face, eyes narrowing in suspicion beneath the tinted goggle as his mask lay around his neck loosely. Humoring him, you raise your hands in mock surrender as you say with a wink; "What? I have no problem if ya wanna do a full cavity search, sweetheart."

Immediately you're doubled over as you clutch at your stomach, giving a wheezing chuckle while the proxy storms away while grumbling under his breath about 'being the last time he ever is concerned for your stupid ass'.

Once he disappears into around the corner and, no doubt, into the dining room, you begin to make your way towards your room. As you turn the corner to your floor, you see that Ladybug is already waiting there with crossed arms as she leans against the wall beside your door. You give a crooked grin, shoving your hands back into the pockets of the jacket as you made your way over to her in an almost casual manner.

"Hey, Ladybug. Any news with our dear 'lead'?" You ask, tilting your head slightly to the side in faux curiosity.

Her lips pursed for a moment before speaking in a low tone; "Yeah, good news or bad news first?"

"Let's start off with my favorite." You scoffed, rolling your shoulders and eliciting a few pops here and there.

"Bad news is that I have no idea of what our mystery assassin is capable of." She says, tilting her head down slightly to look at you through the curtain of her hair.

"Then what's the good news?" You ask, raising a brow as you shift from one leg to the other.

"I know where they might be."

"No." You immediately denied, hands coming free of your pockets to hang limply by your sides.

"(M/N)." She warns.

"Piss off, I ain't lettin' you go alone. You don't know what they're capable of, you said it yourself. Going alone is a death wish and I ain't havin' it." You hiss, taking a threatening step forward as your eyes blacken and narrow in a dangerous glare.

"I'm not gonna engage. It's reconnaissance, that's all, I won't even get within a mile radius of them. I'll just ask some locals about anything odd, y'know, the usual." She protests.

You close your eyes to take a deep inhale and exhale before opening them to show that they returned back to their natural (E/C) as you say, "Mary, even I couldn't see 'em comin' and they were hidin' right in the shadows. Says a lot of what they're capable of and if we aren't careful enough it'll cost our heads."

"I know. But, if we don't get this information it'll still cost us in the long run." She strains.

You sigh, "Then allow me to come with you. I've healed, I can handle myself."

"No. You gotta stay here, we don't know what they're planning and this mansion-" She sweeps her arm around, "-is a swarming nest of potential targets, you know that.'

You're silent for a good minute, glaring at the tracker before you release a resigned sigh while you cross your arms, "Then I want updates every fuckin' hour. Got it?"

"Oooh, update from every day to every hour. That's fun." She teases.

You roll your eyes, sending a kick to her ankles as you say; "How long this time?"

"Just two, maybe even three days  _at most_." She says as she gives a light-hearted shrug.

"If you ain't back by then, I'm comin' after you, cunt." You say, gripping her shoulder tightly.

She returns the gesture, giving a solitary nod before her grip tightens and she pulls you into a one-armed hug as she says lowly; "Fine by me, you psychotic bastard."

You give a toothy grin in reply as she pulls away and begins to trek down the stairs. You watch until she's outta sight before making your way into the bedroom, changing into more comfortable clothes. When you exit and began to make your way to the dining room to join in on breakfast, you pass by Sally's room; her door left wide open and in full view of her bed, where the bear is sitting perfectly upright in the center of the mattress.

You pause in the center of the doorway, staring at the stuffed animal with a raised eyebrow before you murmur lowly; "You better be prepared, too, for when the shit finally hits the fan."

You wait for a second, looking at the toy before it slowly tilts forward and falls onto its head. You give a scoff as you continued on your way as if nothing had happened. When you finally reach the dining room, you hear Ben exclaim from his seat as he throws his arms into the air; "Whaddya know, he lives!"

"Yep, missin' a good chunk of my lung, but, hey, I didn't need that ol' thing anyway." You say, falling heavily into the chair on Lilia's right as your comment earns a few chuckles.

"Yeah, heard breathing is totally overrated now." Ben agrees, nodding his head along.

You and Ben continue to make jabs at your 'near-death experience', while some of the other residents make their input as well. You, however, continue to ignore the stares of both E.J. and Slenderman.


	52. Chapter 52

\---------------Your POV--------------

You sit on your bed, your room is dark as other residents begin to prepare for their nightly hunt. You have your elbows on your knees with your hands hanging limply between your legs, it's only when the phone clutched loosely in your hand vibrates that you move. Turning the phone over, you click the power button to bathe your face in its light, reading the message.

_**Unknown Number at 11:15 p.m.:** _

_Next city over from suspected sight._

_**Unknown Number at 11:15 p.m.:** _

_Locals have three missing kids and have dealt with five massacres, already._

_**Unknown Number at 11:16 p.m.:** _

_Three, of which, are the kids' family and the other two are from a popular local bar._

_**Unknown Number at 11:16 p.m.:** _

_The other is from a family restaurant._

You instantly text back with 'Keep me posted.'

As soon as you hit the send button, there's a knock at your door. As you got up, you place your phone into your back pocket before opening the door, leaning your shoulder on the doorframe as you cross your arms while speaking in a casual tone.

"What's up?"

"Sl-Slenderman wants to send us o-on a mission," Toby mutters, he is wearing his goggles and mask while his hands are shoved into the pocket of his hoodie.

You raise a solitary brow, "What for? I suspected that after the encounter I just had, he would pull back on missions and hunting."

"H-He has, limiting hu-hunts to three tim-mes a week. Missions are on-only happening if they're i-important or i-if they're close b-by." He shrugs.

You only give a glance to his injured shoulder before drawing your eyes back to meet his gaze, shrugging your shoulder as you raise your hands in mock surrender, "Fine, whatever you say, then. Who're we after this time?"

"His na-ame is Luis Reese. H-He's not too far o-out, just tra-traveling through the forest with a few o-of his friends." Toby explains.

"Ah, such a romantic, Toby. Taking me out for a midnight stroll through the woods to kill some morons." You sigh dramatically as you drape an arm around the proxy's shoulder.

He scoffs, "B-Better than that sh-shitty date you took m-me on. G-Getting shot at reall-ly brings out the c-color of your eyes, b-by the wa-ay."

You gawked at him, mouth slightly open before a laugh begins to seep out. Doubling over as you use one arm to brace yourself with Toby's shoulder as the other clutches at your stomach. When you manage to compose yourself enough, you wipe away at an invisible tear, saying as you gave a rough pat to the proxy's back that causes him to stumble forward; "You're a fuckin' riot, sweetheart, y'know that?"

"W-Whatever, just get your f-fuckin' jacket already." He grumbles, crossing his arms as he looks away.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, sweetheart." You chuckle, idly waving a hand as you turn back around to grab the leather jacket that is slung haphazardly over the chair at the computer desk.

Placing the jacket on, zipping it up to the halfway point before making your way outside as you match your pace with the Toby's. Looking up at the night sky, you saw the third-quarter moon before you began your way through the thick recesses of the forest.

As you and the proxy walk silently through the shrubbery, you ask; "So, know where they're gonna be?"

"Fr-From the information g-gathered, they ca-amp out about a-a quarter mile from the m-mansion."

You whistle, "Wow, they are gettin' a bit close then."

It takes about fifteen minutes before both you and the proxy stop at the sound of indistinct muttering, you share a look with Toby. You nod silently, stalking forward while being wary of any noise that you may make as you proceed to crouch behind some heavy thickets. Peering over it to see that a camp had been laid out, three men and two females encircle a roaring fire, the embers crackling and floating upwards before quickly dispersing.

You and Toby listen to their idle chatter. A caucasian male with slicked-back brown hair turns to a female with a ponytail of dyed bright red hair, saying; "-old you that the stupid mansion is supposed to be around here somewhere."

The other group members, another female having her black hair in a braid with a yellow bandana wrapped around her head, a man with sleeve tattoos with what appears to be dragons, and, finally, the last man is a fairly built individual; they all appear to be in their twenties as they begin to protest about the first man's idea.

The red-head being the loudest as she asks; "Are you sure about it? I've heard that there are psychos that live there, what if we get caught?"

"Please." The other female scoffs, "Those are just legends. Stupid myths to keep kids away from them and, just think of it this way, if there is a mansion out here, that must mean there's some valuable shit there, too."

You look to Toby and nod. Simultaneously, you stood with the proxy and walked out from the thickets as you brush away stray leaves, sticks, and dirt. The rustling of the thickets had caused each member of the group to turn their heads in your direction.

You grin as you place your elbow on Toby's shoulder, leaning against him as you drawl out boredly; "Y'know, if I were you, I'd of listened to the red-head."

"Who the hell are you guys?!" The fairly built male yells, gesturing for the two women to get behind him.

"We're those 'psychos who live in the mansion'. Which, by the way, rude. That really hurt my feelings, huh, Toby?" You say, earning a harsh shove from the proxy as he brandishes one of his hatches. The group flinches away, ready to flee at any moment.

"W-What is it that you want?" The man with the buzzcut asks.

"Hm, who was the one we're after again, Toby?" You ask, causing the other to sigh in annoyance.

"S-Stop fuckin' a-around." He snarls.

"Fine." You sigh exaggeratedly before returning your attention on the group, "Now, we were originally after a 'Luis Reese', however, seeing as how he brought along guests, we have no choice but ta kill ya, too."

The group seems to have paled further as the one with the tattoos stammered out; "K-Kill? But, we weren't doing anything!"

You shrug, eye flicking to black as you allow a sharp-tooth smile to stretch your lips, asking lowly; "Do killers need a reason to kill?"

"S-Scatter!" The red-head screams before turning on her heels and running away.

You barely blinked when the rust-covered hatch is buried into the back of her skull, the others start screaming as they, too, tried to run. The proxy's other hatch finds its way into the spine of the guy with tattoos, he immediately begins crying and pleading as Toby walks over to where he is.

You roll your head towards the direction the other three had gone as you flicked your wrist out and up, causing a spike to shoot upwards and impale the man with the slicked-back hair through his skull. The remaining two, covered in their companions brain matter and blood, scream and curse as they try to run around the impaled man's form. With a twitch of your index and ring finger, the woman is pierced through her heart and stomach and the man is stabbed though is left lung and throat.

You ignore the wet, choking gasps of the final man as the shadows recede back into the ground. Dropping the three trespassers onto the ground like ragdolls. You place your hands into your pockets, looking over your shoulder to see that the proxy is making his way towards you, saying; "B-Bit of atten-attention seeking wasn't i-it? Couldn't have j-just got th-them in one shot?"

"Well,-" You began with a shrug, "gave the kids somethin' ta see, right?"

"La-Ladybug was right wh-when she called-ed you a show-off." He mutters.

"I like theatrics, gives people what they want, right? Like a villain listing off all his evil plans." You say, placing your hands behind your head casually as you and Toby trekked back to the mansion.

"T-That actually hap-happens?" He asks, turning his head to stare at you.

You give an over-exaggerated groan as you tilt your head back, "The number of fuckin' times I had ta listen to people practically jerk off to their ' _ingenious_ ' plans is pathetic. Like, these dudes only doin' it to kill the person of fuckin' boredom."

When you hear Toby laugh, you look at him from the corner of your eye an give a light smile as the proxy makes his own input; "T-Thought that only h-happens in movies o-or com-mic books?"

"Nah, the power of one's own ego boner is strong with the big baddies."

That earned another snort of laughter.

-

-

-

After checking over your phone for the updates that Ladybug sent, you threw it onto your bed before you looked at the digital clock in your room and saw the neon-green numbers read '3:17 a.m.' You grin as you adjusted the sleeve of your outfit before looking in the mirror, leaning in closer to make the stray strand of hair stick back in place before you stood to your full height. You wore a casual [black dress shirt](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61qF0afNJvL._AC_UL200_SR160,200_.jpg) and a pair of [jeans](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/qiamog-i.jpg) that worked well with your boots. 

Grinning smugly, you open your door to head to the one across from you. Clearing your throat, you knock on the door lightly three times. When the proxy opens it, he lacks his usual mask and goggles as he wears a loose-fitting, grey tank top and a pair of black sweatpants and you have to press your lips tightly together to prevent a laugh from bubbling up at the dumbfounded expression he wore.

"T-The fuck is thi-this?" He questions, gesturing a hand up and down your form.

"Well, sweetheart, since you didn't enjoy our last date, I decided to make it up to you. After all, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave someone unsatisfied, right?" 

"Y-You gotta be fu-fuckin' kiddin' me." He growls, but you could've sworn that under the scoffing tone is a hint of mirth.

Your grin widens as you extend your right hand out, "Wanna try me, then?"

Though he gives you an exaggerated eye-roll, he places his hand into yours while saying; "F-Fine, might a-as well consid-considering that you won't l-leave me alone un-until I do."

You grin widens into a full smile as you give a lazy shrug with one shoulder, "Hey, at least it'll be fun, right?"

You drag him over to your room, kicking the door close behind you as the proxy takes in the state of your room. Everything was pushed as close to the walls as possible, leaving a large space in the center while lit candles rest along the dressers, nightstands, and computer desk. You pass by Toby towards your record player, picking up the needle and placing it on the vinyl disk.

The beginning of the song softly drifts within the confined space as you stood in the center of the cleared out area, holding out your hand expectantly. The poxy only stares at you for a moment before walking forward and taking your hand into his. You pulled him close, a chuckle rumbling in your chest as you moved one of his hands to your waist and the other outstretched into your own.

"I-If I stomp on yo-your feet, don't blame m-me." He snaps, though it is a lot less meaningful with the pink tint coloring his cheeks.

Leaning down, your lips brush the shell of his ear as you say; "Just relax and trust me, alright."

Standing to your full height, you guide the proxy into a simple box step for the first few tempos of the song before stepping back to spin him around once and gently tugging him back into you.

"Better than last time?" You ask, a grin tugging at your lips.

"As l-long as I d-don't get shot-t, it sh-should be." He grumbles.

You give a breathy chuckle before leading him from the box-step to the foxtrot, giving a slow spin near the end. However, halfway through the song, you had rest your cheek against the proxy's head, smiling gently as you swayed and danced gently to the beat with half-lidded eyes as the candles flickered while it illuminates you, Toby, and the room in its soft glow.

You and Toby remain like that through eight more songs. Sometimes swaying or sometimes dancing without restraint to a faster rhythm that caused one or the other to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.


	53. Chapter 53

\------------Ladybug's POV-----------

I climb up to the higher branches of the large pine tree, ignoring the needles that bite and scratch at the exposed skin of my arms. Hanging upside down, I reach into the pouch hanging precariously from my belt-loop an unbuckled the binoculars from inside before bringing them up to see the suspect. Biting my lower lip, I twist the focus-wheel, the individual becoming blurry just for a millisecond. However, when it refocuses, their gone.

"Shit." I curse under my breath as I swing upright, sitting on the branch as I try and locate the target.

"Y'know, spying is really rude." A childish voice giggles, sounding much like a young boy.

My eyes widen as I quickly drop the binoculars, they fall graciously from the branches and leaves as I drew my guns. Though, when I point them to the region where the voice originated from, no one is there. I swallowed thickly as I dropped down to the next branch, my gaze slowly moving over the environment. Nothing is out of the ordinary, nothing having been disturbed.

A breeze drifts past, sending the hairs on my neck to stand as I quickly brandish my weapon and spun on my heels and fired. The bullet marking its territory within the trunk of the tree as something shifts behind it. I curse as I drop from branch to branch, landing in a crouch when I finally reached the ground. Glaring up at the tree limbs waving innocently in the passing breeze.

"Wow, you're really funny, lady. Thinking you could get away like that." Another childish voice sniggers, this one sounds like a young girl.

I don't waste any time as I spun around to fire my weapon. 

\---------------Your POV--------------

"C'mon, you cunt. _Pick. Up._ " You growl under your breath, holding the phone to your ear as you heard the familiar drawl of 'the number you have called is not available, please leave a message after the beep'.

You pressed harshly on the hang-up button, baring your teeth as you sat heavily on your bed while you closed your eyes tightly and brought the phone to rest against your forehead in thought. After a few seconds, you let out a harsh sigh as tossed the phone onto the bed as you used your free hand to scratch the back of your head harshly. Gritting your teeth, you sit upright quickly as you pick the phone back up and redialed the number. Only to get the same response as the other thirteen times.

You click your tongue in annoyance as you stood, opening the door to head downstairs; phone still pressed to your ear as you kept trying to redial the damn number. Your pace is a near jog down the steps, not bothering to be as quiet as usual while you, once again, redialed the number. You went to pass the couch that sits in front of the T.V. in the lounge area as residents sit in the chairs or couches. You recognize E.J. with his book situated in the large and cushioned chair with Maksy taking up the one next to it in a slumped position as Toby sits on the floor in front of Lilia and Sally, who are currently seated on the couch with Ben splayed lazily out on the cushion, his feet kicked up on the coffee table while he flicks through the various channels, most of which were of some form of news. You pause when you caught sight of a familiar name to a town.

"Turn back." You demanded, phone still clutched to your ear as it continues to right.

"What?" Ben asks, turning his head to look at you from over the back of the couch.

You didn't bother to ask again, plucking the remote easily from the glitch's grip before flipping back a few channels to a news station.

"-ight, Michael. Just this afternoon, the locals to Willsden County have come across a  _head,_ displayed atop of a flagpole. There are currently no witnesses to the ordeal and I must warn viewers with children to send them away or if you are sensitive to such graphic images to turn this off now." The reporter states, his voice grim.

Your eyes widen when it changes to the image, lips pursing in a neutral line.

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

(M/N)'s hand goes limp, falling away from his ear and the phone hits the floor with a deafening 'clack'. The two proxies sit upright as Lilia makes a choked sound from the back of her throat, Sally already has tears gathering in her eyes as she places her hands over her mouth in an obvious display of shock. E.J.'s book slides from his grip and onto the ground while Ben and the other residents, who were either watching from the threshold of the doorways or were just passing by, look on in disbelief.

Suddenly, Slenderman and his brothers had appeared, no doubt, sensing the steadily growing dread. Splendorman covers his mouth with a hand as he mutters a quiet, 'Oh dear.' when catching sight of what is playing on the news channel.

It wasn't until a horrible tearing sound did anyone dare to move their gaze from the haunting image of Ladybug's head on a pike while her hair sways over dull eyes from a passing gust of wind. Turning to see the walls being torn apart by [darkness](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ba/93/ab/ba93abfc0d34d4196f4a9096c9a8b1c5.gif), the paint and wallpaper being demolished under its horrendous claws. E.J. was the first to move, practically vaulting over the couch and gripping onto the man's shoulders before turning him away from the television, forcing him to break his unwavering gaze from the daunting video. 

The demon grips his shoulder even tighter as he growls low enough for only (M/N) to hear, "You gotta fucking stop,  _now_. Unless you want them to figure it out."

The other blinks at that, the shadows receded just as quickly as they came. Tilting his head down for a moment, he breathes in deeply before looking up, "Sorry, 'bout that. Kinda got me by surprise."

His eyes have a sharp, threatening glint to it as he turns on his heels and began walking casually to the door, however, just as he opens the door, Masky asks; "Where the hell are you goin'?" 

(M/N) turns his head, looking over his shoulder before giving a dangerous smile that had near everyone flinching away; "Just out for a walk."

When the door shuts with a soft 'click', Lilia immediately gets up and starts dragging Sally with her up the stairs; much to the young girl's protest. However, just as they disappear onto the upper floor, there is a sudden feminized scream from the T.V. that had everyone turning their heads to see. The only thing being shown was the head of Ladybug as the booming voice of the reporter's shout as he asks; "What the hell is that thing?!"

As soon as that had been spoken, there were more cries followed by sickening squelches and snaps of skin, organs, and bones being mutilated. During the sounds of carnage, the camera is knocked over, showing plain concrete with a few speckles of red. After a good minute of shrill screams of 'oh, god no', 'please, no' and quite a bit of 'spare me, please', it goes silent. Until a single arm thumps down covered in shallow lacerations, showing from the hand to its elbow before it goes out of frame as a large puddle of crimson begins to seep on screen.

The only thing to be heard is the sound of heavy boots slowly walking towards the camera before the tip of the sole is shown, a deep and hollow voice speaks out. It takes the residents watching a few seconds longer than it should have to realize that it's (M/N).

"I know that this was a trap, a way to lure me out. Well,-" The chuckle is cold and bitter; "-you got me. The question remains, though, can you actually kill me? Just remember this when you come for my head." There is a slight pause before he continues in a more distant tone as if reminiscing about a long forgotten memory; "Proceed against the bastards and send them one against the other that they may destroy each other in battle: for the length of days shall they not have."

With that, the foot raises into the air before crashing down onto the lens. Everyone is eerily silent as the static plays on the screen.

-

-

-

(M/N) doesn't return until sunset. A carefully handled bodybag is carried in his arms as Lilia, Toby, E.J., Masky, and Hoodie come out from the mansion to confront him. But, he barely spares them a glance as he moves past them to the back of the mansion and shed. Pausing briefly at the small opening and laying the body down onto the ground before heading back to the shed, disappearing inside for only a moment and returning with an ax clutched in his hand. As he walks to the woods, Toby makes the first move by steadily walking towards him. (M/N) doesn't turn as he chops away at a decently sized tree, but it's obvious that he knows that the proxy is there.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

"Pyre." Was all he grunted, swinging the ax and stepping back to allow the tree to fall before grabbing it with one hand and dragged it to lay next to the body bag.

"What k-kind of wo-wood?" Toby asks.

That was what caused him to pause long enough to actually look at the proxy. Just staring at him with hollow eyes that has obviously seen too much for any normal human to bare by themselves, but Toby only meets his gaze with his own sheer stubbornness. (M/N) looks on for a moment longer before blowing a short huff of air from his nose, the closest thing to some form of laughter as he turns back around and mutters, "Dry, mostly. Need some leaves and smaller branches, too."

The proxy nods, removing the newer of the two hatchet from his belt before making his way towards the woods. After a few minutes pass of collecting wood, Lilia joins in gathering kindle before the three remaining find spare saws or axes from the shed to use to cut down larger branches or trees.

Its pass nightfall by the time the pyre is finished. Toby helping (M/N) place the body on top of it as gently as possible before the duo takes a step back before the shadow manipulator utters a quiet, "Gotta go get Manny. One of you can go get the others from inside."

Lilia nods her head with pursed lips as he disappears, only wisps of darkness left behind. Masky and Hoodie silently volunteer to gather everyone for the funeral. After five minutes, he returns with the mafia member with one hand clutching his shoulder while the other holds a large box under his arm. He passes the box to Manny as the other residents begin to appear around the mansion. The godfather sets it down before opening it to showcase a large number of whiskey glasses with a large bottle of the amber liquid in the center of it.

(M/N) fills the glasses before handing them off to Toby, E.J., or Lilia to pass out to the others. When everyone was crowded around the pyre and had a glass filled halfway with whiskey, minus that of Lilia or Sally, (M/N) places one of the two glasses down before digging into his pocket and producing his lighter; looking at the scripture written on it for a moment: 'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil...for I am the baddest son of bitch in the valley'. Once he read that, he flicked the lid open with a 'chink' causing flames burst from it before tossing it into the small space meant for the kindling while he picked up the second glass again. 

The fire started out small before it began to engulf the entire thing. (M/N) leans his head back, just the slightest to stare at the stars as he began to sing. The song prompting Manny to join, then Lilia. Soon enough Toby, Masky, Hoodie, E.J., and everyone else is partaking in it.

When the song came to a close, the shadow manipulator looked to the rising flames as he raises his glass high above his head, saying; "May you have good company in hell."

After saying that, he tosses the whiskey into the fire before throwing back the other glass; everyone else following suit before the rest of the night is filled with the sounds of crackling fires consuming the logs and the stench of burning flesh. Around four in the morning, (M/N) had to return the mafia member back home, however, later in the afternoon, the shadow manipulator was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until Toby had lost patience and barged into his room that he found everything was neatly made and placed where it should be.

Toby furrowed his eyebrows as he looked through the room, finding that all his belongings were still there. Until a small piece of paper on the bed caught his attention. Picking up the note, it read:  _Don't follow._

In the afternoon of August 23rd, (M/N) had left the mansion.


	54. Chapter 54

**_ 4 Months Later: _ **

**_Slenderman's Mansion:  23:45 (11:45 p.m.)_ **

**_December 25th:  Christmas Day_ **

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

After (M/N) had left, Lilia had withdrawn into herself from being abandoned by the person who was the closest thing to a caretaker she had. Everyone had tried to distract the girl in some way, even Sally tried to spend more time with her in hopes of cheering her up. Though, their efforts proved useless as she just looked down at her feet and thanked them for the efforts before heading to her bedroom. Toby, however, had abruptly begun searching for the shadow manipulator, only to turn up empty-handed each time he even got close to a lead. It wasn't until a month and a half in that Lilia had decided to get over her mild depression, always stating that 'it wouldn't do anyone any good'. Meanwhile, the proxy gave up on his search after confronting Manny on his whereabouts with the godfather explicitly stating that 'he won't be found unless he wants to be.'

So, when he came back to the mansion and began taking his wrath out on an unfortunate stump with his hatchets out back, Lilia had suggested that the only hope of having any form of update on his activities was to watch the news. Thus, that is what they did whenever they could, flipping through the channels and listening about an unidentified murderer that many suspects to be the cause of the Willsden County Massacre.

However, tonight, the mansion is full of festivities as champagne and food are served to the many residents of the mansion. When it came to the exchanging of the gifts, it was a mess of torn paper and tissue paper. Some laughed at the more ridiculous gifts, some groaned at the more poorly picked, while others are genuinely pleased with the presents. When things began to settle, it's already well past two in the morning.

It wasn't until the residents who decided to help stay behind to help start to pick up the shredded wrappings and thrown aside bags or boxes that three harsh knocks startled them. Lilia watched as Hoodie dropped his garbage bag to carefully make his way towards the door, a hand in his pocket where he usually keeps his gun. However, as he opens the door, all that remains is a simple box wrapped neatly in newspapers with shoelaces tied around it in a poor attempt at a bow; a small slip of folded paper rests underneath the string.

Removing the hand from the hilt of his gun, the hooded proxy bends down and picks the paper up. When he unfolds it, he remains stock-still before Lilia, in all her curiousness, decides to ask; "What is it?"

Hoodie sighs as he picks up the gift and turns around, kicking the door shut to prevent any of the freezing weather from seeping further into the mansion. Holding the wrapped box up, he only says; "It's addressed to you."

"What?" She asks, setting her own bag down and walking over to take the proffered box.

-

-

-

In the meantime, Toby had wandered off when the party began to end. Meandering lazily up the steps, hesitating as he reached his own floor before giving a jerking shake of his head and continued up until he had reached the door that leads to the roof. Opening it and stepping through, he pauses at its threshold as his eyes widen. 

For a split moment, the proxy saw the back of an unknown silhouette, crouching down in the ankle-deep snow with the tail of their trench-coat forming a semi-circle around them, the material looking to be leather under the lights that halo behind Toby from the mansion's lights. Though, just as quickly as the proxy registers the mysterious figure, their head perks up and, when Toby blinks, disappears. In his place is a perfect circle that had been cleared of snow and in the center is a small, rectangular box wrapped neatly in some newspaper with shoelaces that tie into a bow; while resting underneath it is a small slip of folded paper.

The proxy inches forward, cautious of the box as the door closes behind him. When he kneels in the spot the figure was once in, he plucks the paper from its place and unfolds it; revealing his name in familiar handwriting that slopes ever-so-slightly. His eyes widen beneath his goggles as they snap to the gift before he hastily tears off the shoelace and the paper to get to the box, practically ripping the lid off to reveal a pair of [goggles](http://frenegadex.weebly.com/uploads/2/3/6/1/23610396/3891024_orig.jpg) that are similar to his own. Toby grits his teeth beneath the mask as he glares down at the object, however, before he decided to keep it or chuck it, he hears the door slam open followed by rushing feet down the porch's steps.

Curiously, he absentmindedly stuffs the gift into his pocket as he gets up and walks to the edge of the roof to see that Lilia is looking around, almost frantically, as she harshly clutches a toy [wolf](https://basspro.scene7.com/is/image/BassPro/1419698_100029_is) in one hand. Finally, she sets her sights on the treetops of the dark forest; shouting, "Coward! I  _know_ you're out there!"

The words echo back to her as snowflakes slowly drift down, one by one, as the young girl continues to yell; "You could at least shown your ugly mug, asshole!"

With that, Lilia spins on her heels and storms back into the mansion. Toby decides to follow suit, sending one last glance to the trees over his shoulder before he enters, closing the door behind him as he goes.

Neither notice the dark figure that sits on a branch that is surrounded by pine needles, leaning back against the trunk with his head tilted back against the wood to gaze up at the darkened skies with one leg drawn up while the other hangs from the tree limb, swaying lazily with unmotivated movement. With a roll of his head, he looks to the mansion before sighing as he shifts to a standing position; vanishing with a wisp of darkness that disappears just as quickly as it had arrived.


	55. Fan-Art 4 1/2

 

 

 

I would like to make a shout-out for [AnotherCliché](https://www.quotev.com/JustALoner) on Quotev for the awesome MoodBoard that they had created, dedicate to Ladybug aka: Mary and the reader aka: M/N.

The work above is the moodboard for Ladybug aka: Mary.

Thank you for this awesome piece of art-work!


	56. Fan-Art 4 2/2

 

 

I would like to make a shout-out for [AnotherCliché](https://www.quotev.com/JustALoner) on Quotev for the awesome MoodBoard that they had created, dedicate to Ladybug aka: Mary and the reader aka: M/N.

The work above is the moodboard for (M/N) aka: the Reader.

Thank you for this awesome piece of art-work!


	57. Chapter 57

**_ 6 Months Later: _ **

**_Slenderman's Mansion  16:14 (4:14 p.m.)_ **

**_ June 15th _ **

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

For the past ten months, every news station has covered the mysterious murderer that was suspected to be the culprit of the Willsden County Massacre. New evidence always showcasing the similar kill style that the victims of the massacre had, however, no one has managed to make any connection for each murder that has happened at the time. But, it was without a doubt in anyone's mind at the mansion that they had some kind of connection to the organization, 'Adel'skiy pandemoniy' in some way. The latest happening only eight weeks ago, a man found in his home with limbs removed with seemingly medical precision and careful puncture wounds of, according to the news, an 'unknown' weapon, avoiding any major artery or organ. 

The three proxies, Sally, Lilia, and five other residents scattered around the lounge room as Toby flicked lazily from channel to channel; residing a little longer on news stations before continuing on. The day remains uneventful and seems to draw on forever as the raging storm outside darkens the skies and continues to send down sheets of rain, booming thunder, and crashing lightning. The residents try to quell their everlasting boredom until nightfall when the weather finally clears, some being lucky enough to have a human appearance to go out into town for various reasons or stay at a temporary safe house that they manage to construct for themselves. However, the idle atmosphere suddenly changes when there's a shift in the air before a violent breeze rattles the windows from outside, causing some of the residents to perk their heads up in curiosity while some had come down from upstairs to see what the racket was. Slenderman being one of them as he appears at the bottom of the steps, head facing the door, seemingly in thought.

Toby shares a look with Masky and Hoodie, they give a silent nod before all three stood and carefully made their way to the door. Though, as they reach the center-point between the door and the lounge, the door is kicked open that causes pieces of wood to spray out. People dressed in dark [tactical gear](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/72/82/de/7282de75f753f6b8fe79e08dc5b5894d--swat-gear-tactical-survival.jpg) came storming in, assault rifles loaded and pointed to the proxies and the other nearby residents, each of them holding a patch of the organization that (M/N) had warned them of so long ago.

"Hands in the fucking air,  _now_!" A masculine voice shouts, a lilt of a Russian accent has made its presence known underneath the rough bark of English as the barrel of his gun moves from head to head.

Against their will, they did as they were told as most of them either clicked their tongues in annoyance or glared at the imposing figures. The man who shouted the orders roughly grabs Toby by his raised arms and forced the proxy's back against the man's chest with one arm while the other trains on the door, leaning down to whisper harshly; "Stay the fuck still."

The proxy did as he was told, his body trembling as he tries to fight the command with little success as half of the group made sure to keep watch over the other residents while making sure to fire a warning shot or two when they thought that someone had moved, in the meantime the other half trained their weapons on the door. One of the men or women that kept watch of the door reaches into their back pouch and retrieves an object that holds the shape of a grenade. Pulling the pin, they roll it out the door and  as it skitters across the floor, it allows a thick fog that had a bluish tint to it to travel behind it before coming to a rest underneath the porch's awning while the smoke lazily seeps back through the threshold.

Nearly all the residents held their breaths when slow, thudding footsteps made their way up the wooden stairs; each shift of unknown weight causing them to creak and groan. A warping shadow finally making its presence known within the odd smog that polluted the air, carrying with it a sweet stench that was surely meant to keep one incapacitated long enough to be subdued. The figure stood still, never moving out of  the cloying fog, allowing the men and women with their guns trained on the door to retighten their grip on the weapons; causing them to let out a series of clacking noises from the sudden readjustment.

The standoff seems to last for an eternity as the sound of pelting rain continues to drown out any other sounds, it wasn't until the shadowed figure sweeps his left arm out that the smoke dissipates, leaving behind only wisps that slither over his body in an attempt to escape. Everyone's eyes immediately zeroed in on the figure, whose face is tilted downwards, shadowed by the hood of their [coat](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g7-M01-7D-94-rBVaSlpTUc-AFM62AAFT2-2gUx0868.jpg/gothic-black-winter-men-s-long-coat-steampunk.jpg) as its tail billows out from behind them, caused by the storm's harsh breezes. The only discernible thing that can be noticed from under the unknown figure's hood is a [mask](https://img1.etsystatic.com/214/0/7920964/il_fullxfull.1417404067_t5yc.jpg) that filters the air from the toxic fumes of whatever was in the canister.

However, when the figure went to take a step forward, the man holding Toby hostage lifts his gun and demands; "Get on your knees with your arms behind your back!"

The figure pauses mid-step, the form can barely be seen trembling as their body does as commanded against his will. When they were on their knees with their arms behind their back as he clenches and unclenches his [gloved](https://www.safetygloves.co.uk/user/products/large/acrylic-fingerless.jpg) hands in an obvious display of restrained aggression, one of the people in tac gear slowly draws closer as they produce what looks like [a collar](https://f.ptcdn.info/327/019/000/1400925334-Collar3-o.jpg). The item has Lilia flinching back just the slightest as the person holding it hesitatingly out as they unclasped it to place around the figure's neck. However, just as they went to place it on, the figure lurches upwards as they slammed their head into the other's helmet.

A spiderweb of cracks formed across the sleek surface, the sudden action causing the other to drop the collar in their haste to retreat. Though, it proved useless as they were roughly grabbed and spun around with an arm around their neck while the other reached for the handgun strapped to their outer right thigh. With quick succession, a cartridge of bullets found their way into twelve heads of the ones more focused on the hostages. The others firing their own heavy artillery at the figure, but his hostage's vest had blocked the bullets from reaching their mark as the figure used all but one of his bullets, saving the last to be spent by holding the gun to the temple of his hostage's helmet and firing. Their head jerks violently with the resounding bang as blood and brain matter spray out in a gore of rain before being dropped like an easily forgettable toy.

The others who were spared from a bullet had taken wide, precautionary strides away from the figure as the hooded individual's appearance began to blur around the edges, ebony smoke drifting off their form as the shadow beneath their feet began to writhe while the figure slowly stood to his full height. The shadows immediately shot out the moment he took his stand, gliding effortlessly across the floor and taking hold of the chosen victims' feet before crawling up their [bodies](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fairy-tail-fanfiction/images/5/5e/Corrupci%C3%B3n_Oscura.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160322223853&path-prefix=es) and engulfing them in shadows as they cursed and yelled and screamed as they were being dragged down into the abyssal darkness of the shadows.

The only individual left remaining is the one who holds onto Toby as he slowly drags himself and the proxy backward until his back was only inches away from the wall behind him. The figure's shadows withdrew back into his [own](https://orig00.deviantart.net/ba5c/f/2016/150/3/8/tumblr_nxwsniow6b1sbqrlmo4_500_by_darth_drago-da4d7g7.gif) before walking forward, causing the last man standing to grit his teeth as he barks out; "Kak moya sposobnost' «Ubezhdeniya» ne rabotayet na vas ?! (How is my 'Persuasion' ability not working on you?!)"

The figure only tilts their head to the side in a mocking gesture while behind them, lightning flared to life. It temporarily lit up the house in a blinding, white flash and, for a split moment, that millisecond causes the proxy-held-hostage to question his already fragile sanity when he catches half of the figure's shadowed face that hides underneath the thick hood. The beads of rain that still manage to cling to the leather gather slowly before gravity takes effect, dripping off the rim and onto the figure's shoulders or chest. However, Toby had little time to question the figure before a barrel is pressed harshly against his temple; the pressure building as it forces the proxy to tilt his head to the side.

"Vernites' nazad. Ili mozg etogo malen'kogo uroda budet risovat' steny i poly. (Move back. Or this little freak's brain will be painting the walls and floors.)" The man snarls, his finger pressing lightly on the trigger.

The figure raised his hands mockingly before taking exaggerating steps back until he is pressed into the wall beside the door. However, the figure seems to keep going as they slowly and silently submerge into an inky abyss and leaving no trace behind of his existence. The man panics, eyes darting frantically from one individual to the next as he lowers the gun just the slightest. As soon as the weapon had shifted, a gloved hand grabs the barrel and shoves it away as it went off, sending a line of bullet-holes to mar the floor before yanking it from his grasp to toss away and covering the man's mouth with his hand as his yells and curses become severely muffled. Meanwhile, the other arm roughly snatches the proxy from the man's hold and pushes him to the floor before wrapping his arm around the man's chest and pulling him back into the shadows.

Toby turns enough to see the figure's torso leaning half-way out of the ebony blot of darkness that ripples around him like disturbed water. When the man began to sink into its oily clutches, the figure leans his head down and snarls in a thick Russian tone that is slightly muffled by the mask he wears.

"Tvoi sily patetichny. Prostaya para naushnikov - prichina dlya prolitoy krovi. (Your powers are pathetic. A simple pair of ear-plugs is the cause for your spilt blood.)"

With one final violent tug back, the two vanish. Everyone staring at the space of where the two had just been before the rippling shadows return and, with it, the figure. He stands there a moment before rolling his shoulders in a  _very_ familiar fashion. The action causes Toby to immediately stand from where he was practically thrown. Though, before he could march over to the figure, he turns his head to face the proxy. The hood drawing back the barest inch to showcase cold, sharp eyes that makes the proxy take a precautionary step back.

The figure gives an annoyed sigh, reaching up and into the hood where they unbuckle the straps of the mask and pulls it away; head still inclined as they tossed it carelessly next to one of the disposed agents of the organization. They then reach back up, gripping the sides of the hood before pulling it away and allowing it to fall back to reveal a familiar face that now supports some light stubble along his jawline and neck.

(M/N) doesn't pay attention to the vicious glares that Toby or Lilia give him as he turns his attention to a patiently waiting Slenderman, stating in a gruff tone; "We need to talk."


	58. Chapter 58

\---------------Your POV--------------

Lightning sparks behind you, lighting up the house with a white flash before its followed by a cacophonous boom, everyone remaining still at your words as you walk over to the collar that remains intact on the floor and picking it up to place in the pocket of your jacket. When you turn your harsh gaze to Slenderman, he gives a slight nod of his head as he turns to head up the stairs, passing by some of the residents that had decided to come down to inspect the heavy rattling of windows from the arrival of the retrieval team that now either lay dead on the floor or stuck in eternal damnation as part of the darkness itself.

It's only when the faceless creature continues upwards and disappears from your eyesight that you finally decide to move. However, as you place your foot on the bottom step that you brought your hand up to catch the incoming hatchet and faster than one could blink, you had Toby pinned to the nearest wall with one hand grasping the proxy's hoodie and lifting him off the ground while you pressed the blade of his own chosen weapon precariously to his throat. You could practically hear his racing heart as you pressed the sharpened hatchet closer, making sure that it'll leave an indentation of the pressure added without breaking the skin.

All previous nonchalance and southern drawl are gone, only a barely-there Russian lilt with cold and clear warning remains of your tone; "You do that again and I  _will_ kill you,-" You pull the hatchet away to bury it centimeters beside his head, "-promise or not."

Stepping away from Toby, you glare at the rest of the residents; "Same goes for all of you."

You roughly shoved your shoulder into the proxy's as you made your way up the stairs in a steady jog, not bothering to pay attention the glares and looks received by the other proxies and residents. When you finally reach the office of Slenderman, you sat heavily into the chair on the right as you threw down the collar onto his desk.

"This is what they use when you first arrive. I won't bore you with the scientific bullshit of how it works, but the basis is this: it prevents those with special abilities from activating their powers." You mutter as you cross your arms.

"And of the attack?" Slenderman asks calmly, hands folding atop of his desk.

"Something that's been planned for months. I'm sure you've been seeing the news, I've been gathering info at a much more..." You trail off as you roll your hand around, thinking of a good word to use; "- _efficient_ rate than before. They were thinkin' that I'd come crawling back like some mutt if they got the drop on you guys."

"Then why  _did_ you come back?" He asks, the skin above the space where his eyes would be lifted.

"I told you before, I need people on my side to get rid of these assholes. You provide such assets, it wouldn't do me any favors if such insurance were to suddenly drop dead." You state bluntly, leaning forward to brace your elbows against your knees as you clasp your hands together.

"Then I assume you've returned to staying here?" Slenderman asks, not bothering to be offended by such blatant admissions.

"For the time being." You shrug, giving a single nod in agreement before getting to your feet.

Though as you turn on your heels to head towards the door, the faceless creature spoke; "By doing this, you will only find isolation and anguish."

You pause your hand on the doorknob, turning your head over your shoulder to glare as you say callously; "If you're suggesting that I have ever cared about that useless brat or the pathetic thing you call a proxy then I fear that you've grown quite incompetent in the time I've been away."

You don't wait for a response, opening the door and stepping through. When you close the door behind you, you see Lilia standing off to the right of the door with Sally behind her. You scoff and began your way down the left hallway to the stairs before heading to the floor your old room used to be. When you enter your room, you find everything clean and that all your belongings in the same place as when you left it. You jeer at the implications as you slam the door behind you. However, as you did that, you find yourself pinned to the wall and a blade at your throat.

"Now, now, is that any sort of way to greet someone, Masky." You sneer.

"Shut up." He snarls, adding pressure to the knife that causes blood to bead from sliced skin; "You have been gone for ten months and I want fuckin' answers."

You give a sardonic grin as you seep into the shadows, a growing cold surrounds you for only a moment before you return on the other side of the room as you speak with thickly laced sarcasm; "Sorry, but I'm not up to playing the fool today."

In a fit of frustration, the proxy throws his knife at you and you barely react as you give the slightest tilt of your head, feeling the breeze as it passes you by and impaling itself into the wall behind you; making a dull 'thwack'. Throughout the ordeal, you barely shift your eyes away from Masky before you narrow them into a glare that speaks of pure warning: the proxy doesn't take heed of it.

"If this has to do with Ladybu-" He doesn't finish as you slam your fist into the wall behind you, nearly dislodging the knife while spiderweb cracks formed underneath your enclosed hand.

"It doesn't." You growl so viciously that Masky takes a step back, "You think either of us really cared for each other? We were only using one another for our own end game. She was killed and I lost a valuable benefit."

You pause to stand to your full height, glaring at the proxy as you sneer; "So, I realized that if I wanted to be on top of things, I had to be the one to strike first. This isn't about 'caring' or 'revenge', its only about one thing and I told you this before.  _Survival,_ plain and simple."

"And the funeral?" He bites out.

You give a mocking laugh; "The funeral? A show, that was it. It's so  _easy_ with you people, showcasing some poor and tragic story for the new bastard that shows up, sprinkling in a bit of kindness and some protecting the other's back bullshit. Well,-" You shrug, "-the end result is that they'll trust you."

There is only silence between the two of you before Maksy tilts his head, "And of the girl? I would've assumed you cared for her, with the way you allowed her to tag along."

You bared your teeth, snarling; "A promise that I was too stupid to say no to. Nothing more, nothing less. She was a weight around my neck that I was happy to get rid of."

You hear the proxy scoff as he spins on his heels to leave, however, before he opens the door you say; "Oh, before I forget."

The proxy barely has time to turn when you pin him to the door, your hand clenched around his throat as his feet barely touch the ground. He claws at your arm as you pull him in close, your nose nearly touching his mask; "I gave this warning before and I absolutely detest repeating myself; so I suggest you take heed of my words. Get in my fucking way and I'll kill you and whoever else decides to do the same, Timothy."

He pauses his struggling to, no doubt, stare at you in surprise at his given name. You only give a dangerous grin as you shrug, "You think its hard to find such basic information,  _proxy_."

You reach behind him and open the door before shoving him out, you glare down at him; "And don't come in my room again, otherwise an 'accident' may just happen."

You don't give him a chance to react as you slam the door, proceeding to lock it before turning around; shedding your coat while you made your way to the bathroom for a hot shower.


	59. Chapter 59

\---------------Your POV--------------

For weeks now, everyone has either avoided you or glared at your presence and you returned the gestures, only coming into contact when in passing or if its an absolute requirement. Slenderman and E.J. being the exceptions to the matter as you go out every night to locate another individual from the list that you had gained nearly a year ago. Coming back at the beginning of dawn with already healed bruises or, sometimes, a particularly nasty wound that needs medical treatment from the eyeless demon.

You closed the door to your room behind you and as you made your way past Sally's open door, you pause when seeing the stuffed bear sitting up and seemingly looking towards you. You cross your arms and glare at the toy, baring your teeth threateningly as you snarl; "Fuck off with that look of yours, already."

The bear doesn't move nor changes the expression it wears, you roll your eyes before continuing onward to the stairs and to the porch. However, when you reach the porch, you turn to catch the incoming foot that was aiming for the center of your back. You narrow your eyes at Lilia, shoving her roughly back that causes her to stumble back two steps, continuing the counter-attack with a swift jab of her right hand. When you caught her fist in your hand, you brace yourself against the wooden flooring of the porch; causing a few cracks to appear. However, her [kagune](http://pre00.deviantart.net/b2c0/th/pre/i/2015/141/c/6/koji___meowfish_kakuja_by_kanoir-d8u3mtp.jpg)appears behind her back and roughly strikes your sternum and sending you flying back. You easily right yourself, feet dragging against the ground and leaving behind a trail of upturned soil.

"Lilia." You snap out, teeth bared in warning.

"Shut up!" She yells, leaping to your position with a fist drawn back.

You dodged the attack, a small crater forming underneath her fist before she pushes both hands against the ground to give her leverage as she performs a spinning kick towards your head. You brought up an arm to block the attack while your free hand grips her ankle tightly. Lilia fully twists her leg around, cracks of splintering bone and tearing flesh to echo throughout the once calm night as her other leg comes up. You let the leg go in favor of crossing your arms over your face as her good leg hits them, the force sending you to skid back a good few feet.

You lower your arms, watching as here mangled leg distorts back to its natural position, completely healed within seconds. Her kagune lashing out from behind her in barely restrained temperament, gouging out deep grooves into the firmly packed dirt.

You scoff, dusting off your shirt in exaggeration; "Are you finished having your tantrum, yet?"

"Not at all." She snarls, the tendrils behind her whipping around in agitation.

Before either of you could continue the tirade, your eyes widen as they snap towards the darkness of the forest. You narrow them to a glare as you took quick steps towards the girl, shoving her behind you while your gaze never strayed from the darkness, saying; "Go back inside."

"Don't tell me what to do! You don't have that right." She shouts.

You tear your eyes away from the forest, to look over your shoulder as you snarl viciously; "Get back inside,  _now_. We've got unwelcomed guests."

Her eyes widen slightly before she reluctantly nods her head and runs towards the porch while you turn back towards the shadows of the forest. Silence is what greets you as a breeze passes by, ruffling your hair slightly before you call out; "What's the use of hiding. I already know you're there."

You hear the distinct sound of someone clicking their tongue before the rustling of underbrush and snapping twigs echoes into the silence, a [man](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZP2mIClFkIOE19ApNJupSD8Su6PBa_v3IfhZ1L108ZwOySIC4) emerges from the shadows. An unnaturally and disturbing grin is etched onto his face as he throws his arms on either side of him, the symbol of the organization marks his arm in black ink as he says in a psychotically gleeful tone; "I heard that you were never fun to play with,  _Reaper of Death_."

Your eyes flicker to the side for only a moment before resting back on the individual in front of you; "You're not alone."

"Wow, mister." A boyish tone speaks to your right, but as you turn no one is there, instead, the voice continues from your opposite side; "I'm impressed."

As expected, no one is there when you turn.

"Yeah,-" This time a young girl giggles from behind you; "-not many can sense us immediately like that.

No one when you turn your head to look over your shoulder. Though, when you face the man again, there is a pair of [twins ](https://static.zerochan.net/Kagamine.Mirrors.full.83155.jpg)standing next to him, both looking no older than ten. The boy has the numbers '01' tattooed in red onto the back of his left hand while the girl has a '02' on her shoulder. Both have patches of the dragon-like symbol embroidered onto their clothing. You grit your teeth, cursing under your breath when you hear the door to the mansion slam back open followed by the pounding of feet on stairs.

The man laughs as he gives claps slowly and mockingly of his hands, jeering at your observations; "Well done, well done. I guess that deserves  _some_ introductions. I would go by code names, but that's too  _dull_ ,-" He spits out the word as if the very meaning is insulting, before shrugging as he continues casually; "-so you can call me Luka; I always did favor that name. The twins have a habit of calling one another Yasha and Yana, simple enough names for them to remember if you ask me."

You can sense that there were a number of them running towards you as Slenderman appears next to you, his tendrils flaring warningly behind him; "You will leave the premises  _immediately_."

"I  _really_ don't think they're up for negotiations." You growl, placing your feet at shoulders width in preparation for an oncoming fight as the others finally make a stand behind you and the faceless creature; all of whom were brandishing their weapons and preparing for the first strike to initiate.

"Your really funny, mister." The boy laughs as the girl finishes, "Almost like that lady with the guns."

Your eyes widen, asking between clenched teeth; "What did you say?"

"The lady with the guns, she made funny remarks, too." The girl continues first before the boy finishes, "It was almost sad that we had to kill her in the end."

You don't express anything besides the obvious irritation of the three in front of you as your eyes shifted to black, their heat signatures showing clearly under the darkness of night. The full moon is in full view tonight, allowing the shadows to appear before you under its silvery light. The darkness bending and wreathing beneath your form as you sent out the first attack towards the trio.


	60. Chapter 60

\---------------Your POV--------------

You purse your lips as your eyes return to their natural (E/C), blood dribbling from a deep slice on your left cheek. Your eyes narrow down to the man, Luka, in front of you as the twins giggle off to the side in amusement.

"So that's your ability, huh? Much more interesting than some of the ones I've encountered." You scoff, wiping away the stream of crimson with the back of your right hand as your gaze never leaves the trio.

Slenderman had teleported a good distance away to dodge the attack, the residents that stood off to the side of the faceless creature were tense and prepared for an offensive or defensive course of action as Luka holds a new dagger within his right hand, one that wasn't there previously.

"Weapons Manifestation. Does come in handy for all sorts of moments." He laughs, the grin stretching impossibly wider as six other knives appear above his head in a sadistic halo.

Your eyes flicker to the twins, who've remained passive. They bounce on the heels of their feet in synchronized, childlike excitement as their hands clasp behind their back leaning back and forth. When your gaze settles back on Luka, you took a solitary step to the side as to avoid the serrated blade from cutting or piercing your skin. You roll your neck, eliciting a few cracks and pops before you slowly descend downwards into the shadows. The familiar cold encompassing you as you transport yourself through the everlasting darkness, though, as you went to appear behind Luka to grab him, you find the barrel of a Beretta M9.

You let a curse slip as you roll to the side to avoid the shot, crouching low to evade another incoming bullet before allowing a wall of ebony to cocoon Luka, but before you could cause it to kill the weapon manifester, you turned to see the boy; Yasha, you assumed, as you block the incoming blade with your forearm. You grit your teeth, biting back a shout as he twists the knife that's embedded into your arm. Sweat beaded your forehead as you tried to keep Luka restrained in the shadows while simultaneously holding off one of the two twins.

You yell at the standing residents without taking your eyes away from Yasha, grasping the boy's arm to shove him in front of you as the girl fires a gun that you couldn't properly see; "Take all the fuckin' time you need to attack, not like I'm facing a life or death situation."

The boy throws his elbow back to strike your ribs, a crack resounds that causes you to automatically release Yasha to stumble back a few steps to grasp at the skin over shattered remnants of the bone.

'Enhanced strength, that's fun.' You think, using your free hand to pry the knife free and brandish it as your blood still drips from the metal. You gnash your teeth together, cursing as you tried to leap back to avoid the boy's quick movements as he reaches behind him to pull a familiar gun from its holster.

The long-slide gun that once was Mary's is cocked and ready to fire at your head. It only took a quick assessment to realize that your shadows wouldn't be able to block the attack in time, however, before he presses the trigger, another gunshot resounds off to the side. The bullet striking the boy's hand and forcing him to release the gun, it fell with a dull 'thunk' before an indignant shout echoes into the air that causes Yasha's eyes to widen and turn to see that his twin sister, Yana, is dodging Slenderman's attempts at trying to restrain the girl, along with Lilia and Hoodie. You see the other residents consisting of Jeff, Clockwork, Ben, and E.J. go after Luka who is moments away from breaking out of his prison of darkness.

"When this is over, you owe me the best fuckin' Vodka money can buy." Masky snarls as he holds a gun level with the boy's head, the barrel still smoking from the recently fired bullet while he makes his way to stand at your side.

"I'd go for Whiskey, much smoother." You challenge, earning a scoff from Toby who approaches from your other side as you receded the shadows from Luka to focus on the one in front of you and you could hear the others trying to fend off the weapon manifester and Yana.

The shadows writhed beneath your feet before shooting towards Yasha, he easily evades as you kept trying to ensnare him within a trap of shadows. As you and Toby hold off the boy from Masky, who tries to get a clear shot of him; Yasha is quick to regroup with Yana. The stand back to back, a hand snaking back from both twins to clasp them together as they giggle.

"This is fun,-" The girl began.

"-we haven't had anyone to keep up with us in a while." The boy finishes.

Lilia stood at the forefront of the group, her kagune waving dangerously from behind her. Though, as she went to attack both twins evaded and you, Toby, and Masky had to scatter to avoid the assault. You furrow your brows as you kept going into offensive moves, your gaze locks onto Yana's eyes; they had a faint gold tinge surrounding the pupils before she began speaking in a low tone, barely moving her lips to get an accurate read with each failed strike against them.

Your eyes widen with realization before shouting; "The girl has precognition abilities!"

"Uh-oh, sis, they found out too quickly." Yasha giggles.

"No fair, I'm good at hiding it." Yana whines as they jump back a good distance away.

You heard a series of thwacks occur behind you, you turn in time to see Luka pulling himself up a tree before using one of the branches to vault over everyone and land into a crouch beside the twins. The weapon manifester has a series of bruises and cuts littering his face and arms, signaling that the residents had put up a decent enough fight to draw blood before they slowly vanish.

"Now, now. I don't want to fight small fry, I want the Reaper of Death himself." Luka snarls, standing to his full height before allowing a vicious smile to curl his lips as he continues slowly; "Yana, Yasha." The twins perk their heads up in acknowledgment, "Grow up."

They turn to each other, grinning brightly as if they just received an early Christmas present before pulling out the guns that they were previously using; one of Mary's gun for each twin. They point it at the other's head, you went to stop them by enveloping them in shadows, but you were forced to dodge as Luka lunges towards you with a serrated blade. As you kept blocking, swiping, and eluding his violent attacks, you heard the guns go off in sync. You grit your teeth as you felt the warm night suddenly drop to colder temperatures to the point you could see your breath with each exhale, but you didn't have an opening to observe what was happening.

Suddenly, a thick, viscous fog appears that has a purple-like tint to it underneath the full moon. It soon turns into a dense screen of smog that causes you to look around, you blink your eyes to change them back into their demonic counterpart. You quickly dodge Luka, his heat signature a lot clearer thanks to the sudden drop in temperature, however, that was when you had to evade the thrown figure of Slenderman as he goes through the side of the house, leaving behind a gaping hole, while both wood and plaster crumbling down from the perimeter of the new opening.

With Luka distracted, you went to impale him on pikes of darkness, but before you could force the shadows to do as intended, something slithers around your throat and constricts; lifting you a good foot off the ground. Your hands instinctively release the blade that was clutched in your hand in favor of coming up to grasp at your neck, trying to pry off whatever is depriving your lungs of air, only to feel your own throat. You grind your teeth as your eyes returned back to normal, forcing your head to tilt down to see that the smog is the thing behind your lack of oxygen.

"Hey, brats! This fuckin' bastard is  _mine,_ so let go!" Luka growls and you follow his gaze to see a tall figure standing idly by.

The smog clears to give visage of a tall [individual](https://pre00.deviantart.net/a0e7/th/pre/f/2008/287/7/9/bond_of_noah__jasdevi_by_xlunar_cry.png) standing in the same spot the twins once were in, when they speak it has a dual tone of both Yasha and Yana overlapping one another; "C'mon, it'll be quicker to end it like this. We're starting to get bored of them."

"I don't care, this one is  _mine_ to fight. Go deal with the others!" He barks out, glaring at the humanoid chimera.

Before more could be argued over the matter, you see in your peripheral view Sally coming out onto the porch with her stuffed bear clutched tightly to her chest; glowers at the unwelcomed guess. You could hear Lilia letting out a curse as others began struggling, trying to draw their attention before the young girl seemingly hugs the toy in sheer innocence and throws into the air with a demanding; "Go get 'em, Charlie!"

You let out an airy laugh as the bear erupts into flames mid-air and dropping to the ground with an earth-shattering 'boom'. You watch as the fully formed [bear](https://caothu360.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/tumblr_n4vb39mm2y1tvfueno2_500_by_lordmonferno-d9rwg19.gif), coated in flames, charges at the humanoid chimera. The distraction allows you and the others captured by the smog to be released, however, as soon as your feet hit the ground, you crouch to pick up the dropped blade and soon being forced to roll away; avoiding the incoming attack sent by Luka.

When your blades clash, sparks fly from the friction of metal kissing metal. Luka leans over the grating steel, his nose almost touching yours as he gives a sharp-tooth smile that seems too wide to fit his face while saying ecstatically; "I know this isn't all your capable of. I want the Reaper's Killer, the Shadow of Death,  _the thing that lurks beneath that mortal flesh_. I want the monster that is beyond the wretched skin of your earthly carcass! I want it, I want it, I want, want, want it,  _right now_!"

Your eyes widen before you bare your teeth in warning, pushing back against the force he exerts before slashing a long line across his chest. Your breath catches as it steams, healing as quickly as when the injury appears; looking up to the psychotic man as he gives an equally demented laugh at your hidden shock. He continues laughing as his swipes become even more spastic, you barely manage to keep up as deep gashes begin appearing along your chest, arms, outer thighs, and face while he continues on a repetitive outburst; "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Show me, show me that side, show me, show me, now, now, now!"

A bead of sweat falls down the side of your face, stinging as it sinks into one of the many slashes along your face. You take immediate notice that your wounds aren't healing as fast as they should. Luka seems to notice your internalized debate as he cackles; "You notice it, have you? I have the ability to summon weapons and, as such, the material they're made of. I've paid close attention to your profile, to the beast inside you and decided to make these ones special just for you."   

"Silver." You breathe, eyes widening just above a fraction that gives a physical representation of your surprise.

After that admittance, you're forced to take a step back after step back as you try to keep up with him. It wasn't until a small yelp distracts you. It was instinct, more than anything. A habit you knew that could never be completely broken, the small kernel of concern that will always rear its ugly head no matter how deep you try to bury it. For only a millisecond, your gaze flickers to the side to see Toby clutching Lilia from having been tossed back by the fog with Sally kneeling next to the ghoul to check for any grievous wounds. When your eyes shift back to Luka, he buries his dagger to the hilt in your stomach, before summoning another one just as quickly to jam into your right leg. You let out a pained grunt as you fell to a knee, glaring up at him as you brandish the blade in a white-knuckled grip.

He fails to pay attention to you, instead, staring directly at the three before snarling with bared teeth; "They're the trigger of the beast? Those pathetic creatures?"

"They're not. Besides, I thought you didn't want to fight small fry." You growl, blood leaking from the corner of your mouth from biting harshly against the inside of your lip before slashing your knife.

Though, he only scoffs as he takes a single step back to avoid the attack before slamming his foot down on the knife still buried in your leg and tearing the blade from your grip. You allow a heaving breath to leave your lungs between bloodied gnashed teeth. Luka bores his glare down upon you as the battle behind you continues on with Slenderman trying to fight back with the other residents and the bear whose flames cast dancing shadows and whose roars drowns out the sadistic giggles of the chimera twins, the man standing above you sneers; "No, but it may prove entertaining to get rid of a few unnecessary ones."

Three [spears](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31Zbb3CTNwL._SX425_.jpg) materialize into the air with tips of silver that reflect the blazing fire being spread out from beside you in chaos. Then they launch towards them, your eyes widen as you shout for them to move. You watch as Toby seizes the two children and brings them to his chest as he hunches over them in a protective shield from the weapons. Your breath catches within your throat, a familiar scene, too familiar to your liking. An image of the past overlapping with one of the present. You clench your eyes shut, feeling a dreadful, freezing cold that leeches you of heat from the inside out.

You hear the blood splatter against the once dry ground.


	61. Chapter 61

\---------------Your POV--------------

"Such idiots." You murmur, the blood mostly coating Toby's goggles and mask; his eyes are wide beneath the streams of blood running off the sleek surface of the tinted glass before dripping off to add to the gore on the exposed expanse of his cheek, where it then leaks down onto the hem of the mask and staining the greys and blacks a darker color under the lights of the porch, moon, and fires that are still blazing behind you.

You can't tell if the sounds of the battle have stopped to stare at your incapacitated form or from being drowned out by the dull pounding in your ears that you sluggishly realize is your gradually failing heart. You feel an itch at the back of your throat, prompting you to cough. Liquid crimson coats your mouth and chin as your head drops to look at the points of the three spears piercing through your chest; covered in your blood that drips onto the ground as you sit into a kneeling position. The two knives still implanted in your stomach and leg aren't helping with the blood loss or the growing fires that burn you from the inside out, so you pull them out to try and stop some of the blazing agonies; even if it doesn't provide much relief as the blades clatter dully to the ground, spattering blood around them.

Your hands are limp in your lap as you feel someone forcibly lifting your head as your breaths start to come in wheezing gasps. You have to blink a few times to clear your vision, seeing Toby kneeling in front of you with Lilia beside him while Sally remains behind the two, looking on in dawning horror. The proxy tries to rub the blood from his goggles with his sleeves, but when that fails, he takes to tearing off and tossing them to the side carelessly.

"Y-You don't get to do th-this, asshole!" Toby snarls, patting your cheek roughly when your eyes begin to drift shut.

"Do what? Get shot through the lung, again?" You mutter, giving a grin that shows blood-stained teeth.

"No, you don't get to l-leave for ten months, come back an-n asshole, then do this self-sacri-sacrificing redempti-tion bullshit!" He shouts.

"Ah, really shoul-" You pause mid-sentence to swallow the blood filling your mouth, "-should get an award for all that cheap ass acting."

You gave a weak laugh that ends up with you wincing as it jostles the wounds that continue to drip, drip, drip with crimson rivers. You look to your hands, once more, to see that black veins are crawling up your hands, wrists, arms, and no doubt across your body in a last ditch effort of purging the silver from your body. Your eyes are struggling to stay open as you looked up at the sky to see bits of smoke, but, otherwise, you can see the stars clearly tonight. The spears dig further through your body as the staffs of the weapons force you to remain upright, but you can't feel it as your grin widens into a genuine smile, eyes half-lidded, as you continue to stare until they start to swirl together. The sounds of Toby, Lilia, and Sally are ringing dimly in your ears, they sound oddly like pleas to stay, but you can't help to relax in the growing silence. The cacophony of battle has long since been muted by your sluggishly beating heart.

Opening your mouth, you can't help but recite words you have heard so long ago, sometimes having to stop in the midst of it to swallow a mouthful of iron; "By the sweat of your face you shall eat bread, till you return to the ground, for out of it you were taken; for you are dust, and to dust you shall return."

You can't tell if you've managed to properly convey the message as you continue to stare blissfully at the stars, unaware of the hands that shake desperately at your shoulders that jolt your limp head. The world around you darkens until you are engulfed in it.

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

"Shame he didn't give me what I wanted after all. How pitiful." Luka spits as he stands only feet away while the spears vanish from (M/N)'s body in a wisp of light.

However, when his body lurches backward, now unsupported by the spears' staves, Toby and Lilia try to reach out to stop his descent but were unsuccessful as Luka roughly kicks the corpse. The action causes (M/N)'s body to surge a few feet away, laying on his stomach with lifeless eyes staring at the trio he had risked his life for. 

Toby snarls viscously at the blatant disrespect before lunging at the weapons manifester, brandishing both hatchets as he tries to strike out and only hitting air as Luka dodges, almost boredly, while a G18 handgun appears in his hand. When he fires it at the proxy, Toby easily evades or uses his hatchets as a shield and causing sparks to ignite when the bullet ricochets off the metal.

Meanwhile, Lilia and Sally run towards (M/N)'s body. A pool of blood already surrounding him, but either pay little attention to that detail when Lilia skids on her knees to rest by his side. She easily flips him onto his back, searching for a sign of life.

"C'mon, jackass, this is no time for games!" Lilia exclaims, looking over the wounds that seem to be refusing to heal.

"C-C'mon, please. I'll apologize, if that's what you want, just get up." Her voice cracks, her hands hovering over his chest, not knowing what to do when E.J. slides in next to them.

"What happened?!" He demands, looking over the wounds.

"H-He protected us." Sally stammers, her voice shaking.

E.J. stops what he's doing when he tears apart (M/N)'s shirt to get a clearer view of his wounds.

"Why are you stopping? Your suppose to be the doctor, do something!" Lilia rushes out, eyes flickering between the wounded man and the eyeless demon.

"Lilia." Is all he says, but its enough to get the point across.

"T-There  _has_ to be something we can do. Please?" She asks, tears pooling in her eyes as her trembling hands grasp at E.J.'s dark hoodie.

When the demon went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, however, she brushes it away to look down at (M/N); crying out, "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry I had a tantrum, I'm sorry I dragged you through everything because I can't properly take care of myself, I'm sorry!"

Before E.J. could try and console the child, there's a loud 'thwack' before Toby flies past them; his body hitting the dirt and skidding to a stop. The proxy, however, only gets back up; pausing briefly to wipe the blood that drips from a gash in his forehead and into his eyes, smearing the red across his face before launching himself at Lukas with a feral cry.

"Please, we can't do this without you. We need your help, alright! Please!" Lilia sobs, tears soaking through the fabric of the bandages that cover her face as the battle continues on in the background.

\---------------Your POV--------------

When you open your eyes, just the barest of slivers, everything is dark, too dark. An abyss of nothing.

You could hear the echoing voice of Lilia coming to you in snippets.

_'C'mon, jackass, this is no time for games!'_

_'I'm sorry, okay?!'_

_'Please, we can't do this without you.'_

You could hear her sobbing, but your limbs refuse to move. Looking lethargically from one side to the other, you find that you're pinned to a nonexistent wall with your arms splayed out in a crucifix-like pose. Tendrils of oily darkness move slowly over your body as if to drag you beneath the surface your suspended on. Your eyelids feel too heavy to keep open much longer as you struggle to remain conscious in this odd limbo state. However, just as they were about to close, you hear a light chuckle below you. It was one you haven't heard in such a long, long time ago. Years ago. A lifetime ago.

You allow a weak grin to split your lips as they spoke; "Yeesh, sweetheart, you really got yourself in deep, haven't you."

"Izvini, moye serdtse. YA poproboval. No ya tak ustal. Tak ustal, ne uslyshav moyego serdtsa. (Sorry, my heart. I tried. But I'm so tired. So tired, not hearing my heart.)" You whine.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart,  _I know_. But, you don't want them to die, right? So, get up. Get up and protect them like you promised me. I'll be right there alongside you." They urge.

You feel the warmth of their hand against your cheek, humming with a barest of grins before giving a jerk of your head in a tired nod.

"Dlya tebya. YA sdelayu eto dlya tebya. (For you. I'll do it for you.)" You rasp, eyes closing in bliss.

"That's my sweetheart. Now, go give 'em the hell they want."

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

E.J., Sally, and Lilia look up when Toby is knocked down in front of them, Luka grinding his foot against the proxy's throat as he holds a gun level with his head; nobody notices the twitching of (M/N)'s index finger. However, when E.J. went to attack, a powerful gust of air knocks them off balance; Sally and Lilia go flying causing both the eyeless demon and the proxy to lunge for them, barely cushioning their fall as darkness forms a fierce cyclone around (M/N)'s once unmoving corpse. The sudden activity causes a pause in the battle as they all turn to stare at the raging winds.

Luka grinning manically as he eyes the center of the whirlwind, laughing over its howling presence; "You aren't such a disappointment after all!

When the winds and the darkness finally dissipate after what feels like an eternity. In place of what was once (M/N) is now [a creature of shadows](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ab/f0/82/abf0826023a0f49070112b59640109e7--dark-fantasy-art-horror-fantasy-art.jpg), patiently kneeling as the hands that lie in its lap is the last mortal remnants of the man that had lain there before wisps of shadows slowly trickled over the limbs, transforming them in hazardously serrated claws that seem to clench and unclench unconsciously as it stares ahead at nothing.

"Oh! This is the thing that Doc always talked about, huh." The chimera twins giggle, turning away from their current opponent, Slenderman, to get a better view of the thing.

A breeze drifted by and in a blink, the creature is gone.

"What?" The chimera twins question, but before they could ask more, it's suddenly behind them.

The chimera twins' eyes widen as a large, semi-circle is carved from their right side; starting from underneath their arm and ending at the top of their hip. When the wound finally dawns upon the twins, a spray of blood paints the ground in its deathly color before a bright light engulfs the tall figure of the twins' combined form and causes many of the onlookers to glance away or shade their eyes from the blinding glare of light as the twins are pulled apart, returning back to their childish bodies. Yasha looks to see that his sister is sprawled out, dead, the wound on her side matching that of the one on their combined form.

The boy quickly gets to his feet with cowardly whimpers and vanishes into the darkness of the forest as the others are distracted by the creature standing only feet away. Its height seems to rival that of Slenderman's, perhaps proving to even be a few inches taller.

In the beast's bloodied and clawed hand is a [flaming blue orb](https://media3.giphy.com/media/fQIscqiDqDF1m/giphy.gif). It lifts its other hand, pinching the trailing flames between its taloned index finger and thumb before picking it up. Its lips part with a sound similar to that of ripping flesh, revealing that the teeth meld in with its smokey features, showing jagged and sharp lines that look like it can shred apart even the toughest of steel. It tilts its head back as it closes its eyes, holding the orb over its opened mouth before dropping it in, its palm covering the mouth as it shuts with a snap. It swallows the orb with an audible gulp, its glow tracing down its bared throat before disappearing around the chest cavity.

Slowly, its eyes open back up. They're alight like smoldering embers under the miasma of smoke as it drags its gaze over each individual, languidly. It lingers on Luka, its head lolling to the side as it seemingly drinks in the psychotic weapon summoner whose grin splits across his face. Without much prompting, the creature turns fully towards Luka and calmly walks to him as he summons a t.m.p gun into each hand and firing the automatic rounds into it, aiming wherever he can on the beast as it makes its way towards him. However, the bullet wounds only showcase a blazing orange before it shrinks and heals within a matter of seconds. When the guns prove that it is impossible to harm the beast, Luka summons a large blade into his right hand, the metal seemingly made out of silver.

With wide, wild eyes and a deranged laugh, he charges forth. Jumping up and bracing his foot against the trunk of a nearby tree and slashing across the creature's head. Everyone winces when there is a deafening clang before looking to see that the creature had caught it with its teeth, the metal clinking as Luka tries to pull it free; soon deciding to release it as it bit through the blade. The weapon manifester's eyes widen, mouth slacking open in obvious shock as the metal shatters apart like [glass](https://i.imgur.com/ZfEvoIX.gif). He falls to his rear, crawling back as he looks at the beast in both horror and exhilaration.

The creature picks Luka up by his throat and placing his faces inches from its own smoke-like one before allowing its mouth to open wide, baring its teeth, to let a [roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9yc9jj01-M) to slip out, Luka's hair being blown back from the breath that carries the stench of death. The sheer volume of it causing the windows to rattle violently with a few even shattering. The residents had to cover their ears to prevent them from bleeding. Over the sound, some can distinctly hear the weapon summoner's crazed peels of cackles while speaking with such elation that it would be difficult to assume that he was mocking a creature that promises of death.

"You really  _are_  a fucking monster!"

Those are his last words as the creature buries its claws into his chest, shredding it to ribbons before pulling out a flaming blue orb. Everyone's eyes widen as they quickly connected the dots as to what it was.

A soul.

The culmination of one's entire being.

The creature throws the eviscerated corpse to the side carelessly in favor of holding the orb in one clawed hand, however, unlike Yana's soul, it lifts its other hand and begins to savagely tear it apart. The flaming blue segments being torn apart again and again until it was near impossible for the pieces to get any smaller, then the remnants were callously dropped to the ground where it lifts a foot to ground the rest beneath its heel before it finally vanishes from sight.

The creature turns towards the residents, many of them flinching as they tried to determine their fight or flight instinct. It slowly ambles towards them, the demon that is Sally's bear crouches low, almost as if it were bowing as it walks past the flaming bear. A deep growl vibrates the creature's chest as no one moves, trying to avoid a fight with it. However, that was when Lilia elbows E.J. in the ribs, surprising the demon more than out of the initial attempt at injuring him. The young girl runs to stand in front of the creature. Toby curses and tries to run after her, only to have E.J. hold him back.

When the proxy shouts to be released, the creature's head lifts to see what the racket was before its gaze locks onto Toby and the eyeless demon that restrains it. It  _snarls_ , allowing another vicious roar to come bellowing forth and the demon immediately releases the proxy with raised hands, head tilting downward and slowly backing away from Toby in a move that speaks nothing but submission. The proxy doesn't think twice before running towards the girl that stood before the beast.

"(M/N). (M/N)!" She calls, drawing the attention of the creature to her as it looks down at the girl that barely reaches its waist.

"(M/N), I think now is a good time to stop, okay? Enough." Her hands raise up in a placid manner when Toby reaches her, standing directly behind the young girl.

Everyone holds their breath as the creature slowly lowers to one knee before the other follows suit, its hands lay limp by its side as its gaze never leaves the duo. Everything remains silent for only a moment before the creature slowly lifts a clawed hand, encircling the proxy's neck loosely; its dangerously long and sharp fingers pressing delicately along Toby's pulse-point. Slenderman is about to intervene, but Lilia only directs a withering glare towards him, while the creature places his head heavily onto the proxy's shoulder as a noise that sounds like grating rocks, boulders slamming together and crumbling to dust. It takes only second for Toby to realize that its the creature trying to speak.

"...Ne ukhodi....Ne snova...Ne ukhodite, snova... (...Do not go away....Not again...Do not go, again...)"

The proxy looks to Lilia, watches as her eyes avert his in a silent request as to not ask what was being spoken. Instead, Toby does the one thing he could think of at the moment and that is gently placing a hand to the creature's head. The smoke drifting between his fingers before he touches the base of the skull, softly stroking it in what he hopes would be viewed as a comfort as the other arm awkwardly begins patting the hunched over back from the creature trying to appear as small as possible even with its large figure.

It takes roughly five minutes before the creature's body begins to shrink as it groans in discomfort when its bones and muscles snap and break to reshape its previous form. Pathetic duel tone whines breaching the air as the shadows the covered the body seeps back into the ground; returning to the shadows. When (M/N) finally appears to be himself, Toby tenderly pushes him away by his shoulders, only to have his head loll limply along with each shift of movement. When the proxy sees his face, the singular thing that is different is that his half-lidded eyes are entirely pitch black. Before he could ask about it, black liquid begins to run from them and down his cheeks; staining the tattered remains of his shirt and pants. Toby's eyes widen as (M/N) begins to cough and choke before he moves him to the side where he expels black sludge that coats his mouth and chin causing Lilia to cry out in alarm.

"I-I need some help o-over here!" The proxy snaps and immediately E.J. is there, pushing between Toby and Lilia before having to shove them away to lay (M/N) onto his side as he begins to violently seize, limbs stiff while black sludge continues to excrete between his clenched teeth.

Toby and Lilia watch on helplessly as E.J. begins shouting out orders to the other residents. None of which involve the proxy or the girl.


	62. Fan-Art 5 1/2

 

 

I would like to make a shout-out to [Pastel Goth](https://www.quotev.com/PastelGoth2356) on Quotev for two awesome MoodBoards. Thank you so much for the amazing pieces of artwork!


	63. Fan-Art 5 2/2

 

 

Thank you [Pastel Goth](https://www.quotev.com/PastelGoth2356) on Quotev for these amazing MoodBoards!


	64. Chapter 64

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

Hours later, Lilia, the three proxies, and E.J. are spread out in the medical lab with (M/N) laying on the cot; who seems to be in a catatonic state. His demonic eyes have yet to shift back to normal as they stare, unseeing, at the ceiling; only blinking languidly once every other minute as his chest rises and falls at an even and shallow pace. Those who participated in the vicious battle have remained upstairs as they tend to their minimal wounds with the provided first-aid kits that E.J. had passed off after dealing with (M/N).

E.J. is distracting himself with cleaning a few of his medical tools as Hoodie leans his shoulder against the wall beside the door, while he watches Masky furiously pace back and forth. Toby stands off to the side of the cot, his gaze continuously flickering between (M/N)'s catatonic state, Masky, or Lilia who remains seated in the chair next to the head of the bed; her knees drawn up to her chest as she hugs her arms tightly around them. 

It remains like this in complete silence for another five minutes before Masky stops and points to Lilia and snaps out, "What the fuck was that thing?"

"That  _thing_ -" The girl spits aggressively; "-was (M/N)."

" _Don't_ play smart with me, girl." The white-masked proxy warns, taking a threatening towards her.

Toby intercepted, standing between the two as he growls; "L-Leave her alone."

"Or what? It seems that she is only one with answers!" He growls, using one hand to ball up the hem of Toby's hoody and dragging him closer while using the other to point at Lilia.

"Enough!" Hoodie yells, shoving between the two and successfully separating them that causes them to stumble back a step; "It's been a long day and our nerves are shot to all hell, so if the two of you were to kindly fuck off and calm down, that would be great."

"She certainly is not the only one with information, Timothy," Slenderman says, ducking slightly underneath the archway of the doorframe before standing to his full height, once more, when entering.

"Y-You know what going on the-en?" Toby asks lowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A theory. I had suspicions, since our first encounter as did Eyeless Jack." He confirms, inclining his head slightly in a shallow nod.

Everyone turns to stare at the demon, who only sighs as he places a scalpel down on a clean, white towel with his other polished tools. When he turns around, he simultaneously takes off the mask to set it aside as he explains; "Demons are much more prone to sensing others. He isn't any different, correct, Lilia?"

The girl's eyes flicker away to stare at the far wall as she slowly nods her head in confirmation.

"I have seen cases of this caliber before I had inhabited this vessel, but they were few and far between." He says, leaning back against the counter as he crosses his arm loosely over his chest.

"Wh-What's happening, then?" Toby asks, gaze coming to rest of (M/N)'s prone form.

"The most basic way that I can explain it is that his own essence is being devoured by the 'other half' of him." E.J. shrugs.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Lilia asks hurriedly, her head swiveling around to stare at the demon with wide eyes.

"That is where I come in, child. The best we can do is to enter his subconscious and try and pull him out of it, but the problem remains is that it'll be difficult with too many people and could prove to be extremely dangerous." Slenderman says.

"How dangerous?" The young girl questions.

"When entering one's subconscious, you'll be inputting your own consciousness inside their head. If something were to happen, especially one whose a half-breed, you would either be trapped there or be incapacitated to the point of being brain-dead." E.J. explains.

"I-I'll go." Toby volunteers, causing everyone's attention to snap towards the proxy.

"Are you sure, Toby?" Slenderman questions.

The proxy shrugs, "S-Someone has to. Might as w-well save everyone the t-trouble."

There's a heavy sigh from Masky as he says, "Fine, I'll go, too. Someone has to make sure the dumbasses return."

That remark earns the middle finger from Toby as Lilia finally allows a weak grin to show.

Slenderman clears his throat before speaking as he walks to the opposite side of the bed, standing by (M/N)'s head; "Very well. If both of you were to join me, you will have to do  _exactly_ as told."

Both proxies nod, making their way to the faceless creature, he begins to instruct the pair on what to do; "In order for us to enter the subconscious, you will have to remain in close proximity to me by some kind of contact while placing another hand onto the intended target."

Toby places a hand onto Slenderman's arm as his other hand is placed within (M/N)'s, while Masky held onto the suit's sleeve of the faceless creature as his other is placed on the catatonic man's forearm. Slenderman places a hand to (M/N)'s forehead and, within a blink of an eye, they were within an endless void of black. A white aura surrounds the perimeter the bodies of the trio as they looked at the infinite abyss, nothing within sight.

"So,-" Masky began, his voice coming out with an echoing undertone; "-where the hell are we suppose to go, now?"

"I'd recommend two lefts and a right." A new voice speaks wryly, its a deeper tone than that of either of the two proxies, but still maintaining a slighter lighter timbre than Slenderman's.

All three turn simultaneously to see a man that seems to share a resemblance to Toby. The only difference is that the new guest appears to have an older appearance, perhaps in the late-twenties; his chin coated in a petite goatee with the slightest hint of sideburns. He wears a black and grey hoodie that he seems to have pushed the sleeves up to his forearm; both hands tucked casually into the confines of the pockets of the hoodie. His pants are a blue-grey with a lighter grey with the hem of his pant-legs tucked into his black and grey military-style boots. Attached to his hip in a dark-brown holster is a single handgun that looks to be used for the last resort in a worse-case-scenario than anything else.

Before one of the three could say anything, the man allows one hand to come free of the pocket to showcase that it's covered with a fingerless grey-black glove that seemingly completes the entire [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d9/a9/42/d9a942f7d878194a12d80e2ba8b16b9a--male-outfits-anime-outfits.jpg) as he gives an idle wave while he drawls out in an almost carefree manner, but the glare directed at them speaks otherwise; "Heya, you're late."


	65. Chapter 65

\-----------3rd Person POV----------

"Wh-Who're you?" Toby snarls, hand instinctively going to his hip where his hatchets usually rested; only to soon realize that they weren't there.

"Huh, whaddya know. You do look _a lot_ like me when I was younger." The man chuckles, suddenly appearing only inches from the proxy's face; leaning down close enough for the two to nearly brush noses.

The man suddenly leaps back to dodge the incoming fist sent by Masky, hands raising in mock-surrender; "Hey, firecracker, calm thy fists."

"Answer the question. Who the fuck are you?" The white-masked proxy snarls.

"Hm? Of course, he would never tell you who I was." The man laughs, rubbing the back of his head; mussing his chestnut hair slightly.

"You're avoiding the question. I would like to know how you have remained undetected by me." Slenderman finally says, head tilting to the side as if curious.

The man gives a wry grin; "It's not as hard as you think, good sir. (M/N), I'm sure you've come to realize, is good at hiding things when he doesn't want others to know."

In reply to his mocking comment, Slenderman only raises the skin above the right indentation of where his eye would be.

The man clicks his tongue, "Fine, fine. Best not waste any more time than necessary." He suddenly gives an overexaggerated bow; "I am Vitya Mikhal Durov, the resident of this lovely abode. Or you can call me Viktor, means the same, really."

"Resident? What? Did he devour your soul or something?" Masky scoffs.

Faster than one could blink, the white-masked proxy is suspended a foot off the ground with a tight grip on his throat. The sudden closeness gives way that his height is slightly shorter than that of (M/N)'s by a few inches as he leans his face threateningly close to the proxy; growling, " _Never_. Say that again or I will show you the tortures of a hell you never even thought could exist."

Dropping him, the proxy coughs and sputters while Vitya turns to the faceless creature; "Next time, muzzle that mutt of yours. And to answer your question, no. He did not eat my soul, I actually asked for this."

"What are you doing here, Vitya?" Slenderman asks.

"Ah, yes, the million dollar question." Vitya scoffs, placing his hands into his pockets before continuing; "I am here only because you're the only hope I have in helping him. Otherwise, I would not hesitate in evicting your asses out."

"Y-You know where he is, the-en?" Toby asks.

"Course, I do. But,-" Vitya pauses, looking between the trio; "-you need to go through some things, first. Things that I can only guide you through. Other than that, you're on your own."

"Can't we skip that until we save the stupid jackass?" Masky rasps, rubbing at his sore throat from where he was dropped.

"Would if I could, but I can't. I can only do so much in this-" He gestures to his own body; "-state. But, you'll come to understand that soon enough."

"W-What do you mean?" Toby demands, arms crossing over his chest in defiance.

The man stares at him for a moment before letting out a loud laugh, wheezing out; "(M/N) was right when saying you have a fuckin' attitude." He wipes away a fake tear; "Anyways, to answer your question. I'm sure your faceless friend there knows that you'll have to pass through his memories, otherwise this whole trip will be essentially worthless. Getting someone out isn't as easy as one expects, it's all about understanding and coaxing and hoping for the fuckin' best."

With a snap of his fingers, the endless void around them changes to a small [movie theater](https://www.hgtv.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/video/0/01/018/0187/0187685.jpg). Vitya makes his way to the front-center chair and sits heavily into it as he says; "The only thing I can do is change the surroundings to fit it into something more comfortable."

Slenderman seems to sigh in defeat before sitting in the second row. The two proxies look to each other before sitting on either side of Vitya before the man snaps his fingers again and the bulbs above them snap off while the large screen lights up. The first image that pops up is of a woman standing in front of a stove, cooking something that seems to be blurred out; off to the side, there is a boy no older than seven with (H/C) hair sitting at a small round table meant for only three or four people. He stares down at the table with pursed lips and sad eyes.

"If these are (M/N)'s memories, why is it in third-person?" Masky snarks.

"Dunno. Sometimes its easier to replay memories like its another person's." Vitya shrugs, eyes never leaving the screen.

The woman turns around, her face completely blurred and unfocused.

"W-Why's her face all bl-blurred out?" Toby asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as he turns to VItya.

"Can't do too much about memories. Sometimes people forget what others look like, but can remember other things about them." Vitya shrugs.

With that the two return to the screen, the woman now kneels down to meet the boy face to face as she talks.

_"What's the matter, Sweetie?" She asks softly, her hands rubbing gently at the boy's knee._

_The boy turns his gaze from the table to the mother, whining; "Why is everyone so mean, mom? I didn't do nuthin'."_

_The mother's expression falls before bringing the boy into a hug; "Sometimes people get scared of things they don't understand. Sometimes the only thing they can do is act mean so that they don't show they're scared."_

_"What can I do so they aren't so scared?" The boy asks, burying his face into his mother's chest; seeking out the protective comfort that only a mother can bring._

_"The best thing we can do is continue being nice, sometimes that's the only solution." The woman pulls away, placing a hand underneath the boy's chin and lifting his face to see the mother's blurry smile as she then gently pinches the corner of the boy's lips to bring them into a smile while continuing with a soft laugh; "Show them how brave you can be, Sweetie. Stand tall and be proud of who you are. Now-" The woman stands, brushing away invisible dust from her pants; "-why don't you show me that neat shadow-puppet that you've learned, while I wait for dinner to cook?"_

_The boy's expression lights up as he nods eagerly, practically leaping off the chair as he stands to the nearest white wall that is only a few feet away from the table. When he takes his place near the wall, his shadow stretches over its blank surface, he closes his eyes and holds out a hand over his shadow. It takes a few seconds before the darkness begins to shift and reform into a[ballerina](http://images.gr-assets.com/hostedimages/1475157206ra/20689508.gif) that spins delicately along the wall, soon dancing and jumping all along the surface._

_The mother stands as she claps joyously, exaggeratedly shouting; "Bravo, bravo!"_

_The boy giggles as he bows, one arm across his stomach with the other outstretched._

Suddenly, the images blur and ripple like disturbed water. When it clears, the mother is placing the boy to bed.

_As the mother tucks the boy into bed, she says lightly; "You're growing to be like your father, (M/N). Soon, you'll be big and strong."_

_"Can you tell me how you and dad met?" He asks, wriggling excitedly from beneath the covers._

_"Again?!" The woman exclaims dramatically, earning a series of giggles from the boy as she continues with feigned exasperation; "If I have to keep telling you, you'll have the entire story memorized, then where will I be?"_

_"Please?" (M/N) begs._

_The mother sighs before smiling,_   _"Well, since you said 'please', I now have no other choice."_

 _She sits on the edge of the bed, gently brushing the boy's hair back as she began; "Let's see, where to start, where to start? Ah,-" she snaps her fingers, "I remember, now. It was a raining night in April and I was, at the time, a silly college student who wanted to stay at the library to study and forgot the time, until it was too late. And, as I was hurrying along my way to get out, I also forgot my umbrella. Now, there I am, running in the rain like a complete_ idiot,-" The woman rolls her eyes in exaggeration, (M/N) laughs softly as to not disturb the rest of the story; " _trying to get to my car, which is practically on the other side of this small town, w_ _hen, suddenly, there's this big bang. Like, it was earth-shattering. Literally. One minute, I'm standing on this deserted sidewalk, in the rain, may I remind you, and the next there's this big ugly lookin' thing that's bigger than a freaking car and that just happened to crash in the middle of the road; creating a gigantic crater. Of course, being who I was, I simply stood there with an unimpressed look, like, 'really, you chose_  this night _, to do this?'"_

 _Another fit of giggles overtook the boy as the mother continues with a smile; "But, I was still terrified, because I didn't know what the_ heck  _was happening. So, as I continued to stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open as if I were trying to catch flies, this other thing appears behind it; all whispy shadows with blazing red eyes. Now, these two things started to fight and I'm standing on the sidelines getting soaked head-to-toe with rain. However, as the two things started to fight, I noticed that the new guy was losing. Like seriously getting its butt handed to it by thing number one. So, as thing one body slams new guy to the ground, I did the only sensible thing. I grabbed my messenger bag that's been hanging by my side the entire time and, with it filled with hundred dollar books heavy enough to break someone's back, I hurl it like one of those people who throw discuses. Of course, the stupid thing doesn't even do any damage; it just bounces pathetically off the back of its head and plops to the ground like all my hopes and dreams of surviving the night. Now, I got big and ugly's attention. It turns and growls at me, so I'm just backing away with hands raised as if to say; 'oh, so sorry about that. 'Cause, you see, it looked like you were about to kill the new guy there and I didn't want that to happen, cause moral and stuff about witnessing an attempted murder.' So, as big ugly turns to me, new guy pounces and he beats big ugly and he wins. Now, new guy turns to leave to travel or somethin'. I never did get a clear answer to it."_

 _The woman shakes her head affectionately as (M/N) looks close to dozing off, eyes blearily blinking open to try and listen to the rest of the story;_   _"Well, point is, I, again being who I was, seemed to then learn that I had little self-preservation skill because the next I know, I'm scuttling across the street to reach out to the guy. And lemme tell you, he was_ huge _. Like, taller than a two-story house and seemed to be built like a tank. But, from where I was standing I could clearly see, under the dim lighting of the full moon hidden behind rainclouds and nearby streetlamps, that he was kinda hurt. I mean, he was holding onto his side as if he was. So, brave or stupid little me, walks right up to this unknown creature that seemingly appeared outta nowhere and you know what I said?"_

_"Whaddya say?" The boy yawns, looking at his mother with a tired eagerness as he tries to fight off sleep._

_"I said, 'Hey, buddy, are you okay? You look like you've seen better days.' And do you know what new guy does, do you?!" The mother asks incredulously, throwing her hands above her head as (M/N) giggles out a 'what?'_

_"He scoffs. Scoffs! As if I had just practically spat at his feet and insulted his mother in one sentence. So, I, of course, don't appreciate the attitude, so I march around in front of him and stood there with crossed arms. Now, imagine, I barely reach his chest and he's staring me down as if I were a tiny, tiny mouse. Again, not too appreciated by me. So, I stand there, arms crossed, glaring at this pompous butt, practically yelling as I jab a finger into his stomach; 'Listen, I ain't gonna take that attitude. If my parents so much as caught a whiff of what you just did, they'd tan your hide until it matched those bright red eyes of yours. So, I'm gonna say this in a way you're gonna understand, capiche? I'm gonna take you to my apartment and I'mma help you get those wounds treated. No, if, and's, or but's about it!' So, this guy just stares down at me before laughing. Loud and long as I stand there in the rain, looking as intimidating as a wet cat. When this guy finally composes he looks down on me as says this:"_

_The mother deepens her voice, trying to imitate what this mystery creature sounded like; "'You've either got to be the stupidest human alive or the bravest. I'll go with you, afl-raun*.' So, after that, he just kept on coming by and then he gave me you."_

_(M/N) looks to his mother, eyes struggling to stay open as he asks; "Why'd he hafta leave? Did he not want me?"_

_"Oh, honey, no, no." The mother began, shifting to hug the boy; "He loved you_ so much _. When he first held you, he wouldn't let you down from his arms for hours. But, he also understood that if he were to stay, he wouldn't be able to protect you."_

_"Will he come back, one day?" (M/N) yawns as the mother smooth down his hair._

_"Maybe, he always has the tendency to surprise me. Now,-" She pauses to kiss his forehead; "-get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."_

The images ripple again, showing a small sentence down below stating that it's three months later as (M/N) hides around the corner as the mother speaks with an unknown man from the doorway of the entrance; his appearance is mostly blurred except for the area from his cheeks to his chin. They're both yelling.

 _"Mrs. ~~(L/N)~~ ,-" The man begins, the last name sounding like static; "-your child has caused nothing, but disturbances since the day he arrived. Now, usually, I would discuss this in a more appropriate fashion, however,-" Before the man could continue, the mother interrupts; "Don't you _dare _-" she jabs a finger into the man's chest; "-accuse my son of hurting that other boy first, Principal Hammerl. Do you not see the bruises and cuts he comes home with every day because of those little heathens?!"_

_"That gives him no right to break that other child's nose, Mrs. ~~(L/N)~~." The principal sighs._

_"He was defending himself!" The mother exclaims; "And do not think for a second that I don't know that your son is part of that little posse!"_

_"I have multiple complaints from the other parents that your son talks about demons, scaring the other students with, and I quote, 'shadow tricks', now getting physically violent with others. I know you're a single mother and that's why I've decided to be kind enough to recommend this." The man holds out a piece of paper to the woman, who angrily snatches it and quickly scans her eyes over the scripture._

_"You want me to send_ my son _-" She begins slowly, "-to go to a psychiatric ward for 'troubled youths'?"_

_"Now, I know it'll seem like a hard decision now. But, I'm sure it'll prove to be better for every-" Before Principal Hammerl can continue, there's a sharp slap of skin on skin._

_(M/N) peeks around the corner to see that one of his mother's hand is still raised as the principal's head turned from the vicious slap; his cheek already turning a bright red while her other hand is clutched into a tight fist that crumples the paper._

_"How_ dare  _you! My son is not insane! I want you outta my house, now!" The mother yells, going to push the principal away; only to have her hands trapped within his own._

_"Do you not understand your son needs that care? He is doing nothing, but being a nuisance at that school!" The man booms, his grip tightening on the mother's arms._

_"Let me go!" She screams, going to punch the man only to have him push her roughly away._

_The action causes her to trip back, the side of her head coming into contact with the console table with a sickening crack. When she hits the floor, crimson is already seeping from the split skin across her temple and leaking down her face._

_"Mom!" (M/N) cries, running to kneel next to his mother's prone form; hands trembling as they weakly shake her shoulders; "Mom! Mom, wake up, please!"_

_She groans, her eyes fluttering to look at her son; giving a weak smile as she slurs; "Takes more than a stupid table to bring me down."_

_(M/N) stands, glaring at the principal with bared teeth; causing the man to raise his hands in a placating manner, "Now, son. It was an accident."_

_"Get out." The boy growls, the shadows convulsing around them, stretching closer to the boy._

_The man doesn't move, just staring at the gathering darkness around them as the boy snarls; "I. Said. Get. Out!"_

_When the final word had been yelled out, the shadows extend and ram into Principal Hammerl's chest. The attack sent him flying back out of the door and down the steps, the man letting out wheezing gasps as he tries to stand on unsteady legs. He shakily points a finger at the boy, yelling in an uneven voice; "D-Demon! Child of the Devil!"_

_When the man finally stands, he immediately runs away. Once he was gone, (M/N) turns back to his mother who is now in a kneeling position. The boy has tears in his eyes as he ducks his head, trying to look smaller than he already is._

_"I'm sorry, mom. I'm really sorry." He sobs, furiously rubbing away the tears before his mother reaches out and hugs him close as she shushes him gently; "It's alright, Sweetie. It's alright. I never liked this neighborhood all that much, anyhow. Now,-" She insists gently, cupping his cheeks to meet his watery gaze; "-go grab that pack we made from underneath your bed. We need to leave, alright?"_

_The boy nods before racing down the hallway to his room._

As the images blur and ripple to the next scene, Vitya explains; "That was the first time he managed to manifest shadows into something physical."

No one speaks as the next scene plays. This time, the white sentence describes it to be a year later as an image of (M/N) walking along a sidewalk with the occasional car passing by; a backpack hoisted up by a shoulder strap.

_The boy quickly adjusts the bag on his shoulder as he makes his way past an[alleyway](https://img00.deviantart.net/5a0a/i/2006/124/e/a/dead_end_alley_by_elcal.jpg) when the sounds of soft crying causes (M/N) to stop. He backs up to the alley to see a little girl with messy brown hair and wearing a dirty floral summer dress while she crouches in on herself, hands frantically rubbing away at her tearstained face. The boy looks on either side of him to see that there weren't that many people out, only the occasional jogger or passing vehicle._

_"Hey, are, uh, are you okay?" He asks hesitantly as he slowly makes his way closer to the girl, quickly noticing the thin scars on her right shoulder._

_She flinches, looking up at (M/N) with wide eyes. With a sniffle, she shakes her head._

_"Oh. What's the matter?" He asks crouching next to the girl with an unsure smile as he drops his bag next to him._

_"I..." She trails off, looking behind herself and the boy before continuing; "My parents don't like me anymore."_

_"Why's that, i-if, uh, you don't mind answering?" (M/N) stammers, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_"You...You have to promise not to tell anyone!" She cries, eyes flickering to look around for people._

_"I promise." He nods._

_Searching around her, once more, she leans forwards slightly and shields her mouth with one hand; whispering loud enough for only the boy to hear, "I'm not like other kids. I can track anyone just by looking at them once."_

_"What? No way." (M/N) denies._

_"It's true!" She says before saying, "I-I saw you and your mom when you passed by this alley. She's a block away and is up in your apartment building, currently in the small kitchen area."_

_(M/N) knelt there, a look of awe on his face before it breaks into a wide smile; "Wait here a moment!"_

_The boy runs back to the entranceway of the alley, looking both ways to see no cars or joggers that can see what he is about to do. Quickly, he makes his way back to the girl and says; "I can do neat stuff, too."_

_He points to the brick wall, where the shadows of the boy and girl shift a lot more smoothly than that of the ballerina, showing a man and woman dancing and[twirling](https://78.media.tumblr.com/209d191b4b48f948380ddb6cbd540aa2/tumblr_nvnpax8MxP1uukgmzo1_500.gif) around. (M/N) puffs his chest out proudly as he says; "My mom says that I'm starting to get better at shadow puppets and that I'll start to manifest them soon enough."_

_However, he deflates when the girl gazes at him in an almost sad manner before he asks; "What's the matter? You're not scared of me, are you?"_

_The girl quickly shakes her head and gives a weak smile, "N-No, just thought that I was the only one with cool powers."_

_(M/N) smiles brightly, "Great! You can come with me if you'd like, my mom's the kindest woman_ ever _! She's probably worried that I'm not home by now, but if I tell her that you have no place to go to, she'll let you stay with us until we figure something out."_

_"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." The girl says weakly as the boy grabs her hands and helps her up as he eagerly states; "My name's (M/N)."_

_The girl gives a shrug as she says; "Name's Mary, but I let friends call me Ladybug."_

_"Why Ladybug?" The boy asks, his nose wrinkling as he squints his eyes slightly in curiosity._

_"They're considered good luck, sometimes." She mumbles, looking down at her feet._

The images flicker slightly, skipping the walk home to show (M/N) and Mary walking through the door.

_"Hey, mom! You'll never guess what happened!" The boy exclaims excitedly as he bursts into the kitchen to see his mother cooking._

_"Oh, and what's tha-" She pauses mid-sentence when she turns to see her son with the young girl; her eyes widening before she yells, "(M/N), get away from her!"_

_"What?" The boy breaths out, eyebrows furrow in confusion before something sharp pricks his neck; causing the boy to collapse to the ground, the screen to black out just as Mary mutters only loud enough for (M/N) to hear; "I'm sorry."_

As the screen turns black, the sounds remain for a moment longer.

_Multiple feet stomping on the wooden floors as the mother's voice screams, crying out; "No, no! I won't let you take him, no!"_

_However, that soon stops by the sound of a gunshot._

The images return, but it blinks in and out as everything is severely blurry to the point it's almost unrecognizable.

_The building is on[fire](https://i2.wp.com/evilleeye.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/kron-4-news-san-pablo-fire.jpg?resize=940%2C705&ssl=1), firefighters surrounding it; trying to put it out. No one notices as (M/N) holds out a hand towards the flaming carcass of what was once his home, weakly crying out for his mother. No one notices as (M/N) is thrown into a windowless van with Mary crawling in after._

_When the door closes, the screen is back to being black as all sounds cease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Afl-raun: 
> 
> — It's Old Norse for 'trial of strength'.


	66. Fan-Art 6

 

 

I would like to make a shout-out to [Kae](https://www.quotev.com/876803698) on Quotev for this awesome fan-art that they decided to draw of Vitya Mikhal Durov! Thank you so much for putting in the time to make this.


	67. Chapter 67

\----------3rd Person POV----------

Everyone remains silent as the images come back in washed-out flickers.

_Rumbling of an engine, jostling the people inside and, for a moment, the sound of thrashing waves can be heard from outside._

Flash.

_Someone in military uniform reaching out to the boy._

Flash.

_The boy being roughly picked up._

Flash.

_The distinct image of a white snow covering everything, a rusted train[carriage](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/10/29/1414586847455_wps_80_A_train_carriage_similar_.jpg) being opened with a roar as metal clashes with metal, blazing sunlight leaking through the large holes in the ceiling that blinds the screen each time (M/N) passes underneath one._

Flash.

_The rough jarring of the train jolts the boy awake, (M/N) immediately stands; his erratic breaths coming out in small bursts of fog. He looks down at himself, feeling something tightening around his neck as he takes in his clothes that are covered in soot, dust, and dirt. Bringing a hand up to his throat to feel the object, only to find a thick metal collar. His hand snaps away, looking to the wall to the right for some sort of escape route. Everything is dark except for the barest sheen of light coming from the barred screen window in the far upper right corner. He sways for a moment over the unsteady surface before making his way towards the light, jumping up and down to see what lies on the other side._

The images flicker between him jumping and a desolate winter wasteland with the full moon that created the only morsel of light.

_He only stops when a voice rasps from the darker corner; "Give it a rest. You're not going to find anything."_

_Turning, he finds eight other children huddled closely together with collars similar to his own, their faces blurry and unrecognizable. Their clothes and patches of visible skin were just as dirty as (M/N), while they try to draw in whatever heat they can scrape together by pressing closer. Mary is off to the side, further from the group with one leg outstretched and the other is bent close to her chest; one arm on top of her knee as the other is at her side, bracing her weight from the violent rattling of the train car._

_"W-Where am I? Where's my mom?" (M/N) chokes out, looking frantically around as if he would find her._

_"Your mom's dead and where we're heading to is hell." The girl scoffs, looking away to the opposite wall._

_"But, why? I-I didn't do anything." He cries out, tears falling and freezing to his cheeks._

_"You existed." She snaps harshly, causing the boy to flinch away._

_Mary sighs, bringing up a hand to rub her face. The action alone makes it seem like she is older than what her age suggests as she continues in a softer tone; "The world isn't fair, especially the one your about to enter. The best I can do is give you some advice: do exactly as they say. Don't fight them. This entire thing is going to be about survival of the fittest."_

_"Then why are you here if you're with them?" One of the children piped up._

_Mary rolls her eyes, "The first thing you'll learn when we arrive is that you aren't human. You're a weapon and weapons are kept in storage with the other weapons."_

_No one spoke out for the remainder of the night, (M/N) chose to sit in the opposite corner of the carriage; underneath the window. The boy curls tightly into himself, trying to force sleep and, before long, the screen goes black._

With the pause, Vitya quickly explains; "If your curious, cold or heat doesn't affect (M/N) because of what he is. That's why he isn't dying of hypothermia or a heat stroke when wearing that leather jacket in the middle of summer. But, he can still  _feel_ it."

Toby purses his lips together while Masky huffs a breath from his nose is a silent scoff, before returning their attention towards the screen.

_The next image comes when the sound of the door to the train car screeches and slams opens, jolting everyone awake as people dressed in military uniforms began yelling out orders and shoving the kids off the carriage. (M/N) falls harshly to the snow-covered ground before one of the military personnel kicks him to his feet while Mary is corralled away from the train car until she disappears behind one of the wooden lodges that looks a rough wind away from falling apart._

_The boy shoved harshly when he pauses for only a moment to stare at the buildings, coming to a stop to stand in a line in front of the train with the other children in the knee-deep snow. The only child whose teeth aren't chattering loudly or is shivering violently is (M/N). The military guards move to stand on either side of the line while a middle-aged man in a white lab-coat is walking towards them, his hands are in his coat pockets as he is accompanied by a group of eight people in the range of late teens through early twenties. The group stops behind the middle-aged man._

_The man's gaze flicks over the group of children as he says; "As of today, you will no longer be human. You are weapons meant for the greater future where men and women no longer have to lay down their lives so carelessly and I will be your creator. You, however, will only address me as 'Dr. Yakovna' or 'Sir' until you have earned the privilege to call me any other name; as well as of obtaining things a human would when you prove yourself to be a valuable asset, such as the ones behind me.."_

_"I want to go home." One of the children, a small girl that is no older than seven, wails loudly as fat tears roll down her cheeks._

_The man, Dr. Yakovna, clicks his tongue as he pulls a hand free from his pocket with small device clutched in it._

Toby watches as Vitya flinches violently when seeing the device before returning his gaze to the screen.

_When he presses a button on it with his thumb, the girl begins screeching loud and long while she claws at the collar. (M/N)'s gaze snaps between the girl and the doctor before reacting quickly; launching at him and grabbing his arm as he shouts; "Stop, you're hurting her, stop it!"_

_The man releases his hold on the button, allowing the girl to have a reprieve from the agony as she curls into a fetal position and begins sobbing. The doctor growls from the back of his throat before bringing his other arm up and back-handing him roughly across the face. (M/N) falls to the ground, blood dripping from his nose that causes the boy to wipe it away with the sleeve of his filthy shirt as he glares up at the man as one of the military personnel grips tightly to his arm and practically throws him back into line._

_"Listen well. Weapons do not_ feel  _pain. They don't need anything except to know how to fire when pointed at a target."_

_Dr. Yakonva calms himself with a deep breath before straightening his lab-coat with a snap of the lapels, turning to the group behind him as he begins to speak; "You shall pick a_ _protégé_ _to take in, for they, too, shall carry on the legacy of our grand cause."_

_They nod in unison before one by one they walk by each child, taking their chosen pick away before a woman with blurred out features is standing in front of the girl that is still curled tightly in the snow. She growls something in Russian, repeating it as the girl continues to sob violently. (M/N)'s gaze is drawn away when a tall[male](https://orig00.deviantart.net/88e9/f/2012/020/b/d/lord_tyki_mikk_by_diskort-d4mqz0z.jpg) stands in front of him, looking to be in his early twenties. The boy nearly flinches away at the glare the man has as he towers over him, arms crossed tightly across his chest. However, instead of recoiling away, (M/N) meets the man's glare with his own; baring his teeth to look more imitating._

_The man scoffs before grabbing the boy's arm in a bruising grip and dragging him towards the cluster of buildings. Though, when (M/N) turns to look over his shoulder, he sees the woman still standing before the girl; a gun drawn and pointed downwards. Before the boy could witness what would happen next, the man tugs him to the front before pushing him to move faster as an echoing 'bang' is heard._

_"Prodolzhay dvigat'sya vpered. Ne oglyadyvaysya, malysh." The man snarls, shoving the boy forward._

_"I don't understand." (M/N) mutters, looking down at his feet as he hurriedly scrubs away the tears that threaten to fall while he walks at a faster pace to keep up with the man, however, whether he was referring to the actions that just transpired or the language the man spoke is to be debated._

_The man's gaze flicks down to the boy for a second before returning to looking straight ahead as he says with a thick Russian accent; "You'll learn. It will take time, but you will learn."_

_There is a slight pause before (M/N) asks; "What's your name?"_

_The man scoffs, "We have no names here, only code names and numbers. You will no longer have one either, you must earn those."_

_"Then what's you code-name, then?" There's only a sheer curiosity to the question that the boy asks, causing the man to look back down to the boy as he replies slowly; "Cross, but you will only call me 'sir' until you've earned it. Understood?"_

_"Why?" The question earns a sharp punch to the back of (M/N)'s head, but he bites back a whine of pain as the man, Cross, repeats; "Am I understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The continue to walk away in silence._

When the image wavers, again, white lettering appearing on the scene saying that it has been eight months. Vitya takes the opportunity to make another quick input; "Three other kids died after that. Two from various stages of infection and the other from hypothermia."

No one makes any other comment as they return to looking at the next memory.

It shows an eight-year-old (M/N), he is more muscular than when he was last shown, but he also appears to be less...defiant. His outfit was switched out for thin black clothing that is littered with tears and looks to have crusted blood speckling it as his shoes look to be on their last threads. The child trembles violently as he blocks a kick sent by Cross.

_"Move faster." He snaps when (M/N) fails to dodge another attack, who had been sent skidding across the ground._

_"Y-Yes, sir." The boy wheezes, stumbling as he stood._

_He barely had time to move before a black butterfly is flown in front of him, causing him to cross his arms over his face as he leaps back. The butterfly illuminating a dark purple before exploding, the blast allowing billows of dust and debris to expand. Cross looks around the blast but has yet to see the child and, this time,_ Cross  _barely has a chance to dodge when a blur of movement catches him off guard as it tackles him to the ground. (M/N) sitting atop his chest, his clothes still carrying smoldering embers that burn away at large patches; smoke still trailing away. The boy has one hand is poised in a fist; a fashion that dictates a violent strike, while the other is held tightly around Cross's throat. The man tries to pry the hand away, surprised by the sheer strength it exerts. (M/N) bares sharpened teeth, even his fingernails appear a tad sharper than normal, while his eyes are wide in a feral state that only wishes for survival; appearing a darker shade than their natural (E/C). However, the child hesitates the strike, giving the man more than enough time to harshly punch (M/N) across the face and causing him to tumble off of Cross; finally allowing the man to take a large inhale and letting out a single ragged cough as he rubs his throat in discomfort. The boy curls into himself, cradling his cheek as blood begins leaking from the corner of his mouth from the split on the inside of his cheek; his eyes blinking languidly as if he were finally coming out of a trance before they widen and began clawing frantically at the collar around his neck, the light at the center of it turning a blazing red that causes the boy to start choking out yelps and aborted screams._

_With a growl, the man quickly gets to his feet before staring down at the child as he lies in the snow. Cross's eyes widen slightly when witnessing the severe burns that covered the child slowly shrinking before healing completely. Shaking his head as if to clear any thoughts before kneeling down, harshly pressing (M/N)'s head to the ground and as the boy continues to writhe pathetically, Cross snarls out an order, but it sounds muffled and too far away; "Stay. Here. And don't move."_

_"Yes,...sir." The boy manages to rasp out, forcing his body to comply to simply lay still in the snow; curled into a fetal position as if to shy away from the pain that still emanates from the collar._

_Cross immediately stands and walks away, leaving the boy to stay where he lay. The screen flickers for a moment, skipping to when he returns. A thin layer of snow has already begun to cover (M/N), the collar has long since returned to its neutral fluorescent yellow glow as Cross leads_ _Dr. Yakovna towards the boy. When they stand over him, the doctor looks to the other man and says; "Vy_ _uvereny_ _,_ _chto_ _proizoshlo_ _?"_

There are English subtitles below, coming out only in short bursts: 'Are.....sure.......happened?'

Both proxies look to Vitya, who only shrugs as his gaze remains on the screen; saying casually, "He's managed to pick up  _some_ Russian at this point, his tutor has been more focused on the more physical aspect of his training."

"Why?" Masky asks.

"Because,-" Vitya turns to look over at the proxy, "-that's where most of them die first. What you currently see is only the beginning portion, to see if they can survive being smacked around a bit."

Masky bites his tongue after that and returns to watching the memory.

_Cross is standing two steps back as the doctor kneels next to the boy while brushing away some strands of hair in mock-affection, saying; "From what I've heard, you'll be the next greatest asset,_ _oruzhiye (weapon)."_

_Dr. Yakovna reaches into the pocket of his lab-coat, pulling free a syringe filled with blue, viscous liquid. He flicks at the glass a few times to rid it of any smaller air bubbles and pressing the plunger to compress any other of the larger air out before plunging the needle into the child's neck and administering the unknown substance. When the Dr. Yakovna stands, he turns to face Cross and orders; "Voz'mite yego v trenirovochnuyu komnatu sderzhivaniya sem'. YA dumayu, chto nastalo vremya nachat' yego nastoyashchuyu fizicheskuyu podgotovku."_

_The subtitles appearing in snippets of the conversation, '....training containment...seven.............him............real physical training.'_

Immediately after those words are spoken, the screen goes dark.

"W-What is that? I re-remember that one of them tr-tried to attack (M/N) with i-it." Toby asks.

"Essentially, it's a concoction of various anesthesias. Powerful enough to kill a bull elephant eight times over, but because people with 'abilities' have a different genetic makeup than that of a normal person; it'll put them into a temporary coma until either a counteractive is administered or they wait until either they wake up or are woken up." Vitya explains.

When the screen turns on, everything is suddenly a too bright white. The sudden illumination causes both Toby and Masky to wince.

_When the lights dim enough, it only shows white. A plain white[room](http://iglesiadospuntocero.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/White-Room.jpg) that looks to by ten by ten with four burning fluorescent white lights above. (M/N) blinks sluggishly as he lolls his head from side to side to observe the blank room before letting out a small gasp, he immediately sits up to look frantically around the room. There are no windows or doors. The temperature isn't too hot, nor too cold; just neutral._

_The boy looks down at himself to see that his old clothes have been replaced by newer ones. A thin-white short-sleeve shirt and plain white sweatpants; his shoes and socks were taken, leaving him barefoot as he paces the perimeter of the room. It is unknown how long (M/N) stays in that room, the screen having to flicker to black seven times; showing various positions of the child's pacing before it hits the seventh mark to show him pounding at one of the walls, calling out in a frenzied tone._

_"Sir? Sir?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please let me out, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Please,-" He cuts himself off with a harsh sob that causes him to nearly cave in on himself, "-I've learned my lesson, please, I'm sorry."_

_After a few more moments of pounding violently at the white wall, he lays his enclosed hands against the colorless surface before sliding down. Red streaks down, leading to the boy's hands._

The scene leaves a sickening feeling in Toby's gut.

When the screen darkens, the proxy swallows thickly before asking; "How lo-long?"

"Kid, you don't-" Vitya is cut off by Toby glowering, "I'm a-asking 'how lon-ng'?"

The older male sighs, rubbing his face in a display of exhaustion; "From what I've gathered, I can only guess two weeks. No food. No water. No interactions. Lights remain on twenty-four-seven. A person can only last without food and water for approximately ten days for the norm. For those that aren't, well, some have been recorded to last for several weeks. However, the psychological toll it takes on a person when they're..." He trails off with a shake of his head as he gestures to the screen, "Well, you're about to find out anyway."

Toby swallows thickly and both Slenderman and Masky shift in their seats as everyone's gaze returns to the screen when it begins to flicker again. 

_The once pure white walls are stained in crimson smears of handprints, the floors showcasing ruby markings that look suspiciously like the beginning of an outline to the child's feet that outline the perimeter of the room. In the far left corner of the cell is (M/N), curls loosely in on himself as he rocks back and forth; his skin taut over what muscles are left after two weeks of starvation and dehydration as his body produces pathetic failed attempts at trembling, only creating small and quick bursts of shivers every other second. His hands are covered in scabbing that continue to reopen from the boy's desperate attempts at escaping the room, the limbs are tugging lightly at his hair as his elbows rest on his knees. His arms are covered in long, thin scratches that look to be in the beginning stages of healing. Meanwhile, his feet are still pumping small rivulets of scarlet that leaks onto the floor, creating small puddles that chase along the smooth surface. The once white clothing mimic the walls with speckles of blood and smeared on handprints._

However, what sends an involuntary shiver down the spines of the proxies are his sunken, lifeless (E/C) eyes that stare at the small space of his lap as he continues rocking back and forth.

_A sudden beep redirects everyone's attention. The collar that is secured around the boy's throat turns green before it snaps off with a 'chink' and falling to the ground with a small clatter that has (M/N) involuntarily flinching away from the sudden sounds. Slowly, unsurely, he lowers his hands from his head when he hears a series of muffled thuds and clacks coming from the opposite side of the room. A doorway appears only long enough for a young girl with light blonde hair to appear before it closes behind her, she only appears to be a year or two older than (M/N)._

_The boy immediately stands when he sees the girl enter the cell, however, just as a hopeful smile is about to grace his features; his body slams to the ground with a crack. (M/N)'s mouth opens and closes around a soundless scream as his body presses closer to the ground. He scratches at the ground with ruined fingernails, trying to reach out for an unseen assistance before he's suddenly floating and slammed into the wall behind him. There's a snap that causes the boy to let out a yelp as he slams back into the ground, the invisible force dissipating long enough for him to scramble back into the corner; trying to curl in on himself as he holds out a hand with the other wrapping around his ribs._

_His voice is nothing but rasped whispers from days of unheard shouting; "Puh...Puh-lease, don't wanna fight you."_

_The girl's eyes narrow before she brings a hand up, the boy floating in the air and soon being tossed to the side. He skids across the floor before his body smacks harshly into the wall with a loud 'thump'. Just as he makes contact with the surface, he is flung upwards; smacking into one of the four lights. He yelps as glass fall to the ground, most of it embedded itself into his back through his thin shirt before he is released to collapse on the fragmented shards that litter the ground. Electricity spark from the destroyed light source, while the remaining ones flicker, casting moving shadows along the walls and floors as (M/N) manages to get his hands underneath him just as he is flung to the opposite wall, creating a hole in the center of it. When he falls, he lands on his stomach, wheezing and hacking violently; blood spattering the ground from his sporadic coughing as he tries to get air into his abused lungs. The boy finally gets to his knees, the glass burying into cloth and flesh as he curls forward with his arms wrapped around himself while the girl begins to make her way closer._

_"Nothing personal, I only want to live." The girl mutters, her eyes casting a strange glow underneath the fluorescent lighting._

_(M/N) haunches forward even further, forehead nearly touching the ground as he shakes his head from side to side erratically._

_"No more. No more, please." He rasps._

_"Like I said, just want to survive." The girl shrugs_ _apathetically._

_Though, as she is about to raise her hand to deliver the finishing blow; (M/N) leans until his forehead brushes against the glass and ground. While he fists the short sleeves in a white-knuckled grasp, he shouts loud enough to echo in the small room; "Just leave me alone!"_

_Suddenly, there is a series of squelches that accompanies the demand. When the boy finally lifts his trembling form to gaze at the scene, he sees that the shadows on the walls and floor have manifested into long pikes and impaling the girl from various angles. Crimson pools the ground and running over the shards of glass and floor like a lake of scarlet before it soaks into the fabric of his sweatpants, but the boy pays little attention to the sickening warmth of blood as he his gaze remains fixed on the young girl; her eyes no longer carrying any signs of life as the spikes retract with a sound similar to earlier, accompanied with a sickening crack as it breaks apart bone on its retreat. When the shadows retreat back to their natural form, it paints the walls with more red as the girl collapses to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been severed._

_(M/N)'s eyes widen further before he slaps a hand over his mouth as he begins to gag, turning to retch; only to have his stomach have nothing to spare, leaving him heaving air before he finally calms enough to crawl into the nearest corner with tears in his eyes as he resumes to position that he was in before the girl had entered. Rocking back and forth with hands in his hair as he mutters apologies to deaf ears. It is an unknown period of time before the door reopens, showing Cross standing there with his hands in his pockets; jerking his head in a motion to follow him._

_The child gulps thickly before shakily getting to his feet, eyes averting the corpse of the girl as he passes by. His gaze remains downcast as he weakly trails behind the man as (M/N) hugs himself tightly, looking impossibly defeated and unbelievably smaller, refusing to look up from his feet as he reaches a space that looks like a[cafeteria](https://digital.content.ecu.edu/adore-djatoka/resolver?url_ver=Z39.88-2004&rft_id=http://150.216.68.252/ncgre000/00000003/00002536/00002536_ac_0001.jp2&svc_id=info:lanl-repo/svc/getRegion&svc_val_fmt=info:ofi/fmt:kev:mtx:jpeg2000&svc.format=image/jpeg&svc.level=4). He only looks up when Cross suddenly stops, looking at his shoulder rather than his face as he hands the boy a metal tray with a bottle of water, a single roll of stale bread, and a bowl of broth on it._

_"Go sit and eat everything,_ slowly _," Cross demands._

_"Yes, sir." (M/N) rasps, ducking his head as he goes to find a seat._

_As the boy struggles to find a seat that isn't filled with the 'higher ranking weapons', only to see a familiar face sitting alone. He walks to the table, situating himself silently on the opposite side of them as he picks up the plastic spoon and slowly eats as ordered._

_Mary sends a kick to the boy's leg, jolting him, but he remains stationary. Eating on autopilot before she sends another harsh kick. (M/N) flicks his gaze up to the girl, who only looks away as she says quietly over the sound of the other mechanical chatter of the other ~~prisoners~~  weapons; "It doesn't get better, but you can't die here. You've lasted this long."_

_The boy only shrugs minutely before returning to doing as he was told, the screen turning black; flickering as it tries to sort onto the next memory._

Vitya only looks down at his hands that rest in his lap, explaining; "That was the first time he took a life. They like to try and break them first. Easier to manipulate a broken will that way, rather than having to force one into doing what they're told."

No one decides to speak as the screen prepares for the next memory.


	68. Chapter 68

\----------3rd Person POV----------

The next memory to appears with the white lettering of 'eight weeks later'. Everything is slightly blurry as (M/N) lies on a wooden [cot](https://hague6185.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/camps12.jpg), sweat soaking his hair to his forehead. His feet are covered by thin [shoes](https://www.wildernessawareness.org/sites/default/files/styles/wide_high_dpi/public/tiles/moccasins.jpg?itok=BxGR7vgW) that do little in protecting from sharp rocks or glass. Meanwhile, his white clothes are shredded remains of what they once were and still stained with his old blood; a new addition being the mud and dirt as he curls tightly in on himself, shivering violently as rain leaks through the large holes in the roof and walls; the trembling doing little against the weather as the child pants harshly over the falling water.

_After a few minutes of him lying still, Cross calmly enters the old wooden shack as the floorboards creak and groan under his weight. His boots thump loudly as he walks over the bare wood floors before coming to a stop at the boy's 'bed', (M/N)'s back turned towards the man._

_"Get up." He growls, harshly kicking the frame of the cot._

_It does little to rouse the child as he barely shifts to coil tighter, causing the man to click his tongue in annoyance. Reaching out, he pushes him onto his back before he grips the front of the boy's shirt and lifting him up to get them face to face; the boy dangling pathetically as (M/N) clenches his eyes shut, biting back a groan of discomfort. However, Cross pays little attention to that as his own eyes catch sight of an unsightly gash. The wound starts from underneath his right rib and crawls up the length of the boy's side, disappearing underneath his hiked up shirt. It's pulsing a pale yellow puss, outside of it is a grotesque black with a red rash surrounding it._

_When (M/N) finally opens his eyes to the halfway mark, they're glazed over as he wheezes; "I-I think...-" He cuts himself off with a series of horrible, wheezing, wet coughing before continuing to speak around cracked and bleeding lips; "-think I'm sick, sir."_

_Cross clicks his tongue before roughly setting the boy back down on the wooden plank that is his bed, turning on his heels and marching out of the cabin. The images shift and blur together and when they focus again, it is worse than when the memory first appeared. (M/N) lolls his head to see the bleary figures of Cross and a younger version of Doctor Theon Lannister enter and stand over the boy's prone form; Cross standing two steps away as he looks to the child with furrow brows before speaking gruffly._

_"Budet li on eto delat'?"_

The subtitles only catching snippets, "....he....it?"

_The doctor clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Eto mal'chik, o kotorom govorit Doktor Yakonva? Sleduyushchiy velichayshiy aktiv? (This............Dr. Yakonva.......about? The next.........asset?)"_

_"Da ser. (Yes, sir.)"_

_The doctor lets out a scoff as he looks back down at the boy; "Bros' yego v yamu. On ne goditsya. (Throw......pit.......no good.)"_

_With that, the doctor grabs something from his pocket and hands it to Cross before turning on his heels and brushes past the other man; soon leaving only (M/N) and Cross to remain in the leaking shack. After a few minutes have passed of nothing but the boy's wheezing breaths before Cross decides to speak lowly, getting down to one knee and placing a hand on the child's forehead._

_"It is a shame, mal'chik (boy)_ _. I've felt only hope for your endurance thus far, you had a fire in your eyes that I thought guaranteed survival."_

_After that statement is made, he gets to his feet before picking up (M/N) and throwing him over a shoulder. The boy whines softly when the infected wound is pressed against. He is carried out of the shack and into the storm that has yet to let up. The grey clouds block the sun, darkening the world into dreary monochromatic colors as the freezing rain causes the boy to wince whenever it hits his fevered skin. The boy can do nothing, but watch as the world passes him by; he barely recognizes that Mary is standing in the rain with her own handler, can barely make out her horrified expression when she catches sight of (M/N) draped limply over Cross's shoulder; swaying with each step taken towards an unknown destination._

_It feels like an eternity when they reach, what appears to be, the center of the large camp; where a clearing is made for a gaping[chasm.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/obscurban-legend/images/1/1d/Pit.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150725203259) Cross hoists the boy off his shoulder, holding him over the hole by the front of his shirt as (M/N) scrambles to grip at the man's arm; his eyes wide and frantic as he glances down at the bottomless pit before snapping them towards Cross's expressionless face._

_"Don't. Don't, please. I can get better, I swear." The child begs between rasping breaths._

_"I can only follow the order that I've been given. As a weapon should." Cross states as if by recitation before lifting the item that had been handed to him._

_It was the switch to his collar._

_He presses a button and the boy winces, preparing for the pain that is supposed to come. Only to have the collar pop off with a 'click', sliding down his shoulders and into Cross's hand with the switch._

_With one final glance at the boy, he releases (M/N)._

Vitya turns his gaze to the lap as the rest of the scene continues to play.

_His eyes widen even further as he outstretches both arms in the hopes of latching onto something, anything, that can prevent the inevitable. His mouth opens and closes around a scream that is lodged in his throat, continuing to fall down, down, down before the screen cuts to black._

Toby risks glancing at the older male, seeing that his jaw his clenched tightly and his hands clenching at the fabric of his pants into tight, trembling fists. Vitya takes a deep breath before speaking in a low tone; "You might want to prepare yourself for the next few minutes."

"Why?" Masky asks.

The man winces as he says, "Remember how I said that some things are more easily memorized than certain things?"

"Yeah, what about-t it?" Toby asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're about to see what (M/N) remembers most about this particular memory. So, just-" The man grimaces, "-just try and prepare yourselves."

The proxy allows himself to shift the barest amount as he returns his gaze to the screen.

 _The screen seems to flicker before it finally shows a pinprick of white high above with a few raindrops hitting the boy's face, causing (M/N) to blink against the rain and morsel of light that casts a barely-there glow onto his face that has him trying to block it with his right arm. His breath catches in an aborted scream as he shakily looks over to see his arm, even under the minimal light, is a mangled mess that is barely hanging on by threads of tendons and strips of flayed flesh. However, before he could comprehend the pain that is supposed to_ accompany  _the sight; his eyes widen as he sits upright while he begins to gag and choke._

Suddenly, a grotesque stench began to seep through the walls of the theater. The foulness of the smell causing Toby to press his mask closer to his nose and mouth as Masky chokes on his saliva in a move to prevent himself from retching. It is an odor that carries with it death and decomposition.

_Back on screen, (M/N) is seen trying to scramble up only to collapse when he tries to balance his weight onto his good arm. He looks to his left to see his arm is buried up to the elbow in a decomposed chest cavity, the rotting flesh already turning to soft mush. Immediately, he retracts his arm with a choked gag as he shakily stands while hugging his mutilated arm close to his body; looking down at the thing that had broken his fall._

_It's a large mound of bodies in various stages of decomposition. Some showing melting flesh falling off the bone, some showing muscles over various parts of the bodies, while others are either partially decomposed or have yet to start the process._

_(M/N) tries to back away from the bodies he is currently standing on, only to trip over someone's decayed skull. His back slams into the wall of the deep chasm, his wheezing gasps carry a small whimper with them as he slides down until he is sitting with a dull 'thump'. He could feel the liquids of either blood or the repulsive fluids of the rotting carcasses of those that have been thrown down here. Just like (M/N)._

_The realization of what has happened must have hit him as he scrambles to his feet and began clawing at the walls with his good hand, trying to find cracks or holes that he could use to scale the walls. The surface smooth, created to prevent escape._

_"No. No, no, no. I don't wanna die. Please, don't let me die." He wails, sinking to his knees while his hand trail down with him as he looks up towards the pinprick of light; rain pattering gently against his face and blending with the tears that tumble down the contours of his young face._

_"Mom,-" He began, voice a rasping tremble as he drops his head between violently shaking shoulders from repressed emotions, "Dad, somebody, anybody. Please. I don't wanna die like this."_

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, or eternities could have passed to the child. But, the results were always the same._

_No one responded._

_No one listened._

_N o  o n e  h e l p e d ._

_Suddenly, his quaking stops as his hand that is splayed flat to the stone surface coil into tight fists. His nails biting into flesh and allowing beads of blood to appear and trail down his arms; where it then drips off his elbow. His teeth gritting so tightly that they threatened to crack from under the pressure._

The stench of death and decay that permeates the air of the small theater suddenly vanishes as if it had never been there.

_Slowly, (M/N) stumbles to a stand; both hands now hanging limply by his sides as he turns his blankly stares up at the skies. A flash of lighting, an earth-shattering boom. The edges of the screen slowly turning a blurry as smokey tendril begin to trail off the boy's shoulders and arms. Soon, darkness rises from the walls and beneath his feet, surrounding (M/N) in a protective cocoon. Everything was dark for a moment before the smog releases its hold on the child, standing a foot away from the opening to the pit._

_Those who were passing by have stopped, staring on in stunned silence as (M/N) bared sharp teeth with a snarl, darkness curling off his body like lashing vipers. Black veins began crawling over the visible patches of his skin and when they reach his mauled arm, it slowly fuses back together; his bones snapping back together as flesh and muscles and tendons stitch back together like interweaving threads. His fingernails lengthen to points and as the ebony lines of his veins reach his eyes, they slowly bleed to black. The screen changing to infrared colors as heat signatures emanate from the surrounding people._

_One person barely shifted, the structure appears to be a male teen. One moment, (M/N) is standing at the precipice of the chasm, the next his is burying his claws into the teen's throat with a bellowing cry; ripping it so viciously apart that the head separates from its body. The action causes an instantaneous reaction among the large group, each person taking a stance to prepare for the child's next move. However, he only disappears in a puff of darkness before reappearing in front of a female adult long enough to scrape his nails into the flesh of her throat, the other burying into her chest and freeing a familiar blue orb. The woman collapses as (M/N) vanishes with the soul, coming to stand at the center of the group who could only watch as the boy bites savagely into the gathered essence like a starved man eating his first meal in years._

_Once the last of the soul had been devoured with an audible gulp, the black veins began to slowly shrink and disappear beneath the confines of his shredded clothes. When (M/N) turns his gaze towards the others that remain, every one of them takes a cautionary step back from the dangerously feral look that the child wears. He fully turns towards the gathering before taking lazy, staggering steps towards them; his expression never once changing as he lunges. Just as that action is performed the screen blacks out._

_When the screen returns on, (M/N) is kneeling in the center of a massacre as he pants heavily with his crimson-stained hands rest limply in his lap; only coming up to wipe away the blood that coats his mouth, only to smear the carnage across his cheek. The rain seems to have stopped as the access water dripping from his hair and clothes, doing little to wash away the gore from the boy's skin while bodies surround him in puddles of mud and water. The corpses are missing limbs, eyes gouged out, or had their chests or throats ripped apart._

_He doesn't look up from his lap as a shadow befalls him, only when the figure crouches in front of him does he dare lift his eyes to see who had been brave enough to approach first._

_Cross is down on one knee, looking down at the boy with a blank expression as he held out a hand. (M/N) stares at it for a moment with a blank expression before it morphs into a ferocious glare as he grips the man's hand with a bruising hold. Cross gives a silent scoff as he stands, helping the child up and dragging him past the mutilated carcasses; this time, the boy easily kept up with his handler._

"That, what you just saw, is what they call 'The Pit'. There is no proper burial for those people, it's just a mass grave where anyone goes who don't meet 'standards' or ends up dying; most times they're still alive when tossed in. And, being stuck in a life or death situation, the dormant portion of (M/N)'s genes finally appeared. Allowing him access to the beast that had rested beneath the mortality of his flesh and spirit. S'why it only appears when he happened to be in danger." Vitya explains, bringing up a hand to rub at the nape of his neck as the next memory appears.

_The screen blinks back on, showcasing (M/N) being stripped of his white blood-soaked and mud-stained shirt before being roughly placed onto a stool by Cross who then stands in the far corner of the room; behind the boy are various tools meant for tattooing. Though, the child remains deathly still, barely moving as a blurry-faced female walks in and barely glimpses at the boy before heading straight towards the tattoo gun._

_When she picks it up, she lazily gestures to the boy as she turns towards Cross; "Gde vy khotite eto? (Where....want it?)"_

_"Yego_ _plecho_ _. (His shoulder.)" The older man mutters, crossing his arms tightly over his chest._

_(M/N) glares blankly in front of him as the woman gets to work, he doesn't flinch as the ink-gun buzzes to life before working on his arm; the same arm that, in present time, carries his tribal tattoo. The screen blinking for a moment to show the finished work. It's the mark of the organization._

Bright lights blinding the screen and Vitya seems to understand what memory comes next as he allows a curse to slips past his lips.

_When the brightness dims slightly, (M/N) has grown and looking to be, perhaps, twelve. He is more muscular than before and seems to have been fed more than previously. He lacks the collar that had, at one point, been shackled mercilessly around his neck. His clothes look to have upgraded from thin and cheap material to more civilian-like clothes, his shoes exchanged to worn-down sneakers. The child is laid back and strapped securely to a metallic table, a plastic mask over his nose and mouth. But, his eyes remain open, staring blankly at the ceiling as Dr. Lannister is administering an unknown substance from a needle into the vein in the crook of the boy's elbow. A few seconds pass before (M/N)'s eyes widen, his body jolting on the table as he grits his teeth; foam and spittle flying out, spattering the plastic oxygen mask with each ragged exhale. The images on screen becoming dull and blurry as (M/N)'s eyes roll into the back of his skull as his body begins to seize violently before it suddenly goes lax, black veins slowly crawling their way over his body. Dr. Lannister takes the opportunity to quickly tear open a packaging to a new syringe and drawing out a pint of black blood._

_After taking what he wanted, Dr. Lannister takes off the mask as the black veins start receding; turning around to place the bag of blood into a cooler. (M/N)'s breathing coming out in harsh gasps as the doctor comments idly as he picks up the clipboard beside the small icebox and starts jotting something down, "I am impressed, oruzhiye (weapon). Not even Batrachotoxin can manage to keep you down for long." He pauses a moment before adding, "Be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Deuteronomy 31:6"_

_The scenery begins to clear as (M/N) returns to coherency, not saying a word while the Dr. Lannister finishes with his notes and unstraps him. The child sitting up as the doctor steps back and says; "We will also be conducting one more test before you are released back to your 'handler'."_

_The boy gives a diminutive nod of his head, soon being led from the medical lab and down a series of maze-like hallways before being positioned in front of a metallic door. Dr. Lannister takes three wide steps back while producing a small switch from the recesses of his pocket; pressing one button where a small 'thunk' can be heard from beyond the slab of metal in front of (M/N) before pressing another that allows the door to slide open._

_The boy quickly steps through, allowing the door to close behind him. He stands in The White Room, another child that looks to be a year or two younger is curled in the far left corner._

_They look at him with the same hope that he once had._

_(M/N) doesn't hesitate as he brings both hands out on either side of him as if inviting the child in for a hug. However, as the child begins to stand with glistening eyes of unshed tears, the boy crosses his arms over his other. The shadows along the wall, cast by the child's figure, shoot out into sharpened barbs. A quick death as they collapse into an ever-growing pool of crimson that stands out blindingly on the white floors. The make his way towards the corpse before squatting down next to the carcass with the slightest tilt of his head as blood seeps around the soles of his shoes. Reaching out and into the child's back, he pulls free the blue orb of their soul. Without a glance back, he returns to the spot where the door is, having to wait for only a moment before it opens and he is allowed to step through._

_Holding the soul in his hand (M/N) looks to the doctor who only waves a dismissive hand; "I've already obtained numberable samples of souls that you've gathered and I do not care for what sustains you, so long as you are in top condition as any good weapon should be."_

_The boy gives a shallow nod of his head before he begins to devour the soul while being guided back to an awaiting Cross at the medical lab. He stands expressionlessly with crossed arms and as soon as his gaze catches sight of the boy, he turns on his heels and marches away. (M/N) shows no hesitation as he diverges from Dr. Lannister to follow his handler, easily catching up with him from four years of ruthless training._

_Cross glances at the boy from the corner of his eye and when he focuses his gaze back in front of him, he says; "_ _Dr. Yakovna wishes to see you."_

_"Yes, sir." (M/N) replies mechanically._

_The screen flickers to black for a moment before returning to a dark lab littered with tanks that are filled with a green liquid that, no doubts, keep the bodies inside preserved. Walking around one of the tubes, Cross leads the boy to[Dr. Yakovna](https://static.zerochan.net/Final.Fantasy.VII.full.203733.jpg) who is currently dissecting some poor bastard that is weakly reaching out with a bloodied hand with a high-pitched whine. The doctor clicks his tongue at the behavior as he snaps off the soiled gloves, throwing them into a nearby trash bin before taking off his glasses that had been spattered in blood; pulling a handkerchief free from the breast pocket of his lab coat while walking towards the two assets._

_"Thank you, Cross. You may leave now." Dr. Yakovna says, waving his hand idly._

_The man gives a shallow nod of his head before leaving the child with the doctor. When he leaves, Dr. Yakovna walks past (M/N), prompting the boy to follow him through the labyrinth-like lab as the lights overhead flicker dully._

_"You have been improving, oruzhiye (weapon). An incredible amount, I am pleased to say." He says after a moment's pause of walking down a few series of corridors to lead to a door, producing the identification card clipped to his white lab-coat and holding out in front of the small scanner off to the side._

_The scanner beeped before its red light blinked to a bright green, allowing the door to click open. The doctor pushes through and turning to gesture for the child to enter and stand in front of a metallic desk, (M/N) followed the silent order before Dr. Yakovna continues with what he was saying; "Unfortunately, not many individuals do not appreciate the beauty of which darkness carries. Consequently, for that very reason, the child in the darkness is feared by those in the light."_

_While he speaks, he walks around the desk to open one of the drawers and rifle through it; "As the child slips away into the darkness, for he shall never return, but he shall learn to walk and stand on his own two feet to face the fear, hatred, and pain. For he shall overcome all that has been done and be greater than all that has been given."_

_He pulls finally finds what he is looking for, pulling free dog tags and holding them to the light. They glint off the fluorescents before he lowers them and walks to stand behind (M/N) as he says; "I believe you have been honored to have the name of 'Death's Reaper'. It suits you for all you've done, crawling from the abyss of the damned and bringing death to those that have become the reaper of many."_

_"Yes, sir." (M/N) replies dully as the tags were placed around his neck._

The screen fades and ripple, waiting for the next memory to play as those who watched absorbed the information given.

Vitya shifts slightly in his seat, leaning his elbow on the armrest and placing his cheek on a loosely enclosed fist as he says; "And that, my dear invaders, is when he got his name. What is not shown that after the incident with 'The Pit', is that many have grown to fear his abilities. Those among higher statuses of 'weapons' were more subtle about avoiding him, even Cross has a lingering apprehension towards him."

The man sighs as he continues, "Meanwhile, Dr. Yakovna has become near-obsessed with (M/N)'s capabilities of being used as a weapon. Dr. Lannister, on the other hand, had grown an unsatiable curiosity towards (M/N)'s genes. What you saw him doing was barely the tip of  _that_ fucked up iceberg, he had more....gruesome tactics of experimentations."

"Such as?" Masky quips.

Vitya lolls his head lazily towards the white-masked proxy, saying with a raised eyebrow; "Ever seen you own intestines being poked at by a doctor?"

Masky glances away, turning back to the screen with an irritated click of his tongue. Slenderman continues to remain silent as Toby returns looking at the blackened screen that is preparing for the next memory that's to be shown.


	69. Fan-Art 7 1/2

 

 

I'd like to make a shout-out to [FreshPetal](https://www.quotev.com/FreshPetal) on Quotev for the amazing moodboards!


	70. Fan-Art 7 2/2

 

 

I'd like to make a shout-out to [FreshPetal](https://www.quotev.com/FreshPetal) on Quotev for the amazing moodboards!


	71. Chapter 71

**_(Picture of the armor mentioned below)_ **

\----------3rd Person POV----------

The next memory appears and (M/N) is no longer a child. He looks to be in his late teens, perhaps, in his early twenties. His hair is longer as it continuously falls into his eyes with each passing breeze, while his figure is more filled out into a mature, muscular male as he leans against a building further away from the group that walks behind Dr. Yakovna with arms crossed tightly over his chest; dog tags clinking gently against the small metallic piece that arches from one side of the collarbone to the other. His armor makes his stance more intimidating as he closes his eyes, head tilting downward until his chin makes contact with his chest; strands of hair shadows his eyes as the fabric of the cloak that is clipped over his shoulders brush against his cheeks.

_(M/N) listens to the monologue of the doctor, his usual spiel of the protection of humankind falling onto deaf ears. However, it's only when a voice yells that causes one eye to open, glancing over to see a young male that is two or three years older than him; next to the unknown man is a young girl that looks to be four years old, every inch of visible skin is covered in bandages as she wears a thick, dark-purple, winter coat and dark-grey pants._

_"This is all such bullshit! You're creating a system of slavery!" The man spits out viciously; he has a thicker Russian accent that doesn't have any indication of a lilt, hinting that he is native-born to Russia as he pushes the girl behind him._

_(M/N) doesn't blink as the mysterious male falls from a blow to the side of his face from the butt of the gun by the guard next to him. The girl cries out as she goes to kneel next to her fallen companion, but Dr. Yakovna is pulling out a very familiar switch. Before he has the chance to push it, (M/N) is suddenly next to him; gripping his wrist lightly to stave off his actions, but not hinder his decision. The guards point their weapons at him as the other assets that stand behind him quickly backpedal away from the dangerous male, but the doctor only waves them off._

_"No,-" He spits out, glaring at the guards, "-let us see what he does."_

_(M/N)'s gaze has yet to waver from the male on the ground throughout his actions as he slowly releases his grip on the doctor's wrist, moving towards the new arrival with that of a predator seeking out prey. Once he stands in front of him, the other is wiping away the streak of crimson that spills down from his split lip with the back of his hand before spitting out a glob of mixed blood and saliva at (M/N)'s feet. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the man, leaning down to grip a hand tightly around his throat before slamming him against the train car; the metal denting beneath the other's body from the sheer force that had been exerted. The slightly older man's fingers claw at (M/N)'s wrist gauntlets, trying to pry off the hand that squeezes tighter around his throat; causing him to let out a choked noise. The girl tries to take a leap at (M/N), but he only catches the girl with his free hand; gripping tightly at the collar of her thick coat, causing her to hang pathetically from his hold as he never breaks eye contact with the man in front of him, meanwhile, the girl's feet try to kick pathetically out at him, barely managing to brush the toes of her boots against his side._

_The other refuses to back down as he manages to open his eyes against the pain and glares heatedly him while gasping out; "H-Hurt her and I'll fuh...fucking kill you, I pro-..." He swallows thickly around the constriction of the hand; "-promise you that."_

_Suddenly, (M/N) releases him, tossing the girl to the other as he takes a single step back and turning to speak to Dr. Yakovna, his tone is slightly deeper and has a more rasping timbre than its present-day version; "YA voz'mu yego, ser. (I will take him, Sir.)"_

_"How peculiar, you usually do not take in pets." The doctor states, a hand coming up to stroke at his jaw before waving it idly after a pause; "Very well. You've done excellent service these many years, I believe you deserve some form of entertainment now and then."_

_(M/N) reached down, fisting the collar of the other's shirt and yanking him harshly to his feet. Though, as he went to walk away, the other slapped his arm away as he snarls harshly in fluent Russian; "Kuda ya idu, sestra tozhe. (Where I go, my sister goes, too.)"_

_This earns (M/N) clicking his tongue in annoyance before looking at the girl and jerking his head, causing her to scramble to her brother's side. When he is about to walk away, Dr. Yakovna asks; "What is your plan for the girl?"_

_He stops to turn his head slightly over his shoulder as he speaks; "Yesli on ne soblyudayet, devushka yavlyayetsya strakhovaniyem. YA nenavizhu vkladyvat' den'gi v rastochitel'noye vremya. (If he fails to comply, the girl is insurance. I hate investing in wasted time.)"_

_The doctor allows a wide grin to spread over his features before giving a shrug of his shoulder as he speaks in a derisive manner, hands buried into the pockets of his lab-coat; "That is a tad unfair, is it not? I believe that one of the others has earned the honor of having a protégé, as well."_

_When one of the assets behind the doctor gives the slightest indication of a flinch, (M/N)_ _flicks_ _his gaze over to them, clicking his tongue as he turns his head back around. He gives a roll of his shoulders, lazily lifting his right hand from his side; the digits limply curled before he gives a twitch of his index finger. He doesn't react to the sudden squelch, crunch, and tearing of skin, muscle, and bone. However, the other quickly pulls the girl to him; curling ever-so-slightly over her in a protective gesture._

_"_ _YA schitayu, chto odno iz aktivov bylo spisano ran'she, ser. (I believe one of the assets has been decommissioned early, Sir.)"_

_Dr. Yakovna gives a shallow nod of his head, not bothering to look back at the mutilated corpse; "I see, I wish you the best of luck then, Zhnets smerti (Reaper of Death)."_

_(M/N) only gives a shallow nod of his head before shoving the two in front of him to move faster. After rounding the corner, the other began speaking._

_"V samom dele? «Zhnets smerti»? Eto samoye neveroyatnoye imya, kotoroye kogda-libo bylo sozdano. (Really? 'Reaper of Death'? That is the most unimaginative name to have ever been created.)"_

_The younger man harshly turns him around, grabbing at his throat and harshly slamming into the wall of one of the dilapidated building, his cloak billowing out from behind him from the sudden movements. The building gave a dangerous groan and snap of wood as the other man chokes out; "W-We really should stop meeting like this, don't you?"_

_(M/N) only bares his teeth, getting close to his face that their noses nearly brush against each other while growling out, "Zatknis'. Ili ya ub'yu tebya i pozhru tvoyu dushu. (Shut up. Or I will kill you and devour your soul.)"_

_The other only gives a lopsided grin as he says lowly; "_ _Po krayney mere snachala kupite mne uzhin. YA dumayu, chto vsya «dusha-yeda» dolzhna podozhdat', kakaya, tret'ya baza? (At least buy me dinner first. I think the whole 'soul-eating' should wait until, what, third-base?)"_

_"Brat, (Brother,)-" The girl snaps out behind (M/N), arms wrapped around herself; "-_ yego vid _ne vozitsya s ugrozami. (_ his kind  _do not mess around with threats.)"_

_The younger male ignores the jab of 'his kind' while he scoffs, releasing the girl's brother and staring down at him with vacant eyes as he states; "_ _Devushka umna. YA dolzhen prosto ubit' tebya i otvezti yeye na trenirovku. (The girl is smart. I should just kill you and take her to train.)"_

T _he other's eyes widen with a quiet gasp and (M/N) easily caught the fist that was aimed at him, the force alone cause (M/N) to widen his stance as his feet skid back an inch against the ground as he glares at the newcomer, snarling; "Vy luchshe nachnete izuchat' svoye mesto, yesli khotite izbezhat' takogo iskhoda,_ mut _. (You best start learning your place, if you wish to avoid such an outcome,_ mutt _.)"_

_(M/N) shoves him back before directing the two towards an unknown location._

The screen fades to black.

"Not the most conventional first meetings that I've experienced, but given the circumstances; I'm not one to complain," Vitya says, giving a low chortle.

"Y-You knew what he was-s, didn't you?" Toby quips.

"Yep. Pretty obvious given the threat and abilities displayed. Monsters usually have an affinity for sensing each other, after all." Vitya shrugs.

"I'm just curious about one thing." Masky began, turning towards the older male; "That was Lilia, right?"

Vitya gives a nod of his head, prompting the white-masked proxy to continue; "Then how the hell are you related if-"

The older male cuts him off, "If she's a ghoul and I look nothing like her? That's because I'm only half. Dad was human, mom was the ghoul. Dad died, mom found another of her kind and voila; Lilia inherits the full genes and I get fifty-fifty." He pauses to turn his head towards Masky, his left eye remains normal as his right eye shifts to have black sclera and a blood-red iris before allowing it to bleed back to their previous color.

_When the screen flickers back to life, it shows (M/N) leading to the front three steps of his shack. The outside looking no different from when he was a child, but as he steps inside, it is completely renovated. The holes and cracks having been patched over in a way that details of its obviousness, but shows that it's still effective in keeping out rain and cold. In the far right corner is a small[refrigerator](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Plg_1yty7h0/maxresdefault.jpg), a few feet away from it is a cast-iron wood [stove/oven](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/cast-iron-wood-stove-lynn-palmer.jpg) with pots, pans, and cooking utensils scattered over its surface and the wall behind it, while off to the side is a small cabinet that houses varying plates and bowls. A bubbling pot of what looks to be beef stew simmers atop the heated surface as the fire burning inside it also heats the interior of the shack, creating a mocking warmth. Meanwhile, in the far left corner, space is reserved for a [bathroom](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/07/33/63/52/wet-room-bathroom-toilet.jpg) with one curtain that can be pulled to cover the small perimeter of the toilet or the shower; the only three clean towels rest on a small rack above the toilet._

_A few feet away from the 'bathroom' is the wooden plank that had, at one point, acted as a 'bed' for (M/N); though it now contains a small mattress meant for only one adult, cushioning the hard surface. Its sheets are a dark, navy blue with a thick, dark-grey comforter laid out neatly on the bed. The off-color patches that are sewn in random spots are the only indicator of its old age. Directly across the bed on the opposite wall is a plain wooden plan, the area around said cot is near bare if not for some of the minor appliances that clutter the far corners._

_As (M/N) walks towards the braising stew, he gestures towards the bare plank of wood as he speaks in a low tone; "Eto budet vashe prostranstvo, sdelayte s nim to, chto vy sdelayete, poka ono ne meshayet mne. (That will be your space, do with it what you will so long as it doesn't hinder mine.)"_

_"Chto proizoydet, yesli my eto sdelayem? (What happens when we do?)" Vitya scoffs, staring down at the plank in distaste with Lilia sending her brother a scowl._

_(M/N) turns his gaze over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes into a vicious glare; "YA tebya ub'yu. (I will kill you.)"_

_With that comment, he returns his attention to the cooking food; lifting the clear, glass lid with a plume of steam before picking up a nearby ladle and began to slowly stir the stew. Meanwhile, Vitya rolls his eyes as he sits heavily onto the wooden cot next to Lilia, wincing as it lets out a dangerous creak. There is a silence that permeates the air, the only sound that remains is the soft crackling of wood from the cast-iron stove and the light bubbling of cooking stew before Vitya lets out a soft sigh, his gaze remaining stubbornly on his hands that lay limply in his lap before flicking his eyes to (M/N); asking quietly, "What_ is  _this place? More importantly than that, what are we doing here?"_

_The other male pauses his stirring to shift his head the barest amount to glance at Vitya before returning to looking at the food, continuing his ministrations as he says lowly; "Ne mesto, prednaznachennoye dlya lyudey. Zavod, kotoryy delayet oruzhiye, aktivy, kotoryye budut ispol'zovat'sya po zhelaniyu drugikh. Trigger, kotoryy nuzhno vytashchit', kogda on napravlen na tsel'. Vy bol'she ne chelovek, i vy nikogda ne budete. (Not a place that is meant for people. A factory that makes weapons, assets to be used at the will of others. A trigger to be pulled when pointed at the target. You are no longer a person here nor will you ever be.)"_

_Vitya scoffs, "If you're a weapon, why do you have these things?"_

_To prove a point, Vitya gestures to the well-maintained space and cooking area while (M/N) only purses his lips before he scowls;_  YA zarabotal eti predmety za  _byt'_  aktivom. YA dopuskayu eto, potomu chto eto trofei moikh tseley. Chem bol'she vy ubivayete, tem bol'she vy mozhete verit', chto vy chelovek. Tak ono i rabotayet, i vy bystro uznayete eto  ochen' bystro.  _(I have earned these items for_ being _an asset. I am allowed these things because they are trophies of my targets. The more you kill, the more you're allowed to believe that you are human. That is the way it works here and you will learn that_ very _quickly.)_

_"Another question.-" Vitya says after a beat of silence, "Why us? 'Doctor Doom' stated that you don't take in prisoners."_

_(M/N) raises a single brow as he turns his gaze towards the other, "_ _Kto?_ _(Who?)"_

_"That crazy ass scienti-" He began, only to have the other male interrupt harshly; "_ _YA znayu, kogo vy imeyete v vidu, no ya ne ponimayu ssylki._ _(I know who you mean, but I do not understand the reference.)"_

_Vitya's brows shoot up in surprise as Lilia allows herself to give a small groan, bringing a hand up to rub at her face in silent agitation while her brother asks incredulously; "You seriously_ don't know _who Doctor Doom is?"_

_(M/N) bares his teeth as he spins on his heels and taking threatening steps towards him until they were nearly chest to chest, the food remains temporarily forgotten as he snarls; " Togda skazhi mne, chtoby ya ponyal, mut. (Then tell me so that I understand, mutt.)"_

_Vitya rolls his eyes as he mockingly raises his hands, muttering; "A 'please' would've been appreciative."_

_All he got for a reply is a low growl, causing the other to sigh exaggeratedly; "Doctor Doom is a comic book character. You at least know of what those are, right?"_

_"YA_ _slyshal_ _o_ _nikh_ _i_ _videl_ _ikh_ _v_ _oknakh_ _magazinov_ _,_ _a_ _inogda_ _i_ _v dome_ _tseli_ _. (I've heard of them and seen them in windows of stores and occasionally in a target's home.)" (M/N) replies coolly as he returns to cooking the rest of the food._

_There is a brief lapse of silence before Vitya comments idly; "Y'know, never did answer my question. Why us?"_

_(M/N) clicked his tongue before glaring over his shoulder for a moment before returning his attention to the stew, replying in a low tone as he steps away from the stove to go over to the cabinet holding the eating utensils and bowls; "U vas yest' ogon', kotoryy obeshchayet vyzhit'. Mne ne nravitsya potrachennoye vremya i potentsial. Vy terpite neudachu, i ya budu uveren, chto vasha sestra stanet vashim preyemnikom. (You have a fire that promises of survival. I do not like wasted time nor potential. You fail and I will be sure that your sister will be your successor.)"_

_Vitya turns his gaze to the floor, deep in thought before a steaming bowl of stew enters his vision. Startles, he snaps his eyes up to see (M/N) holding out a bowl to him and the other to Lilia, demanding in English that has the barest lilt of Russian in it; "Eat, you will need your strength for training tomorrow. I hate-"_

_Vitya interrupts as he grabs the bowl, "Yeah, yeah, you hate wasted time and potential, blah, blah-di, blah."_

_Lilia harshly kicks out at Vitya's thigh while glaring at him, meanwhile, (M/N) only gives a loud scoff as he makes his way back to the stove to grab his own large bowl of beef stew before sitting on his own bed as everyone ate in complete silence._

When the screen flickers to black, Vitya takes the opportunity to speak as a soft smile stretches his lips while he looks to his loosely clasped hands in his lap with half-lidded eyes; "He actually saved me that day.  What I didn't realize until  _much_ later that my attitude and the need to protect my sister would've gotten the both of us killed. And, instead of getting rid of either one of us, he decided to take us both and kill one of the other assets."

No one makes any remarks as the screen begins to flicker back to life as it tries to locate the next needed memory that is to be shown.


	72. Chapter 72

\----------3rd Person POV----------

The next scene that is shown is of Lilia retching into the toilet, meanwhile, Vitya is curled onto his side on the wooden cot. (M/N) stands with a solitary eyebrow raised as he glances between the two.

_"Pochemu ty zabolel? YA by ne podumal, chto moya yeda uzhasna. (Why are you sick? I would not think that my food is that abysmal.)" (M/N) scoffs, his gaze flicking towards the other male when he lets out a dramatically long groan._

_"We don't eat human food." Vitya mumbles, curling tighter in on himself._

_"Ob"yasnite. (Explain.)" (M/N) snaps out._

_"We're ghouls, we eat flesh. Eating normal food causes the reaction you see." Lilia groans from the toilet before immediately going back to retching into it._

_"Pochemu vy yeli, yesli zaboleli? (Why did you eat if you get sick?)" He scowls._

_"You tell me, Mr. I'll-Kill-You-For-Simply-Breathing-Wrong." Vitya snips before letting out a dry heave that had (M/N) narrowing his eyes slightly at._

_"Yest' li lekarstvo? (Is there a remedy?)" He asks, ignoring the intended jab._

_"Either washing it down with our food or wait it out. Your choice." Vitya groans, wrapping his arms tighter around himself._

_(M/N) stands there with a blank expression for a few moments before clicking his tongue in irritation. Spinning on his heels, the cloak strapped around his shoulders swishing with the vicious movements, he immediately marches angrily out of the shack._

_The screen flicks to black for only a moment before (M/N) returns, dragging a limp body behind him. He stops at the center of the small cabin to carelessly throw the body in front of him, blood seeps out of the corpse to chase along the cracks in the floorboards. Glancing up apathetically between the two ghouls, stating callously; "Next time, you warn me. I will not waste time again in taking care of invalids."_

_With that, he marches over to his bed and unceremoniously falls onto it, his back facing towards the rest of the shack._

When the screen turns to black, Vitya lets out a low chuckle; "He's so adorable at times, no?"

" _That's_ adorable to you?" Masky asks incredulously, turning to face the half-ghoul.

"Yep." He says as he pops the 'p' in obvious exaggeration, "Well, beneath all the threats and murderous intent, he can be." 

The next image appears with white texts beneath stating '3 months later'.

_(M/N) is standing off to the side with crossed arms and an unreadable expression, watching as Vitya spars with another male a few years younger, meanwhile, Lilia is observing from the sidelines on the opposite side of the small battle; her eyes easily keeping track of each thrown punch, kick, and block. Thus far, Vitya seems to have the upper hand as Ladybug slowly makes her way to stand next to (M/N)._

_"Kazhetsya, chto vash malen'kiy protezhe rabotayet luchshe, chem ozhidalos'. Khotya, ya do sikh por ne ponimayu, pochemu vy ikh vybirayete. Tam byli sotni, kotoryye pokazali skhodnyye kachestva. (It seems that your little protégé is doing better than expected. Though, I still do not understand why you pick them. There have been hundreds that showed similar qualities.)" She mutters, once stopping at his side._

_"Eto tol'ko moy biznes, Bozh'ya korovka. (That is my business alone, Ladybug.)" He scoffs, not once breaking eye-contact with the scene in front of him._

_Ladybug only rolls her eyes before sending a harsh kick to his ankle, though (M/N) barely reacts as he shifts his weight to the opposite foot as she mutters; "Aga-aga. Chto by vy ni govorili, «Zhnets smerti». YA prosto rasstroyen tem, chto on budet stoit' mne grebanogo protezhe, yesli eto budet prodolzhat'sya. (Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Death's Reaper. I'm just upset that he's gonna cost me a fucking protégé if this keeps up.)"_

_"Stydno byt' vami. I zdes' ya dumal, chto bozh'i korovki dolzhny byt' schastlivy. (Shame to be you. And here I thought ladybugs were supposed to be lucky.)" He replies sardonically, his gaze flicking to the corner of his eye for a moment to gauge her reaction before returning to the battle ahead of them._

_"Mudak. (Asshole.)" She spits out as her protégé is knocked to the ground, bloody and beaten as he lays sprawled out while gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Vitya has yet to break a sweat._

_"Poydite, pozabot'tes' o nem uzhe, vlagalishche. (Go take care of him already, cunt.)" (M/N) growls._

_"Pokhvaliv, ya deystvitel'no nemnogo pozabotilsya o nem. (Fucking shame, I actually had a bit of hope for him.)" Ladybug sighs as she unholsters one of the guns strapped to her thighs while she begins to make her way over to the fallen male._

_(M/N) gestures for Lilia and Vitya to follow as he spins on his heels and began making his way towards an unknown destination. The echoing bang of a gun firing causes the birds that rest in the nearby trees to fly off, neither the two siblings or (M/N) look back. The screen flickers to skip to their destination, all three standing in front of the familiar office door of Dr. Yakovna. (M/N) knocks lightly three times, the door immediately opening to showcase the aforementioned doctor covered in splotches of dried blood before he stepped aside to allow the trio inside._

_(M/N) stood in front of the desk, posture straight with arms tightly at his sides and emotionless gaze forward as Vitya and Lilia stood behind him in a slightly less formal presentation. Dr. Yakovna walks around the three with arms folded professionally behind his back as he says; "You have another mission, Zhnets smerti (Reaper's Death). A person whose identity must be preserved under obvious reasoning has purchased the service of you and three other assets to eliminate prestigiously trained forces who've decided to try and sell information on their connection with us on both the Black Market." He pauses enough to pull a manila folder from a top drawer that has two inches worth of paper stacked inside and tossing it lightly onto the desk in front of (M/N), "Further information will be given within the given folder."_

_However, before the doctor could dismiss the trio, (M/N) spoke lowly as he remained in the same position; his gaze firmly remaining straight ahead, "Ser, yesli ya mogu govorit', ya khochu zaprosit' dopolnitel'nyy aktiv. (Sir, if I may speak, I wish to request an additional asset.)"_

_"Oh?" He drawls, looking up from his desk to carefully eye the younger man, "Who would you like to recruit for this, Zhnets smerti?"_

_"YA khochu vklyuchit' seriynyy nomer: 7648832109. (I wish to include serial number: 7648832109.)" (M/N) requests._

_"Your_ _protégé?" Dr. Yakovna questions, raising an eyebrow as he flicks his gaze to the male standing behind his favored asset before returning his sights to (M/N); demanding, "Explain, now."_

_"Seriynyy nomer: 7648832109 preuspel v svoikh rezhimakh indoktrinatsii v techeniye poslednikh neskol'kikh mesyatsev. YA khochu nablyudat' yego talanty za predelami uchebnykh poley. (Serial number: 7648832109 has excelled in his indoctrination regimes for the past few months. I wish to observe his talents beyond the training fields.)" He informs._

_"I see." The doctor began, stroking his chin before drawing his eyes to Lilia; "And what of the girl?"_

_"Seriynyy nomer: 7648832110 ostayutsya pod vremennym rukovodstvom seriynogo nomera: 3459302838, takzhe izvestnyy kak pozyvnoy: Bozh'ya korovka. (Serial number: 7648832110 shall remain under the temporary guidance of serial number: 3459302838 also known by as call sign: Ladybug.)"_

_There is a slight pause before the doctor nods his head, "Very well, seeing as you have trained him, I expect only the best results."_

_"Da ser (Yes, Sir)." (M/N) says as he gives his own shallow nod before grabbing the file and turning on his heels, leaving the_ _premises_ _with both Lilia and Vitya in tow._

_The screen blurs before refocusing, showing that Vitya had pinned (M/N) to the wall of their shared shack with the file and its papers scattered over the floor. Meanwhile, the slightly younger male only stares unimpressed at the half-ghoul as he yells at the other; "What is your fucking idea, huh?!"_

_(M/N) bares his teeth before gabbing Vitya by the collar of his light jacket and spinning him around so that he is now the one pinned as he hisses, "You will have to do it at some point, you have proven that you are ready and the others have already taken notice of your skill."_

_"But, putting Lilia under-" Before the half-ghoul could continue, (M/N) interrupts with a harsh scoff, "She will only continue what I have been with girl's training, observation and the basics to martial arts."_

_Vitya's expression calms as his arms fall to his sides from where he had been clutching at (M/N)'s forearms; muttering a small, "Oh."_

_(M/N) shoves the half-ghoul back into the wall before cleaning up the scattered papers and sitting back on the bed with a glare directed at the slightly older male._

_The screen turns to black for only a split moment, showing that it is now nighttime. (M/N) had his back turned to the rest of the shack and to the siblings, still clearly awake as Lilia curled herself into her brother's side to stave off the remnants of any cold draft that happens to slither through any holes or cracks left within the windows or walls as the dying crackling logs continue on their last few moments of life inside the cast-iron stove. Vitya was humming under his breath as he gently rubs his sister's back before he began to sing quietly into the stillness of the shack._

_"_ _Tikho_ _smotrit_ _myesyac_ _yasniy_

_f_ _kolybyel_ _'_ _tvayu_ _._

_Spi mladyenec, moi prekrasniy,_

_bayushki bayu._

_Stanu_ _skazyvat_ _' ya skazki,_

_pyesenku_ _spayu_ _,_

_ty-_ _zh_ _dremli_ _,_ _zakryvshi_ _glazki_ _,_

_bayushki_ _bayu_ _._

_(Silently the crystal moon shines_

_On your cradle blue._

_Sleep, my dear, beloved baby,_

_Bayushki_ _bayu_ _._

_Fairy tales I’ll start to tell you,_

_Songs I’ll sing you too;_

_Eyes are closing, drift to sleep now,_

_Bayushki-_ _bayu_ _.)_

_Po_ _kamnyam_ _struitsya_ _terik_ _,_

_Pleshchit_ _mutniy_ _val_ _;_

_Zloi_ _chechen_ _polzyot_ _na_ _berig_ _,_

_Tochit_ _svoi_ _knizhal_ _;_

_No_ _otec_ _tvoi_ _stariy_ _voyin_

_‎Zakalyon v_ _vayu_ _:_

_‎Spi,_ _palyutka_ _, bud'_ _spakoyin_ _,_

_Bayushki_ _bayu_ _._

_(Muddy Terek River splashes_

_Boulders in the shade;_

_Evil Chechen creeps ashore while_

_Sharpening his blade;_

_But your father is a warrior,_

_Battle-hardened, too:_

_Sleep, my dear, and don’t you worry,_

_Bayushki-_ _bayu_ _.)_

_Bogatyr tý budish s vidu_

_i kazak dushoi._

_Pravazhat' tibya ya vydu,_

_ty makhnyosh rukoi._

_Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi_

_ya f tu noch pralyu!_

_Spi,_ _moi_ _angel,_ _tikho_ _,_ _slatko_ _,_

_bayushki_ _bayu_ _._

_(You’ll look like a hero and be_

_‎Cossack through and through._

_I’ll go out to see you off—_

_And you’ll just wave, it’s true…_

_Oh, the bitter tears in secret_

_I shall shed for you!_ _.._

_Sleep, my angel, sweetly, soundly,_

_Bayushki-_ _bayu_ _.)_

_Dam tibye ya na darogu_

_obrazok svyatoi,_

_ty yivo, molyasya bogu,_

_staf' pyerid saboi._

_Da, gotovyas v boi apasniy,_

_pomni mat' svayu._

_Spi,_ _mladyenets_ _,_ _moi_ _prekrasniy_ _,_

_bayushki_ _bayu_

_(This small icon I shall give_

_To guide you on your way:_

_Place it right before you every_

_Time_ _you stop and pray;_

_Think, when bracing for fierce battle,_

_Of your mother true …_

_Sleep, my dear, beloved baby,_

_Bayushki-_ _bayu_ _.)"_

When Toby looks over to Vitya, he only raises a finger to his lips with a small smirk before winking as he returns to watching the memory. When the proxy follows his gaze, it's of (M/N) quietly clicking his tongue before closing his eyes, allowing the screen to turn black. 

_When the next memory appears, it shows (M/N) storming into the shack wearing his armor while carrying a large bag in one hand and a[vest](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/H9QAAOSwNWxaM37l/s-l300.jpg) in the other. He is soaked from the harsh rain outside as he tosses the vest to Vitya, who had been sitting on the plank of wood that has acted as a bed. The slightly older male easily catches the object before looking down at it with a raised brow as (M/N) sets down the bag in front of him while ordering; "Put the vest on first before the clothes. This is a covert operation."_

_With that, he spins on his heels and jerks his head for the girl to follow. The siblings look to each other in concealed worry before Lilia did as instructed, quietly following behind him and out of the small cabin and around where Ladybug is standing at the perimeter of the training grounds with arms crossed, looking intimidating under the darkness of night with the occasional flash of lightning. (M/N) and the tracker stand toe to toe as they glare at each other before Ladybug relents with a shallow nod of her head, bringing a hand up to grip his shoulder tightly as she speaks loud enough to be heard over the rain; "Ty ne mozhesh' umeret' zdes'- (You can't die here,-)"_

_(M/N) finishes with a grim expression as he returns the gesture, "-vy tak dolgo proderzhalis'. (-you've lasted this long.)"_

_The two released their grip on each other, (M/N) taking a step back as he continues; "Ne zabud'te sokhranit' devochku v zhivykh, eto budet khlopotno pozzhe, yesli vy ne soblyudayete. (Be sure to keep the girl alive, it will be troublesome later if you fail to comply.)"_

_She scoffs when you shove Lilia towards her. She easily catches her by the shoulders as she quips; "Pozhaluysta. Mne vse yeshche nravitsya moya golova, bol'shoye spasibo. (Please. I still like my head attached, thank you very much.)"_

_"Suka. (Bitch.)" He jeers, spinning on his heels as Ladybug replies with, "Bolvan. (Jackass.)"_

_When he returns to the shack, Vitya is properly dressed in what appears to be the most[basic tactical gear](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/gFIAAOSw-JJaiTkE/s-l640.jpg) available. The vest barely making any noticeable outlines as he finishes up lacing and tying his [boots](https://workingperson.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/400x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/u/n/under-armour-1296240-001-p_01.jpg) before getting to his feet while the slightly younger male bypassed him to grab a [pack ](http://s.huntvp.com/images/product/13/13107/13107276_2.jpg)from underneath his own bed and began filling it with the barest essentials of two large water canteens and various foods from canned soup to dried and salted beef strips. When hoisting the bag by a strap over a shoulder, he glances to Vitya out of the corner of his eye before muttering; "Poyekhali."_

_The other male nodded before following behind (M/N) and out into the storm, the brim of his hat assisting in blocking out the viciously falling drops of water. When he walks to his side, Vitya shouts over the pounding rain; "So, where are we meeting the rest of the team?!"_

_"They are already there, they shipped out a day early from us." (M/N) explains._

_"What? Why?" He asks._

( _M/N) doesn't bother to say anything else as he grabs the collar of Vitya's jacket before the two disappear, the screen blinking to black before it appears in the middle of a thick forest in the middle of the day. The slightly younger male takes a step back as the other haunches over and dry heaves, one hand placed firmly on his knee while the free one is grasping at a thick tree trunk. He glares over his shoulder at (M/N) while gasping out; "Could have at least warned me,_ sweetheart _."_

_He raises a brow at him with the slightest tilt of his head, Vitya only straightens to his full height as he crosses his arms lazily over his chest as he says with a cheeky grin; "V chem delo? Ty nazyvayesh' menya imenami vse vremya, dumal, chto ya poprobuyu, dorogaya. (What's the matter? You call me names all the time, thought I'd give it a try, sweetheart.)"_

_(M/N) opens his mouth to reply, but what comes out is an unelegant and strangled noise as his eyes slowly widen before he immediately covers his mouth with the back of his hand and turns his head away._

_"Net, chertovski. (No fucking way.)" Vitya chokes out, trying to stifle a laugh._

_"Shut up." (M/N) tries to bite out, only to have it come out a bit cracked._

_"Vy vzvolnovany! Eto tak chertovski voskhititel'no. (You're flustered! That is so fucking adorable.)" He says, a guttural chuckle vibrating his chest._

_Suddenly, he is slammed against the nearest tree, pinned with (M/N)'s forearm nearly crushing his throat as he growls out; "Yesli ty_ _seychas_ _ne_ _zatknis_ _', ya_ _ub'yu_ _tebya_ _. YA_ _budu_ _. (If you don't shut up now, I'll kill you. I will.)"_

_"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Vitya says in exaggeration before smirking, hands raising in mock-surrender._

_(M/N) only growls lowly from the back of his throat before shoving the other forward, nearly causing him to lose his footing over the untamed foliage. The half-ghoul only allows a low chuckle to bubble forth as his 'companion' shoves past him with a snarled; "Poshevelivaysya. (Get moving.)"_

_When the screen blackouts and returns, the two males walk through a thick bush to find a group of faceless individuals scattered aimlessly around a small campsite, a[VPK 3927 Volk](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/75/VPK_-3927_Volk_09.jpg) rests a few feet away. When they catch sight of (M/N), most of them duck their heads or avoid eye-contact with the male as he brushes past them and into a large, pitched tent. The only things inside are a few med packs stacked in the corner and two [sleeping bags](http://www.mitchellswholesale.com/user/images/6765.jpg?t=1803191119). (M/N) removes his pack and places it next to the bedroll on the left before he lays down, back facing away from the other sleeping bag when Vitya finally enters._

_"Itak, operatsiya sostoitsya segodnya vecherom? (So, the operation is gonna take place tonight then?)" He asks as he flops down on the only remaining bedroll._

_"Da. Teper' pozvol' mne spat' ili ya- (Yes. Now, let me sleep or I'll-)" (M/N) began before he was interrupted by Vitya; "Or you'll kill me, I know. You should begin coming up with other threats."_

_(M/N) glares over his shoulder as he says; "YA sobiralsya skazat': «Ili ya razorvu pozvonochnik cherez tvoy proklyatyy rot». (I was going to say, 'or I'll rip your spine through your goddamn mouth'.)"_

_"See? Much more intimidating now." He mumbles as he places his hands behind his head and closes his eyes._

_(M/N) looks at him for a moment longer before he breaths out a breathy sigh as he resumes his original position of trying to sleep, which then causes the other to open an eye and look at him from the corner of his eye while a grin slowly etches across his face._

_"Nuzhno_ _rabotat_ _' nad_ _smekhom_ _,_ _vozlyublennaya_ _. (Need to work on the laugh, sweetheart.)"_

_"Ty bredovyy, i ya skazal, chtoby ya spal, ili ya deystvitel'no razorvu svoy grebanyy pozvonochnik. (You're delusional and I said to let me sleep or I really will rip out your fucking spine.)" (M/N) roughly growls, eyes still calmly closed._

_"Whatever you say, vozlyublennaya. (sweetheart.)" He mutters under his breath before he and the sleeping bag are launched a good three inches off the ground, the lump of shadows recede back into their natural shape before he lands back down with an audible 'thump'._

_Vitya lets loose a sharp curse as he rubs his backside while sending a harsh glare towards the other male whose back is turned to him, giving the appearance of one who is 'sleeping'. He mutters a quiet complaint under his breath before he straightens his bedroll and lays down to close his eyes,_ _trying_ _to fall asleep for tonight's mission._

The screen fades to black that signifies that preparation for the next memory to be shown. Silence pervades the 'theater', they all have a feeling that the next scene is sure to be of the 'mission'.


	73. Chapter 73

\----------3rd Person POV----------

The next memory is of (M/N) and Vitya sitting side-by-side in the large military vehicle, swaying with the harsh bumps and turns along the barely worn-down pathway in the thick expanse of the forest.

_(M/N) glares straight ahead, boring his gaze into a blurred-face recruit who seems to be avoiding his eyes by looking through the small window that shows the back of the heads of the driver and passenger. The rest sit on the small bench on either side of the wall in the back. Vitya, however, turns his head to the side to curiously glance out of the window behind him; only to see the dark outlines of many trees, vines, and foliage fly past. The VPK 3927 Volk is jolted roughly after crushing a log under its massive tires, causing a few of the passengers in the back to be launched a few inches from their seats._

_However, as Vitya went to flail his arms out to grasp onto something that could hold him in place; (M/N) roughly shoves him back down by his shoulder, glaring as he viciously growls out, "V sleduyushchiy raz derzhis' za grebanoye siden'ye, ili ya vyshvyrnu tebya iz proklyatogo avtomobilya. (Next time, hold onto the fucking seat or I'll throw you out of the goddamn vehicle.)"_

_The others that sit in the back flinch violently at the harsh tone, subtly following the given advice. Meanwhile, Vitya only rolls his eyes as he dramatically makes a show of it; the blurred-faces of the other assets narrow their eyes at his behavior as if he will be the cause of an oncoming massacre. However, (M/N) only bares his teeth before roughly slapping the back of his head that nearly had the others wincing at the sound._

_The screen flickers, the scenery changing to (M/N) crouching behind some shrubbery on a large hill with Vitya doing the same behind him. In the distance is what looks like an abandoned military outpost with both military-standard vehicles and black SUVs littering the place. Eight guards are stationed on either side of the rusted, chain-link gate while more are placed on the various watchtowers to overlook the outpost from the corners of the perimeter with searchlights carefully scouring over the place. Suddenly, another black SUV followed by a tank in the rear and two heavily armed[jeeps](https://autoweek.com/sites/default/files/styles/gen-738-415/public/140709938-2.jpg?itok=7OTuMg69) in the front approach; the on-ground guards walk on either side of the vehicles with flashlights as they check each and every crevice for a hint at betrayal. When the guards gestured to two of the remaining ones that remain standing by the gate, allowing the vehicles to pass through, (M/N) flicks his sights away from the scene to glower at his 'teammates' before returning his gaze to the outpost._

_He makes a series of hand signals before roughly grasping as Vitya's shoulder, who immediately holds his breath and clenches his eyes shut before the screen blinks to black and they're suddenly ducking behind one of the many rundown  buildings before (M/N) silently sidles along the wall to gaze around the corner to see the two watchtowers overlooking the gate being easily taken over. The on-ground guards let out choked gasps that can barely be heard from the distance of them and (M/N) as sharp pikes of shadows slice through them, the sharpened darkness slowly recedes to gently lower the corpses to the ground to avoid alerting anyone of the actions that have transpired as the last individual quickly and quietly jumps over the fence, landing in a crouch; pausing a moment to send Vitya and (M/N) a stern nod before quickly running off to continue with the mission of eliminating the guards around the perimeter of the area._

_(M/N) grabs Vitya's wrist in a bruising grip as they silently ran and hid behind various buildings before reaching the center of the improvised camp. He releases the half-ghoul's wrist to signal to stay as he looks carefully around the corner to see a man in a well-dressed grey suit that was supposed to be the target holding onto a manila envelope that's filled with the information that could threaten the existence of the organization, while the other holds a briefcase that is, no doubt, filled with money. (M/N) narrows his eyes in concentration, however, before he could command the shadows to his will, the bright glare of a searchlight lands on the two as alarms begin to blare. Letting out a curse as alarms begin to blare, (M/N) looks to see the target escaping before turning and snarling with bared teeth; "Remain hidden, track the man with the briefcase and eliminate the target. Once that has been secured, grab the case and get back to the vehicle."_

_When Vitya hasn't moved yet, (M/N) shoves him harshly in the general direction that he went and hissed; "_ Now. _"_

_The half-ghoul nodded with a determined look that causes (M/N) to blink at before shaking his with a scowl before vanishing, leaving behind the barest wisps of darkness._

"Oooh, this is where my memory takes place!" Vitya says in mock-enthusiasm.

"Wait, what?" Masky sputters.

Vitya flicks his gaze to the corner of his eye to look at the proxy for a moment before returning to the screen with a wry grin; "Well, certain things need context. I can provide some of that given my..." He pauses a moment to gesture at himself with a grimace; "-current state of being. I am allowed to intervene by inserting my own memories. I can't take his memories away or do anything else other than inserting my own experience."

_Back on screen, Vitya easily gives chase to the culprit, taking to climbing up the dilapidated building that would have acted as a storage unit back when the place was running. Once the half-ghoul reaches the roof, he spots the intended target trying to head for one of the armored vehicles; waving frantically to someone in the driver's seat. Vitya jumps from one roof of a building to the next; pausing long enough to see the target reach the vehicle, going to the driver's side and opening the door to have the body slump and fall to the ground. A precise and clean slit going from one side of his jugular to the other. The targeted man gasps as he takes a stumbling step back before going to step over the body to try and drive off himself. Vitya sighs before he jumps to the next roof, catching up to the target in a matter of seconds as he rushes to edge; leaping through the air to land in a crouch on the hood of the vehicle, the metal crunching and contorting savagely like paper beneath the weight of the half-ghoul. The man nearly shrieks as he hastily moves out of the seat to try and run away._

_Vitya sighs as he stands to his full height, jumping off the hood of the car to land in front of the man, who stumbles back as he clutches onto the briefcase in a fashion that it would behold some miraculous savior, while the half-ghoul shoves his hands into his pocket with a half-hearted shrug; "Poslushay, priyatel', eto ne chto-to lichnoye. No vam nuzhno sdat' portfel', yesli vam nuzhna khoroshaya, bystraya smert'. (Listen, buddy, this isn't anything personal. But, you got to hand over the briefcase if you want a nice, quick death.)"_

_The target reaches behind him to pull free a handgun, pointing it directly at Vitya's head as his hand trembles violently while he cocks the hammer with an audible click._

_"Trudnyy put'. (Hard way it is, then.)" Vitya sighs with a mocking shake of his head before lashing his hand out, pushing the barrel skywards as it fires._

_As soon as the bullet expels itself, the half-ghoul uses his other hand to grip his wrist; breaking it with a resounding snap that causes his hold on the weapon to go slack and clatter to the ground with a dull thud before twisting himself around the target to bring his other arm that once held the barrel of the gun to wrap firmly around his neck. The target's back is to Vitya's chest as he writhes pathetically in the tight grasp, as the half-ghoul lifts him off the ground a good three inches and causing the arm around the target's throat to tighten like a python ensnaring its prey within its deadly coils. The man releases his unrelenting grasp on the briefcase in favor of trying to pry off the arm that is asphyxiating him with little success._

_With the slightest pressure, Vitya effortlessly breaks the target's neck; the body immediately goes slack, only being held up by the half-ghoul's arm. He releases his grip, allowing the corpse to fall carelessly to the ground before quickly grabbing the briefcase and stealthily makes his way back to the extraction point. The screen flickers to show Vitya walking back to the minuscule clearing that hid the military-issued vehicle, pausing mid-step when he hears the quiet mumbles of the other assets that accompanied the mission. The half-ghoul quiet his steps, carefully setting the briefcase against the large tire as he moves stealthily along the side of the large VPK 3927 Volk; blending in with the shadows as he carefully listens to the conversation._

_"- Vy uvereny, chto eto srabotayet? Shtab-kvartira ne budet rada poteryat' svoyu lyubimuyu atakuyushchuyu sobaku. (-ou sure this will work? Headquarters will not be pleased in losing their beloved attack dog.)" One asks gruffly, arms crossed over their chest as they shift their weight from one foot to the other._

_"On mutant, u kotorogo net povodok. Oni pozvolyayut yemu postupat' tak, kak yemu zablagorassuditsya, s nebol'shimi posledstviyami. YA predpochel by risknut' s serditym nachal'stvom, chem na sekundu s etim monstrom. (He is a mutt who has no leash. They allow him to do as he pleases with little repercussions. I would rather take my chances with angry superiors than another second with that monster.)" Another hisses angrily, gesturing towards the camp with flourished movements._

_"Nu, eto, konechno, seychas ne imeyet znacheniya. Nash plan - eto uspekh. Iz-za dannoy informatsii my bol'she ne zabotimsya o lyubimoy sobake doktora Yakovny. (Well, it certainly doesn't matter now. Our plan is a success. Dr. Yakovna's favorite lap dog is no longer our concern thanks to the given information.)" The third and final one snaps, spitting at the ground after mentioning the psychotic doctor's name._

_"Eto ob"yasnyayet eto. Mne bylo interesno, kak nas zametili, yesli kakaya-to gruppa dolzhna byla vytashchit' proklyatyye storozhevyye vyshki._ _(Ah, that explains it. I was wondering how we were spotted if a certain group was supposed to take out the goddamn watchtowers.)" Vitya says casually as if he were discussing a distasteful rumor amidst the gossip._

_The three assets stiffen, one of which makes a choked off sound from the back of his throat as the trio turns towards the half-ghoul who steps around the corner of the Volk to lean against the large vehicle with a wryly quirked grin and tightly crossed arms._

_"Chto vy budete delat'? Vy prevoskhodite chislennost'yu, i dazhe yesli vy dolzhny byli proyti mimo nas, eto budet boleye chem veroyatno, slishkom pozdno, chtoby spasti etogo chertovogo monstra. (What will you do? You are outnumbered and even if you were to get by us, it will more than likely too late to save that fucking monster.)" The second spits, glaring at Vitya with nothing short of contempt._

_"Well,-" Vitya scowls, glaring at his adversaries as he straightens to his full height and uncrossing his arms while his right eye changes to a black sclera with its blood-red iris; "-I guess we won't know unless we try; now will we?"_

_As he begins walking towards the trio, he pulls the grey camouflage hat from his head while blue tendrils, a bit slimmer than those of Lilia, emerge from his back in a blink of an eye as two of them quickly launch forward; impaling two of the three assets before they are suspended into the air. They gasp meagerly as they grip at the limbs impaling them, their blood slicking underneath their hands causing their hold to continuously slip before they fall limp with one final garbled gasp. The final one that remains is presumably the leader that had planned for the betrayal, gawking opening at the sight of their two companions skewered onto his slightly flailing tendrils before the two corpses are flung carelessly to the side like ragdolls._

_Vitya shoves his hands back into his pockets casually as he takes another step forward, the remaining opponent grits their teeth as they went to take a step back; stumbling over some tangled foliage and falling, continuing to slowly crawl back as they bite out, "V-Vy ne mozhete ser'yezno otnosit'sya k_ svoyey _storone! Neuzheli vy khotite ubezhat', kak i bol'shinstvo tekh, kto nakhoditsya v etom bogom zabytom meste ?! (Y-You can't seriously be taking_ their  _side! Surely you want to escape like most of those at that godforsaken place?!)"_

 _The half-ghoul scoffs mockingly as he sneers; "_ _Eto ne oni, s kotorymi ya svyazan. Eto nemnogo ... o, chto eto za slovo? YA dumayu, eto nemnogo blagodarya tomu, chto predpolagalos' «monstrom». Krome togo,-" He pauses enough to shrug idly before glaring down at the remaining 'asset' once he takes that final step forward to stand over him; "-YA deystvitel' no nenavizhu lyudey, kotoryye yavno ne znayut o chelovechestve drugikh monstrov, vse vremya ignoriruya svoikh sobstvennykh demonov. (I_ really  _hate people who are blatantly ignorant of the humanity of other monsters, all the while ignoring their own demons.)"_

_With that statement, his kagune swiftly ends them with a strike to their sternum; leaving a gaping wound when he pulls the tendril free and swiping it behind him to remove some of the blood, speckling foliage and thick tree trunks in unseen crimson under the cover of night. With that being done, he turns on his heels and begins to make his way back towards the outpost, the blaring alarms nothing but distant ringing before he gets closer. The screen flickers for a moment, showing Vitya, with his kagune hidden, sidling against a wall before shifting to glance around the corner; a dark figure lays prone on the ground, slightly hidden by the rubble of a destroyed building. However, as the half-ghoul was about to move, he quickly ducks back behind the building when two armed guards quickly; letting out a near-silent curse as the beam of their flashlights cut through the darkness before they stop in front of him, discussing orders of retrieval of both the briefcase and of the information that was in the manila envelope._

_Pressing his back against the wall, he mouths a countdown from three before moving quietly and efficiently. He wraps an arm around the throat of the one on the right, the closest one to him, and easily snaps it the barest of added strength. The other, taking notice of the small and strangled grunt his companion made, quickly hefts his pistol up towards Vitya, who hefts the body further up in a way to shield from the bullet; hitting the corpse in the shoulder as the half-ghoul swiftly obtains the knife that is encased within the confines of its sheath and throws it towards the other. It impales him through his neck, leaving him to gurgle and choke on his own blood._

_Vitya quickly picks up the dropped gun, unloading the cartridge for only a moment to check the number of bullets before snapping it back into place and tucking it into the back of his waistband. He stops a moment to grab one of the two fallen flashlights and when he goes to step pass the still drowning man, blood continuing to bubble and pool at his lips before spilling down either side of his face, Vitya raises a brow before pulling the blade free from his neck before wiping it on the dying man's pant-leg. When the knife had been cleaned of any left-over carnage, he continues towards the shadowed lump laying beneath remnants of a building; finding out quickly,when he kneels next to the body that it had been the man with the envelope, nearby, under the swaying distant lights, are large droplets of blood that leads further off._

_The half-ghoul quickly gets to his feet before following the trail of crimson that looks near-black under the flare of light in the darkness, finding that the droplets grow larger and larger until it seems to form small puddles that, as it continues, soon smear under the impression of dragging feet. It continues until he reaches the barb-wired fence that surrounds the outpost, seeing a pool of blood on either side, a piece of cloth is even caught along the serrated wires that are balanced atop the fence. Vitya takes two steps back before jumping and clearing the obstacle, continuing his way through the thick foliage into the forest. Large smears of blood are wiped along trees and plants in an obvious display of trying to correct one's balance when the droplets and smudges become few and far between, he raises the beam of the light in hopes of locating the source nearby, he sees an outline of an arm to a figure hidden behind the thick trunk of a tree that's a few feet away._

_However, before Vitya could take another step forward, he had to leap back to avoid the spike of darkness that had manifested where he once stood. Letting out a curse, he hisses quietly; "It's me, stop attacking."_

_After a quick pause, (M/N)'s deep voice growls; "YA skazal tebe uyti. (I told you to leave.)"_

_"Yeah, well, change of plans." Vitya scoffs, slowly making his way around the tree to see the slightly younger male clutching tightly to his side, the liquid trailing over both metal and cloth can be seen under the moonlight._

_"Vernites'. (Go back.)" He growls, shifting his weight to slink further behind the trunk as the half-ghoul dares to get closer._

_"Ne mogu. Teper' zatknis' i day mne proklyatuyu ranu. (Can't. Now shut up and let me see the damn wound.)" Vitya huffs as he takes wide strides to stand in front of the wounded male._

_However, just as the half-ghoul knelt before (M/N) and lifted a hand towards the injury that remains hidden beneath the other man's tight grasp; (M/N)'s voice nearly booms throughout the dense forest, "Ne trogayte menya! (Do not touch me!)"_

_Vitya flinches back, his hand quickly withdrawing as he observes the injured male's state. (M/N)'s eyes are wide as if shocked by his own raised voice, the hand clutching the wound that still pulsates blood over the poor attempt at a staunch is trembling the barest amount; nearly unnoticeable if the half-ghoul hadn't caught the way the fingers dig further into the gash. Vitya, who had gawked momentarily, quickly reigns in his expression when (M/N) snaps his gaze away; turning his head to glare harshly at the shrubbery to his left, his teeth clenching tightly behind pursed lips._

_Vitya clicks his tongue before abruptly standing and turns on his heel to begin running, immediately disappearing behind some overgrown plants. (M/N)'s gaze slowly returns to his wound, pulling his hand away with a barely concealed hiss to show that the cloth, armor, and skin from beneath his ribs to his hip had been carved away; leaving a small, grotesque, semi-circle. The bottom two of his ribs can be seen peeking out from underneath all the blood and gore. Thumping his head back, the wounded man clutches at the injury as the skin ever-so-slowly and throbs in an attempt to knit everything back together._

_(M/N) continues to stare skywards, gazing at the stars that are slightly hidden by the branches and leaves of the towering trees before slowly closing his eyes. The screen flickers, signaling that either some ample time has passed or the injured male has been in and out of consciousness a few times. It's only when the distinct rustling of bushes nearby that has him snapping his eyes back open, glaring at the shrubbery and preparing to defend himself for any attack sent by the enemy. However, he quickly withdraws the shadows gathering around him when Vitya reappears with a body slung over his shoulder. The even breathing of the figure signals that they're only unconscious as they're harshly thrown down within the reaching distance of (M/N)._

_The wounded male looks up at the half-ghoul, narrowing his eyes for a moment as the other only rolls his as he says; "C'mon, the only way you can heal that is to eat some succulent souls."_

_(M/N) purses his lips tightly together as he cautiously reaches towards the unconscious body as if it would suddenly be taken away, Vitya ignores the hesitancy of the other man's actions; opting to turn around to show that he wouldn't do anything that constitutes as 'suspicious' to (M/N). When he finally turns around, he sees that last fraction of the person's soul being swallowed. (M/N) winces as he pulls his hand away to watch as the skin and muscle regenerates in a quicker fashion than earlier, only when it fully heals does he try to stand; stumbling a bit as he holds onto the tree to balance himself upright._

_Vitya moves quickly, ducking as he moves (M/N)'s arm to rest over his shoulder before standing to his full height. Meanwhile, (M/N) makes a chokes noise from the back of his throat when the half-ghoul wraps his arm over his waist to try and take half of his weight. Vitya looks to (M/N) as he says with a quick wink; "YA dumayu, eto budet bystreye, yesli my budem rabotat' vmeste, dorogaya. (I think it'll be quicker if we work together like this, sweetheart.)"_

_(M/N) purses his lips before looking down to his feet, giving a shallow nod and allowing Vitya to take the lead as he practically drags his 'mentor' through the forest. The screen flickers, showing the two had managed to make it back to the Volk, the corpses of the three other assets are still scattered carelessly about._

_(M/N) only glances at them before scoffing; "_ _YA vizhu, chto vy ponyali, chto oni predateli. (I see that you figured out that they were traitors.)"_

_Vitya pauses, looking at (M/N) with narrowed eyes; "If you had known, then why didn't you do anything?"_

_The other male glances away as he growls, "_ _Ne podvergayte somneniyu deystviya vashego nachal'stva. (Do not question the acts of your superiors.)"_

_There is only silence before he sighs, "Krome togo, eto ne imelo by znacheniya. Eto ne pervaya popytka sabotazha i predatel'stva, i eto ne budet poslednim. (Besides, it would not matter. This is not the first attempt at sabotage and betrayal nor will it be the last.)"_

_The half-ghoul opens his mouth before closing it with a large exhale through his nose and a shake of his head. Vitya opens the passenger door to help (M/N) inside and when the half-ghoul goes to walk around the vehicle to the driver's side; he leans out the window and says; "Voz'mite trupy i vytashchite ikh v spinu. Mogli by takzhe zapastis' yedoy dlya vas i devushki. (Grab the corpses and haul them into the back. Might as well stock up food for you and the girl.)"_

_Vitya stares at him for a moment before smirking and giving an idle wave of his hand; "Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

_Quickly, the half-ghoul does as instructed before entering the driver's side. When he starts the ignition, (M/N) asks; "Vy znayete, kak upravlyat' etim? (Do you know how to drive this?)"_

_"Nah, but it doesn't hurt to learn." Vitya grins before slamming the pedal to the floor._

_(M/N) grunts at the sudden movement, bringing a hand up to grip tightly to the handle that is planting above his head; hissing out, "Iz vsego der'ma, s kotorym ya proshel, eto to, chto, nakonets, ubivayet menya. Poymay menya. (Out of all the shit I've been through, this is what finally kills me. Fuck me.)_

_"Mozhet,_ _posle_ _tret'yego_ _svidaniya_ _,_ _vozlyublennaya_ _. Dolzhen_ _imet_ _'_ _khotya_ _by_  nekotoryy  _klass_. _(Maybe after the third date, sweetheart. Gotta have at least_ some  _class.)_ "

_The other only groans, thumping his head against the glass window as he hisses under his breath, "YA sobirayus' s"yest' tvoyu chertovu dushu. YA budu. (I'm going to eat your goddamn soul. I will.)"_

_"Sure, and I'm the next Virgin Mary." Vitya laughs as he earns another groan from the man followed by a light 'thunk' as (M/N) hits his head against the window again._

The screen goes black, preparing the next memory as Vitya says so softly that it's nearly a whisper; "I think that was the first time he had joked since being brought to that godforsaken place."


	74. Chapter 74

\----------3rd Person POV----------

The next scene shows (M/N) and Vitya standing before Dr. Yakovna who seems to be evaluating the two through narrowed eyes.

_The doctor removes his glasses, wiping them with a piece of white cloth that was produced from his back pocket before placing back on and leaving the cloth abandoned on the desk. His gaze locks onto (M/N), circling slowly around him for a moment and coming to a stop at his desk to place his hand atop the metal case that is filled with the money._

_"Would anyone care to explain as to why three of my assets are decommissioned and the files I have sent you after still missing?" Dr. Yakovna asks, his voice colder than the harshest winter that Siberia has ever suffered through._

_"Sir,-" (M/N) begins, arms placed firmly at his sides and gaze forward._

_Though, before the young adult could continue, he is interrupted by the doctor backhanding him across the face. (M/N) torso jolting and face turned away from the sheer force exerted before he straightens himself to his previous position. His cheek already beginning to heal as a single droplet of blood falls from the corner of (M/N)'s cut lip before the wound is immediately repaired. Behind him, Vitya clenches his hands into tight fists as he glares at Dr. Yakovna whose own scowl is directed towards (M/N)._

_This time, the half-ghoul decides to speak; "Sir,-" he practically spits, "-the three assets that were to accompany us were traitors. They sabotaged the mission, but_   _Zhnets smerti (Death's Reaper) had stopped them. I was entrusted with the files as he dealt with the rogues."_

_As he speaks, Vitya pulls at the collar of his coat to reach into the inner pocket and producing the aforementioned files before continuing; "And the money is currently in that case."_

_The doctor hums as he harshly grabs the files from the half-ghoul, looking over the information before snapping it shut and throwing it onto the desk. Dr. Yakovna's gaze is sharp and cold as he scans over the two before giving an idle wave of his hand, saying boredly; "I expect you to go see Doctor Lannister, my dear asset. Dismissed."_

_As he says this, (M/N)'s right-hand twitches as if trying to restrain himself from curling it into a fist before the two leave as instructed. However, when they reach the split in the hallway, (M/N) stops and nearly causes the half-ghoul to bump into his back. When the slightly younger male turns, he gruffly states; "_ _Idi iskat' svoyu sestru i vernut'sya v kayutu. (Go search for your sister and return back to the cabin.)"_

_However, before Vitya could reply back to the command, another voice interjects; "Not just yet, weapon."_

_(M/N) stiffens, jaw twitching as he harshly clamps his mouth shut when Dr. Lannister emerges from down the long corridor with his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his lab coat. He bears a grin that could rival a shark's._

_"I believe this will be a good lesson to your protégé on what will happen if he were to fail."_

_(M/N) only gives a shallow nod, gaze locked onto the far distance behind the crazed doctor. Vitya looks between the two, lips pressing tightly together to form a thin line as he follows behind his 'tutor' and Lannister. After a few twists and turns down the maze of hallways, they reach his medical lab._

_"You." Dr. Lannister points to (M/N) and he immediately moves past the doctor to sit in a metallic chair that seems similar-in-shape to that at the dentist. As he walks over, he removes the armor and undershirt covering his upper body and placing them on the nearby stool. When the young male sits back in the chair, metallic clamps encircle his wrists, ankles, and torso. Lannister is already moving towards a drawer and pulling free a series of wires with a beige band and white patches attached at their ends, using medical tape to fasten them to various parts of (M/N)'s body. One secured to his neck, one over his heart, one on each bicep, one on either side of his stomach, and the beige belt is placed around his head._

_Vitya's gaze follows the thin cables to see that they're connected to a[panel](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/51bf5714e4b0a897bf54ae1d/51c0ac3de4b0d736284259f4/599f0643ebbd1a5a1f63838e/1503594057386/offner_ect_electroshock_therapy02.jpg?format=750w) off to the side with various switches, dials, and gauges. The half-ghoul's attention is snapped away from the device when Dr. Lannister calls for him to sit on the cot that rests behind him. Reluctantly, Vitya does as instructed; sitting down heavily at the foot of the medical bed and facing the younger male who remains strapped securely to the chair. Doctor Lannister strolls casually towards the panel, turning to look at (M/N), whose gaze remains ahead without a shred of emotion, even as the doctor's hand hovers above a dial._

_Flicking his eyes towards Vitya, he grins; "I recommend that you remember what happens next, lest you forget your place."_

_With that being said, he slowly turns the dial._

_(M/N)'s eyes widen as he grits his teeth, his head snapping back against the headrest with a thud while the voltage of electricity climbs to a dangerous level as the steady hum grows in volume. The memory seems to fade slightly, as it shows sparks lashing out from the belt strapped around his head, the patches feeding the currents into his muscles that causes them to contract and seize violently. Eyes narrowing against the pain, refusing to break eye contact with the half-ghoul across from him, as spittle and blood fly from his mouth with every_ _heaving breath escapes from his clenched teeth. When the dial is turned to its maximum level, (M/N)'s body begins to seize. His back barely arching off the chair, held only in place by the metal band that wraps around his torso. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to retrieve lost breaths that cause his yells to become broken and choked, his fingernails biting into the armrest and gouging out deep grooves._

_Meanwhile, Vitya grabs onto the chipped metal frame of the cot. The material distorts violently under his grasp. His jaw ticking with hardly restrained cries of outrage. After what seems like hours pass, Doctor Lannister finally turns the dial down before shutting the panel off completely; the images still remaining a washed-out pigment. (M/N) slumps in the chair when the electricity finally disperses, head bowed lowly to his chest as his eyes remain half-lidded and unfocused._

_Stepping away from the machine, he speaks with an idle wave of his hand. His voice sounding slightly distant, "Do take him back to his shack, I doubt he'll be able to move properly and I have more important things to deal with than this."_

_(M/N)'s gaze flickers towards Vitya as he replies with gritted teeth, "Yes,_ sir _."_

_With that, the deranged doctor leaves and once the door closes with the sound of footsteps fading into the distance, the half-ghoul immediately jumps to his feet and dashes across the short distance between the two and begins tearing away the electrodes and the belt looped tightly around the younger male's head. Once they were all removed, Vitya looks for a release button for the metallic restraints._

_"_ _Knopka_ _...._ _levaya_ _storona_ _paneli. (Button...left_ _side_ _of panel.)" (M/N) rasps, lolling his head back to glare at the other male._

_Vitya hastily locates it, a small button that's nearly hidden from view, pressing it and allowing the restraints to retract back into the chair. (M/N) pitches forward and stopped only by the other male's arms wrapping cautiously around his shoulders and placing him back into the seat before quickly grabbing the discarded clothes nearby._

_"Think you can put these on yourself?" Vitya asks as he holds out the clothing._

_"_ _Ubiraysya ... Ne nuzhna pomoshch' (Get out....Don't need help.)" (M/N) growls, the threat meaningless when he moves to stand from the chair, only to collapse._

_"Hey, now." The half-ghoul begins, catching the other man before he could make contact with the ground; "I'd like to think you're falling for me, but not like this."_

_Vitya gives a wry grin that fades when (M/N) continues to snarl out expletives in Russian, trying to shove him away with weak efforts that barely budges the man from his position. Sighing, he leans down and picking him up in a bridal carry._

_"The hell are you doin'?!" (M/N) exclaims in such a perfect southern accent that it makes both men freeze._

_Vitya is the first to compose himself as he looks down at him with a smug grin, while the younger man scowls; "_   _Yesli_ _vy_ _dazhe_ smeyete _\- (If you even_ dare _-)"_

_"American Southern, how adorable."_

_(M/N) groans before thumping his head against Vitya's shoulder, growling; "Prosto vernite nas v salone, ne uvidev. V protivnom sluchaye my oba budem brosheny v Yamu. (Just get us back to the cabin without being seen. Otherwise, both of us will be thrown into The Pit.)_

_"I can't tell if you're joking with that one or not," Vitya mutters, readjusting his grip once more before sneaking out into the hallway when he checks for any other occupants. When he sees no other person, he moving with surprising stealth throughout the corridors and avoiding every possible area that pertains to someoone or to a camera that scans their surroundings._

_Halfway through the journey, the images begin to waver slightly than more nausea-inducing as they move along before the screen fades to black with Vitya giving a quick exclamation of 'hey'._

_When the memory fades back in, the wooden ceiling of the shack comes into focus. Groaning, (M/N) rises from his bed as he grips his head with his right hand as if that'll stem the agony that pounds ruthlessly from within his skull. His covers fall away to show that his underarmor had been placed back on and, looking to the side, he sees that the rest of it is neatly folded on the nearby nightstand that is more crate than stand. However, what quickly garners his attention is Vitya standing over the stove. Cooking. With_ his  _supplies._

_"Dumayu, ya skazal tebe ne trogat' moi veshchi. (Thought I told you not to touch my stuff.)" (M/N) scowls, though making little attempt to move at the moment._

_"Please." The half-ghoul scoffs, "As if this food will be for me. Remember, can't earn your normie food. Unluckily that means I can't taste it, either."_

_Opening his mouth to make a retort, (M/N) quickly shuts it before turning his head away with a huff as Vitya places something into a bowl with a spoon and carries it towards him with a smug grin._

_"Don't worry, it's only heated chicken broth. I assume that it's the safest thing to consume after being barbequed." The half-ghoul remarks as he holds out the dish._

_The younger male stares at the bowl with furrowed brows as he slowly, rather hesitantly, takes it from him and scoffs loudly; "You will get killed if you continue your useless charity."_

_"Funny. Don't see_ _you_ _rejecting it each time he offers." Lilia remarks from her side of the cabin, legs swinging childishly from the wooden cot._

_"Usefulness for me,_ girl _. If others find out, they will not look favorably upon either of you." (M/N) snarls, looking down at the soup he placed in his lap. His eyes narrowing in suspicion._

 _"Dude, I didn't poison it. I literally brought you the soul of your enemy, carried your unconscious ass back, dressed you into a shirt,_ and  _tucked you into bed so you don't freeze that firm ass off." Vitya rambles before dramatically pointing at the younger man, "Seriously, it should be illegal for an ass to be that fine."_

 _Lilia groans from her side of the room as she covers her ears, "Brother,_ please _. I don't need to hear this."_

_While Vitya and Lilia begin to argue over whether it is or is not appropriate to talk about one's posterior in front of the owner of said posterior, (M/N) sighs in aggravation before picking up the spoon and making a quick comment that seems to be borderline fatalistic humor and borderline seriousness; "Pozhaluysta, pozvol'te etomu nebol'shuyu veroyatnost' byt' otravlennym. (Please allow this the slim chance of being poisoned.)"_

_However, as he takes his first bite, there is the barest hint of a gleam in his eyes that could have been the slightest possibility of being amusement._

"I remember that. He seemed to have been the most relaxed that I've ever seen, but that could've been him hoping that the broth was actually poisoned." Vitya says with a wry grin as he leans back in his chair, looking at the screen with the same gleam of amusement in his eyes while the screen changes to the next memory.


	75. Please Read!

Dear Readers,

I know that I haven't been updating as frequently as I wish to on this story and I sincerely apologize for that. However, what I wish to share with you is that I have finally, after a few trial and errors, set up a Paypal account to start taking commissions.

I will be creating a separate 'book' filled with people who wish to request something.

This is _**completely optional**_ to those that wish to purchase stories!

Please feel free to spread the word to friends.

If you wish to find out more, please go to my profile and go to the book titled 'Commissions' to understand the rules of what I will and will not do.


	76. Chapter 76

\----------3rd Person POV----------

When the next memory appears, it's of Vitya and (M/N) trekking through a barren terrain of snow and trees with a small group of five other faceless individuals following a few feet behind, all carrying a similar-in-style pack that carries the essentials while others are pulling large cargo [sleds](https://ironbaltic.com/sites/default/files/styles/large/public/active_product_images/22.000_01_iron_baltic_cargo_sled.jpg) behind them.

_"Remind me again why the hell we're freezing our asses off?" The half-ghoul spits out, adjusting the hood to his thick coat when a particularly rough breeze comes through._

_"You should have listened to the mission briefing, then." One of the faceless people states before snapping their mouths shut when (M/N) glares at them from over his shoulder as his cloak whips violently around him._

_"We are here because of campers. Too close to the camp. Orders are to make them disappear or to make it look like accident." (M/N) mutters, Russian accent thick and barely heard over the roaring winds of the snow storm._

_"And_ why  _in the middle of a fucking blizzard?" Vitya grumbles, hiking his pack further up his shoulders._

_"To cover tracks." (M/N) replies effortlessly before snapping out an arm._

_The group halts immediately as (M/N) narrows his eyes as if he could see through the thick snow that falls quickly to the ground. However, over the roaring winds, there is a barely heard shout._

_"Keep together, make sure that the tents are secured! The storm should pass in another hour or so!"_

_Slowly, the group inches further, being sure to remain as silent as possible and to be out of sight as they observe the large group of campers. There are about thirteen tents set up, each looking like they can hold up to three people (four at most if they're desperate) as the winds batter harshly against the fabric as the remaining campers double-check to make sure that the pegs and ropes will hold throughout the blizzard before scurrying inside._

_Looking over his shoulder, (M/N) makes a few vague hand gestures that cause the group behind him to nod before climbing up the trees, abandoning the sleds and packs for an easier climb. Just as Vitya was about to follow, the other male grabs his shoulder tightly and nods his head towards the campsite._

_"Ah." Was all the half-ghouls states with a slight nod before following behind (M/N)._

_Immediately, the two began to jog, shouting; "Hey! Hey, is someone here?!"_

_A few tents open as eight people began to wave towards them, one shouting over the roaring winds, "Over here!"_

_Nodding, (M/N) grabs Vitya's arm and begins to run towards them, once in front of them, the campers scamper around them as another asks in a very obvious American accent; "Why the fuck are you out in this blizzard?!"_

_In a thick Russian accent, the half-ghoul replies, "We got separated from group of friends. Did not know blizzard would come quickly."_

_"Ah, that sucks. Once this storm passes, we can contact the lodge and see if they made it back." The American states, giving (M/N) a pat to his shoulder before moving to guide them to one of the tents._

_"How many in tents? Do not want to overcrowd." (M/N) asks, as they pass by a few to try and head towards the rear of the site._

_"The front tents are taken, three each.  The backs are kinda crowded with three to four each, but you guys can bunk with me and my buddy since it's only us two."_

_Looking at the half-ghoul, the two nod to each other before striking. Quickly maneuvering around him, (M/N) covers his mouth and quickly jerks his head to the side, severing the spinal cord and killing him. Allowing his body to drop to the ground, the others start to scream and shout. As the camp is alerted by the screams, many try to peak from their tents before trying to run, but the hidden group in the trees descend upon the site.  Many are dealt with by (M/N) as he uses the shadows, striking down many of the civilians. Once the carnage ends, the group begins to carelessly pile the bodies onto the sleds._

_Walking past everyone and into one of the tents, (M/N) begins ransacking their belongings; scattering them outside and inside the tent, taking a few things that seemed either interesting enough to take or were essentials that may help in the long run before destroying the tents themselves. Once he was finished looking through and destroying all the tents, he makes his way back towards Vitya with his goods stuffed in a zipped-up sleeping bag that now acted as a carrier slung over his shoulder. The others have just loaded the last body onto the sleds before they began to drag them back toward their camp in order to dump the bodies into the Pit._

_"Let's go." (M/N) demands, walking past the half-ghoul and towards the rest of the group._

_However, Vitya remains staring at the bodies with furrowed brows; his mouth slightly agape as if to ask a question he had already solved. With widened eyes, he darts off, much faster than any of the other faceless members of the groups could react to. Cursing under his breath, (M/N) bares his teeth and snarls; "Vozvrashchaysya v lager'! YA pozabochus' ob etom. (Get back to the camp! I'll take care of this.)"_

_The others give a single nod before dragging the sleds and the corpses away, leaving tracks behind that are soon wiped clean by the unrelenting snow storm. The younger man heaves his pillaged goods over both shoulders, looping the loose parts of the sleeping bag through both his backpack and looping the excess under and over one arm to create a loop to be tied off. Once finished, (M/N) looks up, eyes black and the screen shifts to infrared vision. Through the billowing fog and snow are two figures, one is recognizably Vitya and the other is an unknown._

_With bared teeth, (M/N) disappears in a flurry of black smog before reappearing feet away from the duo. His feet hit the ground running as he follows at a safe distance away from the half-ghoul. Though, the younger man stops immediately in his tracks before he could go any further, looking to his feet in distaste before looking up to watch as Vitya gains on the escaped victim. With a powerful leap, the half-ghoul lands on him and after a series of crunches and cracks the two fall through the ice into the freezing waters underneath._

_Scoffing, (M/N) pivots on his heels and begins to walk away. He stops three and a half steps away from where he turned his back on the sight. With bared teeth and an open-mouth groan, he turns back around and immediately begins to strip away the bags, cloak, and upper armor in one smooth motion before running towards the hole where the two fell into. Diving into it, he swims down until the murky waters give way to see Vitya sinking with his target a few feet away._

_Grabbing onto the half-ghoul's wrist, he hoists him further up to wrap his arm around his waist before unbuckling his pack and allowing the extra weight to float to the bottom. Reaching with his free hand towards the victim, he latches onto the collar of their jacket. Darkness surrounds them before all three are falling into the thick snow, pushing Vitya off of him, (M/N) gathers his shirt and cloak and begins stripping the upper torso of the half-ghoul when he begins to shiver violently before placing his own shirt on him; wrapping his cloak around him like a blanket. Once (M/N) finishes, he checks for a pulse on the target that Vitya had supposedly been after, he finds none. Though to be sure, (M/N) adds pressure to their neck before it snaps under his hand._

_Standing up, he hoists the backpack onto his shoulder followed by the sleeping bag. With one hand, he grabs onto the collar of the corpse's jacket, while the other is used to hoist Vitya over one shoulder as if he weighed nothing before he began walking forward a few steps before vanishing with a wisp of shadows. When he reappears, Lilia nearly jumps from her spot on the cot that is now covered in thin linens and two meager pillows that look threads away from falling apart._

_"What happened?" She asks, jumping down from her spot to hover over (M/N)'s shoulder._

_"Idiot." Was all (M/N) growls before he lays him down onto the floor and began stripping him of his clothes._

_Looking over his shoulder, he barks at the young girl; "Get some dry clothes for him._ Now!"

_"R-Right." She stammers before doing as instructed._

_When she leaves to get the much-needed clothes, (M/N) takes back his own clothes before lifting his hand to catch the thrown clothes and immediately began changing Vitya's soaked ones into warmer and drier ones. When he finishes, he hoists the unconscious half-ghoul into his arms before settling him down into (M/N)'s bed, placing the covers over him._

_When Lilia opens her mouth, (M/N) glare and points to the cabin's door; "Go with Ladybug. You will remain with her until further notice, am I clear?"_

_"Yessir." She says slowly before going to do as instructed._

_When she leaves, (M/N) glances down at the corpse. With a huff, he drags them towards the small area where the shower drain is and began stripping them of clothes, once that is finished, he heads towards the opposite side of the cabin where a large metal bin rests (something that (M/N) obtained to place any body parts for the ghoul siblings) and began to drag it over, grabbing an axe that rests beside the wood-burner portion of the stove._

The screen shifts to black just as (M/N) brought the ax down onto the corpse's head, the sickening squelch of crushed bones and sliced skin echoing within the movie-theatre-easque setting. The two proxies shift in their seats, Slenderman remaining oddly quiet throughout the ordeal, and Vitya just rests back with a reminiscent look while the next memory begins.


	77. Chapter 77

\----------3rd Person POV----------

_The text in the corner states that it's three days after the incident, Vitya and (M/N) are sitting in a small cave; each situated near the mouth of the cavern as rain pours heavily down on the outside. The sky is clouded as heavy raindrops drip heavily from the thick foliage of leaves from the tall grove of trees, the smaller plants near the ground are slowly being drenched in the life-giving liquid, greedily soaking up what they could before thick mush of dirt, natural debris, and water puddle in large clusters. Between the two men is a crackling fire on the precipice of being extinguished before the half-ghoul lazily tosses a few dry, thick branches onto the crackling embers. Immediately the last of the flames begin to hastily devour the wood, reigniting the fire as heat, once more, returns to their little stowaway._

_"So," The older one begins, head lolling away from the entrance towards his only companion; "-we gonna ignore-"_

_"Yes."_

_The reply comes so quickly it earns a snort of amusement from the half-ghoul, eyes lighting up just like the fire before them. "That's rude. Interrupting before I even finish."_

(M/N) lifts his own gaze from the fire, a single brow ticking up as he says in such a deadpanned manner that it nearly kills the barely-there lightness to his tone; "I kill people. You _eat them._ "

 _"Does not excuse your behavior, young man." That doesn't garner as much of a reaction as Vitya had hoped, in fact, it had seemed to dull the mood further when the younger man's lips twitch into a frown before he schools his expression._ It passed so quickly that even the audience of the memory nearly miss it. 

_Silence reigns supreme again as (M/N) turns his gaze back to the falling water, the light tempo of thunder getting closer fills the atmosphere; the stench of charging ozone is also there in the undercurrent of rain and forest before a flash of lighting temporarily lights the dim daylight brighter. Sighing, Vitya lightly thumps his head back against the rock._

_"I am curious and we currently have nothing else to do for the next few hours before we're supposed to move out. Why not answer a few questions?"_

_More silence before a reluctant sigh breaks it, followed by a groan; "I will not have peace until I do."_

_"Damn straight." The half-ghoul laughs, filling the air with its echoing presence before he shifts to sit cross-legged, elbow propped languidly on his knee and chin in hand; fingers drumming above his upper-lip and doing little to hide the mischievous grin that spreads across his mouth, almost contemplating on which of the many questions to ask first._

_"Where you from?"_

_(M/N)'s eye twitches, "Somewhere."_

_"C'mon, indulge me a little."_

_Another sigh, "(Home Country). Don't remember specifics."_

_"And the southern accent?" Vitya asks, sitting forward a little further before (M/N) glares, "I thought it would be my turn?"_

_"Fine, go ahead, your highness." The half-ghoul makes elaborate gestures as if expecting to get some hidden joke, but it only has the younger man scoffing before leaning back against the wall, thinking._

_"Are there others? Like you?"_

_"Don't know, our...clan, so-to-speak, was small to begin with. Then mom met a human and she wasn't really accepted after that. Our kind apparently doesn't appreciate half-breeds, the only other one was my step-father; also known as Lilia's biological father." (M/N) raises a brow at the last comment, prompting him to continue; "My old man was human, kicked the bucket when I was twelve, I think, after that, we bounced around until my mom found a full-blooded ghoul and out popped my little sister."_

_A slight pause from (M/N) before he decides to speak._

_"I don't remember much about my mother, but what I do is that she had spoken with a thick accent as if from the South in America. Picked it up mostly from her, I think. I don't use it as much since..." He trails off, his (E/C) eyes flicking away from the half-ghoul to the crackling flames, they seem dark under the flickering light. He throws a few branches onto the fire from his own stockpile of kindling._

_"Okay!" Vitya exclaims, clapping his hands together and startling the other man as he points to (M/N); "Your old man, what about him."_

_"Bastard."_

_"What? He beat you or something?"_

_"No," (M/N) denies with a shake of his head, "I'm a bastard child. My mom always said he might return one day, said he left to protect us. Well,-" He scoffs, the sound dry and scathing simultaneously. "-look how well that turned out."_

_"Makes sense for his kind." Vitya shrugs as if that sentence explains it all._

_"Explains what?" (M/N) scowls, brows furrowing to the point of nearly meeting each other._

_"You know, for what he is." The other male states before his eyes widen, almost comically, when catching sight of the odd expression on his companion. He straightens his posture. "Oh my god," he breathed out, "you don't know, do you?"_

_"Start making sense before I start removing limbs." The younger man growls, though the threat is empty, it does answer the other's question._

_"Geez, didn't your mother ever explain to you what you were?"_

_That diverted (M/N)'s gaze back to the mouth of the cave, the rain continuing to pour down in large quantities._

_"Too young, I think." Was the only reply he gave, it was soft and barely heard over the droning of the shower of water and thunder. Though, by the grimace that Vitya bore, he heard it clearly as (M/N) continues quietly; "I was...I_ think _I was eight years old when I was taken. She always told stories of him, so I assumed he was some kind of demon by the description."_

_"Wraith."_

_The sudden name snapped (M/N)'s attention back onto the half-ghoul, looking at him with slightly widened eyes; breathing out, "What?"_

_"A Wraith. That's what your old man was, what_ you _are. My mother told my sister and me about them, that there were few of them left in this world. Though, seeing as your a half-breed as well, that narrows it down exponentially." Vitya clarifies._

_"What are you saying?" (M/N) asks, his left-hand trembles slightly before it clenches the fabric of his tac pants until his knuckles turn white._

_"There were rumors among the supernatural about a certain...wraith. About him mating with a human, though there was little evidence at the time-" The younger man cuts the half-ghoul off; "Get. To. The. Point."_

_"R-Right." He stammers, sitting straighter and began fiddling with his fingers. It's odd to see such behavior from the usually cocky man. "Wraiths may be few, but they are powerful and, as such, they needed a....a leadership per-say and, well, yeah." He weakly gestures towards (M/N), whose eyes a wide and disbelieving before they lower to look at the fire in an unfocused, half-lidded gaze._

_After a couple minutes of silence, Vitya opens his mouth to say something before he abruptly cut off by a small chuckle. Taken aback by the sudden noise, the half-ghoul watches as the other man dissolves into near-manically deranged fits of laughter. When he finally calms down, he doubled over and clutching at his stomach, dull nails scrapping over the plated metal that covers his stomach and sides. Sitting up, he wipes away at the one or two droplets of tears caused by the unrelenting fit of laughter._

_Eyes sparkling with the crackling flames, (M/N) grins._

Toby can't help but compare it to the same boyish one from his childhood.

_Amusement coats the words that spill from the younger man, almost delirious from laughing so much; "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm supposed to be, what, a prince? Fucking unbelievable."_

_Vitya stares for a moment longer before giving into his own chuckles, "Yeah, I suppose it is. You don't exactly scream royalty."_

_(M/N) lazily chucks a stone at him, which the other easily dodges and momentarily watches as it bounces and skitters across the floor before disappearing under the flaming kindling between them. The younger man immediately draws his attention away, "Fuck you, I can now define royalty as however I like."_

_"Sweetheart, the only thing you can define is that ass of yours."_

_Another stone is chucked harshly at him this time, hitting him square in the forehead._

_"Okay, okay!" The half-ghoul yells, raising his hands on either side of his head, "Truce, your royal highness."_

_(M/N) looks away, seemingly sobering up from the delirium of finding out his origins; "You can't tell_ them _."_

_Both know precisely who the (newly acknowledged) half-wraith is speaking about._

_"Please, telling them is the last thing I'll do."_

_There is hesitancy in (M/N)'s next words, spoken too quiet and too unsure as if sounding too foreign for his tongue; "...Thank you,...Vitya."_

_"No problem."_

_Another lapse of silence before Vitya, once more, breaks it; "One more question."_

_A groan and a thump of a skull meeting dully against the moss-covered stone, "Fine. Get it over with quickly."_

_"Why'd you save me from the river? And cut the bullshit of 'I don't like wasted potential', we both know that's a lie."_

_(M/N) shrugs, sitting slightly straighter before muttering; "Lilia would not survive if she took your place, even under my protection. And..." He pauses to bit his lip. A bead of blood appears underneath the white canine before rolling down his chin and dripping to his pants, where it disappears into the dark fabric of his pants. "And, I may have gotten accustomed to your presence."_

_"Aw, I wove you, too, sweetheart." Vitya dramatically sways, bringing his clasped hands to his cheek as he flutters his eyelashes._

_The half-wraith throws a stick, managing to lodge it into the moss-covered stone next to the half-ghoul's head before it warbles and falls pathetically to the ground. Vitya continues to laugh in delight as (M/N) carries an expression as if to contemplate genocide._

When the screen shifts to black, the half-ghoul decides to quietly speak up before the next memory appears; "That was the first time he showed any kind of emotion besides rage or indifference. Perhaps, this was the moment where things would begin to quickly go downhill, because of this moment _right here._ "

The next memory begins to appear on-screen...


	78. Chapter 78

\----------3rd Person POV----------

_(M/N) is standing underneath a willow tree that stands further away from the camp, the drooping branches frozen with crystalline snow and water. The text beneath revealing that months have passed, nearly a year, as he looks up at the full moon; reflecting its indigo hue on the hellish site he stands at the border of. Crossing his arms, he huffs, watching as his breath freezes and dissipates into the air before him while shifting his weight in the ankle-deep snow. It takes what feels like minutes before he scoffs to himself, turning around so abruptly that it sends snow billowing upwards before settling one more._

_Before taking his first step, he turns to the side. The sadly weighed down branches of the willow sway against the soft breeze of the sudden line of spikes made from the very shadow it casts._

_"What has you in a sour mood?" Ladybug grins knowingly, throwing an arm around his shoulders as if he hadn't just tried to skewer her._

_The only reply is a sharp grunt as he wrenches out of her light gasp, his bared teeth glinting menacingly beneath the calm moonlight. Ladybug's grin disappears, "Man, you got it bad don't you?" (M/N) snarls, but she only raises a hand. "Hey, I'm no rat and we all know that we scramble for whatever scraps of bliss we can get."_

_There's a pause between them as he shoves his hands into his pockets, glaring at the twisted bark of the tree; his voice is a rasp that is barely heard over the winter's harsh breeze. "Drop it, will ya?"_

_"Jesus, (M/N), I'm not telling you to stop. I'm telling you to be careful. If they find out, that's it. Game over."_

_"I'm not gonna do anything. I_ can't _." He scrubs a hand roughly down his face._

_"Not today, but I know that look. You're thinking about it."_

_There's no reply and when the screen flickers to black, she is gone as (M/N) leans against the bark with bits of snow collecting in his (H/C) hair and on his shoulders. The moon still high in the nights, stars winking down as (E/C) eyes observing them with the thousand-yard-stare._

_"Nice night, huh?"_

_Gaze snapping up, he sees Vitya limping towards him; brushing past the low hanging branches.  His arm is wrapped around his ribs and the barest hint of blood dribbles from underneath his sleeve before dripping onto the pristine snow, tainting it in the color of violence, of war, of everything that (M/N) knows he can't have. Yet, he still moves towards the other man, his hands extending for a brief moment before retracting with a soft thump to his side as he looks away; his jaw twitching with clenched teeth._

_The half-ghoul sighs before giving a wry grin. "Isn't so bad,_ _vozlyublennaya (sweetheart)."_

_"One day, when the time comes, I will kill him." (M/N) begins slowly, sound vibrating in his chest like a primal growl. "I will kill him and craft jewelry from his very bones."_

_Laying a heavy hand on his shoulder, Vitya laughs; "Sure. If you're taking orders, make me a snazzy bracelet."_

_The grim expression on (M/N)'s face disappears almost instantly, giving a half-hearted grin. "Thought you'd want a necklace. Or is that too gaudy for a fella like you?"_

_"Nah." He chuckles, mimicking the southern cadence as they both take a step closer; hand still on the other man's shoulder. He has to tilt his head down the barest inch to meet his gaze, lowering his tone. "Just ain't my style."_

_"What_ is _your 'style' then?"_

 _"Mm, I'd say a tattoo. Tribal or something that'll do a damn good job of covering that ugly dragon on your shoulder. Maybe a leather jacket and a motorcycle to fit the whole_ style _." Vitya grins with sharp teeth as his skin stitch back together and his bones snap back to their natural shape._

_"And I'mma guess you want a cigar mixed in?" (M/N) teases, his figure the most relaxed it has been since he was brought here._

_"Nope. Cigarettes, technically better for you than cigars."_

_"Don't think either will do anything for people like us." (M/N) says softly, noses brushing against one another as they sway like the branches of the willow tree._

_"Semantics." Vitya breaths, earning a low hum from the other man._

_Beneath the frozen willow,_ _surrounded by low hanging branches coated in frozen water and snow that slowly sway in time with the two as they share a passionate kiss with only the moon and_   _its soft light to bear witness to their affections._

Toby grips the arms of his chair tightly, the creak of both his gloves and the seat is drowned out by the next scene.

_The text present that it's been another couple of months, the snow has long since melted as water pelts down violently from the dark clouds above. Ladybug bursts through the door to the cabin, soaked through from the violent torrent of rain; chest heaving with heavy, wheezing gasps. Only (M/N) and Lilia are present. She barely waits to inhale; "Vitya. Execution grounds."_

_That's all that needs to be said before he vanishes in a wisp of darkness. There's a dull ringing that drowns out all other noise and the moment that his feet touch solid ground, he takes off into a run._   _He runs so fast that he nearly slips through mud and he slows himself to prevent from falling; stumbling as fingers graze the soaked ground before he rights himself._

_Red._

_Red dyes the earth, it drenches and mixes with the water to create a diluted pink around the dark scarlet. The scent of shredded meat and iron is nearly a tang on his tongue as he runs past the mutilated corpses. None of them are him, none of them_ can  _be him as (M/N) almost trips over a discarded arm that is missing three of five fingers._

_He stops, chest heaving with an exertion he was all too familiar with in his younger years._

_Fear, dread, cold tendrils that wrap firmly around his stomach and chest; squeezing like a constrictor does to its prey. With every inhale, every heartbeat and they wind tighter and tighter and_ tighter _until the bones crush to dust and blood pulses through split flesh._

_The ringing fades._

_A hysteric laugh, a breath of relief, something that lightens the weight that ensnares his throat._

_"Vitya." He sighs, shoulders sagging._

_The half-ghoul stands beneath the willow tree, the twisted trunk tinted darker with the blood of the ones that were sent after him. Missing limbs, heads, and chunks of gore lay at his feet, surrounding him as his own person is bathed in the thick, cloying liquid that is slowly being washed away by the storm that plasters both their clothes and hairs to their bodies. Lightning flashes and they're in each other's arms, (M/N) pulling back only centimeters to brush unsure hands over Vitya's frame before they are entangled in equally rough fingers. Their foreheads touch, nose brushing against each other, and breath mingling in desperate assurances._

_"I'm fine. I'm_ fine."  _He insists, brushing strands of hair from (M/N)'s forehead and smearing crimson onto his skin; though either care little as they check one another for possible injuries._

_"They said they sent assets after you, said they killed you and Lilia." He mutters, pulling the half-wraith close and burying his face into the crook of their neck._

_However, over his shoulder, one remains. They stand, wobbles, with only one arm that misses their small and middle finger while the other is gone from the elbow down. They hold a gun with a smile that splits their cheeks and with blood staining their teeth, primal need for survival burning in their eyes that is nothing short of manic._

_(M/N) shoves Vitya. He falls to the side as he takes one bullet to the stomach, the other too close to the left side of his chest. He falls to the opposite side and another leaves a deep graze in his arm as he goes down. The wounds are on fire, burning through the blood in his veins. They don't heal._

The screen becomes unfocused for a moment before clearing.

_Vitya is already at his side, cradling his head before it has the chance to hit the ground. The half-ghoul looks to the last one standing, whose bloodied smile grows impossibly wider; crimson seeping through teeth and missing limb as they laugh. Hysteric, frantic as if they couldn't get the sound out fast enough while they brandish the gun like a newly awarded trophy._

_"Silver. Silver that slays the beast."_

_A gunshot cracks the air, a hole burrowed between their eyes._

_Deadshot._

_Soon followed by the sharp curse. "Shit, (M/N)!"_

_Vitya curls an arm around his torso, lifting until he rests his head over his own heart and cradling a hand over his cheek. Ladybug slides to her knees next to them, hands fluttering over open and weeping wounds as Lilia stands unsurely to the side with wide eyes; watching the scene unfold._

_It doesn't last._

_Boots thump, splashing through puddles and muck made from the gore that has taken place. Clanks of guns and metal sliding from sheaths. Vitya looks up, teeth bared, at those that surround them with menacing weapons that click with warnings and whose serrated edges glint menacingly through the sheen of thick rain._

_"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Ladybug hisses, guns shifting from one person to the next; unsure who to keep track of in such a large number._

_"That would be me, my dear." Dr. Lannister announces, moving past the tight circle. "You see, he is such a fascinating creature, both of these specimens are."_

_He gestures idly to the two men on the ground as if they were bugs on display with other insects._

_"But, unfortunately, that fascination must be founded upon research, hypothesis, and..." He pauses, grinning maniacally as he pushes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "-_ experimentation _."_

_"W-Won't Dr. Yakovna be pissed about losing these two. Last I checked, they were our top assets." Ladybug asks, never once losing grip on her weapons._

_"My dear, thanks to a little bird, I now know what our mystery beast is. It only took a bit of research before finding out that a wraiths' little weakness is to silver." He grins as (M/N) chokes, blood running in thick rivulets down his chin as his wounds remain open._

_"As for the ghoul, well,-" he gestures off to the side; "we already have our next candidate."_

_"Don't you lay a fucking hand on her!" Vitya growls, clutching tighter onto (M/N) when he begins to subtly writhe in agony, gasping for air that doesn't seem to fill his lungs._

_"Careful, I still have these little suckers." Lannister pulls out a bullet, coated in red with blue veins and immediately the half-ghoul knows that this doesn't bode well._   _"Haven't had the_ proper  _subject test these out, but from my hypothesis, they should be able to act like silver for this thing."_

_He kicks (M/N)'s foot and Vitya growls low in his chest._

_"Let's find out shall we?" He pulls a simple revolver, reaching into his pocket and produces six bullets as the chamber snaps open._

_"Don't-" (M/N) growls, blood flowing easily from his wounds and through his clenched teeth; "Don't you fucking dare."_

_"Ah, goddammit." Ladybug breaths after looking down at the duo then towards Lilia before aiming one of her guns towards the doctor, firing the other at one of the surrounding members. The first shot hits one's eye before they scatter, one dragging Lannister away as all hell breaks loose._

_Gripping tightly to the front of Vitya's shirt before they're engulfed in shadows. They reappear in front of Lilia and immediately Vitya has an arm around him, dragging him up as the trio begins to move quickly away from the distraction that Mary is causing. However, the idea is discarded when a bullet catches the back of (M/N)'s leg and he falls to his knees; the sudden deadweight causing the half-ghoul to do the same._

_"C'mon, come on. We gotta move." Vitya says quickly, desperately trying to get the other man to continue moving._

_(M/N) shakes his head, spittle of blood and saliva being blown out with each trembling exhale. "Go. Go, I'll deal with this, just go."_

_"Bullshit. We're getting out of here."_

_A stray asset charges towards them, but they are quickly discarded of when spikes of darkness pierce through their chest and head._

_(M/N) gets a leg under him, trying to push himself into a standing position only to fail when he collapses and curses as blood spills to the ground. Vitya catches him with an arm and the other man viciously shoves him away. Lilia stands on the sidelines, anxiously twisting the fabric of her clothes between her fingers as she looks between her brother and the battle continuing behind them._

_"Vitya." She begins and he shakes his head. "No. No, I am not leaving his stupid ass behind."_

_He tries to wrap an around (M/N)'s chest and beneath his legs before he is, once more, violently shoved away while the other man sputters; "Go or else the distraction that Mary is doing will be f-uh...fucking pointless."_

_Vitya stands, his lips drawn into a thin line and (M/N) allows a sigh of relief to bellow forth before cursing when he summons his kagune. He tries to stand, twisting enough around to try and grasp at his arm, only to result in him falling to his knees in the mixed muck of blood, water, and mud as Vitya takes a step back to avoid his grip before crouching in front of his younger sister, taking her by the shoulders as she looks to him. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm going to help Ladybug."_

_"Alright," She nods, albeit reluctantly. "Just be safe."_

_He nods before she watches him stand to his full height and march towards the fight._

_He easily disarms the first to charge him, twisting and breaking bones before using their own Glock against them; execution-style. He empties the rest of the chamber; firing three chest shots into one, two to a head, three to a chest and two to the head for good measure. He discards the gun, carelessly throwing it to the side, before using his kagune to skewer three opponents and flinging them to the side. His gaze is like bourbon over ice, scathing and cold and never breaking from the cowering doctor who hides behind the willow tree, loading the revolver with violently trembling hands that cause him to lose his 'special' bullets to the puddles beneath his feet; managing only one before he shuts it with a snap and points it towards the half-ghoul that doesn't once falter in his steps._

_Meanwhile, the other assets are dropping like flies by Ladybug's Deadshot aim._

_Lannister gasps, taking a step back before his sight moves over the man's shoulder to the two creatures huddled together. His grin returns, sinister and blood-curdling, as he takes aim; just a little to his left and just a little up. Vitya's eyes widen, looking over his shoulder towards the direction of where his sister is holding up (M/N) with a hand to his chest, above the bleeding wound, and the other on his shoulder._

_Mouth opening, a yell is drowned out by the cacophonous bang._

_The half-wraith pushing the young girl behind him, awaiting the annihilation of his days._

_Lightning flares, blinding the screen in a brilliant white that has a few flinching from the sudden brightness._

_"Vit...ya?" (M/N) breaths, blood splattering over the plains of his face; trailing down, down, down as it mixes with the pouring rain that has yet to cease before dripping from his jawline and chin.  
_

_The other man lurching forward, his kagune gone as he lands in (M/N)'s arms that loop under his, clutching tightly to his back. Crimson so dark, nearly black, coats his hands that slide frantically over the growing patch across his back. They grow slick with a fading life._

_"Vitya?" He calls again, voice hitching as he ignores the battlefield; the enclosing danger that escapes the barrage of bullets that are unleashed by Mary._

_No response. He pushes him away, his head lolling with the movement with eyes half-lidded and dulled as the younger man's gaze trails sluggishly down to the same dark blemish that spreads over the center of his chest._

_Lilia screams, crying out._

_He watches as it grows; too fast, too much, no time._

_Red._

_Red dyes the earth in its metallic stench; drowning him, suffocating him._

_A dark mass encircles the three as (M/N) pulls Vitya closer, bracing the half-ghoul's chin on his shoulder; hand encasing the back of his head gently, running calloused fingers through his hair._

_With eyes that match the abyss that surrounds them, he gently lays him down and Lilia is by his side in an instant; her significantly smaller hands encasing one of her brother's as (M/N) stands, sways as if drunk on his overwhelming fury._

_"What are you doing?" She questions, hysteria making her voice pitch and crack as he turns his back toward them._

_"Watch him." It's cold, stern; much like their first meeting, but it doesn't hide the wrath beneath it._

_Lilia refrains from flinching, instead, she nods. Opting to keep her eyes on the shallow rise and fall of her brother's chest rather than the mist that rises in large quantities from his frame while the protective cocoon falls away._

The screen begins to fade before it becomes clear once again and everyone turns to Vitya when he speaks.

"It becomes a bit blurred here for him, so this is more from my perspective. Shortly after he got up, I regained a bit of consciousness or, at least, enough to remember this."

They accept that as an answer and become focused onto the screen.

_"(M/N)." Ladybug starts, cautious of the others that are staring and preparing for their attack on the man. She stops in her tracks when she sees the glare directed at one man alone and the sharp teeth that are bared as if ready to tear Lannister's trachea from his very throat. She wouldn't put it past him at this point._

_But, that doesn't happen._

_What does, however, is a series of events that are too quick to properly track._

_She watches as bullets fall from their wounds, splashing to the ground in a shallow puddle as flesh knit back together until not even a scar remains. Then, the moment the last wounds heals, he releases a primal roar that turns deeper, more demonic as the mist of shadows, that had rolled languidly over his form, are encompassing him completely in a cyclone of darkness. Distantly, the weak call of his name resounds over the flurry. The name blessed to his heart is cursed to the writhing beast beneath his mortal carcass._

_What stands before them is a true monstrosity; untamable, savage, crafted from the damnation of the scraps of mortal soul that had remained untouched and uncorrupted from the infernal hellfire of agony and torment that this camp had wrought upon him._

_It moves, too fast to see as it rips a head from a shoulder then arms from their sockets, pieces of bones and sinew, chunks of meat that could, at one point, have been recognizable organs or flesh from others. The battlefield is no longer considered as such; it is a massacre, much like livestock to a slaughterhouse until nothing is left to render into shredded tatters of the other assets._

_Mary stumbles back, tripping over a leg that was discarded carelessly to the side. She barely manages to catch herself, but when she looks up, her breath freezes halfway in her throat and her vocal cords constrict as an involuntary whine of a smaller animal caught by its predator breeches through. The mass of twisting darkness with maws that carry knife-like teeth has it eyes of dying embers directed towards her, claws flexing that drip with both rainwater and carnage; intermingling into a puddle of gore. It's head twitches before it looks towards the doctor, a snarl that is not unlike a cross between a hiss and a growl, resonates deeply from its chest. It lurches forward and Lannister whimpers, turning on his heels and runs towards the building that may be the only possible form of sanctuary for him._

_However, before it can even take a step forward, Ladybug interferes. Stepping in front of it with arms splayed wide, her weapons snugly in her holster as she speaks lowly; "(M/N). (M/N), you can't do that. I know you want to, trust me I wan-"_

_She doesn't finish as she barely dodges the incoming claws, the middle one barely catches as the tip of the talon easily pierces through her clothes and sheers down an inch from beneath her left breast and down the ribcage. She curses, using a hand to apply pressure to the wound that will, without a doubt, leave a mutilated scar while lifting the other placidly._

_She glares, hissing; "Stop fucking around with_ him  _and get to Vitya, jackass!"_

_The beast pauses as the carnage from the slaughter remains coating its entire form, still dripping from the unceasing rain. It disappears and Mary swivels around in time to see it kneeling next to the wounded man, lifting him easily from the ground. It barely turns its head to look at her from the corner of its eye that narrows the slightest bit before all three disappear in a whirlwind of darkness._

_ _

**_(Background Music)_ **

_The screen flashes to black before it slowly comes into focus, staring up at a clearing with billowing dark-grey clouds that continue to pour down rain. Along the edge of the screen is another willow tree, slightly smaller than the one back at the camp as spruce and pine trees encircle the perimeter of the large space. Lilia is seen leaning against the willow's twisted trunk, her fingers digging into the bark; causing it to distent and splinter under the girl's sheer strength as she uses the other to wipe viciously at her eyes._

_Meanwhile, the beast is kneeling next to Vitya; its back bowed as it leans over the half-ghoul and blocking some of the falling water from his face with its body. There is a rasping noise, rattling lungs that barely press out a chuckle._

_"That's new. Gotta say, though, not bad, not bad at all." Vitya grins with crimson teeth, head tilting towards the beast with no less affection in his eyes._

_The grin dims as sludge darker than black drips from eyes that are the color of expiring flames, bringing the very talons that ended the lives of so many in so little time; delicately, timidly hovering over the wound that continues to weep and grow. Vitya presses his lips into a thin smile, bringing up a hand to gently brush his fingertips over its jawline, resting over its cheek; giving it a single, light pat while his other curls its fingers around three of the menacing claws without hesitation, thumb moving over the expanse of the back of the beast's hand._

_"S'fine. You'll be fine, made sure of that." Blood seeps around his torso in a circle, a malicious reminder of the inevitable._

_The beast gives a slow shake of its head, gently pressing both it and his hands onto his chest. But, Vitya only grins again, eyes softening as he drags the hand from its cheek to the back of its head; pulling it gently to rest its forehead against his own while murmuring lowly, "I may like this form, but I much prefer the other one."_

The screen slowly loses its focus, temporarily turning black before it blinks back to the scene.

_(M/N) is back to his normal form, his forehead still placed against the half-ghoul's as his shoulder violently tremble; tears intermingling with the falling water. Vitya smiles again, carrying the same arrogance it usually does as he softly runs his fingers through the younger man's hair._

_"Gotta ask you somethin'." He slurs and the screen is turning fuzzy and dark around the corners._

_"Anythin'." (M/N) says, voice stronger than his appearance as his grip tightens on the other's hand._

_"You got to..."_

The audio fades, lips moving without any sound and Masky makes a noise of protest. "The hell is going on?"

"Sorry, but this part's a bit private. Only meant for (M/N) and I." Vitya shrugs, though his eyes are daring anyone to speak against it as he rolls his neck; a few joints pop.

Masky swears under his breath, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he slumps in his seat. Toby, meanwhile, is still focusing on the wordless conversation.

_It is only when Vitya's lips stop moving does (M/N) pull away, lips drawn tightly down into a deep frown. He nods, nonetheless, mouth forming the familiar pattern of 'I promise', before the audio returns. There is silence between the two, the only sound is the occasional hiccup from Lilia and the downpour._

_With a deep inhale, (M/N) pulls away, their hands untangle before he places his fingertips over where the wound is. Vitya's bloodstained smile still in place when (M/N) quickly impales his hand into the half-ghoul's chest, the only sign of pain is him digging his fingers in the soil. The screen is fading faster and faster until the last thing seen is (M/N) extracting a blue orb, cradling it in his hands like its the most valuable thing in existence before pressing it to his own chest._

The screen goes dark.

Toby and Slenderman stand, Masky remaining stubbornly in his seat. However, be anyone could begin asking anything, Vitya speaks sharply. "There final memory is how he escapes. After, I'll answer any questions you have."

Masky turns his head away with a scoff as Toby and Slenderman nod, returning back to their seats.


	79. Chapter 79

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B9XMAbH-b0>

**(Background Music)**

\----------3rd Person POV----------

_How long it takes for (M/N) to force himself away from the cooling body is a mystery, the rain long since stopped as slivers of sunlight spill in rivulets through slowly parting clouds that seem to have lightened in color after the storm it produced. Blood still cakes his clothes, his legs still being stained from the pool of congealing crimson that outstretches from beneath Vitya's corpse; whose listless gaze is half-lidded, looking at the sky with a barely visible smile that seems to mock the world that condemned them from the moment they were born for the last time. Whether tears or rainwater still cling and trail down the contours of (M/N)'s face is unknown, though it would be no surprise if it were a mixture of both._

_Giving a steady inhale, he finally moves; standing to his feet slowly and he stumbles a step or two away. Running blood-coated fingers through his equally gore-riddled strands of hair and causing them to stick up from the coagulated substance, he exhales at an equally steady manner. Turning his head over his shoulder, he gives a familiar and all-too-present-time grin towards Lilia. "Keep watch, be right back."_

_The sudden change in tone causes the young girl to widen her tear-rimmed eyes, but before she could respond to such a demand, the world shifts and he stands at the perimeter of a small grove of trees. He walks through yards that seem in desperate need of trimming before coming to a stop in front of some tacky, little shed; a shovel lays against its wooden walls that seem to be infested with rot. He pays little attention to the suburban-esque house nearby as he picks up the tool, weighs it in his hands for a moment before returning to the sight he left both Vitya and of Lilia. The young girl visibly startles from her spot next to her brother when he suddenly reappears, scrambling to her feet when she catches sight of the half-rusted shovel._

_She doesn't say anything, the slow pittering of water droplets falling from the trees that surround them seem to echo loudly between them. However, it doesn't last long when (M/N) rolls his neck, elicitating a few pops and Lilia flinches at the familiar behavior. He gestures lamely with the shovel as he says; "Go pick out a big ol' rock for your brother, while I deal with this, 'kay?"_

_It's easy to notice the thick southern accent as he turns to pick out a spot near the single willow tree within the clearing and, wisely enough, the young girl seems to know better than to question his sudden change in behavior as she gives a shallow nod before walking to the edge of the thick forest; looking back once before continuing on her way to do as instructed. As soon as she's gone, however, (M/N)'s lax expression turns neutral. A lifelessness returning to his eyes after the faux bravado, the wooden handle creaks ominously beneath his tight grip as he doubles over as if the world became too heavy to bear on his shoulders and had finally crumpled beneath its weight. As he collapses in on himself, he allows a loud cry to bellow forth that startles a few birds from their perch in the nearby treetops, their own screech of indignation at being disturbed nearly silenced by the scream produced by the broken man underneath the willow tree's drooping branches._

_The yell tempers off into a broken and cracked gasp, leaving the man panting as the remnants of the blood-chilling howl echoes back within the clearing before he violently stabs the shovel into the earth, pulling the soil up and dumping it carelessly to the side before it repeats. The entire process is a show of concealed anger, his expression that was once of a decimated man distorts into a bared-teeth scowl as his lifeless gaze narrows with resentment, self-hatred, and boiling wrath. Underneath those roiling emotions is the baseline for it all; grief, but it remains locked up and hidden away from the world with the seething anger that coats over it like cement._

_His hands blister as he reaches the halfway point and then they soon pop from both the violent labor and the wood splinters from the slowly breaking handle beneath his heavily worked hands. Hands of a mercenary, hands of a ruthless killer, hands that are coated in so much blood that will never come clean no matter the amount of harsh scrubbing he does. The fresh blood intermingles with the dried and flaking gore and mud that still coats it. But, he ignores the pain; the filth. Instead, he relishes it and allows it to fuel him to continue as he finally finishes. Unfortunately, the pain doesn't last long when his healing factor spits out the slivers of wood from his flesh and stitches it back together as if he hadn't just spent hours working on digging a grave._

_For the first time since he could remember, he wishes they would leave a scar. A way to remember this moment._

_When he hops out of the hole, he walks to the perimeter of the clearing and begins tearing away branches that he is able to reach, spraying the occasional droplet over and around his form before looking for any dry plant or twig. Once he stockpiles enough of both, he carries his load back to the hole and starts to carefully line the bottom with the leaf-laden branches; almost as if he were creating a bed. Once half of his large pile is gone, covering the entirety of the bottom of the dug-out grave, he walks over and carefully lifts Vitya's body from the ground. However, before he places him in, he sets him down gently next to it. Reaching for the chain around his neck, he removes one of the two tags, doing the same with Vitya's as he replaces each with one another as the last sign of his commitment._

_With that final process, he attentively places the body into its final resting place; arranging the rest of the branches atop the body, he lays out the dry kindle he manages to salvage. He stands there, looking passively down at the covered body with tightly clenched hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped and trembling only enough to be noticed if one was standing close to him. He doesn't turn even as Lilia returns, a large boulder that she can barely encircle her arms around is dropped next to him with a hollow thump; no doubt leaving a dent within the soaked soil._

_Neither speaks as (M/N) pulls a small matchbook from deep within the recesses of his pockets; only used to start fires for particularly cold missions that would take more than a few hours. He strikes the match but does not immediately throw it into the pit, instead, he watches the flame flicker and burn away at the sick of wood. His hand trembles, teeth bared in frustration as if trying to will his body to do what it doesn't wish to. When it reaches the halfway mark and he feels the scorching heat slowly make its way to the flesh of his fingertips. His releases a harsh breath when smaller fingers clothed in bandages removes the match from his grasp, his gaze snapping to Lilia whose focus is solely on the grave in front of them._

_Without further hesitation, she flicks the small flame into it. The fire immediately grasps onto the dry kindle on top of the branches, gorging on the wood and dried plants and, before long, it begins to devour the branches and body. The smoke billowing into the slowly clearing sky, carrying with it the stench of burning flesh. They both stand there, not moving until the last of the embers dies and what remains is nothing but dust and charred bones; nothing salvageable if the doctors or scientists of the camp ever manage to find him. When the last flickering flame dies, (M/N) picks up the shovel and begins filling in the grave with as much care and coordination as he can; gently patting the upturned earth down to ensure its compact. Once he finishes, Lilia carefully places the boulder at the head of the grave; he kneels before the stone and reaches back to the dagger hidden within his boot._

_Pulling it free with a soft shing, he flips the blade as he brings it up; gripping its handle in a white-knuckled fist and harshly chips away at the stone, engraving letters and numbers._

_Once finished, it reads Vitya's initials and beneath is the numbers from his tags._

_While he stands, (M/N) head twitches minutely to the side; as if suddenly hearing a noise that is privy only to his ears. Instead, he rolls his shoulders, an all too present-time movement._

_"What now?" Lilia's soft question causes him to snap his attention to the young girl whose gaze remains stubbornly on the grave before them._

_He inhales slowly before sighing, "We get to work."_

_"They'll kill us when we get back." She adds after a brief period of silence as if it were an afterthought._

_"Not with me there. Not after what just happened." He disagrees._

_"Then what are we gonna do?"_

_Once again, (M/N) rolls his neck before laying a hand on Lilia's shoulder. They reappear within the confines of their cabin and he barely flinches as a bullet skims the surface of his cheek; drawing a thin line of blood. Mary, who had been sitting on the edge of (M/N)'s cot with head in her hands, rants while gesturing wildly with her still smoking gun as she runs her free hand through her hair. White gauze peeks through the collar and hem of her shirt and jacket when she moves sporadically about._

_"Vous êtes un connard stupide, savez-vous combien de merde nous sommes maintenant?! (You stupid motherfucker, do you know how much shit we're in now?!)"_

_After spitting a few more insults in various languages, (M/N) ticks up a single brow; "Are you finished?"_

_"For now." She spits, stopping her pacing to shove her gun back within the confines of its holster and crossing her arms tightly over her chest; glowering at the man._

_"I need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_(M/N) presses his lips into a thin line, looking away to glare out the window as he lightly pushes Lilia in front of him. "Watch her for a few hours, got somethin' to do."_

_"Are you going to kill him? Here of all places?" She asks, long gone is her wrath and in its place concern as she steps up behind the young girl._

_"Nah, not yet at least. I just..." His eyes narrow further before puffing out a harsh breath as he looks to the floor, bringing up a hand to roughly scratch at the back of his head and further messing up his hair._

_"Go."_

_Snapping his gaze up, he sees Mary rolls her eyes; "I'll look after her, you get whatever you need to do done."_

_"I suggest you pack a few things before I get back." After giving that warning, (M/N) vanishes._

_He reappears in an alleyway and when he steps out, the signs around him are written in Chinese. He passes the busy streets, passes the flickering neon lights while avoiding the public's eye until the busy population thins out further and further before he stops in front of a small shop with its one working letter 'e' on the open sign as it sputters on its last bits of electricity. He shoves the door open, the bell above drowned out by the shrieking of the desperate cry of hinges in need of oil._

_"Wǒmen guānménle. Zǒu kāi. (We're closed. Get lost.)" A woman in her early twenties spits, flipping through a magazine that rests on the upper back of a client with her free hand while holding the buzzing tattoo gun with the other; bent over the lower back as she looks back and forth from her work to the latest drama of some celebrity. Whatever visible skin that isn't covered by the tube-top or high-waisted denim shorts with frayed hems is covered in various inks of color and monochrome. Skulls nestled amongst thorns and roses with chrysanthemums nestled in eye sockets rest on her bared stomach, a dragon wrapping protectively around the ribcage and shoulder before winding down her right arm in a sleeve of scales, glowering eyes, and flames; a phoenix burning to cinders on her other shoulder and arm and (M/N) tears his gaze away to look at the various pictures of previous clients plastered around the perimeter of a large mirror._

_"Zhǐ duì dàzhòng. (Only to the public.)" (M/N) shrugs, casually shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants._

_The woman's head snaps up, the man below her curses when her needle goes a little deeper than intended. She scoffs with a shake of her head, gesturing with her free hand as she returns to her work; not even bothered by his appearance of dried blood and grime. "Rúguǒ nǐ zhèngzài xúnzhǎo nàgè zuòguò nǐ de rén, wǒ mǔqīn bùzài zhèlǐ. Zhège biǎo zǐ kěnéng huì huí dào yíngdì. (If you're looking for the one who did your tat, my mother's not here. The bitch might be back at the camp.)_

_"Wǒ gāngcái zài zhǎo nǐ. Duìyú xiàng wǒmen zhèyàng de rén, wǒ xīwàng tā xiāoshī, nǐ de jiāoyì zuì hǎo. (I was looking for you. I want it gone and you're the best in your trade for ones like us.)"_

_"Yǐjīng yǒu kèhù, qǐng zài shì yīcì. (Already got a customer, try again some other time.)" She sneers._

_Before she could go back to work, she jolts back when a spike of darkness shoots up from beneath the head cushion, through it and into her client's head. She glares at him as (M/N) states calmly; "Wǒ xiāngxìn nǐ de kèhù yǐjīng wǎnshàng wánchéngle. (I believe your client is done for the evening.)"_

_"Bùnéng děngdào tā fù qián gěi wǒ. (Couldn't have waited until he paid me.)" She complains, already rifling through his pockets, retrieving his wallet and extracting whatever money is in it before tossing it over her shoulder; using her other hand to push the corpse carelessly to the floor along with the abandoned magazine and gestures to the open seat. She shoves the money down her shirt, resting it between her cleavage before reaching for a sanitizer wipe and cleaning her tattoo gun._

_"Suǒyǐ,- (So,-)" She begins, "nǐ shì zuò shénme de? (what are you?)"_

_"Yīgè yōulíng hé yīgè rén de sīshēngzǐ. (Bastard child of a wraith and a human.)" (M/N) answers gruffly, though the woman is more interested in continuing._

_"Yǒu dàolǐ, nǐ dàizhe sǐwáng de èchòu. Nǐ yě dàizhe yīxiē kělián de bastar-de línghún. (Makes sense, you carry the stench of death. You also carry the soul of some poor bastar-.)" She's cut off with a rough hand around her throat, her back crashing into the large mirror behind her as pictures scatter and fall around them. She brings both her hands to the one clenching dangerously tight around her neck, red beads over cuts made by her nails as she scratches at the wrist and hand desperately while she writhes beneath (M/N)'s grip as he snarls; "Wǒ wènle yīgè wénshēn, ér bùshì nǐ nà gāisǐ de pínglùn. (I asked for a tattoo, not for your goddamn comments.)"_

_The woman lets out a choked gasp when he slams her to the mirror, once more, before relinquishing his grip; returning to his previous seat as he removes his shirt to showcase the tattoo of the dragon on his shoulder. Rubbing her throat, the woman glares at him before bitting out. "Nǐ xiǎng zuò shénme? (What do you want done?)"_

_A sudden distant look appears on (M/N)'s face, looking almost reminiscent as he replies distractedly; "Bùluò huò qítā shénme dōngxī zài fùgài wǒ jiān shàng nà tiáolìng rén zuò'ǒu de jù lóng shí zuò dé fēicháng hǎo. (Tribal or something that'll do a damn good job of covering that disgusting dragon on my shoulder.)"_

_The woman pauses, before reaching over to move a few scattered pictures and producing the one on the bottom. "Zhège huì zhèyàng ma? (Will this one do?)"_

_(M/N) takes it, gazing down it with a tilt of his head. A grin that's too sharp and with too many teeth to be genuine peels his lips back; "Wánshàn. (Perfect.)"_

_"Nǐ yìshí dào wǒ bìxū shǐyòng báiyín, duì ba? Bù huì zài tā mā de gōngyuán sànbù. (You realize I have to use silver for this, right? Won't be no walk in the fucking park.)" The woman mutters, taking the picture back and proceeding towards a cart of drawers; pulling one open to reveal an array of needles that are, without a doubt, made of silver._

_"Wǒ kěyǐ chǔlǐ tā, zhǐshì zuò tā mā de gōngzuò. (I can handle it, just do your fucking job.)" He snarls, straightening himself as the woman pulls the cart up and begins to prepare the tattoo gun. After it's prepared, she spends a considerable amount of time wiping the necessary area clean of flaking blood and filth._

_When the screen flickers, the tattoo is finished; the dragon no longer visible underneath the thick, black of swirls and sharp points of the tribal that covers his arm and shoulder. The visible strips of skin between the ink are red and irritated; some parts leaking beads of blood from having the needle dig too deep for some certain parts. Standing, (M/N) throws his shirt on before digging into his pocket and throws some crumpled bills that could easily be exchanged for their currency._

_He vanishes, reappearing in front of Lilia and Mary who sat on his bed. The young girl looks to have just finished crying as she wipes away the last remnants of tears, while Ladybug comforts the girl by softly rubbing her back. Their gazes snap up when (M/N) appears in the center of the cabin, immediately being drawn to the new tattoo the peeks just above his long sleeves. Running a hand through his hair, still mussed from the streaks of congealed blood and muck, as he mutters; "I have a plan."_

_"You know they won't stop, right? Not until they know we're dead." Mary spits, moving to stand and meeting the closest thing to a friend she has face to face; scowling._

_"We'll die either way. You honestly think they'll keep us for long after what happened? The only thing I got to keep me alive is what Lannister-" he spits the name like poison, "saw. Besides, we know about this place, know how to hide and stay hidden."_

_Before he could continue his rant further, Ladybug holds a hand up; "Never said I wasn't against this plan of yours. I'm just reminding you what could happen."_

_"This is an all or nothing move, I know that." (M/N) says between clenched teeth._

_"Alright. Tell me what we do?"_

_He grins, too wide and too sharp._

_The screen flickers, showing (M/N) walking aimlessly around the camp until a dart with three black feathers strikes the side of his neck. He bares his teeth as he stumbles, falls to a knee as he glares up at the approaching figure while tearing the needle from his flesh. Lannister grins; a wicked, distorted thing that would have sent anyone running for the hills, but he continues to glare defiantly at the mad doctor._

_"I see you've had your tattoo changed, one that was supposed to remind you who exactly owns you. I guess we will have to fix that." He states calmly, but (M/N) returns his manic grin with a feral glint in his eye._

_"Y'know, doc, at one point I probably would've agreed. But-" The half-wraith laughs mockingly, "I came to realize that I never really did. At least not to you and especially not to this goddamn place."_

_"We'll see about that." He shrugs before he pulls a gun free, flips it to grip the barrel and the screen flashes from white to black when he strikes (M/N)'s temple with the handle._

_The next conscious memory takes a moment to clear, blurring before becoming unfocused once more. After the half-wraith blinks harshly a few times, what greets him is his wrists shackled to each side of the familiar metallic table and, by the slow rise of steam escaping beneath the cuffs accompanied by an intense burning agony, that what holds him down is made of silver. It takes a violent shake of his head to remove any lingering bleariness to realize that he's tethered face down and though he knows better, he tugs experimentally at his feet to find them in the same position as his hands. He lifts himself as far as he can off the table, glancing down is dismay when neither restraint nor table budge and he raises a brow when he takes immediate notice of his lack of shirt._

_"You know-" (M/N) scoffs, landing back on the table with an audible 'thunk', "this really doesn't paint a pretty picture for you. Though, then again, that ugly mug of yours never really did you any favors anyhow."_

_Turning his head to the side, he sees that Lannister has his back towards him; fiddling with an object that is obscured by his form._

_He remains silent, much to the irritation of the half-wraith._

_"What? No religious ranting today?"_

_Again, he garners no immediate reaction. Instead, Lannister speaks calmly after a moment's pause; "You are a fascinating creature. But, I do wonder, whatever happened to that half-breed's corpse?"_

_(M/N) glares, lips curled back to bare teeth; "Gone. Made sure that you wouldn't use even a minuscule of a chip of his fucking bones."_

_He turns his head over a shoulder, "Shame,-" he begins, looking back down to what he has been doing, "I had hoped to see just how he ticks. Unlike wraiths, ghouls lack a certain..._ quality _, they can't really come back from the brink of death even after being exposed to their weakness."_

_Unbothered by the menacing glare that promises a slow death, the doctor finally turns to reveal a serrated blade glowing from just being taken from the flames erupting from the bunsen-burner. Along the edge, still drips a metallic substance and (M/N)'s expression darkens further as he clenches his hands, nails biting into flesh that causes crimson to drip to the floor._

_As Lannister steps next to his tethered form, he speaks with a sadistic glee; "Oh, don't look so cowed, my dear subject. I made sure that you won't so easily heal from this."_

_(M/N) bares gritted teeth, forehead pressing harshly into the cool metal cot beneath him as the mad doctor presses the knife into the skin of his back and begins to crudely carve out the camp's signature sigil. However, as the slow and no doubt agonizing process continues, he trembles beneath the blade; earning an impassive chuckle from the man standing over him._

_"I thought you were trained to withstand this much? Or did that little vixen ruin that for you as well?"_

_However, the only response is a guttural chuckle as he peeks an eye open and revealing it's demonic black before laughing; "You're mistaken. I just find it funny."_

_"What?"_

_"That you'd think that-" (M/N) cuts himself off with a hysteric laugh, "that I'd just sit here for no goddamn reason!"_

_As soon as he finishes, a loud explosion rocks the place and sending Lannister tumbling back, knocking the contents of the nearby medical tray to the ground as he flails before slamming back into the counter behind him. Soon after the first, another deafening blast rocks the place; much closer than before. (M/N) easily conjures the darkness to encase the silver that binds his wrists and ankles; crumpling them with difficulty, but still managing to do so despite the added agony. As he stands, a third detonation is set off and the building trembles violently. The light fixtures above flicker wildly as the young man stalks closer to the doctor that has to rely on the counter to help him remain standing. Gritting his teeth, Lannister throws the knife as he tries to aim for the head, but the only result that happens is (M/N) catching the blade mid-air; the blade slicing the palm of his hand causing droplets of blood to fall as steam slowly rises from where the silver touches his skin. Twirling the blade in his hand, he grips the handle tightly as he grasps onto the lapel of Lannister's lab coat with his free hand._

_As (M/N) rams the blade into his stomach and violently twists, "A shame I can't stay too long." He shrugs nonchalantly, "But, I have places to be, people to kill. You know the schtick."_

_Leaning close to his ear, he whispers; "You best remember that the next time I see you,_ I'll _be the hunter. After all, Death does love a chase every once-in-a-while."_

_He shoves the doctor to the floor who shivers and whimpers before spinning on his heel and making his way down the hall. A guard appears around the nearby corner and before he has the chance to even lift his weapon, (M/N) barely twitches a finger as the shadow belonging to the guard produces a spike that runs through both helmet and skull. Walking up to the corpse, (M/N) leans down and begins stripping him down; taking only his black shirt and heavy dark-grey jacket, crimson seeping in small streaks from where the fabric of the shirt touched the blood steadily dripping from the hole in the helmet, meanwhile, the jacket only has it spattered around its collar._

_As soon as the half-wraith is properly dressed, he transports himself in front of his cabin. Outside, it's dark as the moon hangs high into the air and, around him, hell has broken loose. People are running around as fire encases the cabins, the occasional explosion continues to rock the camp, as those who've never lost hope are taking the chance to run, while the more loyal assets try to either kill or restrain them. He quickly tears his gaze away from the sight as he barges through the door, heading for his bed, kneeling before it to pry off a floorboard underneath. Inside is a series of I.D.s, passports, and large wads of cash. He unceremoniously shoves as much as he can into his pockets before taking off outside; he disappears mid-run and emerges in front of Lilia and Ladybug who stand before only feet away from the source of the blazing inferno._

_However, neither move, instead, they stare up at the sky as they watch the moon become hidden by thick clouds that seemingly appear from nowhere and before you could blink, it begins to snow. It starts off soft, but as the seconds wear on it soon turns into a harsh blizzard; the white haze covering everything within a matter of moments._

_Giving a relieved sigh which shows itself in a white puff of fog, Mary gently pushes the girl towards (M/N) before laying a heavy hand on his shoulder, "See you on the other side."_

_"When it's safe." He agrees over the sound of the harsh blizzard, though both can see the panic in each other's gaze. Giving a solitary nod, Mary darts off and into the nearby thicket of the forest._

_"Let's go." He grunts, taking Lilia's hand and running through the camp. Any who try to stop them are immediately killed as the pikes of darkness easily disposes of them in large numbers. As he runs, the snow continues to collect and it's when he reaches the perimeter of the camp does it begin to reach his ankles. Though, before he could continue he immediately stops that causes the young girl he was pulling behind himself to crash into his back and he bites back a groan of pain._

_Instead of focusing on the searing agony, he scowls at the figure before him._

_"Cross." He hisses, pushing Lilia back behind him when she decided to peek around him._

_The man looks the same as the day he took (M/N) under his tutelage, arms tightly folded over his chest as the luminous butterflies flutter innocently around him. As one of the insects' darts forward, (M/N) grabs the young girl and is about to dodge when it misses him completely and towards one of the many munition buildings. It lights up with a large explosion that nearly deafens them, but the younger man snaps his attention towards his old mentor._

_"What the fuck are you waiting for?_ Go _!" He snaps with a jerk of his head as numerous other butterflies move to cause more mayhem to the camp._

_Pushing Lilia into motion, the two begin running once more. However, as (M/N) goes to pass him, he stops. Both looking ahead in opposite directions as the younger man lays a hand on his mentor's shoulder and mutters lowly. "Thank you." He pauses a moment, hesitant, but continues nonetheless; "Elijah."_

_Cross stiffens beneath his hand before it slides off and he runs off, taking only a second to look back at his mentor to see him taking a step to the side, a clumsy, but no less genuine, smile gracing his features as he gives a mocking two-finger salute before rushing off deeper into the camp. He easily catches up with Lilia, grabbing her wrist as he passes her and continues to pull them along; the snow already collecting enough to reach their knees as it slows their efforts to run._

_They remain oblivious to the amount of time they spent running as t_ _he thick forests of Siberia rush pass them while darting through the thickets and knee-deep snow. The crunching of untouched snow and long-dead plants echoing out, along with their mingled breaths. Long behind them, sirens wail into the sky that begins to clear of the snowstorm to reveal the starry night sky beneath, and hounds begin to howl their haunting tunes for blood. The sound of mobs forming causes their speed to double in efforts._

_"Toropit'sya! (Hurry!)" (M/N) hisses in a deep and reverberating tone, fear wraps around him and causing him to switch back to the dialect he knew for most of his life as the sudden demand causes Lilia to nod and as she tries to push herself to her limits._

_However, it was only a few steps ahead, that the young child's foot got caught on an unearthed root from a nearby tree. Her grip slipping from his as she crashes harshly into the snow, scattering the powdery substance around them._

_"Der'mo! (Shit!)" He curses, stumbling to a stop two steps ahead; turning to see Lilia struggling to find purchase in the deep snow._

_Suddenly, (M/N)'s head snaps up; easily picking up on the sound of snarling dogs and shouting men. The beams of light easily cutting through the darkness, only to grow brighter as they near the duo's location._

_"Chert voz'mi, vse v ad. (Damn it all to hell.)" The (M/N) whispers, running a hand through his hair._

_Soon, wisps of shadows began secreting from his body, wrapping around both himself and the young girl. Soon vanishing from sight and reappearing high in the branches. Situating Lilia around, she wraps her arms around the trunk of the tree as, not a moment longer, the mob of people stops below them and before the sight of roughly disturbed snow. Their assault rifles fully loaded as they scour the area for any more signs of escape._

_Gaining the young girl's attention with a tap to her shoulder, (M/N) holds a finger to his lips before doing a series of hand gestures that causes Lilia to slowly nod in understanding. With tightly pressed lips, he vanishes and reappears a good distance away. Hiding behind a thick trunk of a tree, he distinctly hears one speak._

_"Kazalos', chto mutanty poteryali svoi zapakhi. (The mutts seemed to have lost their scents.)" A deep voice grunts, the familiar sound of someone tugging harshly on the leash to one of the hounds echoing out, soon followed by a snarl from the beast._

_(M/N) patiently waits until a hound had begun barking and growling towards his direction, soon enough the other dogs began to copy the action as well. This time, a feminine voice echoes throughout the forest, "Kazalos' by, eto ne tak, na etot raz. (It would appear that isn't the case, this time.)"_

_He hears the same deep voice from only moments ago shout out, "Khorosho! Dostatochno tratit' vremya, davayte vysledim etikh predateley! (Alright! Enough wasting time, let's hunt down these traitors!)"_

_Taking a deep breath, (M/N) begins to run through the forest, making zig-zag motions until he comes across a small stream; the mob behind him close enough that he can hear their heavy footfalls along with their elated laughter. Only when he stops at the bank of the water, does he transport back to the branch with a small gasp when his wound presses up against the rough bark; looking up, he sees that he's only two branches down from Lilia._   _She easily climbs down to situate herself in front of him, shivering from the sudden onslaught of snow and cold._

_"Eto bylo slishkom blizko. (That was too close.)" He whispers, barely loud enough to be heard over the winds that brush pass them._

_"Sozhaleyu. (Sorry.)" She chatters, her thin spring jacket far too worn down to be of any use in the sudden weather change._

_Sighing,  (M/N) proceeds to remove their own jacket. Long since warm with his excess body heat, before wrapping the young girl within its embrace, while shrugging half-heartedly; "Vse normal'no. Poka ty. (It's fine. So long as you are.)"_

_Lilia snuggles further into the warm jacket while saying, "Za obeshchaniye? (For the promise?)"_

_"Da. Potomu chto, nesmotrya ni na chto, ya vypolnyayu svoi obeshchaniya, verno? (Yes. Because, no matter what, I keep my promises, right?)" (M/N) asks, giving a lopsided grin._

_"Mmm. YA ustal. (Mhm. I'm tired.)" Lilia yawns and twists around to lay her back against his chest._

_"Ostavaysya seychas. Eto ponadobitsya vam dlya sleduyushchego pryzhka. YA obyazatel'no razbuzhu vas, kogda pridet vremya dvigat'sya. (Rest for now. You'll need it for the next jump. I will be sure to wake you when it is time to move.)" He mutters gently, wrapping his arm around her waist to ensure they would not fall from the branch. Not even slightly bothered by the cold as he leans his head back against the trunk with dull 'thunk', staring up at the star-littered night sky._

_When he was sure the young girl was sound asleep, (M/N) allows a hiss pain to fall pass clenched teeth as he carefully adjusts his hold on the young girl, bringing his free hand up behind him to touch his back; wincing at the burning agony the elicits from the sudden contact. Bringing his hand back, he sees that his fingertips are drenched in blood. With a shake of his head, he wipes it on his pants before resuming his duties of keeping watch._

_When the screen flickers to black, it appears slightly blurry around the edges as (M/N) coaxes Lilia awake._

_"It's time, I don't know how far we'll end up off course. Never tried this big of a jump unaware of my surroundings." He warns. "So, just hang on and don't let go."_

_She gives a shallow nod, wrapping her arms around his neck as he presses her tightly to his chest; eyes closed as he inhales deeply and when he exhales, he vanishes. They reappear by a deserted roadside while the early morning sun begins to appear over the horizon and (M/N) stumbles a few steps before dropping to a knee, gasping as sweat beads his forehead, he lowers Lilia to her feet and she pulls away._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Fine." He wheezes, doubling over and placing a hand to the dusty road in an attempt to steady himself as the screen becomes severely blurred. He blinks harshly a few times with a shake of his head and everything steadily comes into focus as he inhales and pushes himself to his feet; "I'm fine, just...just got a tad nauseous s'all."_

_"Do you know where we are?" She asks, looking around at the desert landscape as she removes the thick jacket and tosses to it back to its owner._

_"No clue. Best option is to start walking and hope a town is close by." (M/N) mutters, catching the coat and tying it around his waist._

_"Then which way do we go?" Lilia questions, looking up to meet his gaze._

_He looks one way for a moment before repeating it with the other direction; shrugging as he points down the latter, "I guess we can start down that way."_

_With no other available option, they begin their trek alongside the road. The next time the screen flickers, the corners are a dull color, nearly grey, as the images appear to be gently swaying. The sun is high into the air and sweat continues to bead and fall along the contours of (M/N)'s face as he pants from exertion. Lilia is a few feet ahead as he pauses, hands placed on his knees; he breaths out, "Gotta give me a minute, kid."_

_The darkness that surrounds the screen encroaches further as the images sway drastically._

_She looks ready to protest, but it dies when she sees the unhealthy pallor to his skin, swaying slightly with each rough exhale as his hair sticks to his forehead from the perspiration that soaks his skin. She walks cautiously towards him, "(M/N), you don't look okay."_

_Before he has the chance to speak through gritted teeth, a rumbling noise catches both their attention. Immediately, the half-wraith straightens and moves to stand in front of Lilia; cautious of the three approaching[sleek-black cars with tinted windows](https://img.grouponcdn.com/deal/vXxT69bn58JXeYcrgMqm/Fu-2048x1242/v1/c700x420.jpg). Weighing his options, (M/N) waves a hand above his head in the attempt to catch their attention. The front car doesn't stop, but as it passes them it suddenly slams on its breaks as the middle car pulls off to the side; the last car following close behind as the first one backs up until it is securely in front of the middle one._

_(M/N) inhales deeply, controlling the erratic breathing he had been doing only moments ago as he lightly nudges the girl to stand directly behind them while the back door to the middle car pops open, the distinct warning bell of an open door chime lightly from inside as a familiar individual slowly steps out; shielding his eyes from the harsh sun._

_"Need some help there, amico (friend)?" Manny asks as the other car doors open and faceless individuals begin to shuffle out and surround the man, one leaning down to whisper something that causes the Italian to wave his hand dismissively._

_"You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" (M/N) asks, voice hoarse._

_Manny raises a brow, "You don't know?"_

_(M/N) only bares his teeth, bitting out; "I just need to know where the fuck we are."_

_As the young man takes a threatening step forward, the bodyguards pull various guns from their holsters and taking aim towards him, carefully maneuvering Manny to stand in the center of the large group. With a snarl, (M/N) disposes of them with a simple flick of his wrist and the mobster watches, both in awe and trepidation as the numerous spikes disappear back into the shadows as if they were never there. However, the action proves to be too taxing on his already strained body as it finally gives out when he makes to step towards the Italian; landing face-first into the dry, dusty soil._

_Distantly, the sound of Lilia's surprised cry can be heard as the entire screen becomes unfocused; darkening by the seconds as he spots well-tailored shoes coming to a stop in front of him, the last thing that is seen is a hand reaching out for him before everything turns dark._

_His eyes snap open, face pressed into a soft pillow before he quickly pushes himself up and causing the thin blanket to fall from his torso; looking down he immediately takes stock of the pristine bandages that wrap around his chest. His attention jerks towards a plain, wooden door as footfalls seemingly trek down numerous steps. With bared teeth, (M/N) twists himself around to launch off the bed as soon as the door creaks open. Grabbing the individual by the front of their shirt and hauling them into the nearest wall with an audible 'bang', the door clicking gently shut off to the side as he snarls; "Gde, chert voz'mi, ya? Gde devushka? (Where the hell am I? Where's the girl?"_

_"Hey, hey! Easy pal, you got a serious wound on your back, if you hadn't noticed." Manny says as he raises his hands placidly._

_"Answer my questions!" He snaps, pushing him further up the all to the point his toes are barely touching the ground._

_"You're safe, I promise, and the kid that was with you is fine," Manny replies calmly._

_(M/N) bares his teeth, but before he can say anything else, there is a timid knock on the door before it slowly creaks open. A boy and a girl a few years younger than Lilia peek through with said girl behind them. (M/N) drops the man, who barely manages to maintain his balance if it weren't for the wall behind him. For the first time since their encounter, Manny looks terrified as he clears his throat._

_"Do you kids need something?" He asks gently, subtly pushing himself between the younger man and the children._

_"We were wondering if Lilia can stay the night, she said she never had a sleepover before!" The girl exclaims as if she never before heard such a ridiculous claim._

_"Uh, why..." Manny swallows thickly, "Why don't you guys wait a bit upstairs, our other guest here just woke up, okay?"_

_(M/N) doesn't tear his gaze away from Lilia as she glares at him, mouthing; 'They're good.'_

_He doesn't relax, but he allows his stiff posture to slacken a bit before Lilia and the other two children run back upstairs after they close the door behind them._

_Manny looks to the closed door as he begins, "If you do anything to those kids-" he takes a moment to look at the other man, "I don't care what kinda freaky shit you can do, I'll kill you."_

_"Understood." (M/N) replies dully, giving him a deadpanned look._

_"Anyone ever tell you that you're an asino (jackass)?" He asks, crossing his arms and raising a brow._

_(M/N) only glares at him in return as he mimics his posture, "Anyone ever tell you that you're a s_ _tronzo (asshole)?"_

_Manny looks a bit stunned before a sharp grin slowly etches itself onto his face; "I think you and I will get along just fine. I do need a new second-hand after you turned him into a shish-kabob."_

The screen fades to black and Vitya gives a single, loud clap of his hands as he gets to his feet. " _Now_ it's done, you've seen everything that you need to."

"Finally, now can we go save the dumbass?" Masky groans as he stands, rolling his shoulder to get out the kinks from sitting for so long.

"Sure." Vitya shrugs, though Toby immediately notices the dark glimmer in his eyes and the sharp undertone to his words.

Though, he quickly pushes it away as he follows behind the older male with Slenderman and Masky trailing behind him. After what feels like an eternity of walking later, they stand in front of what looks to be a wall. With furrowed brows, Toby presses a hand to the barrier. Tendrils of what looks and feels to be a thick, oily substance immediately shoots out to wrap around the proxy's wrist. Toby is quick to withdraw the limb, watching as they retract back into the wall.

"W-What are we supposed to d-do n-now?" He asks, though as he goes to turn his head to look at Vitya, a sudden force him harshly forward and into the oily barricade.

With a shout and a curse, he flails violently, trying to rip away from the grasping tendrils. In a matter of seconds, half of him is already consumed by the viscous substance; only barely hearing the startled shouting of his companions before he is fully submerged.

Meanwhile, Masky shouts out a curse as he goes to pull the other proxy free, only to be blocked by Vitya.

He gives a sharp grin, he states casually with a shrug; "Sorry, but I fear your time here has expired."

Just as Masky charges at him, he gives a dismissive flick of his wrist and they vanish.

-

-

-

Back in the conscious world, Slenderman jolts away from (M/N); stumbling back in an attempt to catch his balance. However, Masky isn't that lucky as he is thrown to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?!" He growls, getting to his feet.

"We seemed to have been rejected from (M/N)'s subconscious." Slenderman states, straightening his tie before continuing, "However, it would appear that Toby is still within."

Snapping his attention towards the mentioned proxy, Masky sees that Toby is still standing next to an incapacitated (M/N); his eyes closed, flickering behind their lids.

"So, what do we do?" Masky asks, turning his attention towards Slenderman.

"The only thing we _can_ do is wait and hope for the absolute best in this scenario."


	80. Chapter 80

**_(Background Music)_ **

\----------3rd Person POV----------

_How long it takes for (M/N) to force himself away from the cooling body is a mystery, the rain long since stopped as slivers of sunlight spill in rivulets through slowly parting clouds that seem to have lightened in color after the storm it produced. Blood still cakes his clothes, his legs still being stained from the pool of congealing crimson that outstretches from beneath Vitya's corpse; whose listless gaze is half-lidded, looking at the sky with a barely visible smile that seems to mock the world that condemned them from the moment they were born for the last time. Whether tears or rainwater still cling and trail down the contours of (M/N)'s face is unknown, though it would be no surprise if it were a mixture of both._

_Giving a steady inhale, he finally moves; standing to his feet slowly and he stumbles a step or two away. Running blood-coated fingers through his equally gore-riddled strands of hair and causing them to stick up from the coagulated substance, he exhales at an equally steady manner. Turning his head over his shoulder, he gives a familiar and all-too-present-time grin towards Lilia. "Keep watch, be right back."_

_The sudden change in tone causes the young girl to widen her tear-rimmed eyes, but before she could respond to such a demand, the world shifts and he stands at the perimeter of a small grove of trees. He walks through yards that seem in desperate need of trimming before coming to a stop in front of some tacky, little shed; a shovel lays against its wooden walls that seem to be infested with rot. He pays little attention to the suburban-esque house nearby as he picks up the tool, weighs it in his hands for a moment before returning to the sight he left both Vitya and of Lilia. The young girl visibly startles from her spot next to her brother when he suddenly reappears, scrambling to her feet when she catches sight of the half-rusted shovel._

_She doesn't say anything, the slow pittering of water droplets falling from the trees that surround them seem to echo loudly between them. However, it doesn't last long when (M/N) rolls his neck, elicitating a few pops and Lilia flinches at the familiar behavior. He gestures lamely with the shovel as he says; "Go pick out a big ol' rock for your brother, while I deal with this, 'kay?"_

_It's easy to notice the thick southern accent as he turns to pick out a spot near the single willow tree within the clearing and, wisely enough, the young girl seems to know better than to question his sudden change in behavior as she gives a shallow nod before walking to the edge of the thick forest; looking back once before continuing on her way to do as instructed. As soon as she's gone, however, (M/N)'s lax expression turns neutral. A lifelessness returning to his eyes after the faux bravado, the wooden handle creaks ominously beneath his tight grip as he doubles over as if the world became too heavy to bear on his shoulders and had finally crumpled beneath its weight. As he collapses in on himself, he allows a loud cry to bellow forth that startles a few birds from their perch in the nearby treetops, their own screech of indignation at being disturbed nearly silenced by the scream produced by the broken man underneath the willow tree's drooping branches._

_The yell tempers off into a broken and cracked gasp, leaving the man panting as the remnants of the blood-chilling howl echoes back within the clearing before he violently stabs the shovel into the earth, pulling the soil up and dumping it carelessly to the side before it repeats. The entire process is a show of concealed anger, his expression that was once of a decimated man distorts into a bared-teeth scowl as his lifeless gaze narrows with resentment, self-hatred, and boiling wrath. Underneath those roiling emotions is the baseline for it all; grief, but it remains locked up and hidden away from the world with the seething anger that coats over it like cement._

_His hands blister as he reaches the halfway point and then they soon pop from both the violent labor and the wood splinters from the slowly breaking handle beneath his heavily worked hands. Hands of a mercenary, hands of a ruthless killer, hands that are coated in so much blood that will never come clean no matter the amount of harsh scrubbing he does. The fresh blood intermingles with the dried and flaking gore and mud that still coats it. But, he ignores the pain; the filth. Instead, he relishes it and allows it to fuel him to continue as he finally finishes. Unfortunately, the pain doesn't last long when his healing factor spits out the slivers of wood from his flesh and stitches it back together as if he hadn't just spent hours working on digging a grave._

_For the first time since he could remember, he wishes they would leave a scar. A way to remember this moment._

_When he hops out of the hole, he walks to the perimeter of the clearing and begins tearing away branches that he is able to reach, spraying the occasional droplet over and around his form before looking for any dry plant or twig. Once he stockpiles enough of both, he carries his load back to the hole and starts to carefully line the bottom with the leaf-laden branches; almost as if he were creating a bed. Once half of his large pile is gone, covering the entirety of the bottom of the dug-out grave, he walks over and carefully lifts Vitya's body from the ground. However, before he places him in, he sets him down gently next to it. Reaching for the chain around his neck, he removes one of the two tags, doing the same with Vitya's as he replaces each with one another as the last sign of his commitment._

_With that final process, he attentively places the body into its final resting place; arranging the rest of the branches atop the body, he lays out the dry kindle he manages to salvage. He stands there, looking passively down at the covered body with tightly clenched hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped and trembling only enough to be noticed if one was standing close to him. He doesn't turn even as Lilia returns, a large boulder that she can barely encircle her arms around is dropped next to him with a hollow thump; no doubt leaving a dent within the soaked soil._

_Neither speaks as (M/N) pulls a small matchbook from deep within the recesses of his pockets; only used to start fires for particularly cold missions that would take more than a few hours. He strikes the match but does not immediately throw it into the pit, instead, he watches the flame flicker and burn away at the sick of wood. His hand trembles, teeth bared in frustration as if trying to will his body to do what it doesn't wish to. When it reaches the halfway mark and he feels the scorching heat slowly make its way to the flesh of his fingertips. His releases a harsh breath when smaller fingers clothed in bandages removes the match from his grasp, his gaze snapping to Lilia whose focus is solely on the grave in front of them._

_Without further hesitation, she flicks the small flame into it. The fire immediately grasps onto the dry kindle on top of the branches, gorging on the wood and dried plants and, before long, it begins to devour the branches and body. The smoke billowing into the slowly clearing sky, carrying with it the stench of burning flesh. They both stand there, not moving until the last of the embers dies and what remains is nothing but dust and charred bones; nothing salvageable if the doctors or scientists of the camp ever manage to find him. When the last flickering flame dies, (M/N) picks up the shovel and begins filling in the grave with as much care and coordination as he can; gently patting the upturned earth down to ensure its compact. Once he finishes, Lilia carefully places the boulder at the head of the grave; he kneels before the stone and reaches back to the dagger hidden within his boot._

_Pulling it free with a soft shing, he flips the blade as he brings it up; gripping its handle in a white-knuckled fist and harshly chips away at the stone, engraving letters and numbers._

_Once finished, it reads Vitya's initials and beneath is the numbers from his tags._

_While he stands, (M/N) head twitches minutely to the side; as if suddenly hearing a noise that is privy only to his ears. Instead, he rolls his shoulders, an all too present-time movement._

_"What now?" Lilia's soft question causes him to snap his attention to the young girl whose gaze remains stubbornly on the grave before them._

_He inhales slowly before sighing, "We get to work."_

_"They'll kill us when we get back." She adds after a brief period of silence as if it were an afterthought._

_"Not with me there. Not after what just happened." He disagrees._

_"Then what are we gonna do?"_

_Once again, (M/N) rolls his neck before laying a hand on Lilia's shoulder. They reappear within the confines of their cabin and he barely flinches as a bullet skims the surface of his cheek; drawing a thin line of blood. Mary, who had been sitting on the edge of (M/N)'s cot with head in her hands, rants while gesturing wildly with her still smoking gun as she runs her free hand through her hair. White gauze peeks through the collar and hem of her shirt and jacket when she moves sporadically about._

_"Vous êtes un connard stupide, savez-vous combien de merde nous sommes maintenant?! (You stupid motherfucker, do you know how much shit we're in now?!)"_

_After spitting a few more insults in various languages, (M/N) ticks up a single brow; "Are you finished?"_

_"For now." She spits, stopping her pacing to shove her gun back within the confines of its holster and crossing her arms tightly over her chest; glowering at the man._

_"I need your help."_

_"With what?"_

_(M/N) presses his lips into a thin line, looking away to glare out the window as he lightly pushes Lilia in front of him. "Watch her for a few hours, got somethin' to do."_

_"Are you going to kill him? Here of all places?" She asks, long gone is her wrath and in its place concern as she steps up behind the young girl._

_"Nah, not yet at least. I just..." His eyes narrow further before puffing out a harsh breath as he looks to the floor, bringing up a hand to roughly scratch at the back of his head and further messing up his hair._

_"Go."_

_Snapping his gaze up, he sees Mary rolls her eyes; "I'll look after her, you get whatever you need to do done."_

_"I suggest you pack a few things before I get back." After giving that warning, (M/N) vanishes._

_He reappears in an alleyway and when he steps out, the signs around him are written in Chinese. He passes the busy streets, passes the flickering neon lights while avoiding the public's eye until the busy population thins out further and further before he stops in front of a small shop with its one working letter 'e' on the open sign as it sputters on its last bits of electricity. He shoves the door open, the bell above drowned out by the shrieking of the desperate cry of hinges in need of oil._

_"Wǒmen guānménle. Zǒu kāi. (We're closed. Get lost.)" A woman in her early twenties spits, flipping through a magazine that rests on the upper back of a client with her free hand while holding the buzzing tattoo gun with the other; bent over the lower back as she looks back and forth from her work to the latest drama of some celebrity. Whatever visible skin that isn't covered by the tube-top or high-waisted denim shorts with frayed hems is covered in various inks of color and monochrome. Skulls nestled amongst thorns and roses with chrysanthemums nestled in eye sockets rest on her bared stomach, a dragon wrapping protectively around the ribcage and shoulder before winding down her right arm in a sleeve of scales, glowering eyes, and flames; a phoenix burning to cinders on her other shoulder and arm and (M/N) tears his gaze away to look at the various pictures of previous clients plastered around the perimeter of a large mirror._

_"Zhǐ duì dàzhòng. (Only to the public.)" (M/N) shrugs, casually shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants._

_The woman's head snaps up, the man below her curses when her needle goes a little deeper than intended. She scoffs with a shake of her head, gesturing with her free hand as she returns to her work; not even bothered by his appearance of dried blood and grime. "Rúguǒ nǐ zhèngzài xúnzhǎo nàgè zuòguò nǐ de rén, wǒ mǔqīn bùzài zhèlǐ. Zhège biǎo zǐ kěnéng huì huí dào yíngdì. (If you're looking for the one who did your tat, my mother's not here. The bitch might be back at the camp.)_

_"Wǒ gāngcái zài zhǎo nǐ. Duìyú xiàng wǒmen zhèyàng de rén, wǒ xīwàng tā xiāoshī, nǐ de jiāoyì zuì hǎo. (I was looking for you. I want it gone and you're the best in your trade for ones like us.)"_

_"Yǐjīng yǒu kèhù, qǐng zài shì yīcì. (Already got a customer, try again some other time.)" She sneers._

_Before she could go back to work, she jolts back when a spike of darkness shoots up from beneath the head cushion, through it and into her client's head. She glares at him as (M/N) states calmly; "Wǒ xiāngxìn nǐ de kèhù yǐjīng wǎnshàng wánchéngle. (I believe your client is done for the evening.)"_

_"Bùnéng děngdào tā fù qián gěi wǒ. (Couldn't have waited until he paid me.)" She complains, already rifling through his pockets, retrieving his wallet and extracting whatever money is in it before tossing it over her shoulder; using her other hand to push the corpse carelessly to the floor along with the abandoned magazine and gestures to the open seat. She shoves the money down her shirt, resting it between her cleavage before reaching for a sanitizer wipe and cleaning her tattoo gun._

_"Suǒyǐ,- (So,-)" She begins, "nǐ shì zuò shénme de? (what are you?)"_

_"Yīgè yōulíng hé yīgè rén de sīshēngzǐ. (Bastard child of a wraith and a human.)" (M/N) answers gruffly, though the woman is more interested in continuing._

_"Yǒu dàolǐ, nǐ dàizhe sǐwáng de èchòu. Nǐ yě dàizhe yīxiē kělián de bastar-de línghún. (Makes sense, you carry the stench of death. You also carry the soul of some poor bastar-.)" She's cut off with a rough hand around her throat, her back crashing into the large mirror behind her as pictures scatter and fall around them. She brings both her hands to the one clenching dangerously tight around her neck, red beads over cuts made by her nails as she scratches at the wrist and hand desperately while she writhes beneath (M/N)'s grip as he snarls; "Wǒ wènle yīgè wénshēn, ér bùshì nǐ nà gāisǐ de pínglùn. (I asked for a tattoo, not for your goddamn comments.)"_

_The woman lets out a choked gasp when he slams her to the mirror, once more, before relinquishing his grip; returning to his previous seat as he removes his shirt to showcase the tattoo of the dragon on his shoulder. Rubbing her throat, the woman glares at him before bitting out. "Nǐ xiǎng zuò shénme? (What do you want done?)"_

_A sudden distant look appears on (M/N)'s face, looking almost reminiscent as he replies distractedly; "Bùluò huò qítā shénme dōngxī zài fùgài wǒ jiān shàng nà tiáolìng rén zuò'ǒu de jù lóng shí zuò dé fēicháng hǎo. (Tribal or something that'll do a damn good job of covering that disgusting dragon on my shoulder.)"_

_The woman pauses, before reaching over to move a few scattered pictures and producing the one on the bottom. "Zhège huì zhèyàng ma? (Will this one do?)"_

_(M/N) takes it, gazing down it with a tilt of his head. A grin that's too sharp and with too many teeth to be genuine peels his lips back; "Wánshàn. (Perfect.)"_

_"Nǐ yìshí dào wǒ bìxū shǐyòng báiyín, duì ba? Bù huì zài tā mā de gōngyuán sànbù. (You realize I have to use silver for this, right? Won't be no walk in the fucking park.)" The woman mutters, taking the picture back and proceeding towards a cart of drawers; pulling one open to reveal an array of needles that are, without a doubt, made of silver._

_"Wǒ kěyǐ chǔlǐ tā, zhǐshì zuò tā mā de gōngzuò. (I can handle it, just do your fucking job.)" He snarls, straightening himself as the woman pulls the cart up and begins to prepare the tattoo gun. After it's prepared, she spends a considerable amount of time wiping the necessary area clean of flaking blood and filth._

_When the screen flickers, the tattoo is finished; the dragon no longer visible underneath the thick, black of swirls and sharp points of the tribal that covers his arm and shoulder. The visible strips of skin between the ink are red and irritated; some parts leaking beads of blood from having the needle dig too deep for some certain parts. Standing, (M/N) throws his shirt on before digging into his pocket and throws some crumpled bills that could easily be exchanged for their currency._

_He vanishes, reappearing in front of Lilia and Mary who sat on his bed. The young girl looks to have just finished crying as she wipes away the last remnants of tears, while Ladybug comforts the girl by softly rubbing her back. Their gazes snap up when (M/N) appears in the center of the cabin, immediately being drawn to the new tattoo the peeks just above his long sleeves. Running a hand through his hair, still mussed from the streaks of congealed blood and muck, as he mutters; "I have a plan."_

_"You know they won't stop, right? Not until they know we're dead." Mary spits, moving to stand and meeting the closest thing to a friend she has face to face; scowling._

_"We'll die either way. You honestly think they'll keep us for long after what happened? The only thing I got to keep me alive is what Lannister-" he spits the name like poison, "saw. Besides, we know about this place, know how to hide and stay hidden."_

_Before he could continue his rant further, Ladybug holds a hand up; "Never said I wasn't against this plan of yours. I'm just reminding you what could happen."_

_"This is an all or nothing move, I know that." (M/N) says between clenched teeth._

_"Alright. Tell me what we do?"_

_He grins, too wide and too sharp._

_The screen flickers, showing (M/N) walking aimlessly around the camp until a dart with three black feathers strikes the side of his neck. He bares his teeth as he stumbles, falls to a knee as he glares up at the approaching figure while tearing the needle from his flesh. Lannister grins; a wicked, distorted thing that would have sent anyone running for the hills, but he continues to glare defiantly at the mad doctor._

_"I see you've had your tattoo changed, one that was supposed to remind you who exactly owns you. I guess we will have to fix that." He states calmly, but (M/N) returns his manic grin with a feral glint in his eye._

_"Y'know, doc, at one point I probably would've agreed. But-" The half-wraith laughs mockingly, "I came to realize that I never really did. At least not to you and especially not to this goddamn place."_

_"We'll see about that." He shrugs before he pulls a gun free, flips it to grip the barrel and the screen flashes from white to black when he strikes (M/N)'s temple with the handle._

_The next conscious memory takes a moment to clear, blurring before becoming unfocused once more. After the half-wraith blinks harshly a few times, what greets him is his wrists shackled to each side of the familiar metallic table and, by the slow rise of steam escaping beneath the cuffs accompanied by an intense burning agony, that what holds him down is made of silver. It takes a violent shake of his head to remove any lingering bleariness to realize that he's tethered face down and though he knows better, he tugs experimentally at his feet to find them in the same position as his hands. He lifts himself as far as he can off the table, glancing down is dismay when neither restraint nor table budge and he raises a brow when he takes immediate notice of his lack of shirt._

_"You know-" (M/N) scoffs, landing back on the table with an audible 'thunk', "this really doesn't paint a pretty picture for you. Though, then again, that ugly mug of yours never really did you any favors anyhow."_

_Turning his head to the side, he sees that Lannister has his back towards him; fiddling with an object that is obscured by his form._

_He remains silent, much to the irritation of the half-wraith._

_"What? No religious ranting today?"_

_Again, he garners no immediate reaction. Instead, Lannister speaks calmly after a moment's pause; "You are a fascinating creature. But, I do wonder, whatever happened to that half-breed's corpse?"_

_(M/N) glares, lips curled back to bare teeth; "Gone. Made sure that you wouldn't use even a minuscule of a chip of his fucking bones."_

_He turns his head over a shoulder, "Shame,-" he begins, looking back down to what he has been doing, "I had hoped to see just how he ticks. Unlike wraiths, ghouls lack a certain..._ quality _, they can't really come back from the brink of death even after being exposed to their weakness."_

_Unbothered by the menacing glare that promises a slow death, the doctor finally turns to reveal a serrated blade glowing from just being taken from the flames erupting from the bunsen-burner. Along the edge, still drips a metallic substance and (M/N)'s expression darkens further as he clenches his hands, nails biting into flesh that causes crimson to drip to the floor._

_As Lannister steps next to his tethered form, he speaks with a sadistic glee; "Oh, don't look so cowed, my dear subject. I made sure that you won't so easily heal from this."_

_(M/N) bares gritted teeth, forehead pressing harshly into the cool metal cot beneath him as the mad doctor presses the knife into the skin of his back and begins to crudely carve out the camp's signature sigil. However, as the slow and no doubt agonizing process continues, he trembles beneath the blade; earning an impassive chuckle from the man standing over him._

_"I thought you were trained to withstand this much? Or did that little vixen ruin that for you as well?"_

_However, the only response is a guttural chuckle as he peeks an eye open and revealing it's demonic black before laughing; "You're mistaken. I just find it funny."_

_"What?"_

_"That you'd think that-" (M/N) cuts himself off with a hysteric laugh, "that I'd just sit here for no goddamn reason!"_

_As soon as he finishes, a loud explosion rocks the place and sending Lannister tumbling back, knocking the contents of the nearby medical tray to the ground as he flails before slamming back into the counter behind him. Soon after the first, another deafening blast rocks the place; much closer than before. (M/N) easily conjures the darkness to encase the silver that binds his wrists and ankles; crumpling them with difficulty, but still managing to do so despite the added agony. As he stands, a third detonation is set off and the building trembles violently. The light fixtures above flicker wildly as the young man stalks closer to the doctor that has to rely on the counter to help him remain standing. Gritting his teeth, Lannister throws the knife as he tries to aim for the head, but the only result that happens is (M/N) catching the blade mid-air; the blade slicing the palm of his hand causing droplets of blood to fall as steam slowly rises from where the silver touches his skin. Twirling the blade in his hand, he grips the handle tightly as he grasps onto the lapel of Lannister's lab coat with his free hand._

_As (M/N) rams the blade into his stomach and violently twists, "A shame I can't stay too long." He shrugs nonchalantly, "But, I have places to be, people to kill. You know the schtick."_

_Leaning close to his ear, he whispers; "You best remember that the next time I see you,_ I'll _be the hunter. After all, Death does love a chase every once-in-a-while."_

_He shoves the doctor to the floor who shivers and whimpers before spinning on his heel and making his way down the hall. A guard appears around the nearby corner and before he has the chance to even lift his weapon, (M/N) barely twitches a finger as the shadow belonging to the guard produces a spike that runs through both helmet and skull. Walking up to the corpse, (M/N) leans down and begins stripping him down; taking only his black shirt and heavy dark-grey jacket, crimson seeping in small streaks from where the fabric of the shirt touched the blood steadily dripping from the hole in the helmet, meanwhile, the jacket only has it spattered around its collar._

_As soon as the half-wraith is properly dressed, he transports himself in front of his cabin. Outside, it's dark as the moon hangs high into the air and, around him, hell has broken loose. People are running around as fire encases the cabins, the occasional explosion continues to rock the camp, as those who've never lost hope are taking the chance to run, while the more loyal assets try to either kill or restrain them. He quickly tears his gaze away from the sight as he barges through the door, heading for his bed, kneeling before it to pry off a floorboard underneath. Inside is a series of I.D.s, passports, and large wads of cash. He unceremoniously shoves as much as he can into his pockets before taking off outside; he disappears mid-run and emerges in front of Lilia and Ladybug who stand before only feet away from the source of the blazing inferno._

_However, neither move, instead, they stare up at the sky as they watch the moon become hidden by thick clouds that seemingly appear from nowhere and before you could blink, it begins to snow. It starts off soft, but as the seconds wear on it soon turns into a harsh blizzard; the white haze covering everything within a matter of moments._

_Giving a relieved sigh which shows itself in a white puff of fog, Mary gently pushes the girl towards (M/N) before laying a heavy hand on his shoulder, "See you on the other side."_

_"When it's safe." He agrees over the sound of the harsh blizzard, though both can see the panic in each other's gaze. Giving a solitary nod, Mary darts off and into the nearby thicket of the forest._

_"Let's go." He grunts, taking Lilia's hand and running through the camp. Any who try to stop them are immediately killed as the pikes of darkness easily disposes of them in large numbers. As he runs, the snow continues to collect and it's when he reaches the perimeter of the camp does it begin to reach his ankles. Though, before he could continue he immediately stops that causes the young girl he was pulling behind himself to crash into his back and he bites back a groan of pain._

_Instead of focusing on the searing agony, he scowls at the figure before him._

_"Cross." He hisses, pushing Lilia back behind him when she decided to peek around him._

_The man looks the same as the day he took (M/N) under his tutelage, arms tightly folded over his chest as the luminous butterflies flutter innocently around him. As one of the insects' darts forward, (M/N) grabs the young girl and is about to dodge when it misses him completely and towards one of the many munition buildings. It lights up with a large explosion that nearly deafens them, but the younger man snaps his attention towards his old mentor._

_"What the fuck are you waiting for?_ Go _!" He snaps with a jerk of his head as numerous other butterflies move to cause more mayhem to the camp._

_Pushing Lilia into motion, the two begin running once more. However, as (M/N) goes to pass him, he stops. Both looking ahead in opposite directions as the younger man lays a hand on his mentor's shoulder and mutters lowly. "Thank you." He pauses a moment, hesitant, but continues nonetheless; "Elijah."_

_Cross stiffens beneath his hand before it slides off and he runs off, taking only a second to look back at his mentor to see him taking a step to the side, a clumsy, but no less genuine, smile gracing his features as he gives a mocking two-finger salute before rushing off deeper into the camp. He easily catches up with Lilia, grabbing her wrist as he passes her and continues to pull them along; the snow already collecting enough to reach their knees as it slows their efforts to run._

_They remain oblivious to the amount of time they spent running as t_ _he thick forests of Siberia rush pass them while darting through the thickets and knee-deep snow. The crunching of untouched snow and long-dead plants echoing out, along with their mingled breaths. Long behind them, sirens wail into the sky that begins to clear of the snowstorm to reveal the starry night sky beneath, and hounds begin to howl their haunting tunes for blood. The sound of mobs forming causes their speed to double in efforts._

_"Toropit'sya! (Hurry!)" (M/N) hisses in a deep and reverberating tone, fear wraps around him and causing him to switch back to the dialect he knew for most of his life as the sudden demand causes Lilia to nod and as she tries to push herself to her limits._

_However, it was only a few steps ahead, that the young child's foot got caught on an unearthed root from a nearby tree. Her grip slipping from his as she crashes harshly into the snow, scattering the powdery substance around them._

_"Der'mo! (Shit!)" He curses, stumbling to a stop two steps ahead; turning to see Lilia struggling to find purchase in the deep snow._

_Suddenly, (M/N)'s head snaps up; easily picking up on the sound of snarling dogs and shouting men. The beams of light easily cutting through the darkness, only to grow brighter as they near the duo's location._

_"Chert voz'mi, vse v ad. (Damn it all to hell.)" The (M/N) whispers, running a hand through his hair._

_Soon, wisps of shadows began secreting from his body, wrapping around both himself and the young girl. Soon vanishing from sight and reappearing high in the branches. Situating Lilia around, she wraps her arms around the trunk of the tree as, not a moment longer, the mob of people stops below them and before the sight of roughly disturbed snow. Their assault rifles fully loaded as they scour the area for any more signs of escape._

_Gaining the young girl's attention with a tap to her shoulder, (M/N) holds a finger to his lips before doing a series of hand gestures that causes Lilia to slowly nod in understanding. With tightly pressed lips, he vanishes and reappears a good distance away. Hiding behind a thick trunk of a tree, he distinctly hears one speak._

_"Kazalos', chto mutanty poteryali svoi zapakhi. (The mutts seemed to have lost their scents.)" A deep voice grunts, the familiar sound of someone tugging harshly on the leash to one of the hounds echoing out, soon followed by a snarl from the beast._

_(M/N) patiently waits until a hound had begun barking and growling towards his direction, soon enough the other dogs began to copy the action as well. This time, a feminine voice echoes throughout the forest, "Kazalos' by, eto ne tak, na etot raz. (It would appear that isn't the case, this time.)"_

_He hears the same deep voice from only moments ago shout out, "Khorosho! Dostatochno tratit' vremya, davayte vysledim etikh predateley! (Alright! Enough wasting time, let's hunt down these traitors!)"_

_Taking a deep breath, (M/N) begins to run through the forest, making zig-zag motions until he comes across a small stream; the mob behind him close enough that he can hear their heavy footfalls along with their elated laughter. Only when he stops at the bank of the water, does he transport back to the branch with a small gasp when his wound presses up against the rough bark; looking up, he sees that he's only two branches down from Lilia._   _She easily climbs down to situate herself in front of him, shivering from the sudden onslaught of snow and cold._

_"Eto bylo slishkom blizko. (That was too close.)" He whispers, barely loud enough to be heard over the winds that brush pass them._

_"Sozhaleyu. (Sorry.)" She chatters, her thin spring jacket far too worn down to be of any use in the sudden weather change._

_Sighing,  (M/N) proceeds to remove their own jacket. Long since warm with his excess body heat, before wrapping the young girl within its embrace, while shrugging half-heartedly; "Vse normal'no. Poka ty. (It's fine. So long as you are.)"_

_Lilia snuggles further into the warm jacket while saying, "Za obeshchaniye? (For the promise?)"_

_"Da. Potomu chto, nesmotrya ni na chto, ya vypolnyayu svoi obeshchaniya, verno? (Yes. Because, no matter what, I keep my promises, right?)" (M/N) asks, giving a lopsided grin._

_"Mmm. YA ustal. (Mhm. I'm tired.)" Lilia yawns and twists around to lay her back against his chest._

_"Ostavaysya seychas. Eto ponadobitsya vam dlya sleduyushchego pryzhka. YA obyazatel'no razbuzhu vas, kogda pridet vremya dvigat'sya. (Rest for now. You'll need it for the next jump. I will be sure to wake you when it is time to move.)" He mutters gently, wrapping his arm around her waist to ensure they would not fall from the branch. Not even slightly bothered by the cold as he leans his head back against the trunk with dull 'thunk', staring up at the star-littered night sky._

_When he was sure the young girl was sound asleep, (M/N) allows a hiss pain to fall pass clenched teeth as he carefully adjusts his hold on the young girl, bringing his free hand up behind him to touch his back; wincing at the burning agony the elicits from the sudden contact. Bringing his hand back, he sees that his fingertips are drenched in blood. With a shake of his head, he wipes it on his pants before resuming his duties of keeping watch._

_When the screen flickers to black, it appears slightly blurry around the edges as (M/N) coaxes Lilia awake._

_"It's time, I don't know how far we'll end up off course. Never tried this big of a jump unaware of my surroundings." He warns. "So, just hang on and don't let go."_

_She gives a shallow nod, wrapping her arms around his neck as he presses her tightly to his chest; eyes closed as he inhales deeply and when he exhales, he vanishes. They reappear by a deserted roadside while the early morning sun begins to appear over the horizon and (M/N) stumbles a few steps before dropping to a knee, gasping as sweat beads his forehead, he lowers Lilia to her feet and she pulls away._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Fine." He wheezes, doubling over and placing a hand to the dusty road in an attempt to steady himself as the screen becomes severely blurred. He blinks harshly a few times with a shake of his head and everything steadily comes into focus as he inhales and pushes himself to his feet; "I'm fine, just...just got a tad nauseous s'all."_

_"Do you know where we are?" She asks, looking around at the desert landscape as she removes the thick jacket and tosses to it back to its owner._

_"No clue. Best option is to start walking and hope a town is close by." (M/N) mutters, catching the coat and tying it around his waist._

_"Then which way do we go?" Lilia questions, looking up to meet his gaze._

_He looks one way for a moment before repeating it with the other direction; shrugging as he points down the latter, "I guess we can start down that way."_

_With no other available option, they begin their trek alongside the road. The next time the screen flickers, the corners are a dull color, nearly grey, as the images appear to be gently swaying. The sun is high into the air and sweat continues to bead and fall along the contours of (M/N)'s face as he pants from exertion. Lilia is a few feet ahead as he pauses, hands placed on his knees; he breaths out, "Gotta give me a minute, kid."_

_The darkness that surrounds the screen encroaches further as the images sway drastically._

_She looks ready to protest, but it dies when she sees the unhealthy pallor to his skin, swaying slightly with each rough exhale as his hair sticks to his forehead from the perspiration that soaks his skin. She walks cautiously towards him, "(M/N), you don't look okay."_

_Before he has the chance to speak through gritted teeth, a rumbling noise catches both their attention. Immediately, the half-wraith straightens and moves to stand in front of Lilia; cautious of the three approaching[sleek-black cars with tinted windows](https://img.grouponcdn.com/deal/vXxT69bn58JXeYcrgMqm/Fu-2048x1242/v1/c700x420.jpg). Weighing his options, (M/N) waves a hand above his head in the attempt to catch their attention. The front car doesn't stop, but as it passes them it suddenly slams on its breaks as the middle car pulls off to the side; the last car following close behind as the first one backs up until it is securely in front of the middle one._

_(M/N) inhales deeply, controlling the erratic breathing he had been doing only moments ago as he lightly nudges the girl to stand directly behind them while the back door to the middle car pops open, the distinct warning bell of an open door chime lightly from inside as a familiar individual slowly steps out; shielding his eyes from the harsh sun._

_"Need some help there, amico (friend)?" Manny asks as the other car doors open and faceless individuals begin to shuffle out and surround the man, one leaning down to whisper something that causes the Italian to wave his hand dismissively._

_"You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" (M/N) asks, voice hoarse._

_Manny raises a brow, "You don't know?"_

_(M/N) only bares his teeth, bitting out; "I just need to know where the fuck we are."_

_As the young man takes a threatening step forward, the bodyguards pull various guns from their holsters and taking aim towards him, carefully maneuvering Manny to stand in the center of the large group. With a snarl, (M/N) disposes of them with a simple flick of his wrist and the mobster watches, both in awe and trepidation as the numerous spikes disappear back into the shadows as if they were never there. However, the action proves to be too taxing on his already strained body as it finally gives out when he makes to step towards the Italian; landing face-first into the dry, dusty soil._

_Distantly, the sound of Lilia's surprised cry can be heard as the entire screen becomes unfocused; darkening by the seconds as he spots well-tailored shoes coming to a stop in front of him, the last thing that is seen is a hand reaching out for him before everything turns dark._

_His eyes snap open, face pressed into a soft pillow before he quickly pushes himself up and causing the thin blanket to fall from his torso; looking down he immediately takes stock of the pristine bandages that wrap around his chest. His attention jerks towards a plain, wooden door as footfalls seemingly trek down numerous steps. With bared teeth, (M/N) twists himself around to launch off the bed as soon as the door creaks open. Grabbing the individual by the front of their shirt and hauling them into the nearest wall with an audible 'bang', the door clicking gently shut off to the side as he snarls; "Gde, chert voz'mi, ya? Gde devushka? (Where the hell am I? Where's the girl?"_

_"Hey, hey! Easy pal, you got a serious wound on your back, if you hadn't noticed." Manny says as he raises his hands placidly._

_"Answer my questions!" He snaps, pushing him further up the all to the point his toes are barely touching the ground._

_"You're safe, I promise, and the kid that was with you is fine," Manny replies calmly._

_(M/N) bares his teeth, but before he can say anything else, there is a timid knock on the door before it slowly creaks open. A boy and a girl a few years younger than Lilia peek through with said girl behind them. (M/N) drops the man, who barely manages to maintain his balance if it weren't for the wall behind him. For the first time since their encounter, Manny looks terrified as he clears his throat._

_"Do you kids need something?" He asks gently, subtly pushing himself between the younger man and the children._

_"We were wondering if Lilia can stay the night, she said she never had a sleepover before!" The girl exclaims as if she never before heard such a ridiculous claim._

_"Uh, why..." Manny swallows thickly, "Why don't you guys wait a bit upstairs, our other guest here just woke up, okay?"_

_(M/N) doesn't tear his gaze away from Lilia as she glares at him, mouthing; 'They're good.'_

_He doesn't relax, but he allows his stiff posture to slacken a bit before Lilia and the other two children run back upstairs after they close the door behind them._

_Manny looks to the closed door as he begins, "If you do anything to those kids-" he takes a moment to look at the other man, "I don't care what kinda freaky shit you can do, I'll kill you."_

_"Understood." (M/N) replies dully, giving him a deadpanned look._

_"Anyone ever tell you that you're an asino (jackass)?" He asks, crossing his arms and raising a brow._

_(M/N) only glares at him in return as he mimics his posture, "Anyone ever tell you that you're a s_ _tronzo (asshole)?"_

_Manny looks a bit stunned before a sharp grin slowly etches itself onto his face; "I think you and I will get along just fine. I do need a new second-hand after you turned him into a shish-kabob."_

The screen fades to black and Vitya gives a single, loud clap of his hands as he gets to his feet. " _Now_ it's done, you've seen everything that you need to."

"Finally, now can we go save the dumbass?" Masky groans as he stands, rolling his shoulder to get out the kinks from sitting for so long.

"Sure." Vitya shrugs, though Toby immediately notices the dark glimmer in his eyes and the sharp undertone to his words.

Though, he quickly pushes it away as he follows behind the older male with Slenderman and Masky trailing behind him. After what feels like an eternity of walking later, they stand in front of what looks to be a wall. With furrowed brows, Toby presses a hand to the barrier. Tendrils of what looks and feels to be a thick, oily substance immediately shoots out to wrap around the proxy's wrist. Toby is quick to withdraw the limb, watching as they retract back into the wall.

"W-What are we supposed to d-do n-now?" He asks, though as he goes to turn his head to look at Vitya, a sudden force him harshly forward and into the oily barricade.

With a shout and a curse, he flails violently, trying to rip away from the grasping tendrils. In a matter of seconds, half of him is already consumed by the viscous substance; only barely hearing the startled shouting of his companions before he is fully submerged.

Meanwhile, Masky shouts out a curse as he goes to pull the other proxy free, only to be blocked by Vitya.

He gives a sharp grin, he states casually with a shrug; "Sorry, but I fear your time here has expired."

Just as Masky charges at him, he gives a dismissive flick of his wrist and they vanish.

-

-

-

Back in the conscious world, Slenderman jolts away from (M/N); stumbling back in an attempt to catch his balance. However, Masky isn't that lucky as he is thrown to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?!" He growls, getting to his feet.

"We seemed to have been rejected from (M/N)'s subconscious." Slenderman states, straightening his tie before continuing, "However, it would appear that Toby is still within."

Snapping his attention towards the mentioned proxy, Masky sees that Toby is still standing next to an incapacitated (M/N); his eyes closed, flickering behind their lids.

"So, what do we do?" Masky asks, turning his attention towards Slenderman.

"The only thing we _can_ do is wait and hope for absolute the best in this scenario."


	81. Chapter 81

\----------3rd Person POV----------

Blinking, Toby remains suspended upright...or was it downwards? Could he be standing or was he floating? Sluggishly, he allows his gaze to roam the abyss, unable to find a center of balance. No equilibrium to maintain as he weakly shifts his fingers, trying to find the motivation to move against the invisible chains of weakness...of desolation that encases his prone form. An aura of translucent orange outlines his person, almost iridescent of whites in-between the sunset yellows and bronzes and traces of marigold shades from each minute movement made. His groan of discomfort from the forced motions comes out in a quiet echo.

He closes his eyes in a moment of concentration to find the motivation to move his legs, to try and locate a form of purchase he could stand on and see if there was anywhere to stand instead of this hopeless state of weightless suspension. When he reopens them, he stands before Vitya; whom, much like the proxy himself, is carrying an aura of various shades of translucent and iridescent blues. The half-ghoul continues to observe as Toby looks around the endless darkness that engulfs them.

_"This way."_ Vitya's voice comes out in a spectral-like echo as he spins on his heels to begin walking in an aimless direction. 

The proxy's questioning imitates the resonance of the half-ghoul before him,  _"Wh-Where's Masky and Slender-derman?"_

_"They were no longer welcomed."_ The deep and frigid tone causes Toby to stiffen, remaining on guard as he follows a safe distance away.

An eternity passes as they walk in silence. Though, it seems all too quick that they stand before a door that was not there mere seconds, minutes, hours, or perhaps eons ago; the concept of time and reality no longer present within this corrupted landscape of dread and darkness. The causal, wooden door with its rusted-gold colored doorknob sticks so out of place that it could be found comedic was it not for the situation.

_"Unfortunately, this is as far as I can go,"_ Vitya states casually with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, though his gaze proves otherwise as he continues to stare at the door in silent anguish. 

As Toby steps up to the entrance, the half-breed of a ghoul lands a heavy hand on his shoulder both preventing him from moving forward and from turning to face him.

_"I don't usually beg, but..."_ Vitya trails off before the soft rustle of moving fabric echoes within the abyssal domain and after the short pause, he continues; his voice hitching so softly that the proxy nearly missed it. _"But, for him, I will. Please, Toby, he isn't meant to be here. Not so soon, not like_ this, _so I_ need  _you to take him back_ _."_ His voice turns quiet, though the unspoken words and beseechments resound so loudly. _"Please."_

Toby faces the ground for a brief moment, turning his head only enough to catch a glimpse of Vitya; whose head hangs so low that his chin touches his collarbone, small droplets of crystalline water reflect the auras between the duo before disappearing into the abyss they stand upon. The hand that rests upon his shoulder trembles violently as it continues to tighten its hold for only a moment before releasing to fall back to its owner's side.

Turning to face the door, once more, the proxy doesn't say anything. Instead, he gives a shallow nod before moving to stand closer to the door; reaching for the rounded handle that reflects the actions in its tarnished-gold coloring, he twists it and a bright flare of white light blinds him. When he reopens his eyes, he is standing in another abyss that seems paler in color, a sickly grey, unlike its darker-than-black predecessor. It makes it easier to spot the mass of darkness that seems to radiate unease. His instincts that always lie dormant until needed; it tells him to run, to not pursue what remains inside, to allow the predator inside to perish. That should he continue, be prepared to defend himself like prey in their desperate struggle to survive their hunter's hunger. Toby swallows thickly, sweat beading at his temples despite the freezing despair that permeates the very air he breathes; like if he should close his eyes, he could taste its bitter tang upon his tongue, only to suffocate him once it reaches his lungs.

He begins to lift a foot off the ground to start his cautious trek towards the orb that surrounds what he has come here for. His senses, though dulled by both his instincts and of the atmosphere around them, do not deceive him of what remains inside. The reason he sat through a lifelong of unfortunate circumstances that bred a vicious monster that was never meant to be and a man that no longer exists within the cruel reality that distorted, corrupted, and eviscerated everything that would have made him more mortal than beast; more human than demented killer. 

Before he could fully raise the foot into the air, however, he is forced to jump away as elongated pikes emerge from the sphere. One far too close to his person, slices through the arm of the fabric of his hoodie and skimming the surface of his flesh to allow crimson to bead over the thin line. He idly covers the scratch with a gloved hand, observing with furrowed brows at the orb primarily made of spikes rather than its previous smooth surface. He is oddly fascinated by the way the jagged spears slowly merge back into the sleek surface beneath.

He chuffs, removing the hand from the scratch to gesture irritatedly at the mass before him. His voice echoes around him, sounding more spectral than alive.  _"Wh-What?! You just g-gonna stay in that fuh-fucking thing?!"_

He receives no reply.

_"You're s-such a fucking cow-coward! Doing noth-thing, but hiding-ing from your-r goddamn problems!"_

Again no reply, but he thinks he sees the surface ripple. He prepares to dodge if needed as he scoffs.  _"Y'know that this isn't fair to Lilia, right?"_ The ripples turn to shallow waves.  _"Or to Vitya."_

As soon as the name resounds through the ether that spans between them, the spikes return is forced to jump up; dodging one, only to be struck in the side by another. It cuts deep and throws him off-balance, he crashes to the ground and skids to a stop a few feet from the pike that drips with his blood. He stands shakily, instincts screaming at him to leave this place and with it the predator. He presses a hand tightly to his split flesh, feeling the warm liquid soak into the fabric of his glove and between his fingers where it leaks down the trembling limbs.

He forces himself to straighten, glaring at the rippling orb. " _Ti-ime to pop that fuh-fucking bubble of yours, dumba-ass."_

Starting in a light jog, he gradually builds up speed. He's prepared for the dangerous pikes that aim towards him as he rolls, jumps, and evades the fast-moving spears. Some still manage to cut and snag his flesh and clothes, he continues to run towards the protective casing until he is only feet away. He leaps, his hand outstretched and he doesn't notice nor care for the various wounds that continue to gather over his skin; from the shallow cut to the oozing slices that dye his clothes a deeper shade.

As his fingers graze the smooth surface between the jagged spears, there's a bright flash of light that blinds the proxy and forcing him to shield his goggled-encased eyes from the sudden illumination. Even though his eyes are clenched tightly, shaded by the tinted goggles, and now covered by his arm; he could still see some stream of light before it fades just as quickly. Slowly, cautiously, he looks through narrowed eyes before finally lowering his arms to see that he is back within the darker-than-black abyss; standing upon a ground that he cannot see even with the aura that surrounds him. Though, his confusion and anger quickly vanish when he feels a chill coil around him, the small hairs on the back of his neck stick up and alerting him of the presence he feels from behind. He clenches his hands to hide their slight tremble and he clenches his jaw to prevent the animalistic whine of prey standing before predator to resound within this desolate plane of existence.

He turns around, sluggishly, as if to stall the inevitable. The first thing he notices is the aura of red that, unlike that of Toby's or Vitya's that glow in a vibrancy of itself, is duller in its shade as it outlines the beast.  Slowly, he draws his gaze up to see the two gleaming eyes that are the color of dying embers. Its jaw creaks as if rigor mortis had set in its muscles and bones before a chilling voice echoes. " _ **Fair?** " _It breathes, fog escaping with the words; either from the fact that the puff of air is too cold or too warm for the environment around them, Toby does not know. " _ **You dare speak of fair?** " _It snarls, _" **But, tell me, what is so**_ **fair** _ **-** " _the very word is spat out like venom,  _"_ _ **about any of this?** "_

The growling tone makes his mouth runs dry, tongue darting out to lick at chapped lips as he tries to think the best option to face this creature that oozes seething fury, but beneath that hardened concrete of wrath, of violence, is the desolation and anguish that slithers from the ever-growing cracks that come from the crumbling foundation he built upon his weaknesses.

_"No-Nothing. Doesn't m-mean you have to be s-such a fuck-king asshole-hole about it."_ Toby deadpans and the beast blinks languidly as if it weren't expecting such blatant honesty.

It narrows its gaze, a low rumbling like boulders clashing resounds through between them and it takes a moment before the proxy realizes that it's animalistic growling. It takes another to realize his mistake in provoking as he is picked up by the scruff of his hoodie and slammed against an invisible surface, the face of a creature only told in nightmares is inches away with its jagged and sharp teeth. Its breath fans over Toby's face, freezing and carrying the familiar stench of death. For a moment, only a single minuscule of a second, his thoughts go back to the woman in that dingy tattoo parlor; who spoke of the creature of the underworld carrying the very stench of its ingrained nature.

The proxy swallows thickly and the beast's gaze trails down to the exposed portion of his throat, bringing up taloned fingers to encircle it loosely. He feels something trickle down the expanse of his neck when some lightly pierce through the thin layers of flesh. When it chuckles, cold and bitter, it sends an involuntary shiver down his spine as if he could feel the temperature of the tone.

_" **You are terrified.** " _It is not a question, but rather a statement. One that is hollow as it flexes its talons to tighten a little further around his throat. It causes the proxy to lift his head as if to avoid the claws from digging further into skin he cannot feel.

_"No."_ The firm statement hangs in the hair and the beast jolts back, its amber gaze boring into the proxy's own steady eyes. " _I'm n-not. Now s-stop fucking around-d and come ba-back!"_

_" **I can't.** " _It snarls and Toby's eyes narrow into a dangerous glare, " _Y-You so fu-fucking can, jackass._ "

The beast's head twitches, looking pass the proxy. " _ **Then I won't.** "_

_"T-Too fucking bad, th-then."_ He barks out, bringing his head back and smashing it into its head; causing a lens to his goggles to crack. The creature reels back, more startled than hurt as he releases Toby whose forehead is bleeding heavily. The crimson seeping down and over his tinted goggles, soaking in between the cracks in the one orange lens.

They proxy lands on his feet before lunging forwards, using all his weight to barrel into its abdomen and knocking it back. It would be an impressive feat, considering its height could rival Slenderman's. Toby knew, however, that it simply chose not to react. To not fight back as he straddles it, fist poised in the air as if it would be able to harm the beast. That did little to deter him from bringing it down once, twice, again, again, and again. The knuckles of his fingerless gloves are shredded, the flesh beneath butchered and if he were to wipe away the crimson, he would potentially see bone. His fingers were in no better shape as pieces of ripped skin flap uselessly with each quick series of punches.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6UyGvYggaQ>

**_(Background Music)_ **

However, panting heavily and raising his hand once more, a warm hand makes contact with the sliver of exposed flesh of wrist that is drenched in the leaking crimson from his hands. It stops his bloodlust as he looks down to see (M/N), his cuts and bruises already healing as blood slowly leaks from his mending broken nose and severely split lips.

_"Enough."_ He rasps, hand tightening minutely further around his wrist. _"That's enough."_

_"D-Did it finally k-knock some fuck-fucking sense into y-you?!"_ Toby spits, the other hand gripping tightly to the front of (M/N)'s shirt as if to hide the light trembling of the limb.

He sighs, eyes half-lidded as his head falls back with a muted 'thump'. " _Why couldn't you leave me alone?"_

Although the question is quiet, nearly a whisper, it echoes loudly within the endless expanse of the abyss; the tone morose. Toby slowly lowers his still poised fist, the hand slowly unclenching as it's placed next to (M/N)'s head. Swallowing thickly, the proxy has finally caught his breath after the violent exertion that he brought upon the man beneath him. _"M-Maybe because I c-can finally exact re-revenge for you b-bothering m-me?"_

The joke falls flat, but (M/N) gives a sharp bark of laughter. Though as he laughs, tears roll down the sides of his face; " _And leaving me here wasn't enough for you?"_

Toby opens his mouth, trying to come up with something else to say, but he can't. Instead, he watches as tears the color of tar roll down to his temples before disappearing from view. The proxy sighs as he rolls off the man and proceeds to fall onto his back next to him. " _I-I'm bringing y-you back."_

_"I can't stay there. I'm tired, so fucking tired."_

_"Wh-What about Lilia, a-about the camp?"_ Toby asks, turning his head to stare at (M/N) who continues to lay sprawled out; gazing at the darkness above them.

_"I don't know."_ He says, the tears seem to turn a lighter color, but Toby isn't sure.

_"An-And your promi-ise to Vitya?"_

That causes the other man to flinch, turning his head away. " _He's dead, what does it matter anymore?_ "

_"Then w-what about m-me?"_

That causes (M/N) to snap his head back towards the proxy, asking breathlessly; " _What?_ "

Toby is propped up on an elbow, glaring.  _"I-I'm still a-alive, aren't I, jacka-ass."_

The half-wraith opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again; " _I..."_ he trails off, giving a slight shake of his head, his tears nearly clear; looking as if they were streaming through the grime and muck. Meanwhile, (M/N) gives a scoff, a barely-there twitch of his lips, " _Is that the best there is?"_

Toby gives an unimpressed look, gives a harsh kick to the other man's leg. The twitch of his lips merging into a barely-there grin, his tears coming less frequently as before, though they remain murky as the proxy continues to speak. _"Pretty sure M-Masky's go-gonna kick your ass, but everyone else h-has unfor-unfortunately gotten used t-to your s-stupid fucking f-face."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Like the f-fucking pl-plague. Can't get r-rid of you even if w-we wanted to."_

(M/N) gives a rasping, watery laugh as he wipes away the tears; moving his head back to stare at the abyss above them. There's a momentary pause before he offhandedly states, _"You gotta go back."_

_"No sh-shit."_ The proxy spits, but when the half-wraith looks at him, resignation is written all over his face. _"I meant_ now _, Toby."_

One moment, he was laying down. The next, it feels as if he was on a rollercoaster, twice as worse as when he teleported with (M/N) the first time. His eyes snap open and fluorescent lights blind him momentarily as he stumbles, his back crashing into a wall behind him as he clutches at his chest while trying to both regain his bearings and catch his lost breath. His wide eyes flick around the room frantically, both E.J. and Masky standing in front of him; one trying to help and the other demanding what had happened.

Swallowing thickly, he inhales and exhales deeply. "I-I think I ju-just got kicked o-out."

He looks to the floor, his tone carrying hints of disbelief as he looks to the prone man in the bed. His attention gong to Lilia as she asks quietly, "What about (M/N)?"

The proxy tries to come up with something, but he ultimately looks away, eyes narrowed in frustration. However, the silence lasts for only a moment before a raspy voice cuts through; "Present. Fucking hell, ow!"

Everyone's attention goes to the half-wraith, who is currently trying to sit upright only to flop back down with a heaving breath. Lilia looks on with misty eyes before running over and leaping onto the bed and encircling her arms around his neck, "Hey! Fuck, ow, fucking watch it, brat!"

Even through his curses and yelps, he wraps an arm around the ghoul as she yells through a sniffle, "S'what you get, you fucking jackass."

"What the hell?" Masky breaths.

(M/N) looks up, giving a wry grin; "Sorry to disappoint, but it seems I'll be around just a little longer."

E.J. crosses his arms, his mask having long since been discarded onto one of the counters; "What changed?"

He shrugs, his grin still in place as he makes brief eye contact with Toby; "Guess you could say I got some sense knocked into me."

Setting Lilia off to the side, he continues; "Though, more importantly, how long have we been out for?"

"Only a couple hours, nothing too major," Masky responds this time.

"Great, think you can gather everyone present up. Seems I have some things to explain."

Masky and E.J. look on for a moment before the latter places a hand on the other's shoulder. "C'mon, seems you and Lilia need to help me out."

The girl in mention looks between the half-wraith and the two other men before getting up reluctantly. Before exiting, she looks back to (M/N) with a glare, "Don't do anything stupid again, asshole."

"Promise I won't." He grins, though it soon falls when the girl finally leaves.

Toby walks to stand next to the bed, arms crossed; "L-Look like sh-shit."

"You're one to talk." (M/N) states, amused, as he gestures towards the proxy in question.

Toby looks down at himself and sees his clothes ripped, the knuckles and fingers butchered. 

"Huh." He deadpans.

"Seems the beating we took seems to have accompanied us to the living realm." (M/N) mutters, wiping away drying blood from his upper lip.

"So, wha-at is it that yo-ou wan-?" Toby begins, only to have a hand gripping and jerking his arm forward. He stumbles before falling atop (M/N) who takes the opportunity to wrap both arms around him. Burying his face into the crook of his neck, breath fanning over the exposed skin as he speaks; "Just for a moment, that's all I want at the moment."

Toby rolls his eyes and mutters, "Fine, next time I'm taking a fucking arm, though."

(M/N) sniffs but gives a loud watery laugh, "Sure, totally be worth it in my own opinion."


	82. Chapter 82

\---------------Your POV--------------

You finally pull away, scrubbing a hand down your face and ignoring the sting of slow-healing wounds as Toby straightens his rumpled clothes in mild irritation.

"So-" You thump your hand down to your lap, "guess I have some explaining to do with the others."

"N-No shit."

"Right, let's get it over with." You shrug, though as you throw the covers off and try to stand, your knees buckle and the proxy grabs an arm to prevent your ungraceful descent to the floor.

"Wa-atch it." Despite the snarl, the undertone is a little more meaningful.

"Hey." You allow a cheeky grin to grace your lips, "Can't help that I'm already falling for you."

Unimpressed, Toby lets go and you drop harshly to the floor with a cackle; deciding that it was well worth the throbbing pain that jolts throughout your body. Meanwhile, the proxy is already halfway out the door. Once he leaves, however, your expression dims and you harshly rub the back of your head in aggravation before you force yourself to your feet; having to use the bed that rests at your back as support. Inhaling deeply, you slowly make your way up the stairs and push open the door. The chatter and shouting of what had happened only hours ago pause as each residents' gaze locks onto you; following each movement you make.

"Well, I know you wanna know what the fuck happened, but I ain't gonna go into too much detail. Otherwise, it might take the rest of the night." You begin, shifting from one foot to the other as you shove your hands into the pockets of your tattered jeans; your shirt in no better condition. "I'm the bastardized product of a creature known as a wraith and a human."

"The fuck's a wraith?" Jeff inelegantly scoffs out.

"Dark creatures-" Slenderman begins, hands folding neatly together behind his back as his head tilts to the side; "that earned the nickname 'Devourer of Souls', I'm sure you understand _why_ with what you witnessed." Many avert their gaze elsewhere, the images of the battle with the beast still haunting. "Though rare in numbers, they have abilities that can surpass even mine. Many in the supernatural communities view them as something akin to royalty, though it mostly has to deal with staying on their much more pleasant side."

"Yeah," you gesture weakly towards the faceless being, "what he said."

It's quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"So, what the hell do we do now? I imagine that letting that fucking brat escape isn't gonna lead to anything good." Masky grunts, interrupting the silence as he crosses his arms tightly as he shifts in his seat. You can feel the burning glare underneath his expressionless mask.

"Right. Something we should focus on right now, we _cannot_ allow that kid to get back to his extraction point." You begin, but others are still uneasy; distrusting of the monster that stands before killers.

Your jaw ticks, gaze locking onto the floor as you try to think of something,  _anything,_ that you could say that would break this unnerving tension.

"Well? Wh-What's the fucking p-plan?"

Inhaling sharply, (E/C) eyes meet ones tinted in orange. One lens cracked with flaking blood drying within the crude lines, the other reflecting the fluorescent lighting. The residents surrounding the proxy shrug before they look to you expectantly.

If one were looking closely enough, they would see the minute slump of your shoulders before they stiffen into a rigged and strict posture. "Right. First, I need a map of the nearest city; chances are the little bastard isn't far. Especially in his condition."

"On it." Hoodie snaps, vaulting the chair he was lazily splayed out in, to search for the requested item.

It only takes a few short minutes before he comes jogging back into the main room, tossing the thickly folded paper towards you. Catching it easily, you begin unraveling it and laying it on the ground; taking a knee to point out certain areas. "Alright, this is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna call in Manny, have him clear out this-" You encircle about three to five blocks worth in the city, "area. We need room to make sure there won't be any witnesses or law enforcement, he has connections that can make sure this happens." You point to the inside of the perimeter next. "E.J., Clockwork, I need you in this area. You're good at stealth, this is important for your part; reconnaissance. Meanwhile, Jeff, L.J., your job is to make sure nothing gets through this point." You point to the opposite side of where E.J. and Clockwork are to be stationed, "Chances are that extraction will check to see what happens; they're usually nothing more than the grunt soldiers, easy prey. Everybody else, but the Proxies, you'll be scattered throughout the area. You'll be playing a very important role; bait. Alleyways and shortcuts through, here, here, here, here, and here." You point to various spaces and lines, "will lead back to right here." You tap viciously at the center of the blockaded area. "This is where I'll be stationed acting as another important lead; distraction."

"What'll the Proxies do?" Slenderman asks, peering over your shoulder.

"For me to know and for you to find out." You say as you stand. "Everyone understands what they're to do?"

They nod and you clap your hands together, "Great, go get ready. We're going on a wide scale man-hunt."

Before you know it, everyone has left save for the Proxies. Looking to Masky, you jerk your head towards the staircase. "You guys follow me."

You lead them to your room, where you then opened the bottom drawer of your dresser. Eyes scanning over the high-caliber weapons, you finally pick one up; checking the empty chamber with a few _clacks_ before shoving the weapon into Masky's chest. He grips the weapon tightly as his gaze shot to your own.

"Fifty-caliber sniper rifle with, of course, scoping. It'll be paired with a silencer to avoid unnecessary attention, I _expect_ you to be in a needed area. Hoodie-" he perks when hearing his name, "you'll be his spotter. In the middle drawer on the nightstand left side of my bed, there are a pair of high-grade military binoculars."

Your gazes remained locked with Masky's throughout your instructions for a far longer period than needed. The unspoken words coming out loudly between you and him through this single action alone and Masky takes the weapon from your grasp with a shallow nod of his head. Rifling through another dresser drawer, you begin speaking again; "Toby, you'll be with me as my backup."

"F-Fine by me-e." He grunts as you hand off the needed silencer to Masky.

You give a deep nod before you leave to contact Manny.

Once everything is settled and in place, it's nearly noon. This sun shining down on killers and monsters that rely on being hidden in the dark. But, they knew that this time, there will be no hiding, no shadows.

-

-

-

\---------------3rd Person POV--------------

The child, Yasha, runs down an alleyway that carries the stench of piss and decomposing trash. Hiding alongside a dumpster, his smile widens; too many teeth while a wild mania sparks through his eyes. He sees a familiar being run by, one he knows from the shit-show that was back at the large, now partially destroyed, mansion. He slinks until he tries to silently rush behind him. Though, he is still hindered by both the recent loss of his twin and the wounds that have marred his features along with the internal organs and muscles of his small frame. Cursing, he loses sight of his target; only for the grin to return when he catches sight of another resident. He continues chasing the mice that scatter around him, never the wiser to what it would lead him to.

Once more, he snarls when another target disappears. Close to leaving them and heading straight to the extraction point, until the one in the goggles and stripped jacket appears in his peripheral view. This one, Yasha determines, will not be allowed a getaway. For he knows that this is the one that must share some resemblance of a bond with the beast that took his dear sister away. Therefore, if he could kill this one; he shall enact the same deed that has been set upon him.

With little else thought, he charges for the one that'll set his vengeance into place. Ignoring how there are no civilians, how there are eyes in the distance watching the boy's every movement. However, like all the rest, he soon loses sight of the proxy.

He shrugs, almost reminiscent of the child that he isn't before idly continuing to walk. He stops. Eyes roaming through carefully planted trees and hedges that are in the center of the city's square. The same savage expression as before returns as he carefully and silently hides behind one of the trees.

-

-

-

\---------------Your POV--------------

You slowly look up from the lit cigarette clasped loosely between your fingers as you sit on the overly large, decorative fountain that continues to spout water from its top and creating a mock-display of a waterfall from all sides. The splashing of water a tranquil background noise to the chaos that is about to ensue; a calm before the storm.

"Y'know, there's no point in hiding anymore." You state, almost casually.

"Wow." The boy drawls childishly, "You knew where I was, again. That's impressive."

Your eyes narrow as he walks out from the shrubbery and trees. "In fact, I'm more impressed with those killers. I've tried chasing them around, but I couldn't get to a single one. I _really_ wanted to kill at least one of them; especially him." He gestures to Toby who stands to your right.

Your lips threaten to twitch into a snarl, but you refrain. Keeping the neutral look as the boy stops a few feet from where you sit. "Since we're here, anyway, why don't we talk?"  He balances on his heels, rocking to and from as he clasps his hands behind his back as a grin resembling a shark's splits across his face. "I think talking about that lady-friend of yours is a good place to start, don't you?"

Your jaw ticks as you place the cigarette between your lips, inhaling and exhaling the fumes from the opposite side as he continues to talk. "Someone normal would've died a lot quicker, but she lasted quite a while. Almost as if she didn't want to let go just yet." He giggles. "Right until her end, she didn't say anything about what we needed to know!"

"Is that so?" You mutter dispassionately, pulling the cigarette free and exhaling a cloud of toxic smoke.

"Wow, you're a cold person." He smiles, reaching behind his back. "But, you know what? It won't be long now when you end up like that lady." He pulls free one of the long-slides that had belonged to Ladybug, sliding the hammer back. "It's a real shame we won't talk anymore."

"In that case, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but this is it. It's the end of the line for you." You place your cigarette back between your lips. "But, before that'll happen, you're gonna have to apologize for all the trouble you've caused us. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" You ask, lolling your head to look towards the proxy as he frees both his axes with a twitchy nod of his head before you bring your attention back to the boy. "Now you, boy, are gonna kneel before me and beg for the forgiveness you won't get."

His grin widens as he raises the gun to meet between your eyes, his finger moving towards the trigger. "You're very funn-"

You interrupt, voice booming across the wide-open space. " **I said kneel!** "

As soon as the last word echoes, there's a small 'thwip' before the knee and most of the portion surrounding it is gone. The gun clatters in front of him as he falls to the ground, lifting his torso to glance at the mangled remains of his leg. His eyes wide and manic as he reaches for the gun, only to have a hatchet take his hand. Toby casually walks towards the boy, picking up both his weapon and the gun and returning to his place next to you, wiping the blood on the blade off with his pant leg.

Meanwhile, as crimson pools around the missing limb and his mangled leg, you speak coolly. "As I said, the end of the line. If you put any kind of thought into your training, you would have noticed that as you persued us, you were being led to your death." You watch as the boy finally notices the glint coming from one of a nearby building's roof with two figures in the distance; one laying on their stomach with the other standing next to them. "Take a good look at yourself. Nothing more than a pathetic brat who is beyond any help." He looks around himself, noticing that the residents of the mansion that he's chased are slowly surrounding them, each with a wicked gleam in their eyes at the realization that their prey has finally been caught.

"Whether you like it or not," you took a small drag of your cigarette, "-this is where you're gonna die."

The boy gives a rasping chuckle, "As I said, you're very funny mister. I can't die."

A brow ticks up as smoke rises from the tip of the cancer stick. "Oh?"

"We've killed many,  _many-"_  his voice pitches, sounding like the girl that was his sister, " _people._ We get to live because we've a _dded onto our lives_  with theirs. Like you do, now we're  _eternal."_

"What an interesting belief, it's a good one I must admit. But, you're not me and nobody can live forever, it's just the way it is." You inhale, lungs filling before you exhale the smoke as you speak. "Now, I  _can_ return the favor and torture you for a bit. Considering what you did to Ladybug, it would only be fair."

You watch as he trembles, arm struggling to hold him up. "Though, I do have morales. I don't kill kids. So, I think I'll just sit here and watch as you take your last miserable gasp for air."

He collapses, eyes wild as he tries to crawl towards you; blood smearing in thick trails behind him.

You look coldly down at his pathetic attempts, "Going by your wounds, you only have five minutes at best." You raise your cigarette into the air as if proclaiming a toast. "I dedicate this moment to Mary,-" you continue through gritted teeth; "may her soul find peace."

His fingers weakly graze the toes of your boot. "Though, you probably don't understand a goddamn thing about this, do you?"

You watch as tears stream down his face, drawing thin lines through the blood that coats his cheeks. "Don't cry, you whelp." You snarl while Toby adjusts his hold on his hatchets as he continues watching the scene. "You've brought this upon yourself."

You place the cigarette back between your lips, watching as his whines and struggles slow until it stops altogether.

Once you're sure he's dead, you press the com that rests within your ear. "It's done."

There's a soft rustling on the other end and you turn your attention towards the building where Masky and Hoodie are stationed, watching as the one holding the gun gives a short wave as his signal. 

"Understood." Hoodie replies curtly and the two disappear.

There's rustling that causes the residents that surround you stiffen, ready to attack whatever may appear. Only to have the killers you've stationed along the inner perimeter to appear, dragging the members of the extraction unit behind them; dismembered, mutilated, and very much dead. Behind them are people carrying heavy artillery guns that you know are Manny's people.

 "Is that all of them?" You ask, standing before you step callously over the corpse that lays at your feet.

"Some ran, but I made quick work of them." Jeff states, twirling his knife as his 'smile' stretches wider.

You give a deep nod, "Good. Place them next to the brat and the rest will be for the cleanup crew."

"Not usually my M.O., but I hafta say, not too fuckin' bad, smokey." Jeff snickers, dragging his kills (or what's left of them) towards the improvised pile.

Your eyebrows furrow deeply as you turned towards the killer. The others had frozen at the sudden use of the moniker as they cautiously scrutinize your reaction.

"Smokey?" There's a mixture of both amusement and confusion in your tone.

"Yeah, that other fuckin' form of yours is all..." He gestures up and down your figure with his knife as he carelessly tosses the mutilated corpses atop the boy; finally finishing his thought. "Whispy and shit."

You purse your lips in a mock-frown, shrugging; "Y'know what? That's probably fair."

With that, you turn on your heels with Toby waiting nearby with a raised brow. You, however, give a smug grin; only looking over your shoulder long enough to say, "See ya back at the mansion."

You give a low chuckle at the multitude of expressions ranging from disturbed to exasperation, reaching out and placing a hand on the goggled-proxy's shoulder. Within a blink, you're back at the mansion; Slenderman and Manny standing at the threshold of the porch's steps. Though you know that Slenderman was the first to be _aware_ of your return, it's the mob boss that acknowledges you.

"Is it done?"

"Cleanup is dealing with the rest, everybody else will return shortly." You say, before directing the topic elsewhere. "So, strike any new deals?"

Manny slaps the back of your head as you walk by, giving an irritated glare as you rub the newly aching area. "Stronzo (Asshole), stop assuming that that's all I'm fucking up to."

"Cagna (Bitch), that is what your fucking job is." You snarl back, though there is little heat behind the words.

Walking into the main living room (that now has a large hole thanks to one Slenderman slamming though), you distinctly hear Manny muttering about 'it's an old joke'. Making your way to the kitchen, you raid the fridge and take out a large water bottle. You drain little under half of it with your first gulp.

"D-Drinking too fas-st will make y-you sick," Toby snarks as he, too, grabs a bottle of water.

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, retorting; "Why care all of a sudden? Not like I'm complaining."

When you wink, he sends you such an unimpressed glare that it has you giving a short huff of laughter, soon morphing into a deeper chuckle when he slams the door to the fridge close, flipping you off aggressively, then marching promptly out of the kitchen where you can hear him making (or rather stomping) his way up the creaking stairs.


	83. Chapter 83

\---------------Your POV--------------

It's months later, the mansion much more aware of not only of yourself but of the ongoing threat of the camp. It's now a general rule among the residents to never leave without a partner, especially to those that seek out others that are apart of the organization that has condemned and corrupted an uncountable amount of people. You and Manny work together with Slenderman and his brothers; planning and initiating them for any suspects that could be regarded as 'assets' or in a slightly higher position that is either working alongside Dr. Yakovna or under him. Information is continued to be gathered, shared, then the process is repeated. 

Today, however, is a rare day where you and a few others decided to take a day that does not involve killing. Some deciding to stay indoors to relax, others simply decide to spend the day pretending to be human to obtain whatever they wanted that was within the nearby town or city. Though, you decided to spend the majority of the day rereading through written down information regarding the next few targets; your bed covered in sheets of hastily written papers, maps, profiles, and notebooks. 

You sigh heavily, finally taking a moment to stand; wincing when your back and joints pop from having remained hunched over for so many hours. Looking out of the window, you find that the sun is steadily setting. Rolling your shoulders, you grab a towel and hit the showers. When you stand to pull your jeans up, three sharp knocks jolts the door and your brow ticks up curiously as you finally button and zip up your pants; they hang low on your waist when you open your door, towel slung around your shoulders.

Your lips twitch into an amused grin. "We gotta stop meetin' like this, sweetheart."

You snigger at his unamused expression, watching as his eyes trail down your torso. His brows furrow as if finally realizing something, but isn't quite sure and that causes your own to draw together.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

You nearly flinch when he toches your right side, drawing a jagged line as he comments; "I-I can see the-em now."

"Ah." You shift awkwardly, looking down to see a nearly invisible, rugged gash that starts underneath your right ribs and crawls up to the underside of your arm, the very same that had gotten infected all those years ago; that had gotten you thrown into the Pit. Now, it's just a few shades lighter than your natural skin tone, not even noticeable for those that don't pay close attention to the areas. "Well, my healing abilities aren't all that perfect. My back is a perfect example of that."

His entire frame seems to twitch at the mention of the deformed scar that mars nearly the entirety of your back. You remember that he has probably seen that little episode and you move a step back, away from the warm touch that had graced along that light mark. You inhale deeply, a cocky grin now replacing your wistful expression; "So, did you just come for some foreplay or did you need something?"

He gives an aggravated sigh, rolling his eyes beneath the tinted glass of his goggles. You don't bother to tease him that they're the ones that you've gotten him all those months ago, probably long since found out that they're better equipped for when he's on the hunt since you were the ones that had them made for that singular purpose in mind. Instead, you draw your attention back on the proxy when he gives a stuttered shrug and jerking his head to his right; "G-Got word of so-some nosy neighbo-ors."

"Déjà vu." You mutter with a lopsided grin before quickly grabbing the shirt you threw carelessly onto the bed when you opted to answer the door; pulling it over your head. "Alright, let's go."

By the time you and the proxy march through the thick forest, dusk is already passing. The sun barely peeking above the horizon before daylight disappears altogether. It takes an hour before you stop, glancing around your surroundings as you ask; "I thought they were close by?"

"T-They were supposed t-to be," Toby states, fingers twitching at his sides and grazing over his duel hatchets.

You fall into step next to him, walking quietly and keeping your guard up. "Something ain't right."

"I-I know." He snarls, hands clamping tightly around the handles to his weapons.

After another half an hour of walking aimlessly, you stop Toby with a hand to his chest; taking a few slow and cautious steps forward before a loud _crack_ echoes loudly through the quiet air; a dark blur crashing in front of you. Jumping back, you send a pike of darkness through the thing. Blinking once, twice, you see that it was a disfigured corpse hanging by the noose that ensnares tightly around its broken neck. Within the darkness, you can still make out the missing eyes, limbs, and chunks of flesh that allow one to see only gore and bone.

"What the hell?" You breathe, retracting the spike that impales the already decomposing body.

You continue to observe the hanging carcass, eyes narrowing as if it'll help identify what this could either mean or who it was done by. A soft breeze causes it to sway, your attention snaps away from the back and forth motion when you realize just _who_ this was. Looking behind you, your eyes widen and you allow a vicious curse to spill forth when you see Toby restrained by a dark figure; being pulled into some kind of portal behind him and for a split moment, just a fraction of a second before the proxy's eyes met yours, you could see where he was being dragged into. Your body is already lunging forward, Toby managing to free a hand with a well-placed headbutt that allows them to loosen their hold around him and reaching for your own. 

Before your fingers could grasp his own, you're thrown back into a tree; the wood of the thick tree bark wrapping around you like a vice and you struggle as it restrains your arms, legs, and torso. It leaves you slightly suspended as you bellow out savage threats and curses that cause spittle to fly from between your lips that are pulled back into a feral snarl. The bark wraps across your mouth and your eyes glare down at a figure that stands in front of you, mockingly waving as they, too, step into the portal with the proxy. The last thing that you hear is the proxy calling your name before the portal closes, just as quiet as when it appeared.

Your continued yelling and cursing are muffled; now none, but you, can hear them. 

You can't maneuver your hands from where they're pinned next to you, can barely feel your legs with how tightly you're bound. That doesn't stop you from trying to struggle, but that only seems to tighten the thick wood that entraps you. You ignore the fact that with each violent jerk, it tightens. How your bones creak and threaten to break with your relentless movements. Ignore how your skin peels away in some places because of the rough splinters and jagged strips of wood that scrapes it away. Coupled with your ever-growing panic and the air that continues to push its way out and not getting enough in, you can barely concentrate long enough to think clearly of what to do, only of trying to muscle your way free. By the time you are forced to stop, it's when oxygen can no longer make a clear passage to your lungs; your breathing no longer labored, but rather wheezing, shallow inhales and exhales that can barely pass through. The waning gibbous moon that hangs in the sky has turned blurry, you cannot see the brightly-lit stars that spatter the darkness.

Your head finally goes limp, hanging down as the ground beneath your feet loses any features. You fall to the clutches of unconsciousness.

You awake with a jolt, laying on the ground as your wide eyes flicker from one blurred outline to another. With a bellowing roar, you charge at one; pinning them to a nearby tree as they try to claw their way from your hold. The other trying to pull you back by your shoulders, but you don't relent as your fingers tighten around their throat. 

"A-Asshole, it's me. Fuck! It's Masky, jackass!" They choke out, clawing at your hand.

You blink, quickly releasing them as you stumble back a few steps. Eyes being drawn to the tree you were pinned, the casing from which you were trapped within looks to have been carelessly hacked away at. Your chest is heaving as you bring your hands to your hair, spinning in a small circle as if trying to tack something that you know isn't there. Dragging your hands from clutching at the strands, you rub harshly at your face as you try to think, _think, fucking think!_

When Hoodie grabs your shoulder tightly, you wrench yourself out of his grasp. Teeth bared and fist raised as if ready to strike. He takes a step back, hands raised placidly.

"(M/N), what the fuck happened?"

"Trap. It was a fucking trap, that's what fucking happened. Goddammit!" You punch a tree that was nearest to you. "How could I have been so fucking stupid!" On your second hit, it caves inward; a small crescent is carved into the side of the trunk.

"Calm down!" The shout echoes and you turn your attention to Masky, who has managed to catch his breath from your assault. "Now, start over. What fucking happened to you and Toby?"

"I don't fucking know. We were tracking a lead to some dumbass that wandered to close to the mansion, found him already like that." You gesture violently to the still hanging corpse. "Didn't fucking know what to make of it -- thought it was another victim from one of the residents' hunts, y'know? It was fucking bait; fell for it hook, line, and fucking sinker."

"Who was it? Did they take Toby?" Hoodie asks, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"It was the fucking camp. I don't know, there was a portal -- saw a bit before they pulled Toby in, knew it was the fucking lab. He's at that fucking lab!" Before you could spiral again, Masky grabbed your shoulders and gave you a sharp shake. "I said fucking focus! What happened next?"

"I got thrown, don't know by what, but then I was trapped by the fucking tree." You, again, gesture to the tree they no doubt tore you down from, "Kept tightening every time I moved, couldn't even twitch a fucking finger to get out." You finally finish as you began to pace, rubbing at your scalp violently as you tried to think of what to do next.

"Get back to the mansion, alert Slenderman," Masky said, obviously deciding that now was not the best time to rely on you for some impromptu plan.

You stopped, inhaling and exhaling heavily before giving a singular nod. "Right. Right, I'll meet you back there."

With that, you're back at the mansion. Slenderman looking up from a sheet of paper before standing abruptly at your disheveled appearance. Before he has a chance to say anything, you snarl; "They took Toby."

He pauses, gives a shallow nod. "I'll begin gathering everyone, then."

"I'll get into every fucking contact that I've got. I think it's time to stop messing around."

The faceless being doesn't disagree with your words as you disappear to do as you said you would. Popping in front of Manny who is in the middle of an interrogation, the individual tied to the chair coated in a thin sheen of blood and sweat. "Kinda busy, stronzo (asshole)."

However, once seeing your grim expression, his jesting one shifts into something more serious. "Something happened."

That statement isn't a question, Manny knows better than to ask them when your attitude is grave like this, knows that it'll only waste more precious time. "They've taken someone, it's time to alert everyone. It's time for a fucking war."

Without further prompting, the mafia leader takes the gun from a nearby henchman and cleanly shoots his captive between the eyes before turning towards you, "I'll get started then. Who did they take?"

When your jaw ticks, he's already made the correct guess. "It's that kid with the goggles, isn't it?"

With a shallow nod of your head, Manny is already yelling orders for everyone. You're gone by the time the first demand leaves his lips; knowing that you have to arrive personally for some of those 'contacts'.

With each minute that quickly ticks by your cold, thoughtless panic morphs into seething, calculating fury.

\---------------3rd Person POV--------------

The proxy struggles, two people that are decked out in Kevlar and helmets hold him by his arms; dragging him down a series of corridors he recognizes in (M/N)'s memories. The lab, he notices, seems to have barely changed -- a near carbon copy to the one from way back when. He snarls and stammers out threats and curses, trying to break free from their grasps, but they don't relent. Instead, one kicks the back of his legs that sends him to his knees before a man that he knows he would never forget seeing the first time, even if the experience had not been his own.

"So,-" Dr. Yakovna begins, stepping out from behind a metallic medical table. "you're the one that holds the key to the monster."

Toby glares. "F-Fuck you, y-you sick fucking fu-fucker fuck!"

"Such uncouth language." He chides mockingly, gasping his chin and pulling his head one way then the other as if inspecting livestock. Well, to him, he might as well be.

"Yes, I think you will do quite nicely for what I have planned. Now, originally, I thought about going for that girl, but you'll make an even better subject." He rants, pulling away from the proxy.

"He'll fuck-fucking kill you, motherfucker!" Toby spits.

The mad doctor doesn't bother to acknowledge him, instead, he seems to signal in another individual. A [woman](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTLaCDU0vAwBPgU1N7Egky2AHsTe_sTOd-c3Xp9P9yXEPcOQPZp) in red wearing a cloth that covers the lower portion of her face walks in; her eyes blank as she awaits her orders. Meanwhile, Dr. Yakovna circles around her, planting his hands on her shoulders as he gives an unnerving grin that stretches even more when he begins talking. "After I, unfortunately, lost my prized asset, I couldn't seem to find another replacement. Quite bothersome, if I'm being honest."

Toby scoffs, but the cold pit of unease that had pooled in his gut continues to grow as he eyes the sword that is sheathed at the woman's hip while the doctor continues his rant. "But, then I've managed to come across this gem."

"(M/N) wa-was right."

That catches Dr. Yakovna's attention and he hums in thought, "Is that what the beast calls himself?"

The proxy ignores the jab as he continues, "V-Villians do enj-joy jacking off t-to their fu-fucking 'ing-ingenious'  plans."

He laughs when the doctor scowls, "Enough!"

Turning to the woman, he snarls; "Do it, _now_."

The woman unsheaths the weapon, the _'shing'_ of the metal sliding against its case haunting as she nears the proxy. Before he could say or do anything, the woman strikes like a viper. The sword slides through his chest, reappearing out of his back.

Toby can't feel the pain, but he feels something cold and viscous slither into him as he chokes on the blood that fills his mouth, seeping through the fabric of his mask and staining the dark colors darker. His wide eyes stare at the woman while the edges grow dim, he tries to say something. Nothing comes out, but for a heaving gasp that he feels may be his last. The woman pulls the blade free, blood spattering and staining the once pristine tiles. He collapses, the guards that held him in place no longer having to. He doesn't feel the hot blood that surrounds his prone form, nor does he hear anything the deranged doctor says before the darkness consumes him entirely.


	84. Chapter 84

\---------------Your POV--------------

You pin the last piece of gathered data above a map of Siberia, a red circle in the area where the camp is located. Surrounding the large map are smaller routes, information of prime locations that may have weaker boundaries or fewer guards that encircle the perimeter, and suspected targets to be wary of. Taking a step back, your steely gaze flits to the hazy satellite pictures and hastily jotted down notes.

"Think that'll be enough?" Masky steps up next to you, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"It'll have to be. The first twenty-four hours are crucial, even less since you know what we're dealing with." You mutter, lolling your head to see the proxy rereading through everything on the wall.

"And your contacts, think they'll be here like you said?"

"They needed time to gather up their supplies, they're not amateurs." You turn sharply on your heels, your walk resembling that of a war-ready soldier.

You notice that more residents have appeared within the last half-hour that it took to set up the map, some you don't even know what their names were, let alone their abilities. You finally make your way past them and towards the kitchen where Slenderman, his brothers, and Manny have gathered; figuring that the large space would be better suited for the sudden surplus of help that is surging forth. You stick to the background, leaning against the wall as they murmur to one another; head tucked down as you watch one scab to a cut sustained in your struggle chip and fall away to reveal the unblemished skin underneath. Your jaw ticks as your gaze drag up to see a butterfly flutter its way out of view outside.

"When did you say your people will be arriving?" Splendorman asks, the bells on his tendril trilling softly as he turns towards you.

You lift an index finger, the insect you just saw outside landing on the tip; balancing precariously that causes its black and purple wings to flutter. "I believe they're already here."

"Damn fucking right we are! Think we'd missed this?" A [man](https://i.pinimg.com/400x300/0b/cd/2c/0bcd2c6d96d670a4105f26f722f4ba16.jpg) with red hair and a thin scar trailing down from under his right brow down to his cheek throws an arm around your shoulder. The disruption causes the insect on your finger to flutter upwards and lands atop your head and you scowl; opting to ignore the slight recoil from his sudden appearance. The man's cigarette balances precariously from his lips as he spoke, some ash falling away from the brightly lit end.

"These those creepy dudes you talked about? Gotta say they ain't too bad off." He turns to Offenderman, "'specially you handsome." The wink he sends him forces you to bite back a groan of annoyance.

"And you would be?" Offenderman asks, pushing his way to the front as his razor-like teeth peek through the cocky smirk.

"A pain in my ass." You grumble, nearly stumbling sideways when the man shoves away from you too eagerly.

"Names Nix." He introduces and you can practically see the exasperation on Slenderman and his two other brothers' blank features. Meanwhile, you're rubbing the bridge of your nose when Offenderman goes to shake his hand as he asks; "Now, what kinda names 'Nix'."

Before you could warn him, the sleeve to his trenchcoat catches on fire as Nix laughs, "Short for Phoenix, guess you know why now."

Offenderman grumbles as he pats out the small flames, sticking a finger through the scorched hole and wiggling it as if not fully believing that it's been ruined. Though, just as you speak up a familiar presence laid a good punch to the back of his head. "Ey, jackass! The 'ell yer doin', hah?!" 

Nix rubs the back of his head, scowling at the one-eyed [woman](https://78.media.tumblr.com/389846641ffbfb8c55236f24b1039ac6/tumblr_p54x6m0YxR1qjrzu8o1_500.jpg). "Just having a bit of fun."

"Have fun elsewhere, nows no time fer fuckin' around." The thick Irish accented woman is different from the one in the pub, her one lax tank tops and loose pants are replaced with form-fitting tac pants and a Kevlar vest; a large-caliber sniper rifle is slung across her back.

"Now, I haven't had no introduction yet. I'd be yer long-distant backup, Suanach Dhonnaile. Just call me Dawn fer short, names a bit of a mouthful." She states with a fist placed on her cocked hip as she gives a sharp smile.

"She's the best sharpshooter we have, thanks to..." You trail off to point at your eye, the butterfly that rests mockingly upon your head flutters its wings at the sudden movement, though it doesn't fly off.

"Ah, right, probably don't need this ragged thing." She tears off her eyepatch, showcasing a dark ring that encircles within the bright golden iris with what appears to be crosshairs lining within the dilated pupil.

"Is there anyone else?" Slenderman asks.

"Ah!" Manny exclaims, snapping his fingers and gaining the attention of the surrounding individuals. "That Zara woman is coming by a little later, said she has a surprise she wanted to bring along."

Your brow ticked up, "Is she already filled in?"

He nods, "Definitely, said she wanted to bring the big guns."

"Alright, then that leaves..."You trail off, gaze following the butterfly that finally took off from your head towards the open window. The figure that causally sits along the sill lifting a hand and allowing the insect to be absorbed back into his gloved hand, giving you a sharp grin as you finish your sentence. "Cross."

He looks the same as when you had first arrived at the camp. Underneath his foot that hangs limply down from the sill is an old [trunk](https://ogtstore.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/L213130-325x200.jpg), the casing having chips and flecks of its original color falling off.

"Nice seeing you again, kid."

You glare as he hops down from the window, kicking the trunk and you watch as it skids across the hardwood floors with a scraping sound that Trendorman huffs at. It stops inches from your boots, the latches already were undone and ready to be opened at any time. Your brows furrow as you look towards your old mentor, "Thought I get you a little something. Now, it's not like your old one, but it'll do its job just fine."

You look down to the large box before kicking the lid open and you give a wry grin at what lies inside. "Gee, thanks. It's what I always wanted."

"Well, while you go put that one, I'll get to," He pauses to gesture vaguely around, "explaining things. I've some updated information on what we're storming into."

You give a shallow nod of your head before you close the chest and picked it up to head towards your room.

-

-

-

You sat on your bed, lacing your combat boots as the tags hung down from around your neck. Gripping the metal in a white-knuckle grasp, your fingerless gloves creaking against the strength beneath your tightly clasped fingers. Bringing the enclosed hand up to your mouth, you press your lips gently to your fist; whispering, "Give me strength."

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AKXTk_ULkrs>

**_(Background Music)_ **

Standing abruptly, your place the tags beneath your new armor before you set about equipping yourself with whatever weapons you can carry. The smoke bombs go into one pouch, ammo in another, knives being slid into sheaths that are attached to your belt beneath the short tail of the coat that hangs behind you, while some hide beneath your armor, a slim knife sliding into the ankle of your boot with the handle easily accessible, a .22 LR [handgun](https://www.cheaperthandirt.com/dw/image/v2/BDCK_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-ctd-master-catalog/default/dw0075ca39/large/2-ra22abb.jpg?sw=800&sh=800) being shoved into your other boot as more ammo of varying caliber and purposes goes into other pockets and pouches. The rest of the high assault weapons go into the duffle bag, grabbing what you can and filling it with weapons.

"You're certainly taking this seriously. Leaving nothing to chance this time?"

You look into the mirror of your dresser, meeting Masky's hidden gaze before you look down at one of the two guns in your hands. You push the filled clip into the weapon, "Not this time."

Masky didn't pry any further as he stepped closer. You turn around holding out the weapons to the proxy, shoulders set and expression just as serious.

You can see that he's trying to process what you're doing, "Sure you wanna just hand these out?"

"I sure as hell ain't gonna use 'em. Besides,-" You expression shifts, just for a moment, just enough for him to see the wary grin before it reverts into something more stern. "I think Mary would've preferred if her weapons caused a bit of havoc. Don't go disappointing her now."

The proxy takes the two Longslides from your loose grip, nodding; "I'm no Deadshot, but I'm sure I can hit a few moving targets."

You have a sneaking suspicion that he carries a sharp grin under that mask of his, just as feral as any of the bloodthirsty residents that are ready for battle.

You give a solitary pat to his shoulder as you pass him by, carrying the duffle-bag over your shoulder with your free hand. When you appear back downstairs, everyone is gathered around the map you've previously set up; Cross pointing to areas and explaining the best way to approach. Manny or Slenderman offering some of their advice that is quickly taken into account. You remain behind the gathered group.

"Manny and his people will remain here, we don't know how many others are still scattered about and it's always better to be safe than sorry. Meanwhile, (M/N)'ll be leading the main group to the front gate; he'll be the one to try to take down the main power-front. They've upgraded, a powered field shields the area off from everything else; now, I don't know what kinda freaky shit any of you are capable of and seeing that he has seen some of your capabilities, he'll be pairing up teams. You got that, kid?"

Everyone turns towards you and you make your way to the front, looking over the large group. "I have four people that have been inside the camp that'll be helping us. Each group will be partnered with one here, here, here, and here." You mark down North, East, South, and West that surrounds the camp. "The main gate is here on the North end, this is where my group will be stationed. Slenderman and his brothers will have the option to pick which points to join with. When that shield comes down, we go all out in attacking; we're playing as both offense and defense." You eyes roam over everyone and thing that has come out of the dark to participate.

"Once we infiltrate, you'll be handed two things, the first will be communication links for obvious purposes and the second are these." Opening a pouch, you pull out a thin disk; the rim a solid yellow. "Pressing the center, it'll active it. The detonation to these bombs is triggered by remote, place them where you know damage can occur so that when all is said and done, the only remnants of this goddamned place is a fucking crater. Your guys' jobs are to causes as much chaos as possible and, if available, to help Zara, Nix, and Cross take out any and all munition storage units; this place, although secluded, is large, they'll be a lot of them around for quick access. Any problems?" There were no disagreements, some whose grin widens viciously with the unstable item they'll be handed soon. "Finally, anyone that has any _extensive_ medical knowledge, you're staying near the back; we need you to be at two-hundred and fifty percent at all times, am I clear?" You see E.J. and a couple of other residents nod in understanding. "They want a fucking war, this means that we're going to have to play dirty: no rules, no morals, and especially _no holding back_."

There's an eerie silence before your voice booms across the room, "If everyone understands, then get ready. We're leaving in under an hour."

Everyone scatters, getting ready for the coming battle.

Cross stands by your side, a hand setting heavily onto your shoulder; "Now don't go on another tantrum."

"I'm calm." You growl.

"Sure." Cross nods, nicking one of the cigarettes from the pack you pulled from one of your many pockets. You glare, but you take another one and place it within your mouth as your mentor pulls out a lighter he probably stole from one of the many residents. You lean over for him to easily ignite the tip as he does the same for his own, continuing to speak around the cancer stick. "But what happens when that thin line breaks?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Not what I asked." He snaps, a brow ticking up as he narrows his gaze at you.

You purse your lips tightly together as he continues, "What if that boy you're after is already-"

"Enough." You snap, the cigarette that is within the loose hold of your fingers trembles violently. When you give a deep inhale and exhale, the tremor stops. "I will not allow that to be an option." You glare at him, teeth being bared into a snarl; "Understood?"

He shrugs, "Fine by me. I just want this to be over already, the spouse and kids ain't gonna be happy if they wound up on some kinda hit-list."

"Still can't believe you ended up getting that fuckin' homely life in less than, what, three years?" You scoff, glad for the sudden subject change.

"Hey, happy spouse means happy house."

"They do realize this is a war?" You give a humorless chuckle.

Another shrug and a crooked grin, "They threatened to bring me back from the dead and kill me themselves if I've died, so there's not much of an option of what I can and can't do."

You shook your head lightly as harsh knocks bang at the door, startling a few residents that are meandering around the lower levels. You sigh, looking to Cross and holding out a fist. He smirks.

Meeting his gaze you both shake them up and down, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot."

"Dammit." You hiss under your breath, staring at the traitorous scissors that Cross made with his fingers and your flat palm.

You grumble under your breath as you hand him your cigarette, making your way towards the door and opening it to see a [woman](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/codfanfic/images/3/39/Female_JSDF_spec_ops.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120524132235) decked out in Kevlar and weapons glaring at you as the butt of her gun rests on her hip. "Fuckin' time, mate. Came all the way out here with all these fun toys." You peer over her and sigh. "Zara."

"Yes?"

"How'd you get the tank here?"

"One'a the duo that came with Manny helped."

"The one in the white mask or the ski mask?"

"Ski mask, why?"

You grin, shouting over your shoulder; "Hoodie, the tank's here! Said the first one down gets to drive it!"

Turning back to the dumbfounded woman, you cross your arms as sounds of fighting and crashing begin coming from the upper levels. "Well, have fun with that."

When you arrive back to Cross's side, you take immediate notice of his unimpressed stare. "What?"

"Still a cheeky little shit, ain't you?"

"You'd've done the same."

"...Not the point, kid." He mutters, watching as Slenderman rubs his temples while Hoodie and Masky tumble down the stairs followed by Ben and Jeff (both still latched onto the other's clothing in hopes of pulling them back).

"Hah, eat a dick!" Hoodie finally rasps from the arm that Masky has wrapped tightly around his throat as he dragged himself from the bottom of the staircase to the doorway where Zara tries to choke back laughter.

You expression turns slightly solemn as you take back your cancer stick, taking a hit. The smoke spills from your mouth as you speak; "Thought they should have a little fun before everything turns to shit. No one's gonna get away from this unscathed."

Cross sighs and smoke billows out with the breath as he gives a rough pat to your back, "Maybe we'll come out wounded, but I'm sure we'll make back relatively alive."

You give a doubtful hum as you watch the two proxies fight over who was first, Zara looking between the two with a glimmer of mirth in her eyes.

-

-

-

It's another half an hour when you stand before the large mass that has been divided into four groups. Behind them, Manny and his large group of armored people are either standing at the threshold of the porch or scattered around the mansion to cover any of its weak spots.  

"Remember, we are going to be two miles off from where the camp is. There will be cameras and there will be guards, either you avoid them or you take them out; our plan will only work if we have that element of surprise on our side. Everyone clear?" Cross booms from where he will be leading the West section. 

When he gets his affirmation, he falls back into line with the rest of the residents', you snap on your air-filtration mask before turning to Slenderman and giving him a shallow nod. He, along with his brothers, presses a hand to his symbol etched into the bark. The sensation of falling is immediate and unsettling, could either be from the nerves that coil deep in your stomach or the power that fizzes through the air like the ozone to an oncoming storm.

You close your eyes, opening them to find that you're back in a forest that you haven't seen in years.


	85. Fan-Art 8

This is what (M/N)'s armor is supposed to look like. It's heavily inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/70/a1/ca70a123b985b7dbc393ab33053cca80.jpg) picture that I found on Google (it didn't quite look the way I pictured it, so I modified it a bit to fit that image).


	86. Chapter 86

\---------------3rd Person POV--------------

A guard walks through the dense forest, fog layering the overhead branches of the foliage in a scene that reminds them far too much of War of the Wolds since they swear that it wasn't there moments ago. They scoff to themselves, shaking their head as they fasten their grip on the automatic assault rifle; remembering this morning's forecast for a chance of rain. Eyes roam from tree to tree, from foliage to underbrush; doing their civic duty of defending the weapons factory that is a barely a mile out. A twig snaps from behind them and they spin tightly on their heels, the butt of the rifle pressed to their shoulder and scope locked on nothing.

They stalk slowly towards the small bush, cautious for any perpetrators. However, three steps out, they stumble back with a sharp Russian curse that can easily be translated to 'fuck'. The crow that shot out from within the leaves of the plant gives a mocking 'caw' from its perch high above the guard's head. They snarl another curse as they flip the cause of their near heart attack before turning around, once more, to continue the rest of their round. Though, as soon as their back was turned, the hairs on the back of their neck raised in warning before a muffled thump came from behind them. They barely had a chance to turn their head before arms securely wrapped around their torso, one hand pressed tightly to their mouth and another on the side of their face. 

They inhaled sharply before the hands twisted, a sickening snap is the only thing that echoes within the quiet forest. The crow above them giving a final taunting cry of its foreboding presence before it flaps its wings and flies off; disappearing within the fog and dense foliage far off into the opposite direction of the camp. Meanwhile, (M/N) shoves the limp body away as the guard's head flopped unnaturally around with their cleanly snapped neck.

The man gives a subtle motion with his hands and the residents of the mansion begin to appear, just as silently and just as deadly as the man. (M/N) turns and begins stalking once more over the familiar lands, flashes of him running through these very trees assaulting his vision, but he blinks them away. He has a mission and once the shadow of the Reaper has his sights set, there is no running. No escape plans or fighting back. One can pray all they like to the deities above that will never bother to lend an ear to those in the desperation of their words for help, but not even they (when they rarely choose to do so) will be able to help or keep them safe. Massacres will befall anyone or thing that dares get in the way of the half-wraith.

Trekking the rest of the mile, they come to a standstill on a steep hill little under half a mile out. The camp barricaded with thick steel walls instead of the fences that were there during (M/N)'s time. Equally impenetrable doors block off any entry or exit without the needed materials. (M/N)'s eyes narrow as they flicked over the top of the camp, surveying the buildings that are visible from where he stands.

"What now?" Masky asks, stepping up to your right as Lilia stands to your left.

"The barrier is supposed to keep anything in or out. Luckily, from the looks of it, it's nothing more than over-glorified plasma."

"That means?" Jeff scoffs from behind.

"Means that they're made out of electrons. Ben?"

"Think I'll be able to?" He asks, his grin sharp.

"More than likely. Plus, with how much it takes to keep this thing going, you're going to have one _hell_ of a power-up." 

"Say no more." He cackles, shooting off into a bolt of green electricity.

It crackles along the invisible surface of the barrier as (MN) taps the comm resting snugly in your ear. "Everyone into position?"

Various noises of agreement echo over the link as he watches a slight shimmer begin to distort the shield. The half-wraith looks over his shoulder, "Sully, you know what to do when that barrier comes down?"

He laughs as he emerges from behind Slenderman, carrying the RPG-launcher. "You betcha."

"What the fuck, he gets a grenade launcher?" Jeff hisses, jabbing his knife in his brother's direction.

"Thought you'd bitch about that." (M/N) scoffs, throwing down the packed duffle back he carried on his back and began rummaging through it. "Sully's job is to tear down the gate, that'll daze them. I have an important job for you."

The barrier is slowly coming down like molasses, the distortion of what was supposed to be an invisible shield dispersing easily with the glitch's help. (M/N) takes out a beige sack and tosses it to Jeff, he looks awestruck at the belt of hand grenades before eagerly looping it diagonally over his chest as Sully comments with a chuff; "If you don't marry that bastard, foreshame."

The aforementioned 'bastards' scoffs as he gestures for the others to begin looking for backup weapons and ammo. (M/N) takes the moment to disappear, reappearing with the corpse of the guard he took out only moments ago before tossing it down; pulling a serrated knife free. "Jeff."

He killer's head perk up, "How good are you at bowling?"

-

-

-

Alarms begin to blare throughout the camp, the shield falling around them after an unknown virus has compromised its coding. Guards and Assets are sent in a wild goose chase, running around the camp in a flurry of movements to protect the 'integrity' of the camp. However, as one particular group runs in front of the steel doors, it is forced open with a blast and fire. Everyone who had stood nearby is blown from their feet, some further away covering their faces with their arms to prevent the heat and debris from damaging their eyes or face. Those closer to the door are dead or missing limbs, shrapnel buried in guts of those who were not blocked by others. 

One particularly brave (or rather idiotic) soldier moves cautiously towards the gaping space of where the doors were meant to be. A muffled thump comes from beyond the smoke and chaos before it sounds as if it is coming closer. A rounded shape comes from within the haze; bounce once, twice, thrice more before it rolls idly in front of the soldier's feet. Others had come closer in a mimicry of the first soldier, the very same whose eyes now widen once the object rolls slowly over to reveal a familiar guard's face. Mouth agape as far as it could go before two slits across the corners to its cheeks force it even wider in a gruesome simulation of a dead man's smile. Inside the gaping maw is a grenade that's shoved until it touches the back, pin, and spoon missing.

The first soldier's eyes widen further, his mouth opening in a poor imitation of the head at his feet.

" **Grena-!** " Before he has a chance to finish that word, it explodes.

The soldier flies back with missing limbs as others nearby are pulverized by both the shockwave and expelling shrapnel that was hidden within the gunpowder of the explosive. Those who were momentarily dazed hear war cries from all sides before countless of individuals emerge from the blasted doorway before they, too, quickly and mercilessly meet their end.

-

-

-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvXIu_kkp9U>

**(Background Music)**

\---------------Your POV--------------

You charge for one, blocking and evading attacks from others before shoving a knife deep into their gut. You catch another in a headlock, slitting their throat deep and with little finesse before throwing the blade into the head of one who had tried to charge Masky from behind. Jeff runs by, wrenching the weapon from the skull before the corpse had a chance to completely fall and begins to slash at another's throat while Masky gives you a nod of silent appreciation before raising the gun in your direction and firing into an assailant behind you.

You allow the shadows beneath your feet to spread, quickly snatching and dragging multiple guards and Assets into the netherworld of the void before disappearing into a flurry of darkness when one guard tries to shoot you, only to maim their fellow compatriot. You sent long pikes to skewer any opponent who got in your way as you traveled further into the camp. You crouch, allowing Lilia to jump on your back and spring towards the enemy in front of you to sink her teeth into their trachea; ripping it out in a spray of arterial spray before quickly leaping towards another one who tried to aim their gun at her. She skewers multiple opponents with her kagune, flinging them off and knocking back others who tried to charge at her before meeting a similar fate. 

You take a loaded gun from its holster and firing, putting down one after another. You hear a click of an empty cartridge and you see Hoodie off to the side throwing a knife with his free hand and hitting a guard who tried to charge as the other allows the magazine in his handgun to fall to the ground with a dull thump. Reaching into one of your pouches, you pull free a filled cartridge and tossing it to the proxy with a call of his name; he catches it, loading it as you send pikes to encircle him and massacring those who saw the lapse of his gunfire as an opportunity to attack. He sends you a mocking two-finger salute after he slams the magazine into the gun with a clack, running off to continue the rampage that ensnares the camp.

You continue in the opposite direction and you see familiar green sparks appear from the corner of your eye as Ben electrocutes any that came across his destructive path from the inside out before moving onto the next target. His boost from the shield having spurred his actions into something a little more vicious; bloodthirsty. You duck and slide under the legs of an Asset who tried to block your path in a challenge, dragging the knife from its sheath that's within your boot and slicing deep into muscle, veins, and arteries. They're left lying in a quickly growing pool of blood, unable to stand from where sharp metal cleaved through tissue and tendons. You hear a gunshot go off and you can only assume that Masky had decided to give the final blow, you pass by cabins and shacks that are soon ransacked by unfamiliar individuals that you know are residents' from the mansion. You feel the heat of the explosion on your back as they set fire to the rest of the supplies that they could not carry.

As you ran, dodged attacks, and killed one opponent after another, you know you're close to the building that should have Toby inside. However, as you pass one building, you're suddenly thrown back. Your ears ring and you shake your head of the concussion as blood drips from your temple, you look down at yourself to see that parts of your upper armor are on fire; growing by the second.  Masky appears above your line of sight, hauling you up by your shoulders as he tries to help put the flames out by swiping at them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You curse as you try to pat them out alongside the proxy, but they only grow as they consume the durable fabric. You stumble back as you unbuckle the shoulder pads that hold the outerwear together as well as securing the small pack to your back; leaving you in your under-armor. You scowl at the clothes and unused munition and weapons inside the pack that burn far too quickly and you know only one individual that could have inextinguishable flames should he wish it.

Your attention is diverted towards the direction you were trying to pass by that leads to the lab, Masky follows your gaze to see a [figure ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/b7/44/40b744468f00679ca62035b2af3c9fa5.jpg)emerge from behind one of the cabin, his hood obscures all but his bright, glowing eyes and his smile that is sharp and dangerous as flames lick at his hands and sleeves with no damage done. You shove the proxy to the side as you dodge to the opposite side, avoiding the spot that you were only seconds ago standing in; in your previous position is now a raging inferno. You send a row of spikes to impale him, but he easily side-steps them.

The opponent clenches his fist and the flames extinguish with a hiss, his sharp smile grows as your eyes widen when he mimics the motion you performed. You are forced to roll to the side as pikes shoot up from where you previously were.

"Masky, he mimics attacks." You scowl.

Masky only response is to reach behind him, pulling free the Longslides you had given him.

"Sure you can handle this one alone?" You ask, eyes never leaving the smiling imitator.

"Go, the sooner you get that asshole the sooner this place goes _boom_." He snarks, pulling back the hammers of his duel weapons.

You nod, laying a hand on his shoulder as you vanish and reappear behind the imitator. You hear the grating sounds of gunshots rip through the air followed by Masky's gruff shout; "Your opponent is me, fucktard!"

You continue running, sweat beading at your temples and running over the dried blood from earlier; the minor bruises, scrapes, and burns having healed the moment you passed Masky's opponent. There are fewer obstacles the further you travel through the camp, the focus seems to be more on the perimeter than the center of the camp which means that the plan had worked. Though just as the lab came within view, something streaks through the air and you force yourself to roll into a crouch. Looking slightly over your shoulder to see what had been thrown, your eyes widen as you immediately stand; turning towards the direction it appeared from.

\---------------3rd Person POV--------------

On the West end of the camp, Clockwork, Sally, and Jane the Killer slice down opponents and assist Cross with burning down munition shacks, however, before they could diverge and meet with some of those of the South or North, a red whip swipes in front of them. A [man](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/f0/cd/49f0cd3b05f9bbecde4ebfbc0b4d35e6.jpg) appears in front of them, some kind of bota-bag hanging by his side as crimson drips from its nozzle. The stench of copper familiar to the killers as the man performs a small gesture with his hand; the whip turning to spikes. 

Clockwork, Cross, and Jane take up a fighting position in front of Sally, who hugs her bear close before throwing it up into the air in front of the two other killers; "Get him, Charlie!"

The bear erupts into flames, landing as an earthshattering boom echoes off into the distance; smoke appearing on the South end.

Meanwhile, off in the aforementioned direction, Zara fires off another round in the tank cackling as a resident by the name of Bloody Painter loads another shell. The shot fires, taking with it a shack and a group of Assets and guards, however, just as her partner-in-crime was about to put in another round, insects began to crawl in; creating a blockage in the barrel.

"Hey, lady! We have a fucking problem." He shouts, dropping the shell and backing away from the growing colony of various insects that are quickly overtaking the side of the tank.

"Shit, shit, shit! Evac, now!" She shouts, jumping from her seat as insects began appearing over the control panels and began unlatching the door. Shoving it open, they quickly escape and watching as the bugs overtake the entire arsenal.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! That was my fucking tank!" She rants, flipping off the crawling and squirming insects.

Bloody Painter, however, interrupts her tantrum by forcing her to turn towards a [woman](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88a92a5a14566719b072b9e6b4b4af5f/tumblr_pl13ahqkbr1wt7ek9o1_400.jpg) with insects that slowly crawl around her and creating a protective circle. Locusts in unimaginable numbers float by her head.

"Fucking great, we get the Bug-Lady and I forgot to bring my flamethrower," Zara mutters as she pulls one of the many grenades on the belt strapped across her chest.

-

-

-

On the East region, Nix and another resident that is called Puppeteer had been wreaking havoc by killing off the guards and Assets while destroying both cabins and munition shacks alike. However, that suddenly changes when the world around them distorts violently and they're suddenly left within pitch darkness; the ground underneath their feet is the only thing that they're able to focus on.

Nix scowls, sending a wave of flames in front of him, only for it to be swallowed up by the darkness. 

"What the hell is this?" Puppeteer asks before flinching when a deep slice suddenly appears on his cheek.

As soon as the blood begins to dribble down from the cut, deep chuckling seems to appear in every direction. Nix and his companion nod to each other in silent understanding before situating themselves back-to-back.

"Think you can work in the dark like this?" Nix scoffs, flames igniting his palms as Puppeteer gives a chuff in reply.

With a cynical grin, the pyromaniac throws another wave a fire.

 ---------------Your POV--------------

"Toby?" You breathe, watching as the proxy shifts into a fighting position with his remaining hatchet being raised defensively for a woman dressed in red and that godforsaken doctor that stands behind him with a sharp and growing grin.


End file.
